Desastre temporal: Descubriendo el pasado
by Aly Zama
Summary: Tras haber tomado el pergamino de "Tiempo y Espacio" Boruto y Mitsuki investigan la forma de poder realizar los jutsus, y, gracias a la intervención de sus demás amigos, logran hacerlo pero todo sale mal y viajan al pasado dejando a uno de ellos seriamente herido ¿Podrá Boruto y compañía lograr regresar a su tiempo y salvar al que fue herido? Pasen y lean.
1. Jutsus de tiempo y espacio

**¡HE AQUÍ LO QUE MUCHOS ESPERABAN!**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y SIGAN EL FIC, QUE SERA MEJOR QUE LA PRIMERA TEMPORA.**

 **Si llegaste aquí y no has leído la primera, ve a mi perfil y busca "Desastre temporal"**

 **Un saludo para todos.**

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL: DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 01.- JUTSUS DE TIEMPO Y ESPACIO.**

— ¡Borutooooooooooooooo!—Grito una furiosa Sarada con un Rasengan en la mano, estaba dispuesta a golpear al rubio hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

— ¡Sarada!—Se abalanzó el rubio sobre su contrincante usando el Chidori, él igualmente que la pelinegra tenia las mismas intenciones.

— ¡Pídeme perdón o te meteré el Rasengan por el trasero!—Le ordeno indignada la Uchiha al Uzumaki, su enojo era tanto que su sharingan se había activado.

— ¡No lo hare! Fue tu culpa— Dijo el rubio conteniendo el chidori en la mano.

— ¡Dejen de pelear!—Los regaño Sasuke llegando a tiempo antes que alguno de los dos saliera lastimado — ¿Por qué pelean?—Pregunto tras ver que los dos desvanecían sus ataques con un poco de dificultad.

— Fue culpa de Boruto…—

— ¡Mentirosa! ¡No le crea Sasuke-sensei!—Pidió Boruto mirando con enojo a Sarada.

— Papá Boruto rompió los nuevos lentes que Karin-san me dio, ahora tendré que usar estos viejos que me aprietan un poco— Se quejo mientras se los quitaba con cuidado.

— Te dije que sujetaras los lentes con algo, te quedaban flojos, ¡No es mi culpa que no lo hayas hecho!— Le recriminó Boruto defendiéndose con astucia.

Sasuke escuchando con detenimiento a los dos supo que ambos tenían algo de culpa.

— Boruto, debiste de ser más cuidadoso, aunque sea un entrenamiento ambos deben de tener ciertas reglas de seguridad, aun son jóvenes, pero, Sarada, debiste de seguir el consejo de Boruto, si sabías que no te ajustaban bien, por lo menos debiste de sujetarlos con tu bandana, durante las misiones si cometes ese mismo error te costara caro ¿Comprendes?—

— Pero papá…—

— Dejen las peleas sin sentido y vayan a descansar, tómense el resto de la tarde libre— Les ordeno el Uchiha sabiendo que los si los dejaba solos de nuevo volverían a pelear —Me encontré con Konohamaru, acaba de llegar con Mitsuki, anda vayan a ver si les tiene alguna misión u orden—

— Ts… no me sigas cuatro ojos— Le pidió Boruto a Sarada para provocarla un poco ya que aun tenía ganas de pelear.

— Estúpido rubio idiota, ni quien quiera acompañarte— Contesto caminando al lado contrario que el hijo del Hokage, su enojo aun permanecía pero al ver la mirada severa de su padre al notar el sharingan en sus ojos, trato de relajar su cuerpo para desactivarlo.

— Siento que es Karma— Susurro Sasuke recordando todas aquellas peleas sin sentido que había tenido con Naruto — Son tan parecidos a nosotros— Dijo lo ultimo con un poco de orgullo, porque a pesar de que Sarada y Boruto se pelearan ambos formaban un excelente equipo, uno al otro se complementaban casi como sus padres.

….

— Estúpido Boruto, idiota, engreído, infantil, atolondrado rompe lentes— Se quejaba entre dientes la pelinegra mientras caminaba hacia la torre Hokage — i tan solo fuera más amable como el séptimo… ¡Pero no! Tuvo que sacar lo engreído de los Hyuga ¿Por qué la tía Hinata es tan amable? ¿A caso es la única Hyuga junto con Hima-chan que son amables?—

— ¿Qué tanto susurras Sarada?—Le pregunto ChouChou saliendo del puesto de dulces por donde ella pasaba.

— Hola ChouChou, no es nada— Contesto quitándose los lentes que le estaban lastimando un poco.

— ¿Es por Boruto? Solo él te hace enojar tanto— Contesto la morena con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— Grito indignada la Uchiha.

— ¿Te gusta Boruto?—Pregunto la Akimichi con naturalidad mientras comía sus galletas de arroz.

— ¿¡Qué, Qué!? ¿Estás loca? ¿Yo enamorada de él? ¡Pero si es un idiota!—

— Pero siempre están peleando, pero a veces parecen como si se entendieran muy bien, es algo raro—

— ¡No me gusta Boruto!—Dijo sonrojada la pelinegra.

— Umm… lo que digas, ¿A dónde vas?—Pregunto aburrida por la actitud de Sarada.

— A ver a Konohamaru-sensei, voy contigo, no tengo nada que hacer—

…..

— ¡Onii-chan!— Saludo Himawari a su hermano que entraba a la oficina de Naruto.

— ¿Hima? ¿Qué haces aquí?—

— Mamá fue de misión con la tía Hanabi, regresan mañana temprano y como no tenía con quien quedarme vine con papá ¿Verdad que te estoy ayudando papi?—Pregunto la pelinegra con ternura.

— ¡Por supuesto mi princesa!—Contesto el Hokage con alegría.

— Oi viejo ¿Dónde está Konohamaru-sensei?—

— Se fue a su casa, tuvo un pequeño accidente y le dije que fuera a descansar…—

— ¿Y Mitsuki?—

— Acaba de salir—

— Bien, voy a verlo…—

— Onii-chan ¿Puedo ir contigo?— Le pregunto mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

Boruto era débil ante esa mirada que ponía su hermano por lo que no pudo decirle que no.

Haciéndole una señal con la mano le pidió que lo siguiera.

— Cuídense chicos, en la tarde los veo en casa— Se despidió Naruto sintiéndose un poco preocupado por sus dos hijos.

— Hmp…— Gruño Sarada al ver salir a Boruto de la oficina del Hokage.

— Konohamaru-sensei se fue a descansar, tenemos la tarde libre— Le informo el rubio de forma fría.

— Vamos ChouChou—

— Adiós Sarada-chan— Se despidió Himawari despidiéndose efusivamente de la Uchiha.

Sarada se limito a corresponder el saludo con una sonrisa haciendo que el rubio se sintiera un poco inquieto.

— Ohhh— Se sorprendió ChouChou al notar el comportamiento del rubio, sus suposiciones no estaban nada mal.

….

— Onii-chan ¿Estás enojado con Sarada-chan?—Pregunto preocupada la pelinegra.

— Solo un poco—

— ¿Por qué? Si los dos son buenos amigos ¿O no?—

— ¿Amigos? Bueno si, pero… los amigos también se pelean—

— No entiendo—

— ¡Mitsuki!—Grito el rubio viendo que su mejor amigo cruzaba la calle seguido de Shikadai e Inojin.

— Boruto, tengo lo que me pediste— Le dijo el peliblanco con la sonrisa enigmática que siempre portaba.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Mi padre me lo dio, solo se lo pedí, le dije que era para practicar jutsus de invocación—

— Bien hecho Mitsuki, ahora tenemos todo para hacer el jutsu—

— ¿Cuál jutsu?—Pregunto Shikadai con curiosidad.

El pálido rubio había heredado la curiosidad de su padre por lo que si había algo que no entendía preguntaba para no quedarse con la duda.

— Hace algunos meses en la oficina de papá saque uno pergamino de jutsus de tiempo y espacio, pero no comprendía algunas cosas, por lo que investigando junto con Mitsuki vimos que necesitábamos algunos archivos que en Konoha no se encuentran, pero fue gracias a Mitsuki que sabía donde podríamos obtenerlos que nos pudimos hacer con ellos—

— ¿Robaste archivos del Hokage?—Pregunto Shikadai pensando que el rubio se metería en problemas.

— Solo es un préstamo, y lo vamos a utilizar para mejorar nuestras habilidades shinobi…—

— Recuerda lo que paso con el artefacto que te dio ese científico— Le señalo Shikadai recordándole que por eso había sido descalificado de los exámenes Chuunin.

— Si, pero esto es diferente, aquí no hago "trampa" además pensaba compartir la información con todos ustedes ¿Verdad Mitsuki?—

— Si, será algo bueno para la aldea— Contesto el peliblanco caminando rumbo a la casa de Boruto — Vamos ¿Nos acompañan a probar el jutsu?—

— Sería demasiado problemático dejarlos a ustedes hacer alguna tontería— Dijo Shikadai siguiéndolos muy a su pesar.

— ¡Onii-chan robar es malo!—Le reclamo Himawari con las mejillas inflamadas — Le diré a papá—

Todos los chicos se detuvieron al escuchar la amenaza de la pequeña Uzumaki.

— Hima, si no le dices a papá te prometo que te regalare todos los helados que quieras ¿Si?—

— ¿Todos? ¿Hasta los de chocolate con chispitas de dulce?—Pregunto la pequeña imaginándose rodeada de helados y con sus ojos convertidos en estrellas.

— Si ¡Te lo prometo!—

— Bien, no le diré nada si después se lo devuelves—

— Si, lo que digas—

— ¡Hey chicos! ¡Vamos a entrenar!—Los interrumpió Metal Lee.

Boruto sonrió divertido al ocurrírsele una brillante idea — Lee-kun ve con nosotros, esto va a ser divertido—

— ¿Enserio? ¡Pues vamos!—Respondió entusiasmado, el chico tenía la misma personalidad energética que su padre, peo a diferencia de él, Metal Lee podía realizar ninjutsu a niveles increíbles.

— Oi Sarada ¿A dónde van todos?—Pregunto ChouChou viendo que todos los chicos seguían a Mitsuki, incluso Himawari iba tomada de la mano con su hermano.

— No lo sé ni me importa— Respondió la Uchiha aun molesta con el Uzumaki.

— ¿Por qué no los espiamos?—

— ¿Eh? Quiero ir a descansar a mi casa, y mamá sale en una hora del hospital—

— Vamos Sarada, otras veces has estado espiando a Boruto, vamos las dos— Le dijo antes de jalarla del brazo y correr detrás de los chicos.

….

— Buen trabajo chicos, pueden retirarse— Ordeno Naruto a Mirai y a su equipo.

— Gracias Hokage-sama, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?— Pidió permiso la de ojos rojos, ya que al tener la tarde libre deseaba darle un pequeño entrenamiento a Boruto y a Sarada.

— ¿Sabe donde esta Boruto-kun? Escuche que él y Sarada-chan tiene la tarde libre—

— Si, mi hijo debe de estar en la casa y Sarada-chan de seguro esta en el hospital con su madre—

— Gracias por la información Hokage-sama—

— De nada, tengan cuidado con el entrenamiento, me alegra que una kunoichi tan responsable como tu se preocupe por el desarrollo de los más jóvenes, ojala y los demás aprendieran de ti —La felicito Naruto ya que sabía que la castaña entrenaba a los dos más jóvenes desde hace un par de semanas.

La chica un poco sonrojada y alegre por las palabras del Hokage hizo una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento.

— Mi misión como sempai de los más jóvenes es ayudarlos con su entrenamiento para que sean más fuerte pero si se meten en problemas también mi deber es protegerlos— Respondió con madurez la hija de Asuma.

….

— ¿Qué están haciendo?—Pregunto Sarada en voz baja al ver como los chicos hacían sellos manuales mientras leían el pergamino de Boruto y el libro que Mitsuki había traído.

— No lo sé, pero parece algo avanzado, parece que son jutsus de transporte, o invocación, creo que lo leí en algún lado— Contesto la ojidorada tratando de recordar en donde lo había leído.

— Se ve algo peligroso ¿No lo crees?—

— No lo creo, papá me dijo que los jutsus de invocación requieren mucho chakra, dudo que Boruto pueda concentrarse tanto— Dijo segura ChouChou de que cualquiera de adentro pudiera hacer el jutsu.

Minutos después ninguno de los chicos pudo hacer el jutsu por lo que un poco decepcionados, casi se dan por vencidos.

— Es inútil, no puedo hacerlo— Se quejo Boruto dejándose caer en el suelo.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Pregunto Metal Lee sorprendiendo a ChouChou y Sarada.

— ¡Nos descubrieron!—Grito la Akimichi con exageración.

— ¿Por qué nos espían?—Pregunto Boruto mirando a Sarada con enojo.

— Fue plan de ChouChou yo solo la seguí— Respondió Sarada cruzándose de brazos y evadiendo la mirada del rubio.

— Ts, par de entrometidas, si le dicen a alguien sobre esto…—

— ¿Qué nos harás? Dudo que nos puedas golpear— Se burlo Sarada mirándolo de frente.

— ¿Por qué no intentan hacer el jutsu?—Les propuso Mitsuki para que olvidaran el asunto.

— No lo podrán hacer, si ninguno de nosotros pudo dudo que ellas puedan— Dijo retadoramente el rubio mirando de lado a la pelinegra.

Eso solo hizo que Sarada le hiriera el orgullo, por lo que repitiendo los mismos pasos que habían hecho los chicos se concentro por realizar el jutsu.

— ¡Haaaaaaaaaa!—Grito Sarada expulsando chakra de su cuerpo pero segundos después el resultado había sido el mismo que el de los demás.

— Jajajaja te lo dije, no puedes— Se burlo Boruto del intento fallido de la Uchiha.

— Lo intentare yo— Dijo ChouChou pero sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles – Imposible, no podemos—

— ¿Por qué no lo intentamos como lo dice en esta página?— Sugirió Mitsuki señalando un dibujo en el pergamino de Boruto donde ocho personas se concentraban alrededor de un circulo de espacio tiempo para transportar o invocar a algún animal. — Siendo nosotros, tal vez solo logremos invocar algo pequeño—

— Pero nos falta uno— Señalo Inojin contándolos a todos.

— ¡Yo puedo ayudar!— Pidió Himawari intentando que los demás la tomaran en cuenta.

— No, eres muy pequeña y aun no controlas tu chakra, debes de esperar más— Se negó Boruto pensando en la seguridad de su hermana.

— Pero… yo solo quiero ayudar— Dijo antes de comenzar a llorar.

— ¡No llores por favor no llores!—

— ¡Onii-chan eres malo!—Le reclamo activando en Byakugan.

— ¡Waaa!—Grito el rubio temeroso de lo que le pudiera hacer Himawari.

— ¿Ves? Y puedo controlar el Byakugan— Le dijo dejando de llorar.

Mitsuki abrió un poco los ojos para después sonreír, parecía como si el mismo Orochimaru estuviera presente.

— ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? No perdemos nada con hacerlo— Sugirió hundiéndose de hombros y alzando las manos a la altura de sus hombros.

— Ni de broma ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo a Himawari?— Exclamo Sarada preocupada por la Uzumaki

— ¡Yo puedo hacerlo, Sarada-chan!—

Boruto viendo que sería inútil persuadir a su hermana solo asintió derrotado.

— Hagámoslo— Dijo sintiéndose un poco presionado.

— Vamos Sarada, no pasara nada malo— Trato ChouChou de convencerla.

Sarada suspiro con fastidio sabiendo que todos la acusarían de ser demasiado precavida.

— Está bien, pero si algo malo pasa ¡Sera culpa de Boruto!— Grito señalando al rubio.

— Bien concéntrense, seguiremos el paso de Himawari ¿Entendido?— Ordeno Boruto poniéndose a lado de su hermana.

Todos asintieron mientras Mitsuki hacia un nuevo circulo de transferencia de chakra en el suelo.

— ¿Listos?—Pregunto el rubio Uzumaki a sus amigos.

— ¡Sí!—Y sin desperdiciar un solo segundo todos comenzaron dejar fluir su chakra en el circulo, mientras hacían los jutsus con las manos que en el libro venían escritos.

— ¡Jutsu de transferencia de energía!—Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo saliendo a la perfección, incluso la pequeña Himawari había aprendido a hacerlo en tan corto tiempo.

Poco a poco el círculo comenzó a girar en la tierra, todos miraban asombrados como comenzaba a girar con gran precisión, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pasaba nada extraordinario.

— ¡Intenta activando tu Sharingan!—Pidió Boruto a Sarada, pensando que eso podría ayudarles.

Un tanto renuente a la petición del rubio, Sarada dudo en un principio pero después de creer que sería como una especie de entrenamiento acepto.

— ¡Haa!—Grito la Uchiha activando su visión.

— ¡Está funcionando!—Grito asombrada Himawari — ¡Yo también puedo ayudar más!—Grito activando el Byakugan.

Pero, en ese momento las cosas comenzaron a ir mal, todos los chicos sintieron como el chakra de sus cuerpos comenzaba a ser succionado por el circulo, tan rápido que provocó dolor en todos ellos, pero lo que más les aterro es que en medio del circulo de chakra una especia de vórtice comenzó a abrirse y a su vez succionaba cosas ligeras a su alrededor.

— ¡Paren!—Ordeno Mitsuki cerrando sus ojos sin poder separarse de su lugar.

— ¡Onii-chan duele!—Grito Himawari sintiendo que su Byakugan se hacía más potente y traspasaba dentro del circulo, logrando ver lo que parecía ser el bosque de Konoha.

— ¡Himawari!—Intento inútilmente el Uzumaki de moverse pero no podí siquiera mover un solo musculo.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!—Un grito de dolor dejo salir Sarada, sus ojos parecían quemar su rostro.

— ¡Sarada! ¡Tus ojos!—Con miedo Boruto vio como los glóbulos oculares de la Uchiha se transformaban, ahora las aspas de sus ojos eran más grandes que eran unidos por un estrella de cinco puntas.

— ¡No puedo más!—Grito Inojin a punto de desmayarse, su chakra casi estaba drenado.

Cerca de la casa de Naruto, una joven kunoichi se acercaba caminando sin prisa alguna, pero al escuchar el grito de Sarada corrió preocupada, la de ojos rojos corrió tan rápido que no le importo romper la puerta principal hasta hacerlas añicos.

— ¡Chi… Chicos! — Tartamudeo con miedo al ver como un gran vórtice de chakra se formaba en medio de los ocho niños.

Esa intervención fue el factor estresante que hizo que todos perdieran el control haciendo que el vórtice explotara arrojando a todos hacia afuera pero antes de que cayeran al suelo los succiono hacia dentro de sí mismo.

— ¡Niños!—Grito Mirai logrando entrar dentro del vórtice.

….

— ¿Por qué tenemos que traer las plantas de la abuela Tsunade si apenas acabamos de llegar de una misión?—Se quejo un adolescente Naruto mientras arrancaba hierbas medicinales cerca de la puerta principal de Konoha.

— Deja de quejarte Naruto, no eres el único cansado, yo también lo estoy— Lo hizo callar Sakura que clasificaba todas las plantas que habían recolectado hasta el momento.

— Esta es la planta que ayuda a cicatrizar heridas y hace que la piel se vea como nueva, deberías de consumirla Sakura, tal vez eliminaría esas manchas de tu cara que te hacen ver fea— Le sugirió Sai con total sinceridad.

Naruto lo miro con horror al escucharlo decir tal cosa, por lo al notar el chakra que envolvía a la pelirrosa no tuvo más opción que agarrarla por la espalda.

— ¡Suéltame Naruto! ¡Le voy a partir la cara!—

— Cálmate Sakura-chan, no debes de hacerlo—

Sai sonreía enigmático disfrutando de las reacciones de la pelirosa.

Pero en medio de los gritos de Sakura, algo los distrajo.

— ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!—

Se escucho el grito de dos niños que caían a unos cien metros de donde estaban.

— ¿De dónde salieron esos dos?—Pregunto Sakura acercándose a los dos.

— ¡Levántate idiota me duele!—Grito Sarada siendo aplastada por Boruto.

— No me grites, no estoy sordo— Contesto el rubio levantándose.

Pero, sintiéndose un poco culpable el rubio le extendió la mano a la Uchiha para que se levantara.

— Gracias— Dijo Sarada ante la acción del rubio pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Como si alguien e hubiera dicho que volteara hacia su derecha, la chica giro su cabeza quedando fría por lo que sus ojos contemplaron.

— Mamá…—

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy

Tengo el capitulo 2 terminado y el 3 en proceso si me convencen subo el dos el viernes xD


	2. Consecuencias

Gracias por sus reviews a: **Maytelu, LunaSele15, eukaeri, shadowWriter, eliuska20, atema-uchiha, esmeraldmr, yomii20, AcidESP, yanekawaii, Hinakey91sm, Yami Meza, mkristal, KAro200, valeria, Roxas, daniela hervar, DainaMounr, Rumi dark star, Helen050, maki-imotto y a luxa13 LOS AMO CHISCOS POR USTEDES AUNQUE ESTE CANSADA NO ME ARREPIENTO DE LLEGAR A MI CASA Y ESCRIBIR SIN PARAR**

Tambien un agradecimiento enorme a **: AcidESP, alexsjd, Ancestro, Astron, Claristy, Catlyn-Cat987, DianaMounr, Dieguete el chico de morado, Gabus1990, Hinakey91sm, Jnatan1395, KawaiiSoul, Hitorijime, Lobox, erikaeri, LunaSelene15, Marcella153, Maytelu Otakugirl1996, RossyStyles, Rominitax15, Rumi dark star, Sakura De Uchiha, ShadowyWriter, Skarpy0, ajomy17, atema-uchiha, daniela hervar, eliuska20, erikaeri, ivon1297, lelu-chan, shikatema13shi, wolfmesu, yomii20, maki-imotto, por sus follows y favs MUCHAS GRACIAS**

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL: DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 02.- CONSECUENCIAS**

— Gracias— Dijo Sarada ante la acción del rubio pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Como si alguien e hubiera dicho que volteara hacia su derecha, la chica giro su cabeza quedando fría por lo que sus ojos contemplaron.

— Mamá…— Susurró la Uchiha sin poder creer lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

Meneando la cabeza unas cuantas veces para poder reaccionar, la de lentes entendió en la situación en que se encontraban.

— La puerta de entrada diferente a la "real", la estructura de los muros que protegen a la aldea es diferente, ¿Un camino rustico?, ¿Dónde están las estatuas de la entrada de la aldea?, un momento ¿Mamá, el séptimo y? ¿El sexto?—Se dijo para sí misma la Uchiha acomodando las piezas, su cerebro estaba a punto de freírse pero notando que el rubio Uzumaki la miraba como si estuviese loca por fin pudo pensar claramente — Boruto quítate la insignia, ¡Dámela! Y también tu chamarra ¡Solo hazlo!—Le exigió mientras se quitaba la suya y la metía dentro de su blusa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estás loca? ¿El golpe te daño de más?— Dijo el rubio en tono burlón.

— Solo dámelos, te explicara después y no hables— Le ordeno en voz baja para que nadie los pudiera escuchar.

El rubio ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que Sarada había visto, por lo que solo pensaban que la Uchiha solo estaba actuando de mala forma.

— Está bien, aquí tienes—

Sin perder tiempo Sarada tomo la chamarra de Boruto, la volteo y se la puso dejando al rubio con más dudas que respuestas.

— ¡Oi! ¿Están bien?—Pregunto Sakura acercándose a los dos jóvenes.

Al ver a la pelirrosa, el rubio abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa mientras que su boca se abría y se cerraba sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar.

— ¡Na..! ¡Na…! ¡Naruto!—Grito asustada y sorprendida la joven pelirrosa al ver a Boruto.

— ¡Oh Kami!—Susurro Sarada tocándose el tabique de la nariz.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sakura-chan?—Pregunto el rubio acercándose a ver por qué la pelirrosa lo llamaba.

— ¿Un clon? ¡Pero si yo no he hecho ninguno!—Dijo el rubio poniéndose a la defensiva.

Racionando ante la expresión de su padre, Boruto por fin reacciono.

— ¡No soy ningún clon!—Dijo indignado mostrando sus dientes en forma de tiburón.

— Lo siento, pero él no es un clon, nosotros somos… ¡Somos de una villa a las afueras de la nación del fuego, este chico es un Uzumaki y hace poco escucho un rumor de un shinobi que llevaba su mismo apellido por lo que vinimos aquí a buscarlo!— Mintió Sarada tratando de sonar lo más convincente que pudiera hacerlo.

— ¿Un Uzumaki?—Pregunto Sai mirando a los dos recién llegados.

— Ah sí ¡Es eso! ¡Es lo que ella dice!—Apoyo Boruto sin saber que más hacer.

Pero, a pesar de lo que los dos afirmaban, Sai dudaba de su historia.

— ¡Oh genial! Y lo mejor es que nos parecemos— Contesto emocionado Naruto al conocer a alguien de su familia.

— Pensé que los Uzumaki usualmente eran pelirrojos— Susurro Sai recordando todos los datos acerca de dicho clan.

— Creo que Naruto y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

— Se llama Nei— Contesto Sarada eligiendo un nombre al azar.

— Oh sí, me llamo Nei, Uzumaki Nei— Dijo el rubio sudando con nerviosismo al sentir la mirada escrutadora de Sai.

— ¡Bien! ¡Vayamos a comer algo! ¡Yo invito!—Los invito Naruto al ver que los dos más jóvenes parecían un poco cansados.

— ¡OI Naruto! Aun tenemos que entregar esto a Tsunade-sama, otra cosa ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?—

— ¿Yo? Así, me llamo Sarada… Mito Sarada—

— ¡Lindo nombre! Pero… me recuerdas a alguien, tal vez son cosas mías, ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros y los dejamos en un restaurante y ahí nos esperan en lo que vamos a entregar esto?—Pregunto Sakura sintiendo un raro lazo con los dos.

— Ah sí, vamos— Contesto Sarada acomodándose las gafas.

Tres minutos después, los dos habían sido dejados en Ichiraku pero tan pronto como el equipo siete partió a la torre Hokage, los dos salieron huyendo del lugar.

— ¿Me podrías decir que rayos sucede?—La cuestiono Boruto sintiendo que todo eso era una mala broma o un genjutsu de alto nivel.

— ¿QUÉ RAYOS VOY A SABER? No lo sé, tal vez fue por el jutsu de tiempo y espacio, creo que lo hicimos mal y ocurrió esto, no lo sé…—

— Sarada, entiendo porque me pediste la insignia pero ¿Por qué me pediste mi sudadera y la volteaste?—

— ¡Idiota! Mi blusa tiene la insignia Uchiha en la espalda y lo mismo va para tu chaqueta, si uno de ellos lo hubiera visto… no sé lo que hubiera ocurrido, por lo menos creyeron mi historia—

— Tienes razón, pero Sai-san no se lo creyó—

—Lo sé, es un anbu, es algo obvio que sospeche— Contesto la Uchiha conociendo muy bien el pasado de Sai.

Boruto trato de poner sus pensamientos en orden hasta el momento en que poso su mirada en la Uchiha.

— ¡Tus ojos!— Grito el Uzumaki recordando la forma en que los glóbulos oculares de la Uchiha habían tomado antes de que el jutsu colapsara.

— ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?—Pregunto la Uchiha con histeria mientras se tocaba el rostro.

— No, están bien, pero, cuando estábamos haciendo el jutsu, tus ojos cambiaron, tu Sharingan se transformo las aspas de tus ojos eran más grandes que estaban unidos por un estrella de cinco puntas, era algo espectacular, pero aterrador al mismo tiempo—

— ¡Oh kami! ¿Me estás diciendo que desperté el mangekyu sharingan? ¿Y todo por ese jutsu? ¡Es imposible! Soy muy joven y aun me estoy acostumbrando a mi sharingan—

— Pero, tal vez la presión del jutsu o no sé, algo debía de haber hecho reaccionar tu sharingan— Trato de explicar el rubio recordando todo lo que había pasado en el incidente — ¡Himawari! ¡Sarada ella y los demás también debieron venir a este tiempo!— Grito con desesperación por el bienestar de su hermana y sus amigos.

Sarada se llevo su mano a la cabeza sabiendo que las especulaciones de Boruto tenían mucho de razón.

— Tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que algo suceda—

…

 **No muy lejos de ahí:**

— ¡Hey ChouChou por aquí!—Grito Inojin encontrando un camino en medio del bosque.

— ¡Ya me canse! ¡Hay que descansar! Llevamos veinte minutos caminando y mi tobillo me duele mucho— Se quejo la morena mirándose el gran moretón que tenía en su pie derecho.

— Que molesta, no creí que todo esto fuera un fastidio— Fue el turno de Shikadai para quejarse, ya que igual que su compañera de equipo el tenia una lesión, un corte superficial de unos diez centímetros de largo en su brazo izquierdo por debajo de su codo.

— Vamos, no se quejen, somos shinobis ¿O son débiles?—Pregunto el rubio pálido con una sonrisa marca Sai.

— Ts… que fastidio— Contesto el joven ojiverde siguiendo desde atrás al rubio.

— ¡Yo me quedo aquí! ¡Me duele mi pie!—

— Entonces quédate ahí gordita— Le dijo Inojin dejando a ChouChou sentada en una piedra, el rubio estaba un tanto preocupado por sus demás compañeros ya que ellos tres habían sido afortunados de que él pudo crear un ave de tinta antes de caer violentamente contra el suelo, pero aun así ChouChou y Shikadai habían resultado con heridas leves.

— ¡Que desconsiderado!—Se volvió a quejar la morena comenzado a caminar, ya que lo que menos quería en ese momento era quedar sola, algo le decía que no debía de permanecer sola.

— ¿No se supone que el jutsu solo invocaría algo o transportaría otra cosa?—Pregunto Inojin a Shikadai.

— Se supone que era eso, pero, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que paso, lo que puedo concluir es que nuestros chakras se repelieron entre sí creando ese vórtice que nos absorbió cuando la energía que se había acumulado exploto— Explico el Nara con lo único lógico que pudo haberse dado.

— Tal vez, pero ¿No les pareció raro que nuestro chakra casi desapareciera, no, es como si el vórtice hubiera absorbido nuestro chakra y cuando nos absorbió nuestros cuerpos volvieran a la normalidad?—Pregunto Inojin sintiendo como su chakra fluía con Naturalidad por todo su cuerpo.

— Oi, tienes razón, no me siento débil, ¿Qué paso?— Se cuestiono ChouChou logrando manipular un poco de su energía en un kunai que traía consigo.

— Esto es muy raro, los jutsus de tiempo y espacio requieren mucha energía y…— Shikadai detuvo su andar de golpe al deducir algo que lo dejo helado — De uno de nosotros debía de haber tomado el Chakra ¡Encontremos a los demás!—Dijo corriendo rápidamente hacia la aldea.

…..

— ¡Hey abuela!—

— ¡Déjame de llamar así! ¿Qué no entiendes Naruto?—Lo regaño Tsunade ya fastidiada de siempre reprender al rubio.

— Perdone su insolencia Tsunade-sama, solo está un poco feliz por que conocimos a un par de niños, uno de ellos es Uzumaki y se parece mucho a Naruto—

Tsunade alzo una ceja a modo de sorpresa, ella mejor que nadie sabía que los Uzumakis era un clan casi extinto.

— ¿Parecido a Naruto? Explícate Sakura—

— Es rubio, ojos azules, incluso tiene marcas en las mejillas, pero él solo tiene dos—

Las alarmas de emergencia se encendieron en la Hokage, Naruto era Uzumaki por parte de su madre, sus ojos azules y el cabello rubio era porque los había heredado de su padre.

— Tráiganme aquí a esos niños, ¡Ahora!—Ordeno la rubia presintiendo peligro.

— Pero Tsunade-sama…— Trato Sakura de calmarla.

— Sakura, Sai vayan por ellos, Naruto, tu quédate aquí—

— Pero…— Se quejo inútilmente el rubio.

— Nada de peros, vayan por esos dos, los quiero conocer ¿Entendieron?—Pregunto la Hokage con la mirada sería.

Sin replicar más Sakura y Sai salieron en busca de los dos jóvenes recién llegados.

….

— Ohh, ahora entiendo, viajamos al pasado, esto será interesante— Se dijo Mitsuki desde el monte Hokage con una sonrisa algo perturbadora en su rostro — No pensé que saldría así, pero viéndolo del lado bueno podre aprender muchas cosas— Susurro mirando a toda Konoha desde donde se encontraba — Supongo que traer esto me traerá problemas, si alguien me ve con él sabrá que no soy de aquí o en el peor de los casos pensara que soy un espía— Se dijo mientras se quitaba la bandana de shinobi y la guardaba dentro de su pequeña bolsa que traía en la espalda.

— ¡Hey niño! ¿Qué haces en este lugar? Todos saben que no pueden estar aquí por toda esta semana— Lo regaño un adulto que venía desde su retaguardia.

— ¿Eh? Ah lo siento— Se disculpo con voz apacible — Oh que sorpresa— Susurro viendo que el hombre que lo regañaba no era otro más que el copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

— ¿Eres un shinobi? Por tu porte no creo que seas un simple ciudadano normal— Le pregunto sintiendo un aura especial en el peliblanco.

— Soy un nómada, viajo de aldea en aldea con mi familia, pero tuvimos un percance y me dijeron que me adelantara a este lugar— Contesto con total naturalidad.

Kakashi lo analizo a mayor detalle pero no detecto ninguna clase de malicia o intención de atacar.

— Bien, supongo que no sabes las reglas, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

— Me llamo Mitsuki, solo así—

— Bien Mitsuki, vete o de lo contrario podrían sancionarte—

— Gracias Shinobi-san— Se despidió sonriendo serpentinamente.

La expresión del peliblanco provoco que Kakashi tuviera un ligero escalofrió.

— Ese chico no es normal— Dijo en voz baja pensando en vigilar al pequeño cara de serpiente.

— Interesante, muy interesante— Sonrió Mitsuki anotando su experiencia en un pequeño pergamino — Solo iré a dar un pequeño paseo y después buscare a los demás—

— ¡Mitsuki por aquí!—Grito Boruto desde el camino que llevaba al monte Hokage.

— Oh no pensé encontrarlos aquí…—

— Deja de parlotear y ve con nosotros— Le exigió Sarada con enojo.

Al ver que Mitsuki corría con prisa, Kakashi intento ir tras él, pero al llegar a las escaleras perdió todo rastro de él.

— ¿Dónde fue ese niño? Es bastante hábil, no cualquiera evade mi rastreo— Se cuestiono el copy ninja analizando el lugar, y tras un par de segundos llego a un análisis final — Son tres, él dijo que venía solo, tendré que buscarlo—

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!—Lo llamo Sakura que venía subiendo — ¿Ha visto a dos niños? Una niña de cabello negro cortó hasta los hombros y un niño parecido a Naruto—

— ¿A Naruto? No, solo vi a un niño peliblanco y pálido, un tanto extraño, pero, cuando lo perdí de vista corrí hasta aquí y encontré tres pares de huellas recientes, tal vez sean compañeros, Sakura ¿Por qué buscan a esos niños?—Pregunto para saber más de lo que ocurría.

— Todo paso hace no más de una hora…— Sakura conto todo hasta la parte donde ella y Sai habían salido a buscar a "Nei" y a Sarada — Cuando llegamos a Ichiraku, Teuchi-san nos dijo que tan pronto como Naruto, Sai y yo los dejamos con él los dos salieron a toda prisa de ahí, Teuchi-san dijo que parecían nerviosos y discutían entre ellos, Sai propuso que debíamos separarnos y buscarlos por diferentes lugares—

— Ya veo, tenemos que encontrar a esos tres niños, algo esconden y no creo que sea algo bueno— Concluyo Kakashi recordando la perturbadora sonrisa de Mitsuki.

…..

— ¿Qué es todo esto?—Pregunto un sorprendido Shikadai que miraba con asombro la puerta principal de Konoha — Esto no está bien, esta puerta fue destruida junto con toda la aldea en el ataque de Pain hace más de quince años—

— ¡Shikadai, ChouChou!— Llamo Inojin a sus dos compañeros — Chicos creo que sé lo que paso con el jutsu de tiempo y espacio— Dijo el chico totalmente tenso y más pálido de lo que era.

ChouChou lo miro con seriedad, ella sabía que muy pocas cosas lograban poner así al rubio por lo que sin decir nada solo espero una explicación.

— El vórtice no solo nos transporto a otra ubicación sino que nos envió al pasado— Informo el rubio tratando de ser lo más claro que puso.

— ¿Eh? Esa es una locura, ¡Es imposible!—Grito Shikadai aterrado, el pequeño Nara sabía cuáles eran las posibles consecuencias de que algo así ocurriera, era algo que alguna vez su padre le había dicho de pequeño pero siempre lo había tomado como algo absurdo.

— ChouChou, Shikadai, les digo la verdad, solo fíjense en la puerta, en los caminos, y, cuando volaba en mi ave de tinta pude ver el monte Hokage, no existe la gran ciudad, y el monte solo tiene tallados los rostros del primeo hasta la quinta, no hay duda, viajamos al pasado—

ChouChou no podía siquiera hablar, era demasiado para ella el pensar que lo que Inojin les había dicho fuera realidad.

— No… es mentira— Los ojos de la morena comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas — ¿Cómo regresaremos a nuestro tiempo? ¡No podemos estar aquí por más tiempo!—

Shikadai se cruzo de brazos, su compañera tenía razón por lo que tenían que pensar rápidamente en un plan.

— Tenemos que encontrar a los demás, después pensaremos en un plan—

Inojin asintió, pero había algo que el pelinegro no había pensado y que el Yamanaka tuvo en consideración.

— ¿Cómo entraremos a la aldea?—Pregunto sabiendo que los controles de entrada eran bastante estrictos.

ChouChou escucho un ruido de carretas a lo lejos y con curiosidad observo que transportaban víveres y otros artículos.

— Con ellos podremos pasar— Dijo señalando las carretas.

….

 **En el "futuro":**

— Naruto— Lo llamo Sasuke mientras entraba al despacho del Hokage.

— ¡Sasuke! Pensé que estarías en el hospital—

— Si, pero solo fue durante la mañana, solo fue un examen de rutina—

— Oh ya veo ¿Cómo sientes tu prótesis? ¿Aun la sientes incomoda?—

— No, solo que en ocasiones se entume, y eso me preocupa un poco—

— Es normal, así me paso a mí, es cuestión de entrenamiento—

— Hmp, supongo que tendré que iniciar un nuevo régimen— Contesto el Uchiha moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha.

— Por cierto ¿Por qué estás aquí?—Pregunto Naruto mirando con diversión a su amigo.

— Solo vine a preguntarte si sabes donde esta Sarada, pensé que estaba con Konohamaru y Boruto entrenando pero yendo a los campos de entrenamiento me lo encontré y me dijo que no estaba con él…—

— Si, le di le día libre a Konohamaru, está un poco herido, pero, Sarada debería de estar entrenando con Mirai y los demás—

— Ok, iré a ver…—

— ¡Hokage-sama!— Grito un joven shinobi a la oficina — ¡Ah ocurrido un extraño incidente en su casa!— Informo el joven nervioso y un poco temeroso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?—

— No sabemos con exactitud, pero hubo una especie de explosión de chakra, y, según varios testigos vieron entrar a sus dos hijos, a Uchiha Sarada, Nara Shikadai, Yamanaka Inojin, Akimichi ChouChou, Metal Lee y a Mitsuki a su casa hace aproximadamente hora y media, y, momentos antes de la explosión escucharon gritos, y vieron entrar a Sarutobi Mirai, después de eso no se supo más, ninguno de los mencionados se encuentran en su casa… están desaparecidos— Informo el joven temblando de pies a cabeza al sentir la presión del chakra que tanto el Hokage como Sasuke emanaban al terminar su relato.

— ¿De...? ¿Desaparecidos?—Tartamudeo Naruto sintiendo que su alma se le iba a los pies.

Sasuke ni siquiera dijo palabra, sin esperar a nadie salió rápidamente de la torre.

— ¡Espera Sasuke!—

A velocidad del rayo ambos aparecieron en la casa del rubio, pero al momento de pisar la sala algo que los dos jamás pensaron volver a sentir los envolvió con furia.

— Sa… Sasuke…— Naruto miro aterrado a su amigo.

El Uchiha casi cae de rodillas al suelo al ver el pañuelo de su hija en uno de las bancas que estaban en la sala.

— ¡Naruto!—Lo llamo Shikamaru entrando a la casa.

— Ellos… no hay duda, ellos viajaron al pasado— Afirmo el rubio tomando el pergamino que Boruto había sacado de su oficina.

La ira en Sasuke lo comenzó a dominar al recordar por todo lo que él y los demás habían tenido que enfrentar al viajar al pasado hace catorce años.

— Traigan a Tsunade…— Pidió en voz baja tratando de ocultar su rabia e impotencia.

— ¿Eh?—Pregunto uno de los jóvenes jounin.

— ¡QUÉ TRAIGAN A TSUNADE ES URGENTE!—Grito desquitándose con el pobre joven y a su vez dejando ver su mangekyu sharingan eterno.

El desafortunado shinobi casi se desmaya pero al momento de ver al Hokage supo que debía de hacer lo que el Uchiha le había ordenado.

— La… la traeré señor…—

…

 **De regreso al pasado.-**

 **Veinte minutos antes:**

— Cough, couhg ¿Dónde estoy?—Se pregunto Mirai mientras trataba de ponerse en pie — Hima… Hima-chan ¿Hima-chan?—Pregunto con miedo al ver que la pelinegra no reaccionaba.

Cuando la de ojos rojos se había lanzado contra el vórtice lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar a la pequeña Uzumaki y sujetarla a su pecho, pero después de eso lo único que recordaba era despertar en el suelo frio del bosque.

— ¿Hima-chan? ¡Por favor reacciona!—Le rogo pero era inútil, la pequeña pelinegra estaba inconsciente — Su temperatura está bajando… pero respira… aun respira… ¡Kami por favor no dejes que le pase nada malo— Rogo tomando a la pequeña y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

La Sarutobi tenía varias costillas rotas, pero poco le importaba el dolor, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a la aldea y llevarla al hospital

 **No muy lejos de ahí:**

— Perdón Ino por hacerte venir conmigo— Se disculpo Shizune que venía junto a la rubia.

— No es ninguna molestia, esto me ayuda a mejorar mis habilidades como shinobi medico— Respondió Ino con sinceridad.

— Te estás volviendo bastante buena con los métodos de herbolaría deberías de estar orgullosa— La felicito la pelinegra notando que la rubia había dominado varias formas de fabricar medicina.

— Solo es trabajo duro, no soy tan buena como Sakura—

— No deberías compararte con ella, las dos son buenas en sus respectivos campos de ninjutsu—

— Lo sé Shizune-san, solo que…— La rubia termino abruptamente la conversación al escuchar a una persona correr hacia su posición.

Con una señal, Shizune le indico que estuviera alerta.

Las dos mujeres se prepararon y al momento en que la persona salió al camino ambas la rodearon.

—Por favor no ataquen… traigo a una niña herida y…— Mirai parpadeo con sorpresa, y después dio tres pasos hacia atrás — No… debo de estar soñando—

Al ver la rara actitud de la kunoichi, Ino actuó con mayor precaución.

— ¿Quién es esa niña? ¿De dónde es?—

Mirai no sabía que decir, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era que atendieran a Himawari.

— Es Himawari, soy su tutora, por favor atiéndanla— Le rogo a la pelinegra.

Notando las nobles intenciones de Mirai, Shizune no pudo negarse.

— Ino, descansa, tu jovencita déjame ver a esa pequeña—

Arrodillándose en el suelo, Mirai dejo que Shizune examinara a la Uzumaki.

La asistente de Tsunade la examino con cuidado y tras un par de segundos miro rápidamente a Ino.

— ¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital, sus puntos de chakra estan a punto de desaparecer, es algo ilógico! ¡Rápido, esta niña podría morir en cualquier momento!—

….

Sean bienvenidas las dudas, sugerencias, reclamos en la cajita de reviews


	3. Culpabilidad

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por todos sus bellos reviews, sé que muchos me odiaron por lo de Himawari xD, pero su condición es algo que era necesario para darle más intensidad, pero sobretodo es la razón y el motivo por el cual se darán muchas cosas en este capítulo y en los próximos.

 **Yomii20:** No lo niego, me dolió poner en ese estado a Himawari, pero como dije es algo que influirá en las decisiones de todos los involucrados.

 **Maytelu:** Sobre las personalidad de los chicos, la verdad es que me baso en los videos que han sacado de la película, así que hago lo que puedo, y esta vez revisé con más cuidado el capitulo : D

 **Karo2000:** Viajaron exactamente después de que Sai se unió al equipo siete, mucho antes del ataque de Pain.

 **Erikaeri:** Pues si, Sasuke está muy preocupado por Sarada, él sabe muy bien cuáles son los peligros de haber viajado al pasado, pero su más grande terror es que algo igual o peor le llegue a pasar a Sarada.

 **Sharpy0:** Naruto y Sasuke quieren ir a traer a sus hijos y a los demás pero el problema es que si lo pueden hacer.

 **Esmeraldamr:** Tienen la misma edad que en la película Boruto, 12-13 años, mientras que Himawari tiene 10.

 **ShadowyWriter:** Como dices, Naruto y Sasuke quieren ir por sus hijos pero no será tan fácil como todos piensan.

 **Daniela hervar:** ¡Ámame y ódiame pero no me dejes! Ok no xD, Boruto la tendrá difícil, la culpa lo inundará pero tiene que ser fuerte para poder ser el pilar de sus compañeros.

 **Astron:** Gracias por el review y bueno, este capítulo es mucho más revelador y por supuesto más intenso.

 **Hinakey91sm:** Jajajajaja me encanta hacerlos sufrir xD, bueno solo un poco. Solo imagínate al pobre shinobi que les dio la noticia, sin deberla ni temerla tendrá pesadillas por varias noches.

 **Sandy-Taisho96:** Sarada sabe parte del pasado de Sasuke aunque hay cosas que no le han dicho, Emosasuki está por ahí, saldrá pronto xD, el fic transcurre justo después de que Sai se una al equipo 7.

 **DianaMounr:** Traumaron al shinobi que les informo del accidente, y sobre Mitsuki ese niño hará una que otra "investigación" digno hijo de su padre.

 **Yosei-san:** Es en verdad algo increíble y agradable que te guste tanto el fic, muchas gracias por los animos.

 **Yami Meza:** Pues si, a Naruto y a Sasuke les preocupa que algo grave llegue a pasar por que aun cuando ellos fueron cuidadosos en su accidente, tuvieron muchos problemas.

 **Helen050:** xD Perdón por el retraso pero no me salía como quería ya que lo tuve que volver a reescribir.

 **Cristi-anita:** Gracias por tu review, el que les guste el fic es mi razón para esforzarme tanto, sobre tu duda, Konohamaru y Boruto tienen la misma edad.

 **AcideEsp, leidyhuilka.** **Eliuska20, Valeria, Jose Albert, moonkoublack, Osdooscar y lelu-chan:** Gracias por sus animos pero sobretodo por leer el fic, ustedes me motivan para seguir adelante aun cuando llegue cansada del trabajo, saludos :D

 **Roxas:** La razón por la que Sarada le pidió la chamarra a Boruto fue porque no quería que nadie supiera que ella era una Uchiha y menos que Boruto era Uzumaki, pero todo se fue al caño cuando Sakura vio que era idéntico a Naruto, claro era algo obvio que lo haría pero Sarada estaba demasiado desesperada por hacer un plan, pero al final el plan funcionó a medias porque no se dieron cuenta que ella era una Uchiha.

 **Hima de Kokoro:** xD ¡Perdón! Pero me gusta hacer los capítulos emocionantes y que terminen con algo impactante.

 **Tsunauzumakihyuga:** Quise que Mirai también viajara par que fuera el apoyo de los más chicos así como ser la mediadora entre los que viajaron y las autoridades de Konoha, ya lo verás en este capítulo.

 **Diana:** Juro que esta segunda temporada será mejor que la primera, no los decepcionaré.

 **J A Uzumaki:** No te preocupes, muchos andamos ocupados, te entiendo, yo tengo algunos fics sin leer, y como dije antes, haré hasta donde mi cerebro dé para que esta temporada sea por lo menos el doble de mejor que la primera.

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL: DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 03.- CULPABILIDAD**

Mirai se quedo de piedra al escuchar el dictamen de Shizune, no podía siquiera concebir la idea de que la pequeña Himawari estuviese tan grave. En su mente solo se presentaba una imagen: Naruto mirándola con ira y decepción.

Ella era quien le había jurado al Hokage proteger a los más pequeños, así como llevarlos por el buen camino, pero lo que más quería deseaba era formar a los más jóvenes como verdaderos shinobis responsables de sus actos, y, que llenarán de orgullo a Konoha.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Rápido!— Le grito Shizune corriendo con Himawari en brazos. Cada segundo contaba para poder reanimar a la pelinegra, y Shizune sabía que el procedimiento que debían de hacerle a su pequeña paciente era demasiado complicado.

El grito saco a Mirai de sus lamentables pensamientos, por lo que tuvo que golpear ligeramente sus mejillas para poder reaccionar con serenidad.

— ¡Ha!—Respondió corriendo detrás de Shizune, pero debido a su preocupación, la Sarutobi no había notado que Ino la analizaba de pies a cabeza.

La rubia era una kunoichi perspicaz, muy pocas veces se le pasaban detalles por alto; analizaba las cosas a fondo, y, aunque muchos pensarán que era superficial, la verdad era otra.

— _Tiene chaleco Jounin pero jamás la había visto ¿Quién es esta chica? Se me hace conocida_ _—_ Se dijo la rubia para sí misma mientras trataba de recordar si la había visto antes. Sus rasgos le eran muy familiares y esos ojos rojos solo le recordaban a Kurenai — _Tal vez sean familia_ _—_

Un par de minutos después las cuatro mujeres cruzaban la puerta de Konoha sin tener ningún problema, ya que los vigilantes y guardias al ver el estado de pequeña niña no pusieron ningún impedimento, todos ellos tenían la orden de dejar pasar a toda aquella persona herida y/o enferma que viniera en compañía de un shinobi médico.

— ¡Una camilla!—Ordeno Shizune al personal médico que se encontraba en las puertas del hospital.

Las cuatro jóvenes que hacían su guardia se pusieron firmes al ver a su superior; dos de ellas corrieron por una camilla mientras que las otras dos revisaban con detenimiento a Himawari.

— ¡Alisten el quirófano!—Ordeno una de las jóvenes, una rubia pequeña y delgada.

— ¡Su temperatura está bajando rápidamente! ¡No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo!—Grito la otra jovencita, una chica castaña y alta.

— Tu espera aquí ni siquiera pienses en moverte de este lugar— Le ordeno Shizune a Mirai dándole una mirada seria que congelaría el mismo infierno.

La pelinegra subordinada de Tsunade, al igual que Ino, había concluido que la de ojos rojos no era alguien de Konoha, a menos que fuera una anbu que estuviera en una misión especial.

Mirai tembló un poco ante la orden tan directa de la medico, pero si eso hacía que atendieran debidamente a Himawari haría eso y mucho más.

— Ino, vigílala, no sabemos quién es y mucho menos que es lo que pretende, cualquier cosa te informaré—

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y viendo que la pelinegra cruzaba la puerta del quirófano fue directamente con Mirai.

— ¿Cómo se hirió la pequeña?— Pregunto Ino sentándose a su lado.

— Tu… Tuvimos un accidente en el bosque, nos atacaron varios shinobis renegados, no pude protegerla— Contesto tratando de ser convincente, pero el nerviosismo y la preocupación que tenía por Himawari hacia evidente su mentira.

— Debes de decirme la verdad si es que quieres que la pequeña sobreviva…—

— Yo…— Los ojos de Mirai se llenaron de lagrimas, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, para ella todo lo que estaba pasando era una terrible pesadilla de la cual tenía que despertar.

— ¿Tan malo fue?— Le pregunto la rubia notando como la pelinegra se sumía de hombros.

Mirai asintió al mismo tiempo en que apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

— Confía en mi— Le pidió Ino tomándola de las manos — ¿Qué es lo que paso? Te prometo que te ayudaré pero dímelo, no pareces ser una mala persona—Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa — Si lo fueras ya nos hubieras atacado, y, estoy segura que Shizune-san ni siquiera te hubiera ayudado.

Mirai alzo su rostro y pudo ver la sinceridad en Ino. Para ella, en su tiempo, Ino había sido como una tía y una amiga a la vez; la rubia la había cuidado y dado consejos desde que tuvo uso de razón, por lo que su confianza en ella era enorme, pero, las circunstancias por las cuales había llegado a esa época junto a Himawari algo que nadie creería, a menos de que presentara algún tipo de pruebas.

— Yo, no creerás lo que te diré… estoy segura de eso, es algo demasiado complicado—Le contesto volviendo a sumirse de hombros.

Ino noto la tristeza y la tensión en la voz de la pelinegra, era evidente que escondía algo duro y complicado, pero eso no detendría a la Yamanaka a detener su interrogatorio.

— Si no me lo dices a mí, Shizune-san te sacara la información de forma no muy agradable— Le dijo para presionarla un poco, ya que ella misma sabía cómo su superior obligaba a los sospechosos a hablar.

Mirai no tuvo otra opción, en su mente se repitió que esa la mejor forma antes de que se volviera más sospechosa o de que alguien se enterará antes y se produjera un gran escándalo.

— Ino-san… por favor no interrumpa mi relato hasta que termine ¿Si?—

La rubia le sorprendió un poco que la llamara por su nombre y aun más que lo hiciera con tanto respeto, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

— Lo prometo— Respondió con una mirada llena de decisión.

…

— ChouChou deja de comer eso— Le regaño Inojin al ver que la morena se llevaba una segunda manzana a la boca.

— Pero tengo hambre— Se quejo sin dejar de comer.

— Dejen de hablar, nos pueden descubrir— Les ordeno Shikadai mirando por una pequeña rendija de la carreta.

Apenas momentos antes habían pasado por la puerta de la villa, pero para mantenerse fuera de la vista de los vigilantes decidieron esperar a salir hasta llegar al destino final de la caravana.

— Llegamos, cuando de la orden salimos al mismo tiempo— Dijo Shikadai viendo que nadie viniera por delante — ¡Vamos!—Como dignos shinobis los tres salieron sin que nadie los notara, caminaron de forma precavida hasta llegar a un callejón pequeño y con poca iluminación. Cuando supieron que nadie les prestaría atención decidieron formar un plan — Ya estamos adentro, y si mis suposiciones son correctas, los demás deberán de estar dentro de la villa, a menos de que los hayan atrapado, o, que estén heridos— Declaro el Nara con demasiada sinceridad.

— Shikadai ¿Crees que alguien pueda estar más heridos que nosotros dos?—Pregunto ChouChou preocupada por sus amigos, pero más por Sarada.

— Es una posibilidad muy grande, ahora, debemos buscarlos a todos…—

— Shikadai, ¿No sería mejor separarnos y buscarlos por nuestra cuenta?—

— No, ya tenemos suficientes problemas, primero debemos cambiar nuestras apariencias, somos demasiado parecidos a nuestro padres y cualquiera puede darse cuenta de eso, serpia muy problemático que las personas comenzaran a esparcir rumores— Sugirió el pelinegro quitándose la liga de su cola de caballo y dejando su cabello libre.

— ¡Oi! Yo no me parezco a mi papá, así que no voy a disfrazarme— Respondió ChouChou con enojo, ya que le molestaba que la gente creyera que por ser gordita se pareciera a su padre.

Shikadai giro los ojos con molestia pero si se ponía a discutir con su compañera no llegaría a ningún lugar.

— Solo oculta el símbolo de tu clan, sabes que en cualquier misión de infiltración esa es una regla básica— Le pidió señalando el símbolo de los Akimichi.

— ¡Lo sé! No soy una tonta— Se quejo la ojidorada mientras ponía una un parche encima de la insignia.

Por su parte, Inojin apartándose de la pelea de sus dos amigos, escalo hasta lo alto del edificio a su derecha y llegando al techo pudo ver diferentes prendas entre ellas un chaleco negro con cierre al lado derecho.

— Con esto será suficiente— Dijo el rubio quitándose su chaqueta que traía bordado el símbolo Yamanaka y colocándolo dentro de su mochila.

— ¿Por dónde iremos? La villa no es tan grande como la de nuestro tiempo, pero no sabemos cómo están distribuidas las calles, y no podemos usar mis aves de tinta, cualquiera se daría cuenta de su presencia— Dijo Inojin al haber visto la villa desde el techo.

— Comenzaremos desde este lado, Inojin guarda tu pergamino, llama mucho la atención— Le pidió Shikadai señalando el rollo de papel que traía en la espalda.

Inojin miro con un poco de lastima su instrumento de trabajo, pero sabía que no podría pasearse con él con debida libertad; haciéndose a la idea lo acomodo con cuidado detrás de un contenedor de basura.

— ¡Viene alguien!—Les advirtió ChouChou viendo que un hombre peliblanco pasaba por ahí.

Los tres compañeros se ocultaron lo mejor posible, pero al momento de ver quien era la persona se tensaron inmediatamente.

— _¡Sexto!—_ Se dijeron los tres internamente — _Estamos en problemas—_ Temblaron sabiendo que Kakashi los podría detectar en cualquier momento.

Para ellos, el copy ninja era una verdadera leyenda, un hombre poderoso y admirado por muchos jóvenes shinobis.

— No están aquí, debieron ir por otro lado, Sakura ve del otro lado— Le ordeno a la pelirrosa, pero al mismo tiempo indicándole con la mirada que a los que buscaban podrían estar en el callejón.

Inojin, Shikadai y ChouChou habían sido muy cuidados, pero no tanto para evadir a un experto rastreador como Kakashi.

Sakura rodeo el edificio y cuando estuvo segura que ninguno escaparía, Kakashi entro desde el otro lado.

— ¡Corran!—Grito Shikadai sabiendo que no se podrían enfrentar a Sakura y al copy ninja.

Los tres escalaron por las paredes de los edificios, pero era algo inútil, Kakashi saco su Sharingan para someter al trió en un genjutsu mientras Sakura subía hasta el techo para cerrarles el paso.

— ¡Técnica uno!—Ordeno Shikadai llegando al techo, pero antes de que actuaran Kakashi los envolvió en su técnica ilusoria dejando a los tres jóvenes desmayados debido a la intensidad del genjutsu.

— No son ellos, pero viendo como actuaron son sus compañeros— Dijo Kakashi acercándose a los tres.

— Tiene razón Kakashi-sensei, ¿No les parecen un poco raros?—Pregunto la pelirrosa amagando a cada uno.

— Revisa a la chica, yo me ocupare de los otros dos— Le pidió al mismo tiempo en que buscaba en las pertenencias de Inojin — Sakura… mira esto— Le enseño la chaqueta del rubio donde tenía bordado el símbolo Yamanaka.

Pero Sakura ni siquiera le prestó atención, ya que al retirar el parche de la espalda de la morena pudo ver el símbolo Yamanaka.

— Sensei ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Pregunto Sakura nerviosa y con un poco de miedo.

— No lo sé, hay que llevarlos con Tsunade-sama— Dijo Kakashi queriendo obtener rápidamente las respuestas a todo ese enredo.

…..

 **En el futuro:**

— Sakura-san, ¿Ya se va?—Pregunto una de las enfermeras.

— Si, se supone que saldría a mediodía pero el papeleo me llevo más tiempo de lo que pensé.

— Todo el mundo anda un poco ocupado con la nueva inspección. Vaya a descansar que lo necesita.

— Si, gracias, cualquier emergencia me llaman.

La pelirrosa tomo su maleta y salió rápidamente del hospital. Había soportado toda la mañana con el papeleo al recordar que esa tarde podría estar con su familia, ya que ella había sido la que atendió a Konohamaru cuando llego de la misión, enterándose por palabras del Sarutobi que Sarada estaría libre el resto del día.

Tenía demasiado tiempo en que los tres podrían tener un rato en familia alejado de la rutina como shinobis, para Sakura esos momentos eran demasiado preciados por lo que tenía que aprovecharlos al máximo.

— ¡Sakura!—Le grito Sai que venía frente a ella.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Ven conmigo, ocurrió un accidente— Le dijo para que lo siguiera.

Sakura pudo ver la preocupación de Sai, sus expresiones faciales solo le indicaban que era algo extremadamente delicado, ya que solo había visto esa cara en el pálido en un par de ocasiones.

La pelirrosa no dijo nada en el camino, prefirió quedarse callada hasta llegar a donde Sai la llevaba, pero, cuando se detuvieron en la casa de Naruto, Sakura comenzó a temblar sin tener control sobre sí misma.

— Entra por favor— Le pidió el pálido con voz temblorosa.

En vez de calmarse, Sakura sintió que su cuerpo se entumía, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la sala de la residencia del Hokage.

— Sasuke…— Susurro el nombre de su esposo, pero si Sai se veía preocupado, el Uchiha parecía estar consumirse en miedo y rabia.

— Sa… Sakura-chan— Naruto tartamudeo su nombre, cosa que puso más nerviosa a la pelirrosa, que solo miraba la habitación en busca de respuestas.

El rubio parecía haber tomado el color de piel de Sai al mismo tiempo que sudaba de forma extraña.

— Naruto, Sasuke ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Por qué todos parecen tan raros? ¿Quién…— Callo en seco al ver el pañuelo de Sarada en las mano de Sasuke. Su corazón de madre la hizo perder el equilibrio pero el mueble que tenía amortiguo el golpe.

— Sakura… los chicos… nuestros hijos hicieron una locura, ellos usaron un jutsu de espacio y tiempo…— Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza para poder seguir hablando, pero no tenía el valor de seguir su relato.

Sakura no le gustaba en la dirección en la que Naruto estaba llevando su informe, u, cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle y exigirle que no se quedara callado, por fin pudo sentir el chakra que rodeaba la habitación.

— Naruto, ¡Por favor dime que no es cierto!—Le rogo tomándolo de la capa del Hokage sin poder evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por su rostro

La impotencia invadió al rubio, pero sabía que si no era él que el que se lo dijera, Sasuke no se lo diría; el Uchiha estaba en shock. En los últimos quince minutos los había pasado observando el pañuelo de su hija.

— Ellos fueron al pasado— Dijo Naruto casi en un susurro.

— ¡No! ¡Dime que es mentira! ¡Casi morimos cuando fuimos! ¿Y SI LES PASA ALGO PEOR? NARUTO ¿QUÉ HACEMOS?— Sollozo Sakura con terror en su corazón.

— Esperaremos a la abuela Tsunade, ella sabe dónde está el reloj…—

— ¡NARUTO! ¡NOS LLEVO MÁS DE TRES DÍAS LLEVAR EL RITUAL! ¡EN ESOS DÍAS NUESTROS HIJOS PODRÍAN PASAR POR CUALQUIER COSA!—

— Sakura-chan, tranquila, aun no sabemos como pudieron viajar al pasado…—

— ¿TRANQUILA? ¿ME PIDES QUE ME TRANQUILICE? ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ?—Le reclamo dejando salir todo su miedo y enojo.

\- ¡CALMATE SAKURA!—Le pidió Sasuke volteándola hacia él — No arreglaremos nada gritando, yo… todos resolveremos esto, no solo Sarada, Boruto y Himawari viajaron al pasado, también fueron Shikadai Nara, ChouChou Akimichi, Inojin Yamanaka, Mitsuki, Metal Lee y Mirai Sarutobi, sus padres llegaran pronto…—

— ¡Kami, no es posible!—Se lamento la pelirrosa imaginando la reacción de los demás. Ino y Hinata no estaban en la aldea pero cuando llegaran al otro día por lo menos tendrían un poco más de información.

— ¿Qué paso?—Pregunto Lee llegando junto con los otros padres.

Naruto sintió que jamás había dado una noticia tan delicada desde que había tomado su puesto de Hokage, o al menos todas ellas eran insignificantes a comparación de esa. Miro al frente mostrándose fuerte, pero por dentro estaba deshecho, debía asumir su papel como el líder de la aldea e informar el accidente con seriedad.

— Chicos…— Le tomo solo diez minutos explicar todo con detalle y sin omitir nada, pero aunque en todo su discurso se había mantenido fuerte, al final su voz se quebró — Lo siento…—

Un silencio sepulcral se produjo en la sala, nadie decía nada, la sorpresa en todos era evidente, pero al mismo tiempo no sabían ni cómo reaccionar.

— Naruto, ¿Usarán el reloj?—Pregunto Lee tratando de permanecer tranquilo.

— No lo sé, el proceso es demasiado complicado e inestable, pero, trataremos de resolver como los niños viajaron al pasado, el pergamino que encontramos no dice nada relevante, su supone que solo los transportaría a grandes distancias, pero el efecto ha sido otro— Contesto Naruto enseñándoles el rollo.

— ¿Y si no viajaron al pasado y están en otro lugar?—Pregunto Temari mientras controlaba el temblor de sus piernas.

— Temari, cuando las personas usan el jutsu de espacio y tiempo para transportarse a otro lugar el flujo de chakra es diferente al que se percibe en esta habitación, este es igual al que se produce cuando se viaja en el tiempo— Respondió el Hokage tratando de explicar su punto.

— ¡Dejen esas caras a un lado, debemos actuar rápido! Shikamaru, trae los pergaminos que están en el almacén de la torre Hokage, están en la sección A4 sub-sección 23, trae toda la caja ya les explicaré lo que haremos, creo saber lo que paso aquí— Ordeno Tsunade poniendo orden en la sala.

— ¡Hokage-sama! ¡Aquí están los videos de seguridad! Tiene que ver toda la grabación— Informo un shinobi que traía consigo una laptop con los videos que había recolectado.

…..

 **De vuelta al pasado:**

— Ts… Es inútil, creo que somos los únicos que vinimos a este tiempo— Se quejo Boruto al haber caminado más de media hora sin encontrar a nadie más que a Mitsuki.

— Ummm, esto es raro, hay poca seguridad en la aldea— Dijo el peliblanco al solo haber visto unos cuantos shinobis en la aldea.

— Si, pero el hecho de que nos hayamos encontrado con Kakashi-san, mi madre, Sai-san y el séptimo de este tiempo es suficiente problema; nos han de estar buscando— Le hizo ver Sarada vigilando desde la punta del árbol más alto del parque de la aldea.

— ¿Y si vamos al hospital? Tal vez alguno de los otros haya resultado herido— Sugirió Boruto viendo a un par de enfermeras a lo lejos.

Sarada pensó que la idea del rubio no era mala, pero, había algo que le preocupaba — Es una buena idea, solo que podrían descubrirnos—Contesto al saber que la seguridad el hospital era muy buena.

— ¡Es Metal Lee!—Grito Mitsuki viendo al de traje verde venir hacia ellos corriendo sobre sus manos.

— Ese idiota…— Hizo un facepalm la Uchiha al ver el espectáculo que hacia el hijo de Lee — Ven a aquí— Le ordeno Sarada desde la punta del árbol.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Konoha se ve diferente!—Grito el pelinegro subiendo el árbol como si fuese un gato.

— Rock-kun, viajamos al pasado— Contesto Sarada con simpleza.

— ¿Eh? ¿Al pasado? ¡Eso lo explica todo! ¡Genial! Podremos conocer a nuestros padres de jóvenes— Contesto el pelinegro con inocente alegría.

— ¡No lo digas tan fuerte!—

— ¡Choujuugiga!—Grito Sai rodeando a los cuatro jóvenes con cinco leones de tinta.

Sin pensar demasiado, Mtisuki lanzo su brazo contra uno de los leones, pero el jutsu era demasiado poderoso; el león desgarro parte de su manga, por lo que no tuvo más opción que retroceder.

— ¡Rasengan!— Se lanzo Boruto al taque seguido de Sarada.

— ¡Chidori!— Grito la Uchiha derribando a uno de los leones, pero detrás de ella otro león la embistió.

— ¡Sakura-chan!—Metal Lee la defendió mandando volar al león que la había atacado mientras detrás de él, Mitsuki hacia lo mismo con otro león.

— No den ni un paso más— Les advirtió Kakashi rodeando a los cuatro con ayuda de Naruto y tres de sus clones así como de Sakura y Sai.

— Sarada…— La llamo Boruto, pero la Uchiha sabía si hacían cualquier movimiento en falso terminarían muy mal.

Mitsuki alzo las manos a manera de rendición y con una sonrisa en la cara.

— No podemos hacer nada— Dijo con tono burlón.

Sus demás compañeros hicieron lo mismo, ya que no tenían ningún lugar al cual huir.

— Son muy escurridizos, pero ya tenemos a tres de sus compañeros— Les dijo Kakashi mientras les aseguraban las manos.

Boruto miro a Sarada y no pudo más que respirar un poco aliviado pero a la vez preocupado por no saber si los otros habían soltado información.

Los cuatro fueron escoltados hasta la torre Hokage sin que nadie dijera palabra alguna en el transcurso, incluso el mismo Naruto parecía un tanto serio.

— Pasen— Les ordeno Kakashi abriendo la puerta de la oficina del Hokage.

Boruto miro de nueva cuenta a Sarada, la cual asintió levemente.

Ambos casi sonríen al ver a Shikadai, Inojin y a ChouChou sentados en el suelo y con las manos amagadas detrás de la espalda.

Tsunade mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas sobre su mentón, como si estuviese pensando en algo.

— Tsunade-sama, lamento la interrupción, pero debemos hablar— La interrumpió Ino con prisa.

La Hokage abrió sus ojos mandándole una mirada de lado, señal de estar más que enojada.

— Estoy ocupada, ven más tarde— Le ordeno con voz raspante.

— Tsunade-sama esto es muy importante y delicado— Insistió la joven rubia sin siquiera haber puesto atención a quienes estaban adentro.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto Tsunade sabiendo que la ojiverde jamás había desobedecido una orden suya.

Ino se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a una joven mujer.

— ¡Mirai-nee!—Grito Boruto sorprendiéndose de la presencia de la Sarutobi.

— ¡Chicos! ¿ESTÁN BIEN? ¿NINGUNO ESTA LASTIMADO?—Les pregunto revisándolos a todos.

— Estamos bien, solo falta Himawari ¿La has visto?—Pregunto el rubio Uzumaki.

Mirai se llevo una mano al pecho apretándolo en el proceso.

— Ella, lo siento, no pude protegerla, está en el hospital, Shizune-san la está atendiendo— Respondió sintiéndose culpable.

La noticia fue un balde de agua fría para el rubio; sintió ganas de vomitar y de gritar al mismo tiempo, Sarada se lo había advertido, y hora las consecuencias eran demasiado grandes.

— No… Hima-chan no… ¡QUÉ LE DIRE A MI PADRE!—Grito el rubio caminando hacia la Sarutobi.

— ¡TE LO DIJE BORUTO! ¡TE DIJE QUE SERÍA UNA ESTUPIDES INTENTAR HACER ESTE MALDITO JUTSU! ¡PERO NO ME ESCUCHASTE!—

Todos en la sala escuchaban con atención la pelea, pero, Naruto y Sarada se quedaron se miraron el uno al otro escuchando como la pelinegra llamaba al rubio.

— ¡DEJEN DE BUSCAR CULPABLES! Lo importante aquí es que los demás están bien— Trato Mirai de poner orden pero Sarada y Boruto se miraban retadoramente.

— ¡SI LE PASA ALGO A HIMA-CHAN SERÁ TU CULPA!—Lo acuso la Uchiha con rabia, al mismo tiempo en que en su interior no podía de sentirse mal por haber seguido el plan del rubio.

— ¿CREES QUE NO LO SÉ? ¡ES MI CULPA, TODO ES MI CULPA!—Contesto el Uzumaki comenzando a llorar con rabia.

— Todos tuvimos la culpa, a ninguno lo obligaron a hacer el jutsu. Sarada, si no hubieras sentido curiosidad te hubieras negado a ser parte de esto, y no pretendas culpar a ChouChou que también pudiste haber dicho que no— Le dijo Shikadai mostrándose prudente.

La Uchiha se quedo sin palabras, no podía refutar de ningún modo lo que el Nara había dicho.

Tsunade se levanto de su lugar y rodeando la mesa se puso frente a los chicos.

Todos guardaron silencio, la presencia de la rubia y el aura que despedía intimido hasta al mismo Kakashi.

— Supongo que todos los presentes en este cuarto han llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, Ino, no es necesario que digas una palabra, cuando llegaste con esa joven, mis sospechas fueron confirmadas… ahora bien, quiero que todos y cada uno de ustedes me digan sus verdaderos nombres— Ordeno a los chicos mirando primero a Shikadai, ChouChou y a Inojin quienes le habían dado nombres falsos.

— Chicos, no tenemos otra opción, solo háganlo— Pidió Mirai dando un paso al frente — Me llamo… mi nombre es Sarutobi Mirai— Dijo con miedo al ver la expresión de Tsunade.

— Me llamo Shikadai Nara.

— Soy ChouChou Akimichi

— Inojin Yamanaka— Dijo el rubio mirando al suelo.

— ¡Me llamo Metal Lee!—Grito el pelinegro de verde.

— Pueden llamarme Mitsuki— Pidió el peliblanco — Así me llamo— Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo a Tsunade tener un escalofrió.

— Soy…. Soy Boruto Uzumaki y mi hermana se llama Himawari Uzumaki…—

Naruto trago duro, pensando en mil cosas a la vez.

— _¿Son mis hijos? ¿Mi hija está en el hospital? Un momento ¡¿TENGO HIJOS EN EL FUTURO?!—_ Se dijo el rubio en su interior, su mente era un caos total.

Sarada tenía mucho miedo de confesar su verdadera identidad, por lo que su única opción era distraer a la Hokage — Tsunade-sama, usted sabe que nosotros no somos de aquí…—

— Jovencita soy tonta, ustedes vienen del futuro— Contesto Tsunade provocando que Naruto casi se desmaye al ver de nuevo a Boruto — No trates de evadir mi petición, ¿Cómo te llamas?—

Sakura junto sus manos llevándola a la altura de su boca, la ansiedad comenzaron a envolverla.

— Creo que será mejor no decir mi nombre, traería muchas preguntas— Trato Sarada de convencer a Tsunade, al ver la actitud de su joven madre.

— No volveré a repetir mi pregunta— Le advirtió Tsunade poniéndose frente a la pelinegra.

— Me llamo…— Pauso arrepintiéndose de lo que diría — Me llamo Sarada, Sarada Uchiha—

Las miradas de todos se posaron sobre ella, ninguno podía creer lo que la pelinegra había dicho y mucho menos la Hokage.

— Deja de jugar— Le advirtió de nuevo la rubio mirándola desafiante.

— No juego…—

— ¿Tienes una prueba que confirme lo que dices?—Pregunto Tsunade recargándose sobre su asiento.

Sarada exhalo un poco y con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza de voluntad se puso a lado de Tsunade, dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones y de un solo movimiento abrió la chaqueta de Boruto, se dio la vuelta y dejando que los demás vieran su espalda les mostro el símbolo Uchiha.

Sakura reprimió un grito ahogado, mientras que Naruto y Kakashi abrían y cerraban la boca con sorpresa.

— No… no es cierto— Dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa.

Sarada volvió a acomodarse la chaqueta y mirando al frente hizo enseñando el Sharingan en sus dos ojos.

— Sa….Sasuke-kun…— Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sakura antes de caer de rodillas.

...

Bienvenidos sean sus comentarios, dudas, regaños y/o sugerencias


	4. Preguntas

**¡DE REGRESO!**

Gracias a todos los que se han tomado un momento y han comentado el fic, leo y llevo a cabo cada uno de sus consejos para poder mejorar el fic.

Gracias a: **Erikaeri, ShaddowyWriter, Daniela hervar, UchihaAlex17, m4rtin, JA Uzumaki, ordooscar, esmeraldamr, yomii20, cinlay2, moonkoublack, Angie, Kurula Namikaze, AcidESP, Maytelu, eliuska20, Deathparade2810, Astron, Hinakey91sm, DianaMounr, adrySoe, skyblue, Cristi anitaXD, Diana, Helen050, Yami Meza, Roxas, Mkristal, Sandy-Taisho96, Yosei-san, Mel, ZeiraUchiha** y a **chechu** por sus bellos comentarios y consejos que me faciilitan la redacción del fic :D

 **IMPORTANTE: NO SE QUE DÍAS ACTUALIZARE EL FIC, POR EL MOMENTO IRE SUBIENDO LOS CAPITULOS TAN PRONTO LOS TENGA, PERO AL PARECER LA PROXIMA SEMANA ESTARÉ MUY OCUPADA, ASÍ QUE TAL VEZ SE VUELVA SEMANAL COMO ANTERIORMENTE FUERON MIS OTROS FICS.**

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL**

 **CAPITULO 04.- PREGUNTAS**

Sakura miraba con asombrado los ojos de la pequeña Sarada, mientras que dentro de su cabeza se formulaban miles de preguntas. Eran tantas las teorías que estaba formulando que algunas iban desde las más normales hasta las más alocadas.

A lado de ella, Naruto sudaba frio, su mente era un caos absoluto. Primero se entera que tiene dos hijos, y, uno de ellos esta grave en el hospital, pero no siendo suficiente recibe el golpe final enterándose que hay una Uchiha en el futuro que al parecer tiene una relación muy estrecha con su "hijo".

— Sa… Sakura-chan— le susurro a su amiga para que pudiera tomar su mano y levantarse del suelo.

Sakura respingo un poco al ser traída de vuelta a la realidad por el rubio, pero al ver la seriedad que despedía su maestra no pensó dos veces en tomar la mano de Naruto para retomar su lugar.

Por su parte, Kakashi tuvo que pestañar un par de veces para poder hacerse a la idea de que la jovencita que tenia frente a él, en verdad era una Uchiha, ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que los Uchiha podrían volver a tener descendencia.

— _Itachi… no, no lo creo, él mismo quiso acabar con su clan… ¿Sasuke? ¡Imposible! ¿O sí? Pero ¿Con quién?_ — debatió mentalmente intentando encontrarle un parecido a los dos hermanos, pero Sarada conservaba las características Uchiha, y, esos lentes solo le recordaban un poco a Obito.

Viendo que la tensión comenzaba aumentar, Tsunade retrocedió hasta ponerse de espaldas a su escritorio para poder actuar como la máxima autoridad en la sala, aunque, por dentro estuviera igual o más impactada que los otros.

— Jovencita… Sarada ¿Quién es tu padre?—Pregunto la rubia sin siquiera pensarlo un momento.

— No les digas Sarada, Tsunade-sama, usted se está precipitando demasiado, piense un poco mejor las cosas— Mirai trato de convencerla para poder mantener a raya todo lo referente a los orígenes de los padres de la pequeña Uchiha, o de lo contrario podría desatarse una verdadera catástrofe que iniciaría en la fuga de información, o peor aún, que ciertas personas como Danzo se enterarán de la existencia de Sarada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es demasiado complicado? O estas tratando de decirme que esta jovencita no es hija ni de Sasuke ni Itachi ¿Hay un tercer o tercera Uchiha involucrado?— pregunto Tsunade mirando fríamente a Mirai.

Sintiéndose demasiado incomoda y humillada por las preguntas de Tsunade, Sarada se sumió de hombros y mordió su labio inferior para evitar replicar con furia.

— Tsunade-sama, todo información que revelemos en este momento es delicada, debería de ser consciente de eso, pero, sobre los orígenes de Sarada, eso es algo que se debe de mantener en secreto— le contesto mirando a la Uchiha que se mantenía nerviosa y cabizbaja — Piénselo un poco, ella siendo tan joven sabe lo complicado de su situación— dijo Mirai con total firmeza y mirando a Tsunade a los ojos. Lo que quería la Sarutobi era no mostrarse atemorizada por la rubia, porque sabía que todo indicio de duda la podría llevar a un gran problema de comunicación con la Hokage.

Tsunade bufo un poco pero al mismo tiempo convencida por lo que Mirai le había explicado.

— Dejaremos a un lado el asunto de Sarada, y, supongo que el de los demás también, la información que revelaron es suficiente para saber quién es uno de sus padres, ahora bien, expliquen como llegaron a este tiempo— exigió la rubia regresando a su asiento.

A Boruto no le importaba nada de lo que Tsunade preguntaba, el solo quería salir corriendo de ahí e ir corriendo a ver a Himawari, pero antes de que hiciera algo, Mirai lo agarro fuertemente del hombro para que se tranquilizara.

— Se paciente— le dijo en voz baja para que analizara mejor la situación en que se encontraban.

— Mirai-nee, yo les explicare todo— pidió Shikadai quien ya había pensado en una historia resumida y exenta de todo detalle que pudiera involucrar datos importantes del futuro.

…..

— Pero Neji-niisan es solo un rasguño, no necesito asistencia médica— le pidió Hinata a su primo que la arrastraba al hospital para que le revisaran una gran cortada que tenía en la mano derecha.

— ¡Hinata-sama! No discuta conmigo por favor, se que ese tipo de heridas puede afectar los nervios de su mano, para nosotros los Hyuga ese tipo de laceraciones deben de ser adecuadamente atendidas— le regaño Neji para que dejara de quejarse.

Hinata quiso replicar pero supo que era inútil al ver que habían llegado a la zona de urgencias del hospital.

Neji, Hinata, Lee y Kiba habían ido a una misión a una aldea cercana a Konoha, donde irían a entregar un cargamento de medicamentos mandados especialmente por Tsunade. Todo iba bien pero cuando regresaban un grupo de bandidos quiso asaltarlos, debido a que un informante les había dicho que los jóvenes shinobis que traían dinero y armas obtenidas por la venta de su mercancía.

La batalla había sido relativamente fácil para los de Konoha, hasta que uno de los bandidos que permaneció oculto durante todo el transcurso lanzo un kunai hacia donde estaba Akamaru, Kiba trato de evitar el golpe pero estaba demasiado lejos y solo fue por la intervención de Hinata que su compañero no resulto herido de gravedad.

Después de unos minutos en que la encargada de urgencias hizo unos análisis rápidos para verificar que no tuviera algún tipo de infección o toxina en la sangre, salió con los resultados para comenzar a curar a Hinata.

— Menos mal que la trajo de inmediato, ese kunai tenía un tipo de droga de efecto tardío. Si Hinata-san no hubiera recibido la debida atención en este mismo momento, la droga pudo haber comenzado a paralizar todo su cuerpo— le informo una joven enfermera mientras cerraba la herida de la Hyuga.

Neji suspiro aliviado ante su acertada decisión, tal vez a veces fuese demasiado sobreprotector con Hinata pero esta vez su forma de actuar le había salvado la vida a su prima.

— Lo siento Neji-niisan, no debí de dudar de ti.

— No se preocupe Hinata-sama, ese es mi deber— contesto mirándola con ternura.

— ¡Ania! ¡Shizune-san solicita de tu presencia! Por fin término la cirugía de la pequeña que trajo, al parecer salió bien, pero permanece grave— le informo una de las enfermeras que había entrado junto con la asistente de la Hokage.

— Entiendo, ¿Podrías terminar de tender a la Hinata-san por mí?

— Si, pero apúrate que Shizune-san está muy agotada— le dijo antes de que la otra enfermera desapareciera del lugar.

— Ishigami-san ¿Qué es lo que paso?—pregunto Hinata con curiosidad y preocupación pensando en el bienestar de la pequeña niña, ya que la Hyuga era una mujer que le gustaban mucho los niños y el tan solo pensar en que alguno estuviera en problemas le partía el corazón.

— No sé bien los detalles, solo sé que cuando Shizune-san e Ino-chan venían de regreso de su misión, encontraron a una joven kunoichi con esa pequeña niña en brazos, al parecer hubo una pelea donde a la niña la hirieron cerrándole los puntos de chakra a tal punto en que su energía dejo de fluir, es algo demasiado cruel para que se lo hayan hecho a una pequeña como ella.

Hinata y Neji hicieron una mueca de desagrado y tristeza, en su mundo el que niños murieran a diario era una cruel realidad, pero el hecho de que a una pequeña le hicieran algo tan cruel como el cerrar sus puntos de chakra era algo que rayaba en la brutalidad y bestialidad humana.

— Pobre niña, deberían de mandar a investigar ese incidente— sugirió Neji mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Ino-san y la joven kunoichi fueron a la torre Hokage a informar lo sucedido. Bien eso es todo, pueden retirarse, solo venga mañana temprano para revisar si hay alguna irregularidad en su sangre— le ordeno la enfermera.

— ¡Hima!—grito un pequeño rubio entrando al hospital a una gran velocidad.

— ¿Naruto?—susurro Neji al verle un parecido con el revoltoso shinobi.

— ¡Oi! ¡Te dije que esperarás!—Le grito Naruto que venía tras él.

— ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunto Hinata mientras trataba de no desmayarse.

— ¿Hinata? Ah solo… la abuela Tsunade me mando— respondió nervioso para que no preguntará más.

— ¿Quién era ese niño tan parecido a ti?—pregunto Neji al tiempo mirándolo de pies a cabeza para tratar de descifrar que era lo que lo ponía tan tenso — ¿Qué ocultas Naruto?

El rubio sonrió más nervioso y taciturno sin poder pensar en que respuesta dar.

— ¿Naruto-kun?— trato Hinata de tranquilizarlo, pero en vez de eso, el rubio comenzó a balbucear.

— Por fin los alcance, ¿Dónde está Boruto?—Pregunto Mirai que llegaba con Ino.

— ¿Ya termino la operación de la pequeña que Shizune-san estaba operando?—le pregunto Ino a la enfermera que había atendido a Hinata.

— Si, está en la sala de postoperatorios—

— Mirai-chan, Naruto, vengan conmigo, debemos de ir, estoy segura que Boruto ya está ahí— les dijo Ino ignorando por completo la presencia de Hinata y Neji.

Mareado por todo lo que había pasado frente a él, el Hyuga se puso frente a Naruto, que se disponía a irse sin darle explicación alguna — ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

— Problemas— contesto el rubio antes de que Neji hiciera más preguntas.

Pero los dos Hyugas no se quedarían con las dudas, Hinata por el hecho de que el rubio más joven se pareciera tanto a Naruto y sus nombres sonaran similar, mientras que Neji no permitiría quedarse con la duda por la actitud de Naruto además de las mismas razones que impulsaban a su prima.

— ¿Podemos pasar?- pidió permiso el Hyuga antes de adentrarse al Hospital.

La enfermera no tenía ningún tipo de órdenes restrictivas sobre el caso de Himawari por lo que no podía evitar que los dos shinobis entraran a ver lo que pasaba.

— Adelante, solo mantengan el orden ¿Si?—

Neji y Hinata asintieron y sin decir nada partieron detrás de Naruto y los demás.

Shizune salía del cuarto de terapia intensiva donde había dejado descansando a Himawari después de la operación. La asistente de Tsunade parecía cansada y abrumada por todo el tratamiento que había le hecho a la pequeña niña.

— Ania, cualquier cosa me llamas— le ordeno a la enfermera antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

El cuarto tenía grandes ventanas de cristal, las cuales cumplían la función de poder estar al pendiente de los pacientes. Desde afuera se podía ver a Himawari conectada a un respirador; en su mano derecha clavado la aguja que le pasaba el suero; y, en todos sus puntos de chakra tenía colocadas ventosas que transmitirán la información del flujo de energía de su cuerpo.

Se veía lamentable, inestable, frágil y delicada, toda ella parecía estar en un estado enfermizo y a punto de que su cuerpo pudiera colapsar.

— Pequeña ¿Qué te paso para que tuvieras que terminar así?—le pregunto Ania mientras le media la temperatura.

La enfermera era una mujer de no más de veintidós años, blanca, cabello negro y corto, así como unos ojos azules claros.

— ¡Hima!—grito Boruto al ver a su hermana desde afuera de la habitación.

El primer impacto que tuvo el rubio fue de miedo, pero al ver por completo el estado de su hermana todo su ser prácticamente se vino abajo.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, Ino, Mirai y Naruto apenas entraban por el pasillo, pero al escuchar el grito del pequeño rubio corrieron hasta la habitación.

— ¿Quién…— trato la enfermera de preguntar cuál era la relación del rubio con su paciente pero al verlo caer arrodillado a frente a la cama de la pequeña no pudo continuar.

— ¡Hima!—Grito de nuevo antes de comenzar a llorar con culpabilidad — Yo… ¡Hima! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estás así?— le preguntó tomándola de la mano y estrujándola con un poco de fuerza— ¡Es mi culpa! ¡No debí de seguir con el jutsu! ¡Perdóname Hima! ¡Por favor reacciona Hima!—

Desde a fuera Naruto y Mirai evitaban con toda la fuerza de voluntad no entrar a tranquilizar a Boruro, a los dos les dolía demasiado ver como sufría Boruto por la condición de Himawari, pero, el más afectado era Naruto que era prácticamente una bomba de sentimientos: Frustración, enojo, miedo, terror, dolor, duda, tristeza, desesperación y mucho más.

Su cerebro no encontraba respuesta alguna de cómo sentirse o como actuar, él jamás había tenido familia y en ese momento ni si quiera sabia que hacer, pero de algo si estaba seguro y era que debía de estar alado de sus "futuros" hijos.

— ¡Hima dime algo! ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡Por favor no te mueras! ¡El viejo y mamá morirán de tristeza si te pasa algo más! ¡Hima no me dejes solo!—gritaba con miedo al ver que permanecía quieta y sin moverse.

— Tranquilo, ella está estable, solo que no despertará luego… ¿Eres su hermano? ¿Dónde están tus padres?— le pregunto la enfermera quien trataba que se calmara.

— Ella es mi hermana, se llama Himawari, soy… soy el único que tiene en este momento, pero ¿Es enserio? ¿Estará bien? ¿Hima se recuperará?—Pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas.

— Si, ten fe en las habilidades de Shizune-san.

— Hima, recupérate pronto, si lo haces hare lo que tú me pidas, ¡Hasta te comprare ese osito que tanto me has pedido! Hare lo que quieras Hima— le dijo al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba su rostro, esperando aunque fuera una sola reacción.

— Debes de salir, yo cuidaré de ella, tu hermanita debe de descansar para que pueda recuperarse poco a poco—

— ¿La cuidará bien? ¿Me promete que hará lo que sea para que se recupere?

— Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, Shizune-san la atendió con todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, ahora solo es cuestión de Hima-chan, su cuerpo debe de trabajar lentamente para que pueda recuperar la conciencia— le contestó Ania de la forma más sincera, ya que como enfermera jamás debía de dar falsas esperanzas a los familiares de sus pacientes.

El rubio miro de nuevo a su hermana, pero el dolor que tenía en su rostro lo hizo sentir peor.

—Haz lo que Ania-san te pidió, ella es una profesional, y a tu hermana no le faltará nada— le aconsejo Ino al interrumpir la conversación —No puedes hacer nada, al menos no por el momento, deja que ella Shizune-san hagan su trabajo.

Boruto asintió sin sentirse muy convencido, pero sentía que suficiente culpa tenía como para hacer algo que empeorará la situación de Himawari.

— Bien, po… podemos regresar— dijo antes de tocar por última vez la mano e Himawari antes de salir de la habitación— Vendré más tarde, espérame Hima—

Con cuidado cerró la puerta pero antes de girar hacia donde estaba Mirai y su padre, casi le da un infarto.

—¡Ma…!—

— ¡Vámonos Boruto!— le grito Mirai tapándole la boca al ver que el rubio señalaba a Hinata, frustrando así que le dijera mamá.

Viendo que Boruto había reaccionado, lo dejo libre para que las cosas no fueran más sospechosas de lo que ya se encontraban.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—les pregunto Ino furiosa al ver que los Hyuga se habían colado.

— Solo vinimos a ver lo que pasaba— contesto Neji analizando con detenimiento a Himawari.

— ¿Está mejor la pequeña?—pregunto Hinata sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de preocupación dentro de ella.

— Esta estable— contesto Ino al terminar de revisar el informe médico que Shizune había dejado en el cuarto.

A una velocidad de deducción que competía con la de Shikamaru, Neji supo que todos ocultaban algo en verdad grande, de por sí ya era raro el ver que los dos rubios se parecieran en demasía, pero al ver el estado de la pequeña niña y la forma en que Naruto había actuado al ver a los dos niños era algo que los ponía como si fueran familia, pero lo que más le extraño y lo puso a pensar, es que el rubio más joven actuó como si conociera a su querida prima.

— Ino, Naruto ¿Qué pasa aquí?—pregunto con un tono de voz que daba la sensación de que no estaría satisfecho hasta que le dijeran la verdad.

— Supongo que esto es inevitable— suspiro Ino cansada mientras recordaba lo que había pasado después de que Mirai le había dicho la verdad.

 **Flashback:**

—… Ino-san, eso es lo que paso— dijo Mirai terminando su relato.

La rubia la miro como si estuviese loca. Para Ino, Mirai era como una especie de enferma psicótica o algo parecido por haber "inventado" semejante tontería.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tu y esa niña vienen del futuro? ¿Qué ella es hija de Naruto y Hinata? ¿Qué tal vez hayan viajado a este tiempo más niños? ¿Y entre ellos mi hijo? ¡Estás loca! ¿Me crees tonta para creerte todas las tonterías que me dijiste?

Mirai asintió y luego negó rápidament e ante el interrogatorio de la rubia. La misma Sarutobi había supuesto que había tomado la decisión correcta de no decirle nada sobre la identidad de Sarada, ya que alguna vez su madre le había dicho que Sakura e Ino habían estado enamoradas al mismo tiempo de Sasuke.

— No, usted no es una tonta, y no pensé que me creyera solo por decírselo— respondió mientras sacaba una aparato de su bolsa frontal del chaleco Jounin — Mire, esto es un celular, un aparato con el cual se comunican las personas a distancia, es como un teléfono fijo, solo que no necesita cables para funcionar.

— Se lo que es, mi padre y otras personas están trabajando en algunos prototipos— contesto Ino comenzando a creer lo que decía la de ojos rojos.

— Mire, está es una foto de usted y su hijo, Inojin— le dijo mientras le cedía el teléfono para que pudiera ver mejor la foto.

Con un poco de precaución y pensando que podría ser una trampa, pero, al momento de ver el retrato donde una versión mayor de ella abrazaba por detrás a un pequeño rubio, de ojos azules y pálido de unos doce años, sintió un calidez enorme en su corazón y una inmensa alegría que la invadió al momento.

— ¿Dices la verdad? ¿No me estás mintiendo?—

— Soy siendo absolutamente sincera. En este momento solo quiero encontrar a los demás y ver por mi misma que estén a salvo, dejaré a Himawari en manos de Shizune-san ¿Podría ayudarme a ver a Tsunade-sama? Debo de hacer lo correcto para evitar cualquier otro incidente.

— Eres una joven muy confiable— le dijo Ino viendo la madurez con la que Mirai se desenvolvía y la preocupación que sentía por los demás niños.

— Le prometí a Naruto-san que cuidaría de ellos, y eso haré— respondió poniéndose de pie.

 **Fin del flashback.**

— Creo que no hay más opción, vengan con nosotros— les ordeno Ino a Hinata y Neji —Naruto… vámonos— titubeo un poco al ver como el rubio miraba con pena a Himawari a través de la ventana. En ese momento agradeció que al menos su "hijo" estuviera ileso, pero de igual forma se sentía abrumada por lo que el estado en que se encontraba Himawari.

Todos partieron de regreso a la torre donde se encontraban los demás, pero, durante el transcurso, Mirai pensaba con detenimiento su siguiente movimiento así como recordando si había estado bien lo que le había dicho a Tsunade.

Después de que Shikadai dio la versión de lo que paso desde su intensión de practicar los jutsus en casa del "tío" Naruto, hasta el momento en que terminaron en Konoha de hace quince años, Mirai decidió proseguir con el discurso, recalcando que no diría quienes eran los segundos padres de los chicos, así como su petición para que los ayudarán a encontrar una solución para regresar a su tiempo.

Después de que la Hokage estuvo de acuerdo, Mirai pidió que se le permitiera a Boruto ir a ver el estado de su hermana. Tsunade acepto pero con la única condición que Naruto e Ino los acompañaran.

— _¿Qué hago? No sé ni cómo era ese pergamino, tendré que hablar a solas con los niños, ¡Kami! ¿Cómo hago para que los demás no revelen información ni digan quiénes son sus otros padres? ¡¿Cómo hago para que Sakura-san no sepa que Sarada-chan es su hija?! ¡No puede saberlo! Si lo saben sabrán que Sasuke-san regresará a la aldea y ese es un evento muy importante para el futuro… momento… le dije a Tsunade-sama como me llamo, pero no pregunto quienes eran mis padres ¡Lo sabe! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! ¡Kami dime que hacer!—_ se dijo Mira para sí misma mientras trataba de mantener el paso de los demás. Era la mayor de todos y sentía que tenía la obligación de poder resolver todo por sí misma, o cuando menos mantener un orden para que Tsunade y los demás colaborarán.

Desde atrás, Neji comenzaba a unir todos los puntos, era algo que al Hyuga se le daba demasiado bien, pero había algo que le molestaba.

— ¿Quién es esa mujer Jounin? ¿Jamás la había…?

— ¡Hey chicos!—grito Lee "corriendo" hacia ellos en sus dos manos.

Ino no pudo más que golpear su frente con la palma de su mano.

— Tsunade-sama me va a matar— dijo esperando que Lee llegará a ellos.

 **Minutos atrás:**

— Esas cosas apretaban demasiado— se quejo ChouChou mientras se acariciaba su muñeca izquierda.

— ¿Ya no te duele?—le pregunto Sakura que le había sanado el tobillo lastimado.

— Gracias, Sa… Sakura-san— contesto la morena sin saber cómo llamar a la Haruno.

— De nada

Sarada que estaba recargada sobre la pared de la oficina de Tsunade, miraba a su madre y le dolía el rostro tan apagado y lleno de dudas que tenía. Después de su reencuentro con su padre, Sakura le comenzó a contar todo lo referente a su pasado, desde lo más doloroso hasta las cosas felicites por las que tuvo que pasar, pero, lo que siempre le incomodo a la Uchiha, fue que su madre siempre sufrió por su padre, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar que tan grande fue el dolor que su padre había hecho pasar a Sakura.

Y, ahora que lo vivía en carne propia se sentía demasiado furiosa, pero a la vez confundida de cómo poder hablar con Sakura sin que esta se diera cuenta de su verdadera procedencia.

Había entendido el punto de Mirai, el pasado de su padre era muy importante para la villa y si decía algo que pudiera cambiarlo, era muy grande la probabilidad de que ella no naciera, o en el peor de los cosos, que el mundo en el que ella había crecido jamás ocurriera.

— Has de ser una genio para controlar tu sharingan a voluntad, aun cuando usas lentes— le dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

— Alguna vez conocí a un Uchiha que tenía que cuidar de sus ojos y usaba protectores, él me dijo que muchos de sus familiares les dificultaban usar adecuadamente el Sharingan debido a las complicaciones que les traían en cuanto a la visión natural de sus ojos—

— Eso… es por una enfermedad, no fue por el sharingan, pero, tengo a un buen maestro que me enseña a dominarlo— contesto con un poco de orgullo recordando las veces en que su padre la había dado entrenamiento especial.

— Ya veo, ha de ser muy bueno el futuro— Susurro el de cabello blanco notando la felicidad en el rostro de la Uchiha.

 **A varios kilómetros a dentro del bosque de Konoha.**

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué tuvimos que regresar a este lugar? Ya estuvimos aquí hace un par de semanas— se quejo Karin mientras sentir como sus pies le exigían a gritos descansar.

— Cállate…— le ordeno Sasuke mirándola con el sharingan activado.

— Pero…

— Te dije que tengo un presentimiento, algo me decía que tenía que regresar a Konoha, desde la última vez que vinimos, siento que olvide algo—

— Pero Sasuke, según los informes desde que paso lo del Kazekage, Konoha tiene su seguridad más estricta y los An…

Sasuke la hizo callar, al ver que cerca de donde estaban se encontraba una pequeña bolsa. Esperando que no hubiera nadie cerca o de que se tratará de una trampa, el Uchiha camino a paso lento hasta toma la bolsa con ambas manos. El pequeño saco no tenía más de diez centímetros de largo y siete de ancho. Sasuke comenzó a revolver las cosas hasta que una pequeña identificación llamo su atención.

— ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!— grito enardecido al ver el nombre y la foto de la credencial: "Sarada Uchiha".

…

 **Antes de que me maten les doy gracias a todos.**

 **Sus reviews, amenazas, preguntas y comentarios son bienvenidos xD**

 **Otra cosa: Perversión en Konoha estará en hiatus temporal ya que Mary-chan está ocupada con la escuela y anda un poco deprimida y yo no me quiero echar la responsabilidad de continuar el fic ya que tengo tres fics en edición.**

 **Gracias por su lectura.**


	5. Origenes

s¡De regreso!

Bueno, a partir de esta semana, el fic será semanal, en mi trabajo las cosas se pusieron demasiado movidas por lo que llego muy cansada a mi casa, y, en algunas ocasiones llego tarde.

Como siempre gracias por sus reviews a: **Astron, ShadowWriter, erikaeri, Yamisempai, miirellinu, Maytelu, ordooscar, Ja Uzumaki, eliuska20, yomii20, UchihaAlex17, Roxas, Guest, AcidESP, DianaMounr, Deathparade2810, jose Albert, Cristi-anitaxD, Hinakey91sm, evy phiby17, Sandy Tishou, Yosei-san, Shilany, Daniela hervar, lili, Akimemaxwell, Sasusaku Forever, Hina Uzuka, Jnfer y a ajomy 17**

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL: DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 05.- ORIGENES**

— ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!— grito enardecido al ver el nombre y la foto de la credencial: "Sarada Uchiha".

— ¿Una Uchiha? ¿Es enserio?—pregunto Karin al poder ver la identificación en las temblorosas manos de su compañero— Sasuke ¿No habías dicho que los únicos Uchihas que quedaban eran Itachi y tú?

— Si, pero, tal vez ella sea una sobreviviente…— respondió sintiéndose un poco estupefacto por la reciente información mientras analizaba a profundidad la credencial en busca de alguna otra referencia que pudiera darle más información— Antes del… antes de la masacre del clan, mi madre me dijo que una de sus primas habían salido de la aldea junto con su familia…— dijo Sasuke tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable para justificar la existencia de Sarada — Mifumi-san, tenía una hija, no recuerdo su nombre, pero, tal vez sea ella—respondió sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba al no creer que lo que había dicho era realmente cierto.

— ¿Estás seguro? No te ves muy convencido... espera ¿No me dirás que quieres ir a Konoha para ir tras esa niña?—lo cuestiono Karin preocupada de que Sasuke hiciera una de sus típicas locuras.

— Hmp…

— ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Konoha está demasiado protegida! Sería una estupidez muy grande el solo hecho de que pienses que puedes entrar a la aldea.

El Uchiha le lanzo una mirada enojada y oscura, haciendo que la pelirroja tuviera escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Karin sabía que si seguía hablando, solo se ganaría la furia de Sasuke.

— ¿Pretendes decir que no pienso lo que hago?

— No… no es eso— contesto sudando frio— Solo sugiero que no hagas cosas que pueden ponerte en riesgo.

Sasuke giro hacia el otro lado ignorando completamente la petición de la Uzumaki.

— Tengo que averiguar qué es lo que pasa, si en verdad ella existe, debe de haber más Uchihas en el mundo…— contesto para que Karin lo siguiera.

— ¡Pero Sasuke…!

— ¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas?—le pregunto sin detener su paso.

La Uzumaki suspiro derrotada, sabía que si lo dejaba ir solo, Orochimaru la tomaría contra ella.

…..

— Ts… esto es demasiado problemático— dijo Shikamaru mientras volvía a leer el informe que debía de entregar a Tsunade.

El y su amigo caminaban rumbo a la torre Hokage, donde Tsunade los esperaba para que entregaran la evaluación diaria de vigilancia; solo faltaban un par de calles para llegar, y, entre más se acercaban, el Nara se sentía más nervioso al imaginar como la Hokage reaccionaría al leer el informe.

— Nee Shikamaru ¿No es mejor que aceptes lo que paso?—le aconsejó Chouji que comía galletas de arroz.

— No… simplemente es algo que no debía de haber pasado, pero… solo tengo que afrontarlo, Tsunade-sama se enojará demasiado— contesto el Nara al terminar de leer por quinta vez su informe.

Durante esa mañana, Shikamaru y Chouji habían estado vigilando los puntos de vigilancia de afuera de la aldea, pero al momento de llegar a la parte trasera de la misma, pudieron darse cuenta que se habían cavado algunos túneles, pero, por el tamaño que tenían, los dos shinobis pudieron percatarse que ninguna persona "normal" podía caber por dichos lugares, lo que los hizo suponer que alguna malicioso plan se había puesto en marcha, pero a pesar de eso, lo único que pudo calmar al Nara fue el hecho de que los túneles solo tenían pocos metros de largo, no más de veinte entre cada uno, pero, lo más importante, es que ninguno de ellos llegaba hasta el interior de la aldea.

— Shikamaru ¿No será que alguien solo lo hizo como parte de su entrenamiento?—pregunto Chouji recordando que algunos gennis se habían especializado en jutsus de tierra.

— No, eso no se puede hacer con jutsus comunes, eso necesita de algunos artefactos especiales, o del manejo de jutsus tipo tierra de alto nivel. Estaban muy bien hechos como para que lo haya hecho un novato— contesto deduciendo espléndidamente a lo que Chouji se refería.

— Oh, ya veo, pero ¿No se supone que los Anbus debieron de haberse dado cuenta?

Shikamaru se detuvo en seco y miro la espalda de su amigo para después gruñir al suelo.

— Es por eso que me preocupa, esto es algo de lo cual los Anbu debieron de haberse dado cuenta…— respondió apretando su puño arrugado en el proceso el informe que le daría a Tsunade.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué hay mucha gente reunida?—pregunto Chouji escuchando varias voces dentro de la oficina de Tsunade.

Shikamaru no dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso de entrar.

— Tsunade-sama, lamento la demora, pero…— detuvo abruptamente su disculpa al ver frente a él a un chico "casi" idéntico a él, solo que de ojos verdes alargados — ¿Temari?—susurro al asegurar ver por un momento a la princesa de Tsuna tras el joven frente a él.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que toques antes de entrar?!—le grito Tsunade al ver que más gente se involucraba innecesariamente en el gran problema que se había producido.

— ¿Eh? Ah, lo siento Tsunade-sama ¿Quién es…?— de nueva cuenta calló al ver al resto de los jóvenes que venían del futuro— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

La Hokage apretó con fuerza las dos esquinas de su escritorio, provocando que se quebrará con total facilidad.

— Supongo que no hay otra opción…— dijo la rubia antes de contarle a Shikamaru y a Chouji lo ocurrido.

— Tsunade-sama ¿Es broma?—pregunto Shikamaru mirando a los jóvenes que permanecían callados y sentados.

— Lamentablemente no lo es, ahora bien, no creo tener que decirles que esto es un secreto clase "S"—

— Por supuesto…— contestaron los dos mirando a sus respectivos retoños.

— _Demonios, ¿Un hijo? ... ¿De ojos verdes y alargados? ¿En qué demonios pensaba?—_ Se dijo para sí mismo deduciendo con obviedad que la madre de su hijo era Temari.

— Es genial saber que en el futuro seré padre— contesto Chouji con alegría mientras se acercaba a ChouChou, que ante la expresión de su padre solo pudo sonreír felizmente —Eres bastante linda— le dijo en tanto le acariciaba la cabeza.

Sarada, Shikadai e Inojin se sintieron un poco celosos por la actitud tan amable que había tenido Chouji para con ChouChou, ya que al contrario de ellos, sus padres parecían haber tomado la noticia de una forma nada buena.

— Regresamos— informo Ino entrando a la oficina de la Hokage.

— ¿Cómo sigue Himawari? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ HINATA Y NEJI?!—Grito Tsunade más enfurecida que antes.

— Es mi culpa, no me di cuenta que nos siguieron dentro del hospital— se excuso Ino haciendo una reverencia a la Hokage.

— Esto no podía estar peor, primero estos dos— dijo señalando a Shikamaru y Chouji— Y después los Hyuga…— Cansada, agobiada y fastidiada, Tsunade explico en menos de cinco minutos la sucedido.

— _Los hijos… los hijos de Naruto-kun—_ dijo Hinata sintiendo que el suelo bajo sus pies se caía a pedazos — _El… Naruto-kun tendrá una familia_ — susurro para sí misma mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de tristeza, pero, al mismo tiempo, algo en su interior le decía que se mantuviera en calma.

Por su lado, Neji miraba con detenimiento a los jóvenes viajeros, encontrando cierto parecido entre sus padres, pero, dentro de su mente, aun no podía creer que Naruto tuviera hijos, y, pero lo que más le preocupaba era descubrir quien era la madre de sus hijos.

— _Su hijo es idéntico a él, pero ¿Por qué esa pequeña es pelinegra? No pude ver su rostro, la mascarilla de oxigeno me impidió ver sus facciones, pero…_ _—_

— Volveré a preguntar, Ino ¿Cómo sigue Himawari?—pregunto Tsunade interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Neji.

— Según el informe de Shizune-san, la cirugía salió mejor de lo que pensó, pero, Himawari-chan estará un tiempo en terapia intensiva, su cuerpo está demasiado débil y el flujo de su chakra aun no circula con normalidad, le tomara mucho el que su cuerpo se recupere, o…— la Yamanaka tomo fuerza de donde pudo para poder continuar, ya que lo que había leído al final del reporte de Shizune era algo que no había querido decirle a nadie en el hospital.

— ¿O qué?—la cuestiono Tsunade mirándola con enojo.

— O peor aún, puede que jamás pueda usar ningún tipo de ninjutsu—

Boruto sintió que un gran balde de agua fría había sido vertido sobre su cuerpo. La culpa y el remordimiento volvieron a llenarlo por completo. Apenas había aceptado el hecho de que su hermana estuviera hospitalizada y grave, pero poder siquiera imaginar la forma en que su hermana tomaría la noticia de que jamás pudiera usar ninjutsu, cuando hace solo un par de semanas atrás había podida por fin empezar a controlar el Byakugan, era algo que la destrozaría por completo.

— Es mi culpa…— dijo en medio de un suspiro mientras sus ojos se oscurecían totalmente.

— ¡Deja de culparte! Ya estoy harta de ver que te lamentes por eso, piensa en Himawari ¿Qué pensaría ella al verte así? Ella siempre ha pensado en ti como su querido y fuerte hermano mayor, ¡Se hombre y busca la manera de resolver este problema!—le reclamo Sarada tomándolo de la playera para traerlo a la realidad.

La Uchiha sabía que la única manera de hacer reaccionar al rubio era presionándolo con rudeza. Boruto no era de quienes aprendían o entendían con palabras bonitas, él era un chico bastante testarudo y obstinado, pero, Sarada era de las pocas personas que sabía como enfrentarlo.

— ¡Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer!—le grito sintiéndose ofendido.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¡Llorando como nena no vas a resolver nada!—le dijo notando como los ojos del rubio comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos.

— ¡Dejen de pelear!—Les ordeno Mirai separándolos con un poco de fuerza.

La de ojos rojos sentía que no podía más con la actitud de los dos. Tanto Boruto como Sarada siempre habían mantenido una relación de amistad bastante rara, en momentos parecían ser el equipo perfecto para después ser una pareja que explotaban ante la más mínima provocación, pero en este punto, ambos parecían haberse extralimitado, aunque, en este momento de cierta forma le daba la razón a Sarada.

— Es cierto lo que dice Sarada, tenemos que encontrar una solución, Boruto ¿Sabes con exactitud en donde estaban los pergaminos antes de que Naruto y Shikamaru los trasladarán a Konoha?—le pregunto Tsunade pensando que podrían estar en el archivo de la torre Hokage.

— No, no lo sé, nunca pensé que fuera importante— contesto Boruto tratando de pensar de donde podían provenir ese documento, pero un recuerdo del pergamino le hizo pensar que había cierta información que podría ser importante — Tsunade-sama, el pergamino tenía un símbolo de un gorrión dorado con las puntas de sus alas rojas— dijo recordando con exactitud la forma que tenía el ave.

Tsunade abrió los ojos con sorpresa y preocupación. La mujer supo de inmediato cual era el símbolo y a quien pertenecía, era algo que muchos en la aldea sabían pero se mantenía como un secreto a voces.

— Humura Mitokado… es el símbolo que usa para sus archivos clasificados— respondió sentándose sobre su asiento, pensando al mismo tiempo en que tanta información oculta tenían los dos miembros del consejo, pero lo que más le asustaba a Tsunade era el hecho de que Danzo pudiera estar implicado.

Tsunade, durante el poco tiempo en que había estado al frente de Konoha, había aprendido a ver la peligrosidad que representaban los dos consejeros, pero más al ver como apoyaban casi incondicionalmente a Danzo, y lo más preocupante eran los recientes rumores que suponían que Danzo estaba reuniendo información sobre jutsus de todo tipo que involucrara como contrarrestar los efectos de los kekkei genkai, especialmente del Sharingan.

— Tenemos que entrar a las instalaciones del consejo, aunque será demasiado difícil.

Kakashi que había permanecido inmóvil y callado desde su interacción con Sarada, decidió que era momento para intervenir, antes de que Tsunade se precipitara a elaborar algún plan.

— Tsunade-sama, eso es algo casi imposible, ese lugar está vigilado todo el tiempo por Anbus y shinobis de alto nivel, será mejor pensar en un buen plan antes de aventurarnos de forma tan rápida y sin medir las consecuencias. En este momento, mucha gente se ha de preguntar sobre los raros sucesos que han estado pasando, pero sobre todo por la pequeña Himawari y su inexplicable accidente, ahora, propongo que ninguno de los jóvenes salga de la torre, o al menos que no salga mostrando su verdadera apariencia— sugirió pensando que cualquier persona normal se daría cuenta del parecido de los chicos con sus padres.

— Es un buen consejo— contesto la Hokage suspirando cansada y tratando de pensar con tranquilidad— Hemos corrido mucho riesgo hasta ahora, pero, es tarde, retomemos todo para mañana, es mejor que todos descansen. Ya mañana pensaremos con serenidad, y podremos formar un plan con la mente fría. Todos ustedes retírense, excepto tu Kakashi.

— ¡Ha!—contestaron los jóvenes shinobis saliendo del lugar sin querer hacerlo.

Todos tenían preguntas, demasiadas para su gusto, pero como Tsunade había dicho, tenían que mantener la calma, pero antes de salir, Naruto dio un ultimo vistazo a Boruto que lo observaba de una forma demasiado analítica, como si quisiera encontrar una respuesta a algo.

— Ustedes, vengan conmigo— les ordeno Tsunade a los jóvenes viajeros, por la cara de ellos, la Hokage supuso que no habían comido nada, pero por la presión del día y la carga emocional sus cuerpos aun no daban señal alguna de tener hambre.

…..

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Espera! Ya estamos en territorio de Konoha ¿Estás totalmente seguro de continuar con esto?—pregunto Karin asustada al ver la puerta principal de Konoha frente a ella.

El Uchiha se detuvo al ver que a lo lejos venía un par de shinobis, y, al ver que parecían muy poderosos se oculto lo mejor que pudo.

— Atrás, viene alguien— le dijo a Karin para que se ocultara junto a él.

— Que aburridos son los dos, pudimos pasar un día más en esa villa, ¡Había hermosas mujeres!—se quejo Jiraiya recordando a todas la bellas jovencitas que se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo turístico a donde Tsunade los había mandado.

— Maestro Jiraiya, Tsunade-sama pidió exactamente que nos apuráramos en terminar la misión— dijo Azuma imaginando lo que diría Kurenai si se enterará que el ero-sennin lo había obligado a él y a Gai a entrar a un bar de acompañantes.

— Da igual, no aprovechan su juventud, y menos tu Gai que te la vives diciendo que tiene la llama de la juventud al máximo.

— ¡Hay que respetar a las mujeres!— replico Gai teniendo como una ideología personal que las mujeres debían de ser tratadas de manera especial y amable.

— Gai eres demasiado anticuado— lo regaño Jiraiya pensando que de ese modo, Gai jamás encontraría pareja — Y tu Azuma, no creas que no se qué estás saliendo con la bella Kurenai ¡Qué suerte tienes!

— ¡Maestro Jiraiya! Eso… bueno, gracias. Creo que no lo puedo negar. Kurenai y yo tenemos un tiempo saliendo, pero…

— ¿Quieres avanzar más en la relación?—pregunto el Ero-sennin notando la mirada de Asuma. Esa era la misma mirada que tenía Minato antes de que se animara a pedirle matrimonio a Kushina, por lo que Jiraiya supuso que eso mismo era lo que el Sarutobi quería pedirle a Kurenai.

— Si, es solo que las cosas han estado muy peligrosas y no quiero que ella esté en peligro más de lo que nosotros hemos pasado…

—Asuma, somos shinobis y siempre estaremos en peligro, solo hazlo, pídeselo, la vida de un shinobi jamás será fácil y nunca sabrás cuando podrás morir en batalla, ¿Quieres morir sin que ella sepa cuanto la amas?—le pregunto Jiraiya para darle el ánimo que requería para proponerse a Kurenai.

— Yo… tienes razón, tal vez se lo pida en estos días…

— No lo pienses demasiado o te arrepentirás—le dijo Gai quien era el primero en haber descubierto la relación de los dos.

Jiraiya lo rodeo con su brazo y lo golpeo ligeramente en el hombro — Sigue nuestro consejo… u otro hombre podría robártela… Esperen…— lo detuvo al sentir una presencia peligrosa en el aire.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Asuma poniéndose en posición defensiva.

— Olvídenlo, pensé que había sentido algo, supongo que me estoy haciendo viejo.

— El tiempo no pasa en vano— dijo Asuma con tono burlón.

— ¡Oi! ¡Mocosos, respeten a sus mayores!— dijo al ver la entrada de la aldea.

Sin perder más tiempo el trió de hombres se apresuro a entrar a Konoha dejando atrás a Sasuke y Karin que aun permanecían ocultos.

— Por poco nos descubren, te dije que te ocultaras mejor— le recrimino Sasuke a la Uzumaki mirándola con desprecio.

— Sasuke, fuiste tú el que se exalto al ver a esos tres. Esos hombres son demasiado fuertes— le dijo al haber sentido la verdadera capacidad de Gai, Asuma y Jiraiya.

— Ts, continuemos, debemos entrar a Konoha a como dé lugar.

— ¡Oi Sasuke! ¿Aun piensas hacerlo con esos tres adentro?

— No cambiare de opinión, tengo que ver a esa niña, no pararé hasta que lo haya hecho— respondió caminando a lado del camino.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Sasuke se sentía un poco abrumado por la presencia de esos tres shinobis. Nunca había conocido personalmente a Jiraiya, pero su presencia era algo que no podía pasar por desapercibido, en cuanto a Gai, el mismo admitía que sentía un poco de respeto en cuanto a sus habilidades de taijutsu, pero respecto a Asuma, no sabía mucho de él, pero estaba seguro que era un ninja bastante hábil siendo un Sarutobi, pero más por los rumores que circulaban dentro del submundo shinobi que contaba que era un ninja demasiado peligroso.

— Apúrate o te dejare a mercede de los anbu— le ordeno a Karin para que dejara de pensar en "tonterías".

La tarde comenzaba a caer mientras el cielo se pintaba de un color rojizo oscuro, señal de que tal vez llovería en la noche.

En cierta casa, en algún rincón de Konoha, dentro del sector del clan Nara, un grupo numeroso de shinobis se miraban entre sí, sin darse el ánimo suficiente como para poder romper el tan pesado ambiente cargado de emociones del lugar.

— ¡Basta! ¡Digan algo o moriré de un derrame cerebral!—Grito Sakura sintiendo que la tensión en su cuerpo la hacía explotar.

Naruto la miro para después sumirse de hombros. El rubio se había mantenido extrañamente callado durante mucho tiempo, algo demasiado extraño en él, cosa que ponía por demás nerviosa a Sakura, que ya se había acostumbrado a que el rubio no parara de hablar o de decir tonterías.

— Creo que debemos de empezar a decir lo que pensamos… es algo malo tener que soportar tanta carga emocional— dijo Ino con profesionalismo medico.

Aunque tratará de no mostrarlo, la rubia tenía ganas de salir corriendo e ir a hablar con su futuro hijo, pero, como se lo había ordenado Tsunade, debía de mantenerse al margen de la situación, pero ella misma había sentido una atracción maternal demasiado intensa por su hijo.

— ¿Dónde está Sai?—pregunto Sakura al ver que no había llegado junto con Naruto y los demás después de que se había ido junto con ellos al hospital.

— Fue a hacer un encargo a Tsunade-sama, no sé qué es lo que fue a traer, pero supongo que no debió de tardar— respondió Ino recordando como el pálido Shinobi había salido hacia otra dirección después de haber salido de la torre.

Lo que ninguno sabía, era que Tsunade le había ordenado a Sai que vigilara la entrada de la aldea en espera de Jiraiya y sus dos acompañantes. La Hokage quería que los tres fueran directamente hasta su oficina sin tomar ningún desvió para notificarles personalmente sobre el suceso.

— Shikamaru, ¿Qué es lo que has deducido hasta ahora?—le pregunto Neji teniendo la certeza que el genio Nara tenía mucho que decir.

— Já, Tan perspicaz como siempre. Tienes razón, después de haber unido muchos puntos y haber analizado los detalles a profundidad, les diré mis teorías.

Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji y Hinata miraron con atención al Nara que se había cruzado de brazos.

— Según lo que contaron, ellos vienen de unos quince años en el futuro. La tecnología está mucho más avanzada que en esta época, y… las habilidades que tienen son mucho más grandes de las que nosotros pudimos desarrollar a su edad, aunque parece que tienen poca experiencia en combate, aunque eso es una mera suposición.

Ino y Sakura asintieron levemente, ya que la madurez y el carácter de los viajeros parecía un poco relajado, pero respecto a Boruto, el chico obviamente tenía muchos problemas de actitud.

— Y bien… creo que todos nos dimos cuenta de quién es la madre de Mirai Sarutobi.

La mayoría asintieron, a excepción de Chouji y Naruto, el primero porque era un tanto retraído en cuanto a las relaciones de su maestro con las mujeres, mientras que Naruto solo tenía mente para pensar en la situación de su pequeña futura hija.

— Exacto, es Kurenai-sensei— respondió el Nara levantando un dedo en el aire.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Enserió esos dos están juntos? Por su edad, Mirai tiene unos quince años— dedujo Sakura mientras hacía cuentas de la relación amorosa de Asuma y Kurenai.

— Ellos están juntos desde hace un par de meses— confeso Ino con un poco de pena al imaginar la reacción de su maestro si averiguaba que había revelado su relación.

Hinata parpadeo un par de veces al comprender la actitud reciente de su maestra.

— Por eso salía temprano de los entrenamientos y se preocupaba por su apariencia— dijo tímidamente la Hyuga mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

— Si… eso quiere decir que Kurenai-sensei podría ya estar embarazada o está por quedar encinta— respondió Sakura al haber calculado la edad de Mirai.

Ino y Hinata se sonrojaron un poco imaginando a sus dos maestros actuando tan amorosamente entre ellos, ambas chicas sentían un cariño especial por sus senseis, pero jamás habían pensado que sus maestros podrían ser tan unidos como para formar una familia.

Por el momento ambas chicas parecían estar felices, pero ese sentimiento cambiaría por otro si llegarán a descubrir el cruel futuro que les esperaba a Kurenai y a Asuma.

— ¿Qué otra cosa descubriste?- pregunto Neji para que Shikamaru prosiguiera con sus teorías.

— Sobre Sarada… se parece demasiado a Sasuke, pero, es algo obvio siendo una Uchiha, podría ser hija tanto de Sasuke como de Itachi, pero… no lo sé, tengo muchas dudas como para poder concluir algo— dijo pensando que la joven Uchiha tenía demasiadas cosas que contar, pero lo que lo tenía pensativo es que parecía tratar de no involucrarse con Sakura.

La Haruno se tembló un poco pensando en la posibilidad de que Sasuke pudiera ser el padre de Sarada. En su mente solo rondaba la idea de descubrir quien había sido la mujer que la Uchiha había elegido para reconstruir su clan. Sakura tenía tantas dudas, pero la principal era porque Sarada tenía ese par de lentes rojos, ya que se suponía que todo shinobi con problemas de visión debían de utilizar lentes graduados con aseguradores para evitar que se cayeran en medio de la batalla.

— _Han de ser muy importantes para ella—_ Supuso Sakura sin poder dejar de temblar.

— Ahora… Chouji, tu "hija" sus rasgos… bueno, esto es difícil de decir, y más teniendo en cuenta que Hinata y Neji están aquí, pero, creo que la madre de tu hija es de Kumogakure…— dijo tratando de suavizar un poco el hecho de que en el futuro ese hecho podría haber traído alguna consecuencia para ambas aldeas.

Neji no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado por la noticia. Su situación con todo aquel integrante de Kumogakure era tema tabú para él, demasiado tomando en cuenta que por ellos se había quedado sin padre. Pero, Neji sabía que no podía precipitarse ya que por los hechos que habían estado pasando en el mundo Ninja, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera una futura alianza entre ambas aldeas.

Hinata miro con tristeza a su primo al ver como se reprimía a sí mismo, pero, al igual que Chouji, la Hyuga no quiso decir palabra alguna antes de tener más información. Aunque el tiempo hubiera pasado desde la muerte de Hisashi, Hinata aun sentía culpa por su muerte, era obvio que se sintiera así, ella tenía parte de responsabilidad de que Neji se había quedado sin padre, aun si fuera porque él mismo hombre se hubiera ofrecido para morir en lugar de su hermano, el hecho recaía en que la mayoría de los miembros de la rama secundaría de los Hyuga responsabilizaran directamente a Hinata de la muerte de su líder.

Shikamaru bufo un poco con enojo, era como si se recriminara a sí mismo, pero, como todo, debía de continuar, aun cuando la realidad futura fuera un caos.

— Sobre Metal Lee… es sorprendente como Lee haya podido tener un hijo— dijo con tono burlón tratando de calmar a los chicos.

Todos rieron, incluso el mismo Naruto que parecía haber dejado sus pensamientos a un lado.

— No sé quien sea su madre, pero creo que eso no es importante… al menos no por ahora…— dijo antes de ponerse en pie y mirar por la ventana.

— Oi, Shikamaru— le hablo Ino con una voz que rayaba entre curiosidad y burla — ¿Qué opinas de tu futuro hijo? Es lindo, bastante lindo, pero…— la sonrisa de la Yamanaka se hizo grande mientras lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados — Esos ojos verdes y alargados me recuerdan a alguien— dijo dejando salir una pequeña risa burlona.

El Nara desvió rápidamente su mirada para ocultar su nerviosismo y el gran sonrojo que tenia.

— No… no se dé que hablas…— contesto con un tartamudeo que solo hizo que sus compañeros comenzaran a pensar.

— Oh…. ¡ES cierto!—grito Sakura recordando a Temari.

— Así que tenía razón, vaya quien iba a pensarlo Shikamaru— le dijo Neji, ya que él mismo había pensando en la posibilidad de que Shikadai fuera hijo de la princesa de Suna.

— ¿Eh?—pregunto Chouji quien no entendía de lo que hablaban sus amigos.

— Es la hermana de Gaara ¿Verdad?— dijo Naruto acertando por primera vez.

La única reacción que pudo hace Shikamaru fue golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano derecha.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios paso?—_ se preguntaba una y otra vez el Nara teniendo en su menta la imborrable imagen de su hijo.

— Vamos, di algo, Temari es muy bonita, y, no creo que no hayas sentido nada por ella cuando han estado tanto tiempo juntos en estos dos años— señaló Ino de manera obvia, ya que la rubia había notado desde hace tiempo como su amigo veía a la hermana de Gaara.

— Deja de molestar, suficiente tengo con aceptar que ella…

— Que tal vez Temari y tú estén casados en el futuro y tengan un lindo hijo— completo la frase la Yamanaka.

— Ts, no me interrumpas, eres demasiado problemática, además, ¿Sabes quién es el padre de tu hijo? ¿O es que ya lo sabes pero temes decirlo?— fue el turno de Shikamaru para poner en aprietos a Ino.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¡Eres un idiota Shikamaru!

— ¿Ahora soy yo el idiota? Ya que todos saben quién es la madre de Shikadai, ¿Por qué no decir quién es el padre de tu hijo? ¿Verdad que quieren saberlo?—pregunto mirando a Sakura, estando seguro que la de cabello rosa sería la más curiosa.

Por un momento, Sakura se olvido del asunto de Sarada y su relación con los Uchihas, y, como toda adolescente le picaba la curiosidad de saber los secretos de su mejor amiga y que mejor que saber quién sería su futuro "amorcito"

— ¿Quién es? ¡Dilo Shikamaru!—le exigió tapándole la boca a Ino para evitar que interrumpiera al Nara.

— Es Sai— soltó la bomba dejando boquiabiertos a todos.

— Por… por supuesto, su tono de piel es el mismo— dijo Neji pensando como Sai había podido conquistar a la "fastidiosa" Ino.

— Ino-san y Sai-kun…— balbuceó Hinata recordando que algunas veces la rubia había hecho comentarios positivos hacia el pálido shinobi.

Ino casi se desmaya al escuchar de boca de Shikamaru lo que todo ese tiempo se había negado a sí misma. Y no es que Sai le molestará, sino al contrario, el ex anbu le resultaba demasiado guapo e interesante. Sai había sido el que le había dado un cierre definitivo a su enamoramiento juvenil sobre Sasuke, incluso, la misma Ino supuso en más de una vez que su amor por el Uchiha solo había sido un capricho.

— Bien, pasemos al último punto… Naruto… se que eres el más preocupado de todos, y lo entiendo, pero solo tú, Ino, Shizune-san, Hinata y Neji vieron a la pequeña Himawari ¿Cómo es ella?—le pregunto queriendo que Naruto pudiera hablar tranquilamente de su hija.

— Yo… no la pude ver bien, es que… ni siquiera pude entrar a su cuarto— dijo con la voz entrecortada — No tuve el valor de entrar a verla, solo pude notar a través del cristal que su cabello es negro… solo pude ver eso—

— Cuando Shizune-san y yo las encontramos, a ella y a Mirai, pude notar que Himawari tiene el cabello negro, y al igual que Boruto-kun, tiene los ojos azules y dos líneas en las mejillas, no hay otra cosa que pueda determinar quien sea su madre— dijo Ino revelando toda la información que tenía en sus manos.

— Tendremos que esperar más para poder saber quién es su madre— índico Shikamaru que tenía sus dudas pero, creía que si la veía podría obtener más datos.

— Eso no importa… solo… ¿Qué demonios hacia mi yo del futuro para no proteger a sus hijos? ¡Se supone que tenía que protegerlos!—grito enfurecido consigo mismo.

Si Naruto se había quedado callado todo ese tiempo había sido por dos razones: la primera preocupándose por el estado de Himawari y la segunda era porque se culpaba por lo que estaba pasando.

Sakura se acerco al rubio para tratar de calmarlo

— Naruto, tu no…

— ¿Yo que no? Sakura-chan ¿Qué no pude cuidar a mis hijos? ¿Qué el idiota de mi yo futuro tiene cosas más importantes como para poder mantener a salvo a sus hijos? ¡Himawari-chan esta en el hospital luchando por su vida y esperando a que sus canales de chakra no queden tan débiles como para poder volver a hacer jutsus! ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Sakura-chan— le grito haciendo que la Haruno comenzara a llorar.

— ¡Yo solo quiero que te calmes Naruto!—le dijo sin poder dejar de llorar.

— Espera Naruto, lo quie dices tiene algo de cierto, pero, en todo caso, nosotros también somos culpables. Debimos de haber puesto cuidado en nuestros hijos, pero, Naruto… somos shinobis, ellos también lo son, y como tal debe de saber que sus actos traen grandes responsabilidades. Aunque fue por Boruto que todo esto paso, si nuestros hijos no lo hubieran ayudado, todo esto no hubiera pasado…— le hizo ver Shikamaru de forma clara y precisa.

Pero a pesar de eso, a Naruto nada le sacaría la culpa y el remordimiento.

— Si tuviera enfrente a mi yo del futuro lo golpearía con todas mis fuerzas— amenazo el rubio saliendo de la habitación.

— ¡Naruto espera!—le grito Sakura yendo tras él.

— Déjalo Sakura, está demasiado tenso— le pidió Ino sujetándola de la mano.

— No Ino, él idiota me necesita, necesita a alguien con quien hablar, soy su amiga y quiero ayudarlo— respondió antes de soltarse del agarre de Ino.

Hinata quería salir corriendo tras Naruto, quería ayudarlo y apoyarlo en ese momento, pero el pensando que en el futuro Naruto haría una vida lejos de ella le destrozo el corazón.

— Vámonos Hinata-sama, debe descansar— le pidió Neji notando la tristeza en los ojos de su prima.

…..

— Ye te dije que no me siguieras— le susurro por enésima vez Boruto a Sarada.

— Y yo te dije que era mala idea salir de la torre sin avisarle a nadie.

— Cállate Sarada, tengo que ir a ver a Hima-chan, ¿No entiendes que estoy preocupado por ella?

— ¡Por supuesto que te entiendo! Pero Tsunade-sama se pondrá furiosa si ve que no estamos en la torre ¿Entiende en que nos podemos meter si alguien nos ve y comienza a hacer preguntas?

— Sarada, olvídate de eso, te prometo que solo iré a ver a Hima y regreso.

La Uchiha bufo derrotada, pero si trataba de detener a Boruto solo causaría un gran escándalo.

— Esta bien, pero iré contigo.

— ¡Gracias Sarada!—le dijo sinceramente regalándole una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la Uchiha.

— Idiota— susurro mientras se acomodaba las gafas para ocultar su rostro.

Cerca de ahí, dos figuras se movían a través de las sombras. A Sasuke y a Karin les había resultado demasiado difícil entrar a Konoha. Como había advertido la Uzumaki, el control de seguridad de la aldea era demasiado alto, pero, solo había sido por un poco de suerte y por el Sharingan de Sasuke que tras un par de horas, ambos pudieron ingresar a la aldea. Ahora los dos se encontraban ocultos en medio de un callejón que servía como una especie de depósito de cajas de verdura.

— Por aquí Sasuke…— le susurro Karin al Uchiha, al ver que un par de civiles pasaban del otro lado de la calle.

— Debemos ir al distrito Uchiha, tal vez ahí encuentre algo— le dijo a su compañera que parecía ponerse más nerviosa entre más se adentraban a la aldea.

— Sasuke, ¿Cómo sabes que podrás encontrar algo ahí?

— Solo es una corazonada, y deja de hacer preguntas.

— Sasuke—le dijo con voz suave señalando al otro lado de la calle donde el par de civiles habían cruzado.

El Uchiha volteo rápidamente pero al momento de ver el lugar donde Karin señalaba le fue casi imposible el no activar su sharingan.

— Es ella— dijo viendo a Sarada caminar junto a Boruto, pero a pesar de que el chico era la viva imagen de su ex compañero, Sasuke no le puso ni la más mínima atención, incluso se podía decir que ignoro por completo su existencia.

— ¿Qué haras Sa…?—Karin no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que el Uchiha salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble sobre Sarada.

— ¿Falta mucho?—pregunto la Uchiha al no saber donde quedaba el hospital.

— Solo unas cuantas ca… ¡Sarada! ¡Cuidado!—grito al ver que una persona iba contra su amiga.

Rapidamente Boruto trato de hacer un Rasengan pero antes de poder hacerlo el tipo atrapo a Sarada.

— ¡Sueltame!—le ordeno la Uchiha dándole un fuerte golpe a Sasuke derribándolo sobre el suelo.

— ¿?—la sorpresa de Sasuke fue grande al sentir como el golpe lo había sacado de equilibro. Según recordaba solo un par de personas le habían podido asestar un golpe tan fuerte.

— ¿Quién eres tú y que quieres?—le pregunto Sarada colocándose a lado de Boruto quien ya había sacado un par de kunais de su pantalón.

Recuperando un poco sus fuerzas, Sasuke se levanto para mostrar su rostro a los dos jóvenes shinobis.

— Pa… papá…— susurro Sarada al tener a la versión del pasado de Sasuke.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Todos los comentarios, dudas, preguntas y/o sugerencias son bienvenidos :D


	6. Desconocido

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y como pueden leer en el fic, hago caso a todas sus sugerencias y peticiones.**

 **En el próximo capítulo les juro que les contestaré personalmente ya que útilmente ando un poco corta de tiempo :D**

Gracias a: **master1941, Lobox, AcidESP, miirellinu, erikaeri, ordooscar, UchaAlex17, JA Uzumaki, HinaKey91sm, evy phiby17, Akimemaxwell, Deathparade2810, lelu-chan, yomii20, Sandy Taisho96, ShadowWritter, Daniela hervar, Maytelu, Yoseisan, valeria, Roxas, DianaMounr, Makaachan, Hina Uzuka** , **Sibreka, Cristi-anita, Helen050, eliuska20, KaryKudochan, esme cullen y a DeathStrwberryChan**

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL**

 **CAPITULO 06.- DESCONOCIDO**

— Pa… papá…— susurro Sarada al tener a la versión del pasado de Sasuke.

Al ver el golpe que había recibido Sasuke, Karin salió de su escondite para poder ayudarlo pero algo en su interior prácticamente le gritaba que jalará a su compañero para que salieran huyendo de ahí.

— Vamos Sasuke…— le dijo en voz baja pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, su cuerpo y el de Sasuke se congelaron al ver el rostro de Sarada.

La pequeña Uchiha había entrado en una especie de trance. Su madre le había contado que en el pasado Sasuke había tenido muchos problemas con Konoha, y que eso le había traído el status de traidor, pero, cuando todo el mundo Ninja estuvo en peligro por la tercera guerra shinobi, Sasuke decidió regresar para poder parar las ambiciones de Uchiha Madara y poder traer un nuevo comienzo a su clan.

Sarada quiso saber más del pasado de su padre, pero cada vez que intentaba averiguar algo o preguntarles a sus padres, siempre algo se interponía. Pero, esta vez, Sarada se dio cuenta de la realidad.

La seria pero cálida mirada de su querido padre no existía en ese tiempo, los ojos del joven Sasuke eran fríos, llenos de furia, ira y un enojo indescriptible. Su rostro denotaba una sería expresión de odio, mientras que su aura transmitía una sed de venganza que jamás había visto en su vida, ese hombre no era su padre, ese Sasuke Uchiha no era el hombre al que ella tanto amaba. Su padre, cada vez que la veía le sonreía de forma cálida, le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía unas palabras que la hacían sentir amada tanto o más que a un tesoro o mejor aún, una niña que era lo más preciado para su padre.

Ese hombre frente a ella, ese joven que no tenía más de dieciséis años, era alguien desconocido para ella. El corazón de Sarada casi se rompe tras aceptar que en verdad era su padre, pero aunque lo hubiese admitido, no podía evitar sentir miedo de él.

— ¡Sarada!—le grito Boruto al ver que la Uchiha había activado su sharingan, pero, al igual que antes de ser mandados al pasado, el mangekyu sharingan se hizo presente.

— Uchiha— susurro Sasuke mirando sumamente asombrado de la capacidad y fortaleza de la joven al haber desarrollado tan temprano el mangekyu Sharingan, algo que a un Uchiha normal le llevaría años de entrenamiento y experiencia en batalla.

Notando que nadie se movía, Boruto tomo a Sarada y le hizo retroceder tras de él.

— No te muevas— le ordeno para poder protegerla y evitar que Sasuke pudiera poner sus manos en ella.

Apartando la mirada de Sarada, el Uchiha por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de Boruto, pero al ver su parecido tan idéntico con Naruto, casi se abalanza contra él.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres familiar de Naruto?—le pregunto con tono serio haciendo que Boruto casi se le helara la piel.

— Que… que te importa, aléjate de Sarada, no… no dejaré que te le acerques— respondió automáticamente, sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía.

Una vez, durante un entrenamiento, Sasuke le había contado que en el pasado había sido un hombre despreciable, volátil y lleno de sed de venganza, pero por cosa del destino, le dijo que si algún día regresaba a su forma adolescente, perdía la memoria o si alguien llegará a controlar su mente le ordeno que no dudara ni un segundo en hacerle frente, si eso representaba el proteger a Konoha y lo más importante, a su familia.

Ante la negativa y "arrogancia" en las palabras de Boruto, Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— _Ese maldito mocoso es igual o más desagradable que Naruto—_ se dijo mentalmente dando un paso a delante — Suéltame Karin— le ordeno para poderse mover con libertad — ¿De dónde eres? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?—le pregunto a Sarada que aun permanecía inmóvil.

— ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a Sarada!—le grito Boruto sintiendo la presión del aura de Sasuke.

— Silencio, no te metas— le ordeno sin miedo de que Sarada lo pudiera atacar usando el mangekyu sharingan.

— Yo…— Sarada trato de decir algo, pero su cuerpo no se movía, el shock era tan grande que incluso su cabeza comenzó a doler — ¡ahhg!—gimió en voz baja al sentir como su cerebro comenzaba a palpitar a un ritmo intolerable.

— ¡Responde!

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Cálmate!—le rogo Karin presintiendo que alguien podría descubrirlos.

— ¡Responde mi pregunta!—le amenazo quedando frente a Boruto — Tú, versión deforme de Naruto, hazte a un lado— le ordeno dejando ver su sharingan.

Boruto dejo de respirar por un segundo. Desde que se había vuelto su sensei, incluso antes, Boruto sentía una enorme admiración y respeto por Sasuke, para él, el Uchiha era un hombre digno de eso y más. Fuerte, poderoso, enormemente talentoso y un hombre en el que se podía depositar confianza, en palabras simples era un shinobi sin igual.

Sasuke no solo le había enseñado técnicas shinobis, sino que también le había dicho tantas cosas sobre su pasado, tanto de él como de Naruto. Incluso, Sasuke le hablo de lo imprudente pro valiente que fue Naruto en su adolescencia, sobre su inquebrantable alma y su dedicación casi obsesiva con ser el mejor shinobi de todos. Fue desde entonces que él comenzó a tener respeto y admiración por su padre, jamás creyó que Naruto hubiera pasado por tanto para poder llegar a donde ahora estaba.

Sasuke inquieto por ver como Boruto no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de moverse, se acerco más a él. Pero Boruto, aunque estuviera demasiado intimidado, no permitiría que se acercará más Sarada.

— No me moveré… jure que la protegería— respondió juntando lo que pudo de chakra para crear un Rasengan.

Divertido por el nerviosismo del rubio, Sasuke desenvaino su katana y la apunto directamente a Boruto.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese débil y pequeño Rasengan?—le pregunto con una sonrisa llena de burla y un toque de lastima.

— No te acerques más… o no dudaré en atacarte— le advirtió empujando a Sarada para poder tener siquiera una oportunidad de escapar.

— Mocoso, ¿Piensas que por ser un niño no puedo atravesarte con mi katana?—le pregunto rosando la punta de su espada en la garganta de Boruto.

Su katana estaba ligeramente impregnada de su chakra donde al momento de hacer ese ligero roce, el rubio pudo sentir en carne propia todos los sentimientos "oscuros y profundos" que tenía Sasuke, los que solo provocaron que Boruto perdiera su único rastro de pelea que tanto trabajo le había costado mantener.

— No… no soy tonto, pero… no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a Sarada.

— Ella es una Uchiha, no tengo la más mínima intensión de hacerle daño, solo quiero que venga conmigo, así que quítate o rebanaré tu garganta— le dijo cerrando ligeramente sus ojos para acentuar el color rojo brillante de su Sharingan.

Boruto se sentía tan intimidado por el kekkei genkai de Sasuke que ni siquiera se le ocurrió pedir ayuda. En el lugar que se encontraban era un sitio poco concurrido, pero la calle que estaba detrás de ellos era un sitio comercial, si solo gritaba fácilmente alguien iría a socorrerlos.

Por muy fuerte que fuera él, supo que no podría con Sasuke y con su "tía" Karin. Los dos shinobis eran demasiado experimentados y no dudarían en hacerle daño, pero debía de hacer algo o de lo contrario Sasuke se llevaría a Sarada, y si eso pasaba, era casi seguro que jamás volvería a ver a su amiga.

— Sasuke…— Karin trato de calmarlo, pero aunque siempre el Uchiha actuara de ese modo, la Uzumaki tenía la sensación de que no saldrían bien librados de ese predicamento.

— Ts, basta, me fastidie— dijo antes de alzar su katana hacia atrás e impregnar su katana del chidori.

Sarada saco un ligero gemido de miedo, pero aun teniendo el mangekyu sharingan, su terror era más grande que el de darle pelea a su padre.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!—grito fuertemente sintiendo que su cerebro a punto de estallar, toda la tensión y la presión que sentía colapso al ver a Sasuke a punto de matar a Boruto.

— ¡Rasengan!—dijo en voz baja el rubio tratando de hacerle frente a Sasuke.

— ¡Rasengan!— se escucho la voz de un hombre mayor a interrumpir a los dos jóvenes shinobis.

Un poco sorprendido, Sasuke logro romper a tiempo el poderoso ransengan del hombre.

— Eres fuerte, Uchiha Sasuke, pero estos niños estarán bajo mi cuidado, y tu… es mejor que ni te muevas— le advirtió Jiraiya señalándole que detrás de él venían un par de shinobis más.

— Detente Sasuke— le ordeno Asuma poniéndose al lado de Boruto — Date por vencido, no podrás con nosotros tres— le dijo ya que ninguno de los tres había visto o notado a Karin.

Antes de que Sasuke atacara a Boruto, la Uzumaki había tomado la decisión de verificar que nadie viniera desde la parte posterior para poder escapar con Sarada, era algo que tenía que hacer rápidamente o de lo contrario los anbu podrían llegar en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Rendirme? No juegues conmigo Asuma Sarutobi… un Uchiha jamás se rinde— respondió haciendo un chidori con su mano derecha.

— Uchiha Sasuke, eres un peligro para Konoha, eres un criminal rango S, ¿Crees que te dejaremos escapar tan fácilmente?—le dijo Gai con voz extremadamente seria.

— No, jamás lo harán, pero no estoy dispuesto a ser atrapado… solo podrán hacerlo a menos de que me maten— contesto dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡Llévatelos Asuma!—le ordeno Jiraiya para que protegiese a Boruto y Sarada.

— ¡Chidori Nagashi!—grito Sasuke cubriendo el ambiente con diferentes rayos de energía.

— Katon: Gamayu Endan (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Lanzallamas de Aceite de Sapo) —grito Jiraiya para hacer que Sasuke perdiera el control de su chidori.

Pero el ataque del Uchiha solo había sido un señuelo que serviría para poder salir de ahí, Sasuke no era tonto, supo al momento de ver a los tres shinobis que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de hacerles frente.

— ¡Por aquí Sasuke!—le grito Karin al ver que su camino estaba despejado.

Usando su máxima velocidad y haciendo uso del sharingan, Sasuke y Karin pudieron ganar algo de distancia para escapar.

— ¡Ese mocoso! ¡Gai, ve conmigo, Asuma da el aviso, esos dos no deben escapar!—ordeno Jiraiya sintiéndose burlado — Tenemos que atraparlos, no se debe de filtrar información.

Haciendo caso de la orden de Jiraiya, Asuma tomo del brazo a Boruto y a Sarada— Vengan conmigo…

— ¡Sarada necesita atención medica!—le dijo al ver que la Uchiha no paraba de tocarse la cabeza.

— Los llevare al hospital— dijo el Sarutobi antes de cargar a Sarada en brazos.

La Uchiha sentía que el dolor de cabeza que tenía era insoportable, su sharingan le estaba consumiendo tanto chakra que creyó que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse.

Sin perder tiempo, llegaron al hospital donde la misma enfermera que había cuidado a Himawari los recibió.

— Necesita ayuda, por favor atiéndala— pidió Asuma antes de desaparecer.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Dónde te duele?—le pregunto Ania viendo que Sarada se tocaba la cabeza con desesperación.

— ¡Mi cerebro! Siento que me va a explotar— dijo mirándola a la cara y dejando ver que ya no tenía el sharingan, pero aun así sus ojos parecían un poco rojos, tal vez sería por el abrumador dolor de cabeza o por un efecto secundario de haber mantenido el mangekyu sharingan al ser demasiado inexperta.

— ¡Alisten la sala de tomografías!—ordeno la enfermera llevándose a Sarada con ella — Espera aquí…— le ordeno a Boruto para que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

 **Lejos de ahí:**

— Ese mocoso ¿Dónde demonios se metió?—le pregunto Jiraiya a Gai, mientras buscaban por donde suponían que se habían ido.

— ¡Jiraiya-sama!—lo nombro un anbu que descendía del techo del edificio cercano.

— ¿Ya pusieron un cerco?—le pregunto con severidad.

— Si, pero nadie sabe cómo pudieron infiltrarse…—

— Uzumaki Karin es experta en jutsus de tipo tierra, muy poca gente lo sabe, pero pudo haber entrado usando un túnel— informo el anbu recordando el informe que Shikamaru le había entregado en la tarde a Tsunade.

— Si es así, será prácticamente imposible encontrarlos… es mejor que ustedes se hagan cargo de esto, tengo que ir a ver a Tsunade… esto no será nada fácil— dijo suspirando cansadamente.

Jiraiya que era típicamente sonriente y bonachón, en este momento se encontraba nervioso y serio, como buen shinobi sabía que si Sasuke comenzaba a hacer preguntas, el asunto de los niños se vería expuesto. Peor a un Danzo y los dos ancianos pedirían una explicación del porque se les había ocultado información.

Para fortuna de todos, en ese momento el hombre responsable de la masacre Uchiha se encontraba confinado junto con los dos consejeros en la biblioteca de Konoha, tomando decisiones sobre la reubicación de varios almacenes de la aldea, y, para evitar que fueran interrumpidos, ordenaron terminantemente que no se les interrumpiera hasta que su reunión estuviera terminada. Cosa que tardaría por lo menos unos dos días.

En este momento el hombre que daba las órdenes a los Anbu no era otro que… quien reportaba directamente a Tsunade.

— ¡Sensei! Algunos niños reportan que los vieron salir por el lado oeste de la aldea… desaparecieron…— informo Asuma esperando la reacción de frustración de Jiraiya.

— ¡Gai sensei!—grito Lee al ver el alboroto que se había producido en la aldea.

— ¿Lee? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— En la tarde vi a Ino-san junto con Naruto y los demás, pero antes de que pudiera hablar con ellos, Iruka-sensei me hablo para que pudiera ir con él al entrenamiento de los alumnos de la academia ninja, pero, cuando estábamos encontramos algunos túneles que iban hasta las afueras de la villa, investigamos pero al llegar al lado del bosque vimos que eran demasiado pequeños para que una persona pudiera entrar en ellos, es algo raro…—

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Cuál era su dimensión?—pregunto Jiraiya interesado en la información que Lee había recabado.

— Del lado de la aldea median unos ochenta centímetros de ancho pero del lado de afuera apenas unos treinta centímetros, Iruka-sensei dijo que es como si apenas los estuvieran comenzando a cavar— respondió Lee recordando el aspecto de los túneles.

— Ts, esto solo nos dice que hay alguien infiltrado en la aldea… Lee ¿Cuándo vieron esos túneles?—Pregunto Gai recordando lo que él anbu les había dicho sobre los túneles del lado de afuera de la aldea.

— Como a las cuatro de la tarde

— Jiriaiya-sensei ¿Cree que sea obra de "ellos"— pregunto Asuma haciendo referencia a Sasuke y Karin.

— No lo creo, debe de ser obra de alguien más— contesto convencido.

— Debemos informar de esto a Tsunade-sama… aunque— trago con un poco de miedo— Esto no le gustará nada— dijo Gai imaginando a la Hokage explotar de ira.

— Asuma, ve al hospital y vigila a "esos dos" tan pronto estén bien llévalos de vuelta.

— Como ordene Jiraiya-sensei.

 **En el hospital:**

— Himawari, que bonito nombre— susurro Naruto viendo a su pequeña futura hija conectada a los aparatos de respiración.

— Es bastante linda— le dijo Sakura mirando un poco triste a la pequeña pelinegra.

— Nee… Sakura-chan, creo que seré un mal padre en el futuro ¿Co…? ¿Cómo es que permití que esto le pasara a mí... a mi hija?—pregunto mirando a Himawari sintiéndose culpable por lo que le había pasado.

— Naruto… tú no sabes dónde estaba tu yo del futuro… no seas duro contigo. Si te sirve de consuelo, mi padre me dijo una vez que debía de ser fuerte y aprender a pelear por mí misma, ya que el no estaría siempre para protegerme.

— Pero, Sakura-chan ¡Ella es una niña! Ni siquiera es aun una shinobi— respondió golpeando el vidrio con suavidad.

— Naruto… tu— Sakura trato de darle un consejo más al rubio, pero ella era la menos indicada para hacerlo. Sakura siempre había sido una chica que se quejaba de las presiones constantes de sus padres para que fuera más fuerte y poder llevar a su clan a una mejor posición social dentro de la aldea, pero ella solo quería ser fuerte para proteger a su aldea y a sus amigos, lo de las posiciones sociales le importaba tan poco o nada.

— Sakura-chan, Mi yo del futuro… no, yo siempre he dicho que protegeré a toda Konoha, pero ¿Qué importa eso si no puedo proteger a mi propia familia? ¡Dime como debo sentirme! ¡No solo soy un tonto, también soy un idiota!— grito no muy alto para no perturbar a Himawari — Si no puedo proteger a mi familia ¿Cómo pretendo ser Hokage?—susurro sintiendo como las lagrimas salían sin pedir permiso.

— Naruto… no digas esas cosas— le pidió sin poder evitar llorar. Sakura nunca lo había dicho, pero quería mucho a Naruto, aunque fuera un tonto imprudente por lo que al escuchar la forma en que se refería a si mismo le afectaba demasiado — No sabemos cómo son las cosas en el futuro, solo sabemos que ellos hicieron los jutsus sin decirles a nadie, pero…

— ¡Debí de darme cuenta! ¿Cómo permití que mi hijo se llevara un pergamino tan peligroso? Debí saberlo…

— ¡Para Naruto! No ganaras nada culpándote— le grito Sakura tomándolo de los hombros.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—pregunto Boruto al verlos.

Limpiándose las lagrimas en un instante, Naruto lo miro con una ceja alzada.

— Eso debería de preguntarte, la abuela Tsunade se enojará si ve que desobedeciste sus órdenes.

— Ts, yo solo quería ver como estaba Hima— respondió sin siquiera verlo a la cara.

— Está un poco mejor, Ania-san dijo que su flujo de chakra comienza a fluir lentamente aunque le llevará un tiempo regresar a una condición normal— le informo Sakura mostrándose un poco seria.

— ¿Puedo pasar?—pregunto Boruto queriendo por lo menos tocar la mano de su hermana.

— No, es mejor estar aquí, cuando este mejor Shizune-san te permitirá pasar un rato con ella.

Boruto apretó fuertemente su pulo contra el cristal de la ventana para después cerrar los ojos.

— Hima, recupérate pronto, te prometo que volveré mañana a verte.

— ¿La quieres mucho, verdad?—le pregunto Sakura notando la calidez en su promesa.

— Si, es mi hermanita, Hima es muy linda y siempre se preocupar por todos, es como mamá, pero cuando se enoja es terrorífica— respondió recordando el accidente con el oso de felpa.

Sakura sonrió al ver la expresión de miedo de Boruto, pero su sonrisa aumento más notando lo increíblemente parecido que era a su padre.

Una alarma se encendió en Naruto al escuchar hablar de la madre de Boruto. Su conciencia le pedía a gritos preguntarle, más bien exigirle quien era su madre, pero sabía que si lo hacía Sakura lo reprendería.

— Bo… Boruto ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Ya la hiciste— contesto el rubio menor con fastidió. A Boruto aun no se le quitaba la manía de contestar de forma grosera a su padre y menos aun este fuera un adolescente.

— ¿Soy un buen padre en el futuro?—pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

— Siempre estás ocupado, sueles romper tus promesas… pero, te preocupas por nosotros y aunque estés muy cansado siempre te tomas un tiempo para hablar con nosotros, no es que seas el mejor padre pero nos amas— respondió sintiéndose idiota por hablar tan sinceramente. Si fuera su padre del futuro, jamás le respondería eso, tenía su orgullo y por más que lo amara nunca le diría eso, pero en este caso, al ver a su joven padre afectado por la situación decidió que era su oportunidad para dejar su lado tsundere a un lado.

Sakura sonrió enternecida por las palabras de Boruto, sabiendo que era algo titánico de su parte el haberlo hecho. Como buen shinobi ninja, Sakura había deducido que el pequeño rubio tenía problemas de actitud y que se tomara el tiempo para contestarle de esa forma a Naruto, requería de él un esfuerzo descomunal.

— ¿Ustedes… tu familia es feliz?—pregunto Naruto con miedo.

— Supongo que lo somos— contesto sumiéndose de hombros y girando su rostro a un lado para que nadie notará su sonrojo.

Naruto dejo salir una risa llena de satisfacción, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun se sintiera culpable.

— Regresemos— pidió Sakura caminando hacia el pasillo principal.

— Ah sí, tengo que pasar por Sarada, aun no sé lo que le dijo Ania-san…—

— ¿Está Sarada-chan aquí?—pregunto Boruto sintiendo que algo había pasado.

En ese momento Boruto supo que había hablado de más y que cualquier cosa que dijera para poder justificar que Sarada estuviera siendo revisada solo lo llevaría a ser cuestionado de la razón de eso.

— ¿Por qué esta Sarada-chan aquí?—pregunto Sakura al ver el nerviosismo en Boruto.

— Bueno, ella… a ella le empezó a doler la cabeza por haber usado el sharingan— trato de explicar sin que se notará su mentira.

Sakura cruzo sus brazos para mostrarse sería y poder acorralara Boruto para que le dijera la verdad.

— Estás mintiendo, dime lo que paso.

Naruto se recargo instintivamente contra la pared, conocía demasiado bien esa mirada de su compañera, y, si no conseguía lo que quería podría obligar a su "hijo" a decirle lo que ella quería escuchar.

— No, no puedo decirlo— contesto Boruto imitando la acción de Naruto.

Sakura suspiro con cansancio sin poder creer lo obstinado que era el joven rubio.

— Dime lo que paso o lo averiguare por mí misma.

— Vamos, solo díselo, no querrás verla enojada— le aconsejo Naruto mirando como una vena se inflamaba en la frente de Sakura.

— Se cómo se enoja, lo he visto muchas veces, pero…

— Ok lo iré a averiguar…

— ¡No espera Sakura-san! Lo que paso fue… Me escape de la torre Hokage, pero Sarada se dio cuenta y me siguió para tratar de convencerme de que regresáramos, pero no le hice caso y seguí caminando, pero cuando estábamos cerca…— hizo una pausa sin poder atreverse a continuar.

— ¿Y qué paso?— le pregunto Sakura acercándose a él.

— De la nada alguien nos ataco, quería llevarse a Sarada… fue Sasuke-sensei.

Naruto y Sakura abrieron sus ojos impactados de que el Uchiha estuviera en Konoha. Durante meses la inteligencia de Konoha había intentado seguir sus pasos y averiguar cuál era su paradero, pero nadie había obtenido nada.

— Sa… ¿Sasuke está aquí? ¿En Konoha?—pregunto Naruto caminando torpemente hacia el pasillo principal.

— ¡Espera! ¡Ya se fue! El huyo. Cuando estaba a punto de atacarme para llevarse a Sarada, llegaron Gai-sensei y Jiraiya-san y Asuma-san a detenerlo, pero con ayuda de la t… de Karin-san pudo huir.

— ¿Karin? ¿Quién es ella?—pregunto Naruto sin saber quién era la pelirroja.

— Es una compañera de Sasuke-kun, hace poco consiguieron información de que ella es subordinada de Orochimaru— contesto Sakura sintiendo que su corazón se comprimía, pero, al momento de recordar el aspecto de Karin y sus lentes rojos casi se desmaya al comparar mentalmente que los lentes que Sarada y Karin eran los mismos — _Ella… no… no puede ser—_ Se dijo internamente tratando de evitar llorar.

— ¡Espera!—le grito Boruto a su joven padre al verlo desaparecer del pasillo.

 **En el futuro:**

Un seco sonido atravesó la habitación, producto de una sonora bofetada que Hinata le había dado a Naruto.

— ¡Hinata!—le grito Sakura sin siquiera creer lo que su amiga le había hecho al rubio.

— Na... Naruto-kun… mis hijos ¡Dime que no es verdad!—le rogo mientras se recargaba en su pecho y lo jalaba de la camisa.

El Hokage casi se quiebra en miles de pedazos al ver lo destrozada que estaba su esposa. No podía sentirse peor y más miserable de lo que estaba. Le había fallado a su familia, a sus amigos pero sobretodo a sí mismo.

— Quisiera que fuera una mentira, pero no lo es, lo… lo siento Hinata-chan, tú me pediste que cuidará a Boruto y a Hima-chan, pero…

— Naruto-kun, yo… yo, tú no tienes la culpa, pero…

— Calma Hinata, Tsunade-sama llegará en cualquier momento, ella traerá más información sobre como traer a los niños de vuelta— le dijo Sakura apartándola de Naruto.

— Tengan, deben por lo menos comer un poco— les dijo Temari que traía unos aperitivos para que desayunaran.

La princesa de Tsunade sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada, sus conocimientos sobre los jutsus de tiempo y espacio eran muy pobres por lo que su decisión fue que le dejaría eso a su esposo, mientras que ella solo les ayudaría en todo lo demás, entre eso, el poder hacer que tuvieran fuerzas para seguir investigando y trabajando en traer a su hijo y a los demás de vuelta.

— Gracias Temari-san— dijo Hinata tomando un poco del té que la rubia había traído.

— Ino ¿Te sientes mejor?—le pregunto Sakura a su amiga al verla inmóvil en la silla en la que se encontraba.

— Sakura… no lo sé… eso no importa, solo quiero hacer lo que sea para traer a mi hijo— respondió con voz hueca y sin sentimientos

— Siento la demora, pero a Shikamaru y a mí nos llevo más tiempo de lo que esperábamos— se disculpo Tsunade que traía consigo una gran caja con varios pergaminos en él.

Tomándose su tiempo para poder acomodarse y poder informar sobre sus investigaciones, Tsunade se puso frente a los preocupados padres.

— Como lo pensé antes, el reloj que teníamos no se puede usar… este ni los otros… por alguna razón que aun no comprendo, los relojes están sellados, o eso es lo que mi investigación ha arrojado—

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?—pregunto Sasuke caminando directamente hacia la quinta.

— Si, hace quince años cuando ustedes fueron al pasado, comencé una investigación para recabar toda la información sobre ellos, pero cuando estuve a punto de obtener información sobre ellos cambiaron de aspecto, su color se tornó a un café cobre y después de varios meses buscando una explicación me di por vencida. Pero hace un mes encontré este pergamino, en el dice que cuando los relojes se ponen de ese color es porque probablemente perdieron su poder— informo Tsunade sintiéndose decepcionada.

— ¡¿Y qué demonios haremos?! ¡Esa era nuestra única esperanza!—grito Sasuke perdiendo la comportara.

— No desesperes Uchiha, aun tenemos una posibilidad, pero como todo tiene un precio, debemos de encontrar la ultima guarida de Danzo, en este ultimo pergamino que tiene la insignia de Humura Mitokado, dice que en un lugar de la aldea existe un deposito donde Danzo guardaba sus libros y textos más importantes, debemos encontrarlos pero no será nada fácil, después de la destrucción de Konoha, lo más probable es que ese sitio haya sido destruido pero…

— Tsunade-sama, dos días antes de que Pain atacará la aldea, Danzo ordeno que se reubicaran varias de sus pertenencias a algunas zonas que él tenía ocultas en el bosque, yo no sé nada sobre su ubicación exacta, pero una vez uno de los anbu que estuvo en mi equipo me dijo que Danzo los había mandado al lado sur del bosque, cerca de las cascadas a dejar unos mensajes que le parecieron extraños— dijo Sai recordando algunas conversaciones que había tenido extraoficialmente, ya que el dar cualquier tipo de información entre compañeros anbu suponía un acto de traición a la aldea al no haber participado en la misma misión.

— Comencemos por ahí, reúnan a más personas y vayan rápido, si encontramos esos pergaminos podemos encontrar la respuesta para saber lo que los niños hicieron para ir al pasado— ordeno Tsunade dándole una esperanza a los padres.

— Le pediré a Hanabi-chan y a otros del clan Hyuga que nos ayuden— dijo Hinata corriendo sin mirar atrás.

— Naruto, ella estará bien, concéntrate en la búsqueda— le pidió Sakura para que Naruto saliera de su depresión.

— Gracias Sakura-chan, siempre sabes cómo ayudarme.

— Muévete idiota— le dijo Sasuke con voz normal a Naruto para así poder sacar un poco de su frustración.

 **En el pasado:**

— ¡Solo me fui por unos minutos y dos de ustedes se escapan! ¡Les dije que no se movieran de aquí!—los regaño Mirai poniendo a todos los demás en fila.

— Yo no sabía que se irían, Boruto dijo que iba al baño y Sarada lo siguió— dijo Mitsuki sumiéndose de hombros y levantando sus manos a la altura de su rostro — Además tardaste casi una hora.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero estaba hablando con Tsunade-sama— se justifico para después mirar al mayor de la habitación —Tu, Shikadai te deje a cargo ¿No pudiste suponer que Boruto podría irse? Sabes lo impredecible que es.

— Lo siento Mirai-nee pero no pensé en eso, estaba concentrado en buscar una forma de regresar al futuro.

— ¡Kami! Tendré que ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama, porque si voy yo sola a buscarlos será peor… esperen aquí…- antes de poder abandonar la habitación, alguien abrió la puerta mostrando a un cabizbajo Boruto y una Sarada con unos lentes diferentes, de cristales ahumados y de marco color gris.

— Pasen y no vuelvan a desobedecer lo que les ordené— los sentenció Asuma al abrir la puerta por completo.

Mirai casi corre a los brazos de su padre. Solo lo había conocido a través de fotos e imágenes que su madre le había mostrado. Asuma parecía mucho más maduro y varonil de lo que parecía en las fotos. Miles de veces, Mirai se había imaginado su voz, siendo esta casi idéntica a lo que ella pensaba.

Se llamo egoísta e infantil por pensar en tomarse la libertad de hablar con él, pero, debía de mantener la compostura siendo la persona mayor del grupo.

— Por favor cuida de ellos, hablaremos más tarde— le pidió su padre cerrando la puerta tras él.

— Mirai-nee— dijo Shikadai en un suspiro.

Respirando profundamente para poder recuperar la compostura, Mirai decidió poner un orden.

— Chicos, por favor no hagan cosas innecesarias, no podemos hacer más cosas para ponernos en peligro— dijo sin saber el desastre que Boruto y Sarada habían provocado con su pequeña escapada.

 **Cerca de las murallas de la aldea:**

— _Ts, esos malditos ninjas de Konoha ya notaron mis "aventuras", pero mientras no sepan nada de mis verdaderas intenciones no pasa nada, seguiré con mi trabajo, pero ahora seré más precavido_ — Se dijo un zetsu para después desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Bienvenidos sean sus reviews de todo tipo: comentarios, dudas, y/o sugerencias :D


	7. Rastros malvados

**¡DE REGRESO!**

 **Perdón por la tardanza y gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews y pensaron que algo me había pasado xD**

 **Bien, al final del capítulo explico todo, sin quitarles más tiempo pasen y lean.**

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL DESCURBIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 07.- RASTROS MALVADOS**

— ¿Tan pronto regresaste?— pregunto una sombra a lo lejos de un oscuro y profundo túnel.

— Si Obito, y por cierto, es como tu dijiste, cosas raras y extrañas han estado pasando en Konoha, y creo tener la respuesta eso— dijo el zetsu acercándose al Uchiha.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ha estado pasando?

El zetsu sonrió burlonamente antes de poder dar una respuesta al hombre que yacía sentado en lo que parecía ser una silla de tierra.

— Es algo que podrá darte la llave para poder realizar tus planes…—

— Déjate de rodeos y ve al grano— le exigió el Uchiha sintiéndose irritado por la actitud del Zetsu.

— Bien lo siento, como lo sospechamos, alguien utilizo jutsus de tiempo y espacio, y eso se ha vuelto a repetir—

— Demonios… los resultados de la investigación de estas últimas semanas estaban en lo correcto ¿Pero como paso todo esto sin que no nos diéramos cuenta?

— Creo tener la respuesta ¿No te has preguntado si alguien altero nuestra memoria?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué crees que empecé esta investigación? Mi mente esta confusa y todos los jutsus de recuperación de memoria han fallado, es como si alguien hubiera extraído directamente mis recuerdos y eso me molesta mucho…

— No me habías dicho nada de eso…

— No era necesario, ahora que lo sabes, comprenderás la grave situación en la que estamos, pero, termina de contarme lo que has descubierto.

— Como era obvio, la seguridad en Konoha está demasiado estricta. Los anbu tienen un estricto control del perímetro y solo pude acceder a través de túneles improvisados, pero casi me descubre un mocoso de los Nara y tuve que escapar tan rápido que no pude borrar mi "trabajo", pero a pesar de eso descubrí algo muy interesante...—dijo haciendo una breve pausa para darle dramatismo a su relato.

— Te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que me hagan esperar.

— Que impaciente te has vuelto Obito, pero bien, mientras investigaba sentí el chakra de varias personas, niños para ser más precisos.

— ¿Y eso qué? Los niños siempre suelen tener su chakra extraño ya que no se han especializado— contesto Obito irritándose aun más con el zetsu.

— Tranquilo, aun no he terminado, esos niños van más allá de un extraño chakra, esos mocosos son fuertes y su fluctuación es… es algo que nunca había visto en alguien, ni siquiera en los jinchurikis, es demasiado, no sé cómo decirlo, es como si su torrente de chakra fuera casi perfecto.

— ¿Estás loco? Eso solo puede ser posible para shinobis de muy alto nivel, aquellos que han aprendido a controlar su elemento natural y que tienen un perfecto control de sus habilidades ninjas.

— Lo sé, pero todavía hay algo, uno de esos niños fue herido, no sé cómo cuando pude acercarse más a él, descubrí que es una niña, la pequeña sufrió grave daño, sus circuitos de chakra fueron casi destruidos, sino hubiera sido por la ayudante de Tsunade, es casi probable que hubiera muerto.

Obito se levanto de su asiento tratando de conectar la información que el zetsu le había dado, pero parecía como si nada tuviera coherencia.

— ¿Averiguaste de donde son esos niños?

— No, por desgracia no pude investigar nada más, lo único que supe que la misma Tsunade está encargada de su seguridad.

— ¿Tsunade? ¿Podría ser que son parte de algún experimento? Ese maldito de Danzo es un enfermo no dudaría ni un segundo que fuera capaz de aplicar sus investigaciones en niños… o puede ser que sea trabajo de Orochimaru— contesto señalando a los únicos dos que tenían el suficiente "ingenio" como para realizar un trabajo tan cruel en pequeños niños.

— Tal vez sea Orochimaru, pero dudo que deje que Konoha se haga tan fácilmente con sus "juguetes"

— Eso es cierto. Por último ¿Viste el aspecto de los niños?

— Solo el de la pequeña, tiene alrededor de 10-12 años, blanca y de cabello negro, no pude notar más de sus características ya que el todo el equipo médico que tenía encima me hizo imposible ver más detalles de ella.

— Ts, algo es algo, pero con todo esto, es mejor ir a investigar por mí mismo.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No tienes una misión con Akatsuki? No, se pospuso para después. Por ahora me enfocare en terminar esto antes de que algo más suceda. Esos niños y los jutsus de tiempo y espacio pueden tener alguna especia de relación…

— Obito… ¿Y si esos niños son los causantes de el incremento de la práctica de jutsus de tiempo y espacio?

— Imposible, por la complejidad de ese tipo de jutsus unos niños no podrían ser capaces de utilizarlos, aun cuando tuvieran un complejo manejo de su chakra, necesitarían tener mucha experiencia en su realización además sus cuerpos no resistirían tanta presión…

— ¿Y si esa pequeña sufrió el daño por utilizar los jutsus? Es algo por demás deducible que pudiera obtener esas heridas por la falta de práctica de esos jutsus ¿O no?

Obito volteo inmediatamente hacia donde estaba el zetsu y con la mirada incrédula trato de formar una respuesta coherente.

— Creo… es posible, ¿Pero cómo y quién sería capaz de utilizar a unos niños para hacerlos cargar con eso? Cualquier científico sabría el grave riesgo que correrían unos niños, por lo que de la misma forma cualquiera utilizaría siempre a personas adultas para reducir "costos" de su investigación. Mínimo usaría a shinobis de categoría Chunin avanzado.

— Eso es correcto, ahora que recuerdo, incluso para dominar los jutsus de tiempo y espacio, le llevaría muchos años de entrenamiento, como paso con el cuarto Hokage.

— Si, mañana temprano partiré a Konoha, es mejor que te quedes aquí, para este entonces los shinobis ya habrán descubierto que fuiste tú el que se infiltro en Konoha— le ordeno Obiito pensando la forma de poder ingresar a la aldea para por fin saber que era lo que le había pasado semanas atrás.

….

—Hinata ¿Estás mejor?—le pregunto Ino al notar que la Hyuga se había tranquilizado un poco.

— Si, lo siento Ino-chan… me deje llevar por mis emociones.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y la tomo de las manos.

— Hinata, es normal que actuaras así…

— Pero Ino-chan, tu mantuviste la calma.

— Eso no es cierto, me sentí tan abatida que no supe cómo reaccionar, fue como si mi cuerpo se hubiera desconectado de mi mente.

Ante la declaración de Ino, Hinata se sintió avergonzada y posó su mirada al suelo.

— Hinata, solo algo me sorprendió de ti, creo que fue la primera vez que trataste tan rudamente a Naruto.

— Eso… yo… su cara de culpabilidad me obligo a hacerlo… yo no quise hacerlo, mi cuerpo reaccionó así, no soporté verlo tan impotente y derrotado, Naruto-kun no es así, el siempre pelea y busca la forma de resolver las cosas. Naruto-kun se veía así por mi culpa. El pensó que yo jamás lo perdonaría y eso me dolió. Yo o quiero que él se crea que dudo de él, este fue algo que nadie pudo haber previsto, y nadie tiene la culpa.

— Hinata, eres increíble, y pensar que aun así piensas en el bienestar de todos.

— No es que lo haga… no quiero que mi familia se destruya por algo así. Estoy segura que Naruto-kun entendió el mensaje, él necesitaba que alguien lo sacará de ese vórtice de culpa.

Ino sonrió un poco enternecida por la actitud de Hinata, en definitiva, la rubia no conocía a alguien más noble que la esposa del Hokage.

 **A varios kilómetros de ahí, cerca de las cascadas del bosque.**

— ¡Por aquí! ¡Mi equipo encontró algo!—grito Kiba que lideraba un grupo de perros de su clan.

Sin perder tiempo Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto corrieron al lugar mientras desde atrás los seguía Tsunade y Sai.

— ¿Qué encontraron?—pregunto un Naruto desesperado.

— Parece que es el acceso a un bunquer— contesto el Inuzuka mientras los perros rascaban la tierra que había para poder descubrir la puerta.

— A un lado— ordeno Sasuke mientras sacaba su Katana.

De forma rápida y precisa el Uchiha rompió fácilmente la puerta en varias partes simétricas para que al entrar nadie se hiciera daño, ya que debido al espesor y la corrosión que tenia por el pasar de los años, sería fácil que en cualquier descuido alguien resultará herido.

— Parece profundo— dijo Sai notando que la luz del sol solo iluminaba una parte de las escaleras que llevaban al interior del bunquer.

— Vayan, mi equipo yo cuidaremos la entrada— pidió Kiba para controlar la situación.

Tsunade fue la primera en entrar pensando que los otros cuatro actuarían de forma imprudente al querer obtener respuestas rápidas.

— ¡Abuela con cuidado!—pidió Naruto al escuchar el sonido del metal vibrar en el fondo.

Habiendo asegurado el perímetro, la ex Hokage dio una señal para que los cuatro bajaran.

— No tienes que cuidarnos Tsunade, ya no somos unos niños— dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.

— Ts, lo sé, pero en el estado en que se encuentran son susceptibles a hacer estupideces— respondió encendiendo una de las lámparas que traía consigo.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de responderle a Tsunade pero antes de hacerlo fue detenido por Sakura.

— No hagas esto más difícil, por favor Sasuke-kun.

El lugar era enorme, parecía un autentico laboratorio con decenas de estantes con libros y frascos de todo tipo. Pero lo que les había hecho sentir escalofríos fue un anaquel que tenía todas las partes de un cuerpo diseccionado de un hombre de mediana edad.

— Ese maldito era un enfermo— susurro Tsunade con asco.

— Aquí están los interruptores— dijo Naruto subiendo la palanca de energía que ilumino todo el lugar.

Sakura observo sorprendida y desanimada el corredor que estaba al lado de ella y que contenían más estantes y libros—Esto nos llevara mucho tiempo…

— No lo creo, Danzo era muy metódico, tenía siempre todo absolutamente etiquetado y acomodado, solo tenemos que encontrar el estante de jutsus de tiempo y espacio— dijo Sai comenzando a buscar entre los estantes.

— Naruto, tu busca a la izquierda, Uchiha tu revisa los del fondo, yo revisare en los de enfrente, y tu Sakura en los del pasillo ¿Entendido?

Nadie dijo nada, solo asintieron sin perder un solo segundo.

Además de las decenas de estantes que cada uno tenía que revisar, había cientos de cajas con infinidad de cosas y artefactos en ellas.

Veinte minutos habían pasado y la frustración y desesperación comenzaba a invadir a los cuatro padres, pero cuando pensaron que estarían por horas en el bunquer, Tsunade grito.

— ¡Aquí hay algo!—dijo para que los demás fueran a donde ella. — Estos archivos explican sobre un tipo de experimento que Danzo realizo utilizando las bases de los jutsus del cuarto Hokage— dijo lo ultimo mirando a Naruto — Pero todo salió mal, el sujeto de prueba murió antes de que el jutsu terminará.

Los cuatro padres sintieron sus piernas flaquear por la información, preguntándose si eso mismo les había pasado a sus hijos.

— Pero, hay otros informes y pergaminos. En este dice que los viajes en el tiempo son casi imposibles, pero se tiene una teoría. En ella se explica que solo la fuerza de un grupo de personas poderosas pueden crear un cierto vórtice de chakra que al interactuar entre sí, puede crear la suficiente energía para crear un portal, pero… para eso se necesita a un usuario que sepa controlar jutsus de tiempo y espacio de alto nivel, en este caso del Sharingan que desarrollado hasta el mangekyu sharingan eterno puede utilizar el Kamui. Además de esa persona, se necesita a alguien que pueda controlar el flujo de chakra entre las personas que utilizaran ese tipo de jutsu para viajar en el tiempo.

— Esa podría ser yo— contesto Sakura segura de su habilidad con el control de chakra.

— Si, eso pensé al principio, pero en este dice que se debe de conocer los puntos específicos de la fluctuación de chakra, se perfectamente que tú lo sabes pero, en este caso se necesita que el trabajo raye en la perfección y solo un Hyuga podría controlarlo.

Sakura abrió los ojos asustada llegando a la misma conclusión que un par de minutos antes había descubierto Tsunade.

— Fue por Sarada y Himawari… ¿Pero cómo? Hace unas pocas semanas Sarada apenas puedo prender a utilizar su sharingan de forma correcta ¡Ella ni siquiera podría ser capaz en este momento de desarrollar el mangekyu sharingan y menos obtener el eterno!

— Sakura, Tsunade… en casos de ansiedad extrema y de situaciones desesperantes, un Uchiha puede desarrollar su sharingan sin importar el nivel de poder que tenga y mucho menos su edad, si el vórtice puso a Sarada en una posición de estrés elevado es casi seguro que su sharingan haya aparecido sin aviso alguno— contesto Sasuke aterrado por las consecuencias que podrían afectar a Sarada debido a la falta de madurez de sus ojos.

Cuando era pequeño, su madre le había explicado que cuando un miembro de su clan superaba el nivel de su sharingan con un cuerpo débil o poco maduro las posibilidades de que su cuerpo colapsará o peor aun llegará a un punto donde perdiera completamente la vista eran casi del 90%.

— ¿Himawari? ¿Mi pequeña? ¡Oi esperen un segundo! Ella apenas y puede activar su Byakugan ¡Es imposible que pueda manejar grandes cantidades de chakra! Hiashi-san dijo que a diferencia de otros Hyugas, a ella le llevara un poco más de tiempo poder manipular su Byakugan a gusto, y…

— Naruto, cálmate, es solo una teoría…— dijo Tsunade para controlar la situación.

— ¿Y qué más pudo haber pasado? No hay nada más que pruebe que eso paso, esa teoría nos da una explicación que puede ser cierta, Naruto, solo debemos de aceptar la realidad, no podemos actuar de otra forma, todos tenemos miedo, no eres el único, ahora debemos seguir adelante— Le respondió Sasuke con fría seriedad.

— Es como dice él, por último el pergamino dice que en caso de que la teoría sea cierta, las dos personas responsables de realizar el jutsu deben de estar completamente sincronizadas, para poder controlar el vórtice a voluntad y evitar que cuando se active se dispersen los usuarios en el flujo del tiempo o espacio.

— ¿Y si Sarada y Himawari no pudieron mantener el control y todos fueron a diferentes tiempos o se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones?—pregunto Sakura casi a punto de caer en una crisis nerviosa.

— No lo sabemos Sakura, pero lo mejor es seguir adelante— respondió Tsunade cayendo en el punto de la Haruno.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a saber al tiempo exacto a donde fueron a parar?—pregunto Sai pensando que podrían utilizar el mismo método que se uso cuando ellos viajaron al pasado.

Tsunade respiro profundamente mientras sostenía el pergamino con fuerza

— La teoría explica que el tiempo a donde podrán viajar las personas solo se puede determinar por la cantidad de poder que tengan sus participantes, así como de las dos personas a cargo, solo ellos podrán elegir el "destino" o de otra forma será aleatoriamente.

— Así que no hay forma de saber a donde viajaron…— susurro Naruto reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de golpear a alguien.

Tsunade soltó el pergamino y lo coloco en el taburete donde lo había encontrado para posteriormente mirar a sus alumnos.

— Tal vez se pueda utilizar los rastros de chakra que quedo del accidente, según mi investigación del reloj, el artefacto utilizaba un efecto similar para guardar un registro de los viajes en el tiempo. Tal vez si usamos esa misma información podremos obtener algún dato.

— Eso es cierto, el chakra siempre guarda información sobre el portador y demás datos sobre el su origen— respondió Sakura sintiéndose segura de sus conocimientos.

— Si, podría ser que ese chakra sea como un mapa que los podrá dirigir al mismo tiempo a donde los niños fueron enviados.

— Abuela, ¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que hacer el mismo método que utilizaron los niños?—pregunto Naruto con obviedad.

— Si, ahora estoy completamente segura.

— ¿Además de mi y Hinata quien hará el jutsu con nosotros?—pregunto Sasuke sabiendo de antemano que la esposa de Naruto sería la más adecuada para ser la otra que guiaría el jutsu.

— Naruto y Sakura, solo ellos dos, no podemos arriesgar a más personas y entre menos personas vayan será mejor. Eso ya deberían de saberlo, con lo que experimentaron en el pasado.

Sai cerró los ojos reprimiendo su impotencia, ya que como había dicho Tsunade, solo pocos debían de arriesgarse.

— Pero no será nada fácil, Sasuke y Hinata no tienen el mismo nivel de chakra, tu Uchiha, deberás de practicar el control de chakra junto con Hinata para poder mantener un control adecuado y evitar cualquier incidente que pueda hacer fallar el jutsu ¿Entendiste?—lo miro fijamente Tsunade sin darle oportunidad de reclamar.

— Si es para ir por mi hija haré cualquier cosa— respondió sin mostrar molestia.

— Bien, regresemos a la aldea, pero hay que llevar todas esas cajas y libros de ese estante, podrán servirnos de ayuda.

…

 **En el pasado:**

Era ya casi media noche e Ino daba vueltas en su cama, ni siquiera había podido cerrar los ojos por la cantidad de información que circulaba por su mente.

-¡Oh Kami-sama! ¡Dime que todo esto es solo una broma pesada que me has jugado por ser criticar tanto a Sakura!—rogo la rubia juntando sus manos a modo de plegaría — ¿Yo con un hijo, casada con Sai? ¡Kami eso es demasiado!—dijo en medio de un grito ahogado — No puedo creerlo, es algo bello, pero ¡Ah que es lo que estoy pensando!—volvió a gritar mientras su rostro se volvía rojo.

Ino no sabía si sentirse feliz, apenada, enojada o incluso decepcionada, pero cuando la imagen de su futuro hijo vino a su mente haciendo que la rubia solo sonriera enternecida.

— Es lindo, tiene cosas de los dos…— susurro viendo a Sai en sus pensamientos — Pero ¿Cómo es que quedamos juntos? Sai es muy… es algo raro, pero lindo, ¡Kami-sama eres cruel! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? Mirai me dijo que el futuro sería bueno, pero… ahora que recuerdo ¡Naruto y Hinata estarán juntos en el futuro! ¡Ahhh cielos! ¡El deseo de Hinata se cumplió! ¿Cómo reaccionará Hinata al saber que la pequeña Himawari es su hija y está en el hospital luchando por su vida? Creo que yo moriría si algo le pasa a Inojin, pero, no puedo decirle, Mirai me advirtió que revelar información pondría en riesgo al futuro ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer?—se pregunto Ino sintiéndose mal consigo misma.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo podrán regresar al futuro? Si ellos no pueden regresar el futuro cambiara y… ¿Qué consecuencias traerá? ¿Y si ellos desaparecen por que las cosas no transcurren con "normalidad"? ¡Kami! Creo que deberé de tomar un tranquilizante para poder dormir.

…

 **En la casa de Asuma:**

— Increíble ¿Verdad Kurenai?—pregunto Asuma que estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana de su sala.

— Siendo sincera no lo creo, es algo que siempre he deseado "Formar una familia contigo"— contesto Kurenai con un leve sonrojo sentada en el pequeño sofá de la sala.

Asuma sonrió mientras daba una calada a su cigarro y miraba a través de la ventana.

— Es bella, se parece a ti.

— Tú y ella tienen el mismo tipo de rostro— contesto Kurenai comparando a los dos.

Apagando su cigarro, Asuma se acerco a Kurenai y rodeándola desde atrás la abrazo a la altura de los hombros.

— ¿Seremos una buena familia?

— Ella se ve una buena mujer, es inteligente y se ve que creció rodeada de personas que la quieren, creo que el futuro será bastante bueno para nosotros— contesto Kurenai pensando en el futuro de Konoha y de ellos dos.

— Kurenai, tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que algo está a punto de ocurrir.

— Asuma, tal vez solo estás abrumado… yo me siento igual.

— No Kurenai, algo malo pasará… Mañana temprano iré con Tsunade-sama para hablar con ella.

— Pero ella dijo que te quiere temprano dirigiendo a la guardia de la puerta, no debemos permitir que alguien extraño entre a la aldea y ponga en mayor riesgo a los niños.

— Lo sé, pero algo me dice que tengo que hablar con ella.

— Esta bien, iré contigo… y… bueno, quiero hablar un poco con Mirai, ¿No quieres hacer lo mismo?

— Claro que sí, pero como no los advirtió Tsunade-sama, no debemos preguntar nada del futuro.

— Asuma, solo le preguntaremos si se siente comoda, si está bien, si necesita algo. Asuma no la acosaremos con otras preguntas

El Sarutobi dejo salir una risa al aire divertido por la actitud de Kurenai.

— Bien, solo será una breve plática. Pero, me gustaría saber más de ella.

— A mi también, pero…

— Te comprendo Kurenai, y es mejor se breves y precisos.

— Asuma, creo que el instinto maternal me está consumiendo.

El Sarutobi se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y le beso el dorso de su mano.

— Todo a su tiempo Kurenai, te prometo que seremos una buena familia.

Sin saber el vacio de sus palabras, Asuma pensó que su futuro sería algo que amaría.

…

 **Minutos antes con Boruto y los demás.**

La mirada reprobatoria y fría de Mirai recorría de arriba abajo a Boruto y Sarada.

— ¿Por qué salieron a escondidas? ¿No les pedí que no salieran? Boruto, Sarada, me decepcionan, ¿Saben las consecuencias de sus actos? Ahora Sasuke-san y Karin-san saben de su existencia. Sarada ¿Sabes la gravedad del asunto? Ni tu padre ni tu madre deben saber que quedarán juntos en el futuro, la relación de ambos en este tiempo fue… es demasiado tensa y complicada, por favor no vuelvan a hacer alguna imprudencia—les pidió para después mirara fijamente a Boruto— Se que estás preocupada por Hima-chan, todos lo estamos, pero Shizune-san dijo que cualquier cosa que pasará vendría rápidamente a informarnos—

— ¡Mirai-nee! Yo solo quería estar un rato con ella y…

— Boruto, por favor no hables más, piensa un poco en lo que paso— le pidió dándose un ligero masaje en el nacimiento de la nariz.

— Pero…

— Boruto, basta, ahora que Sasuke-san sabe lo de Sarada las cosas se complicarán demasiado ¿Lo entiendes?— Shikadai trato de hacer entrar en razón al Uzumaki, pero al igual que el Uzumaki, Shikadai quería respuestas inmediatas.

— Ahora vayan a dormir, mañana será un largo día, yo aun tengo un par de cosas que hacer— ordenó Mirai caminando a la puerta — Y no vuelvan a salir… Shikadai estás a cargo.

…

 **A las afueras del bosque de Konoha:**

— ¿Otra vez ese mismo sueño? ¿Cuántas veces lo he tenido?—se pregunto Itachi en voz baja tras despertarse abruptamente por enésima vez en lo que iba del mes.

— Siempre es lo mismo, dos Sasukes "El de este tiempo y uno más adulto" peleando entre ellos, pero ¿Por qué el sueño se detiene cuando ambos están a punto de dar el último golpe? Ahhh… creo que debo de descansar un poco, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para poder dormir adecuadamente… ¿Cuál será l razón para tener este sueño? ¿Será una clase de señal? Tal vez Sasuke este peleando internamente consigo mismo… El se está negando a avanzar emocionalmente… es lo más probable ¿Pero qué tonterías digo? Ni siquiera sé lo que en verdad piensa. Esto es un desastre, aun no es tiempo para hablar con él… aun tengo cosas que hacer pero… mi tiempo se acaba— dijo sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho —Tengo que darme prisa o lo lamentaré.

La enfermedad había invadido por completo el cuerpo de Itachi, por lo que día a día se sentía más agotado pero solo su fuerza de voluntad hacía que siguiera adelante, pero, el tiempo lo tenía contado y su misión aun estaba lejos de terminar. Lo único que quería en ese momento era poder terminarlo y reunirse con Sasuke para poder cumplir su último deseo.

Pero, Itachi sabía que sus posibilidades de que sus enemigos se dieran cuenta de su condición eran enormes y si eso pasaba, era casi probable que aprovecharan eso y quisieran deshacer de él.

— Creo que tendré que seguir mi misión y adentrarme al bosque…— susurro notando como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente— ¿Qué es esto?

…

— Vaya… así que en el futuro serás padre… eso es impresionante—Se burlo Jiraiya pasando su brazo sobre la espalda de Naruto.

— ¡Ero-sennin! ¡Eso no es divertido! Bueno si… ¡Nooo! ¡Es algo raro!—lloriqueo el rubio apretando su cabeza.

Maestro y alumno se encontraban en el pequeño departamento del Uzumaki, donde pretendían descansar pero, la preocupación de Naruto y las múltiples dudas de Jiraiya les había provocado insomnio (al igual que todos los involucrados en el incidente)

— Jajajajaja ¡Pequeño mocoso! Eso es increíble, y pensar que encontraras a una mujer suficientemente loca como para casarse contigo y darte dos hijos— dijo aplicando más fuerza en su brazo.

— ¡Ero-sennin deja de burlarte! Yo… Estoy feliz por eso… tendré lo que siempre quise, Boruto… él me dijo que mi… nuestra familia es feliz pero…— hizo una pausa al sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Notando el cambio de ánimo en su alumno, Jiraiya quito su brazo y se recargo sobre el mueble.

— ¿Te sientes culpable?

— Si... Ero-sennin, lo más cercano a un padre eres tú…

Jiraiya sintió un cálido sentimiento en su pecho que denotaba alegría y orgullo, y por eso mismo supo que debía de darle una pequeña ayuda a su querido alumno.

— ¿Por qué no pude proteger a mis hijos? ¿Tan débil me volví en el futuro?

— ¿Cuántas veces en este día te has hecho esas mismas preguntas?

Naruto miro al suelo con rabia, para darse un poco de valor y contestar con sinceridad.

— Cinco veces… incluso se le pregunte a Sakura-chan.

— Naruto, ¿Enserio crees que algún padre permitiría que sus hijos pasaran por algo como esto si estuvieran consientes de eso? Nadie puede proveer lo que pasará en el futuro, si eso fuera cierto, los accidentes y demás tragedias jamás ocurrirían.

— Pero… Paso en mi casa, al menos alguien debería de haber estado cuidándolos.

— Mocoso ¿Tú crees eso? Esos niños son shinobis, y como tales deben de saber cuidarse.

— ¡Pero Himawari solo es una estudiante!

Jiraiya supo que no sería nada fácil sacar a Naruto de su actitud pesimista contra sí mismo, así que la única manera de convencerlo era ser un poco extremo.

— Ella estaba junto con un grupo de jóvenes shinobis. Mocoso ¿Cuántas veces cometiste imprudencias cuando tenías la edad de ellos?

Naruto quedo en silencio por un par de segundos mientras recordaba todas las locuras, tonterías y todas aquellas veces en que se había precipitado en actuar sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

— ¿Ves? Es como si Kakashi se culpará por cada cosa mal hecha que hubieras realizado ¿Entiendes mi punto?

— Creo… creo que sí, pero ¿No se supone que los padres están ahí para cuidar a sus hijos?

Jiraiya rodo los ojos con frustración, pero a su vez entendía el dolor de Naruto. El mismo había sentido culpa por no poder ayudar a Minato y a Kushina cuando Naruto había nacido, pero como adulto que era supo que sentirse así no arreglaría las cosas.

— Si, eso es totalmente cierto, pero ¿Pretendes cuidar por siempre a tus hijos? Sería mejor encerrarlos en una torre donde nadie pudiera tocarlos.

Naruto quiso refutar el punto de Jiraiya pero nada pudo ocurrírsele y mucho menos poder volver a quejarse.

— Ero-sennin…

— Naruto, a los hijos se les debe educar para cuidarse a sí mismos y eventualmente para proteger a lo que más aman, si alguien pretende proteger por siempre a su familia educará de una forma errónea y criara a inútiles. Es por esa misma razón que yo te entrene, porque quiero que cuides de ti mismo sin depender enteramente de los demás.

— Ero-sennin, gracias, creo que ya entendí lo que tengo que hacer.

— Ja, para eso estoy mocoso, aun tienes mucho que aprender.

…

 **En el futuro:**

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, pero a pesar de ser temprano, el movimiento en la casa del Hokage era bastante intenso.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Por favor Uchiha-san baje su chakra!—pidió Hinata que no podía controlar el ritmo de energía de Sasuke.

— Es lo menos que puedo manejar…— se quejo sin poder reducir más la cantidad de su chakra, ya que al hacer contacto con las manos de Hinata, era como si su Chakra se repeliera entre ellos o fueran incompatibles.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Dañaras a Hinata-chan!—le grito Naruto tomándolo del hombro con fuerza para poder controlarlo.

Sasuke y Hinata estaban sentados sobre el suelo tratando de controlar su chakra para poder hacer el ritual, pero parecía que sus esfuerzos no los estaban llevando a nada.

— Tomen un descanso, si Hinata se sigue forzando dañara su cuerpo— ordeno Tsunade al ver que no habían hecho ningún progreso en horas —Enséñame tus manos Hinata, Uchiha trata de relajarte.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, lo menos que quería era recibir órdenes de Tsunade, pero si aguantaba todo eso era por Sarada. La relación entre él y la quinta siempre fue pésima, pero todo empeoro cuando él y Sakura comenzaron a salir. A Tsunade no le gustó nada la idea de dejar que Sakura pudiera sufrir por culpa de Sasuke, igual o más como lo había hecho en el pasado, pero, cuando vio que las cosas iban en serio, prácticamente amenazo a Sasuke de que si hacia cualquier cosa que llegará a pasarle a Sakura, ella misma lo pondría tres metros bajo tierra.

— Hinata, ¿Tienes algún malestar en tus ojos?—pregunto Tsunade.

— No, solo son mis manos, pero creo que acabo de encontrar un modo de encontrar el equilibrio.

— Ok, ¿Estás lista?

— Si, solo deme unos minutos— pidió levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia Naruto.

— Naruto-kun… te ves pálido, come algo por favor— le rogo tomándolo de la mejilla, la misma que le había abofeteado.

El rubio sonrió sin ganas, recordando que desde la tarde anterior no había probado bocado alguno.

— No tengo hambre…— contesto en voz baja.

— Necesito… necesitamos que estés fuerte, por favor hazlo por todos…— le rogo de nuevo haciendo que Naruto la mirará a los ojos.

— Está bien, creo que debería tomar un descanso.

— Ve Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san y yo continuaremos hasta que logremos sincronizar nuestro chakra, Sakura-chan está descansando en la habitación de Hima, ella se la pasó toda la noche alistando equipo médico para cuando partamos.

— Gracias por preocuparte por mí, aun después de lo que paso.

— Naruto-kun… basta por favor, no sigas con eso, me duele que pienses que puedo enojarme contigo por algo que nadie pudo presentir…

El Hokage no supo si sentirse aliviado o más culpable, ya que pasará lo que pasará Hinata siempre lo apoyaría.

— Sabes, aun me duele la mejilla— dijo dejando salir una pequeña risa.

— Te lo merecías, en ese momento no estaban actuando como tú mismo. No me agrado ver a ese Naruto… en ese momento recordé lo que paso después de que Neji-niisan muriera. Naruto-kun, en ese instante estuviste a punto de ceder ante Obito…

— Es cierto… me siento decepcionado de mi mismo.

— Bien, suficiente charla, es mejor que sigan practicando—ordeno Tsunade viendo que eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana.

En el piso de arriba Sakura se lavaba el rostro mientras intentaba respirar tranquilamente.

— Esto no puede ser ¿Por qué ahorita? ¿Por qué?—se dijo interiormente negando lo que acababa de descubrir — Esto es cruel…

— ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Todo bien?—pregunto Naruto desde la puerta del baño.

— Ah Naruto… si solo me acabo de despertar.

— Oh ya veo, voy a dormir un par de horas, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, te vez pálida.

— Si gracias, eso haré— contesto poniéndose frente al lavabo como si quisiera ocultar algo.

Sin querer preguntar más, Naruto camino rumbo a su habitación, pero con la duda de que algo le pasaba a Sakura.

— ¡Kami dime que no es cierto!—gimió por dentro al mirar la lavabo.

Jugando sobre la poca cantidad de agua que había sobre él yacía un pequeño plástico alargado de color blanco, que en medio de él tenía un recuadro de color rojo.

— No puedo estar embarazada… no esto tiene que ser mentira…

…..

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Primero que nada, perdón por la espera, estas tres semanas estuve sepultada en trabajo.**

 **Me pusieron a cargo de un proyecto y como tal tuve que liderar a otros cinco compañeros, las cosas salieron tan bien que el plazo se alargo para definir últimos detalles y presentarlo a su respectiva dependencia.**

 **Y bueno para no hacerla aburrida, no tuve tiempo hasta ayer que comencé a escribir.**

 **El próximo capitulo estará listo a lo máximo en dos semanas, trataré de acomodar mis tiempos de trabajo para poder escribir. Así que no desesperen.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Hace unos minutos revise por primera vez en semanas que me llegaron varios mensajitos privados bastante ofensivos sobre el ultimo capitulo de Sasuke, Sakura y el otro Sasuke. Cosa que me puso en verdad furiosa. Ustedes saben que me gusta tanto el SasuSaku como el Naruhina, y cuando escribo algo tiendo a escribir sobre las dos parejas.**

 **Muchos de esos mensajitos decían que el fic se supone que solo era SasuSaku y que era un asco que pusiera un Lemmon MenmaHina, y bueno, lo siento, es mi fic y yo hago lo que quiera con él, y perdón por los que se sientan ofendidos por esto pero el asunto es así.**

 **Y con respecto a eso, decidí dejar el fic, al menos por un tiempo, no sé cuando lo vuelva a retomar, y si o hago es por que tendré ganas de hacerlo.**

 **Lo siento pero me dolieron todos esos ataques, además que mí tiempo libre se ha reducido drásticamente.**

 **Respecto a Perversión en Konoha, Mary está enferma, ella actualizaría la semana pasada pero se infecto de "chikungunya" una enfermedad que se propaga por un mosquito es similar al dengue solo que es más fuerte.**

 **Tan pronto como ella se sienta bien terminará el capitulo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir….**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS!**


	8. Problemas y decisiones

**Se que es tarde, pero se que me amaran :v**

 **En fin, gracias por todos sus bellos reviews, casi me hacen llorar.**

 **Un agradecimiento a todos y en especial a** **GabiiSesshYue por sus ánimos.**

 **Gracias a: Monse Mondragon, Mary, Elizabeth Warrior, DianaMounr mkristal, lavida134, Roxs, Lobox, beaflower, Evelyn27rosas, maercelaporras, Shilany, Flor loveanime, nanapasapa, Yosei-san, annimo, aseroon, Abi, erikaeri, MaiiDan, ordooodcar, Akime Maxwell, ShadowyWriter, Sibreka, HiNaThItHa 16241, Daniela Hervar, Reading Pixie, JA Uzumaki, AcideESP, UchihaAlex17, Miirellinu, Astron y a Eliuska20 por sus reviews.**

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL: DESCURBIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 08.- PROBLEMAS Y DECISIONES**

 **En el futuro:**

— ¡Kami! ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¿Por qué ahora?—se decía Sakura mientras se tapaba la boca para que nadie la escuchara —Deseé esto desde hace mucho ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¡Tengo que salvar a mi hija!—se reprochó tocándose el vientre con cuidado— No… debo mantener la calma… bebé ¿Qué hago? Tengo que ir por Sarada y los demás… pero ¿Si algo me pasa… si algo nos pasa a ambos? Sasuke-kun no me lo perdonaría… ¡Kami! ¡No me pongas a prueba! ¡Hoy no por favor!

Los sentimientos que experimentaba Sakura la hacían sentir tan confundida pero a su vez un poco feliz. Desde hace meses la Uchiha había deseado tanto tener un bebé, pero al haberse enterado esa mañana de manera tan repentina provoco que la culpa la invadiera, las personas confiaban en que ella pudiera brindar el cuidado médico a los niños, si es que algo les había sucedido.

Pero, ahora con su estado, era más que obvio que tanto Tsunade como Sasuke le prohibirían hacer el viaje debido a los más que obvios peligros. Ella lo sabía muy bien al ver que la historia se repetía de nuevo, aunque esta vez, estuviera al tanto de su embarazo y no como la vez pasada.

— ¿Y si esta vez pierdo al bebé? ¿Y si algo peor me pasa? Sasuke-kun jamás me lo perdonaría… ¿Qué hago? Tsunade-sama no puede ir, aunque lo niegue su estado de salud ha estado mal desde hace semanas y no puede arriesgarse… Shizune-san… no, ella no puede ir… no puedo arriesgarla…

— ¿Sakura? ¿Todo bien?—pregunto Ino entrando al baño.

— Si…— contesto limpiándose las lagrimas — Solo estoy nerviosa.

— Sakura… tienes que ser fuerte… se que tu y los demás podrán traer de vuelta a nuestros hijos.

La Uchiha sintió un golpe bajo en el estomago, ahora se sentía más mal y mucho más responsable, pero no era momento para dudar por lo que debía de tomar una decisión, por más dura y cruel que fuera.

— Ino, te prometo que regresarán a salvo, todos los niños son importantes para mí— juró alisándose la falda que traía puesta. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás, era su responsabilidad como madre y como ninja medico no solo proteger a sus hijos sino también proteger a los demás si eso significaba ponerse en riesgo (aun por más contradictorio que pareciera)

— Gracias Sakura, pero por favor cuídate, no quiero que a mi mejor amiga le pase algo— le pidió con voz cortada mientras la tomaba de las manos.

Sakura bajo su rostro y asintió levemente repitiéndose internamente que todo saldría bien.

 **Abajo, en la sala:**

— ¡Si Hinata así! ¡Uchiha, solo baja un poco más tu chakra!—ordenaba Tsunade alegre por el avance que ambos estaban teniendo desde hace un par de minutos.

— ¡Agh! Solo un poco más….—gimió Hinata sintiendo como su chakra y el de Sasuke comenzaba a entrar en armonía, pero a pesar de eso, el esfuerzo le estaba comenzando a afectar.

— Hmp… creo que encontré la forma de mantener esté nivel de chakra— dijo Sasuke sintiendo como la energía de Hinata comenzaba a pasar a través de su cuerpo, para el Uchiha era algo extraño, el chakra de Hinata era tan cálido y pacifico que por un momento sintió que toda la tensión que traía encima comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco.

Era diferente al de Sakura, el de ella era fuerte y lleno de vitalidad, un chakra que lo hacía sentir vivo y en plenitud, como si su alma se agitará y vibrará cada vez que tocaba su alma. Sasuke decía que era como "un generador de energía pura" que iluminaba su oscuridad y hacia que toda mancha en su interior desapareciera. Y, en cambio el de Hinata parecía estar rodeada de bondad y llena de amor, cosa que le hizo recordar a su madre.

— _Ahora entiendo porque Naruto le eligió, ella era lo que tanto necesitaba…_ \- se dijo para sí mismo dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por Tsunade y Hinata.

La ex Hokage alzo una ceja sorprendida de la expresión del Uchiha jurando que podía contar con los dedos de su mano derecha las veces que lo había visto así.

— Creo que yo también encontré la forma de hacerlo— contesto Hinata viendo a través de su Byakugan como los puntos de Chakra de Sasuke comenzaban a tranquilizarse y a aceptar su energía en el momento en que él había sonreído.

— Bien, sigan así, en poco tiempo podrán tener el balance adecuado, tomen otro descanso y…

— ¡Tsunade-sama!—grito Kiba entrando con prisa a la casa de Naruto.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué los gritos?

— Tsunade-sama, acabamos de encontrar algo muy… como decirlo, algo importante, esto tiene que verlo— dijo despejando la mesa de la sala y desplegando un enorme pergamino sobre ella — Revisando los archivos que trajeron de la guarida de Danzo encontramos esto… por favor mire con atención lo que dice aquí…— le pidió a la ex Hokage señalando una parte del pergamino que estaba un poco mohosa.

Sin perder tiempo Sasuke y Hinata se acercaron a ver lo que Kiba había traído.

— Un momento… esta es la historia del reloj dorado, eso ya lo sabíamos…— se quejo Tsunade pensando que Kiba solo le quitaba su tiempo.

— Lo sé Tsunade-sama, pero mire esta otra parte— le pidió mientras desenrollaba otra parte del pergamino.

 __ _ **…Respecto a lo que la gente del templo cuenta, solo puedo decir que el castigo que los dioses le impusieron a Amira, fue ser por siempre la vigilante del tiempo, ese fue el único y más grande castigo que los dioses pudieron darle para que el flujo del tiempo pudiera transcurrir con normalidad en caso de que alguien más pudiera encontrar la forma de viajar en el tiempo… pero, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los dioses, el destino es algo que ni ellos pueden controlar, y, han sido pocas pero en su mayoría desastrosas las veces en que ciertos individuos han podido viajar al pasado o al futuro.**_

 _ **Los dioses tuvieron que intervenir en todas esas veces y regresar el tiempo a su debido cause, pero para eso tuvieron que actuar a través de Amira para que eso pudiera suceder.**_

 _ **Los pergaminos que me prestaron los monjes explican que Amira extrae todo recuerdo de las personas involucradas en el incidente, así como borrar todo rastro que pueda señalar que alguien viajo a través del tiempo, cosas como reparar los terrenos dañados, reconstruir todo lo destruido e incluso sanar a las personas que fueron heridas en el proceso. Algo que me dejó pasmado fue algo que encontré en un viejo pergamino, en el se cuenta que en el tercer incidente, Amira revivió a un hombre que había sido asesinado por el viajero… creo que es algo lógico que pasará pero, la idea en si es escalofriante.**_

 _ **Otra cosa que me dejo con una desesperante incógnita fue lo que ese mismo pergamino me reveló, se dice que solo una persona fue capaz de "presentir" que algo había pasado, esa persona tenía un chakra especial, pero a pesar de eso, esa persona no era un shinobi, solamente un civil, al paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de su peculiaridad, y comenzó a desarrollar sus habilidades hasta que descubrió que podía hacer jutsus espaciales, algo que era sumamente raro incluso para shinobis de alto rango. Tras pasar el incidente que lo involucro de forma directa, se despertó un día sintiendo un vacio en su línea de recuerdos. Tras investigar un poco supo que las historias de sus compañeros se repetían tan perfectamente que comenzó a sospechar que eran falsos recuerdos. Los dioses se dieron cuenta de este evento y en un evento jamás antes visto llevaron al hombre frente a ellos. El pergamino no cuenta los detalles, solo explica que los dioses le encomendaron la tarea de vigilar y cuidar de los relojes, así como de la historia tras ellos. El hombre sintiéndose honrado por la petición acepto gustoso y fundó el templo en el cual me encuentro. Cuando descubrí eso, les pedí a los monjes más información pero me fue tajantemente negada, sin querer molestarlos más, decidí no insistir…**_

La siguiente parte del pergamino era ilegible, el moho que tenía era tanto que cualquier forma de querer restaurarlo era simplemente imposible.

—… Eso explica muchas cosas— dijo Tsunade mientras sus dudas eran despejadas — Como el por qué el terreno donde se llevo la batalla estaba intacto, o incluso que nadie recordará nada de esos eventos...

— Un momento ¿Qué significa eso de que ese hombre podía recordar los eventos porque podía usar jutsus espaciales…? Si eso es cierto…— Sasuke trago con fuerza rogando que sus suposiciones fueran erróneas — ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que a un Uchiha le pueda pasar lo mismo?

Todos se miraron entre sí sabiendo que la pregunta de Sasuke se respondía por sí sola.

— Sería imprudente decir que no pudiera ser algo real… pero, si eso fuera verdad ¿No crees que tu hubieras recordado antes estos sucesos antes de su primer viaje?—pregunto Tsunade sintiéndose obligada a formular algunas teorías.

— Eso es cierto, pero ¿Qué pasaría si de alguna forma que Amira o los dioses bloquearan los recuerdos en el segundo viaje? Si como el pergamino lo dice, la línea de tiempo siempre es reparada, y nosotros ya pasamos por esas dos experiencias, en ese caso, Amira pudo haber hecho su trabajo, pero aun así no quita el hecho de que Itachi, Obito o mi yo del pasado puedan tener esos presentimientos y si eso es verdad Sarada y los demás están en serio peligro.

— Pero el pergamino dice que Amira reparará el tiempo y "sanará" a las personas— dijo Kiba tratando de tranquilizar a Sasuke.

— ¡¿Y tú piensas que aun así dejaré que a Sarada la dañe Obito o incluso mi yo del pasado?! El que la sane no quita el hecho que recordará lo que le paso, Amira solo extrae los recuerdos de las personas de la línea a donde se viajo, más no de quien realizo el viaje. ¿Crees que quiero que mi hija viva con un trauma como ese? Tú no sabes cuantas noches desperté gritando porque soñaba a Naruto transformado en bestia mientras lastimaba a Sakura y a los demás… ¡No pienso permitir que Sarada sufra lo mismo que yo!..- grito con furia el Uchiha dejando ver su lado paternal y sobreprotector.

— Lo siento, no quise ponerlo de ese modo…- contesto Kiba sintiéndose estúpido.

— Las cosas no pueden estar peor, Sasuke, Hinata, tienen que redoblar esfuerzos para poder hacer el jutsu, si todo sale bien podrán viajar mañana por la mañana— dijo Tsunade viendo que por lo menos necesitaban unas diez horas más.

Sasuke miro con furia a Tsunade pensando que estaba loca — ¡No! Lo haremos esta tarde.

— ¿Hablas enserio? Después de lograr una sincronización perfecta necesitaran descansar lo suficiente para poder tener la energía necesaria para hacer el viaje ¿U olvidas lo que paso cuando viajaste para ayudar a Naruto y a los demás?—lo cuestiono Tsunade para que Sasuke reaccionará.

Rechinando los dientes y apretando sus manos hasta el extremo de poner blancos sus nudillos, Sasuke miro con odio a Tsunade.

— Lo sé… lo recuerdo perfectamente, no me tomes por idiota…

— Bien, ahora sigan con su entrenamiento y no descansen hasta que lo hagan de forma perfecta— ordeno Tsunade antes de salir de la casa junto con Kiba.

— Uchi… Uchiha-san…

— Ya escuchaste a esa mujer…— respondió Sasuke volviéndose a sentar en el piso de la casa.

 **En el pasado:**

— ¿Cuál es el estado de Himawari?—pregunto Shizune mirando a la Uzumaki a través de la ventana.

— Su flujo de chakra es lento pero estable, en las últimas cuatro horas ha subido en un diez por ciento,es poco pero si sigue así en dos días podrá recobrar el conocimiento— respondió Ania mientras firmaba el informe médico.

— Bien, al menos evoluciona lentamente, Ania, ve a descansar, durante el resto del día la cuidará Amelia— dijo Shizune entrando a la habitación.

— Gracias Shizune-san, con su permiso me retiro.

— Vaya pequeña, te ves muy pálida…— le susurro tocándole la frente para sentir su temperatura — Pequeña, es increíble que seas hija de Naruto… bueno, me alegra que haya podido formar una familia… pero, pequeña ¿Quién es tu madre?—pregunto mirando detenidamente a Himawari antes de quitarle la mascarilla de oxigeno— Según lo que marca el informe, ya puedo quitarte esto para que tus pulmones respiren con mayor tranquilidad…— dijo terminando de quitarle el aparato— ¿Cabello negro azulado? ¡Oh vaya!—dijo con regocijo sonriendo en el proceso — Así que Hinata lo logró… ese Naruto pequeño pillo debió de haberle tomado mucho para darse cuenta… Creo que fui demasiado lenta para no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Sin dejar de realizar su inspección médica, Shizune miraba con detenimiento a Himawari, pero ente más le ponía atención más parecido le encontraba con Hinata.

— Pero si es su viva imagen ¿A caso soy tonta? Bueno, creo que fue por la tensión del momento por lo que no me di cuenta, apuesto a que Ino ya lo sabe, esa niña es demasiado perspicaz.

— Shizune-san, buenos días— saludo la antes mencionada.

— Ino, estaba pensando en ti.

La rubia la miro con una ceja alzada pensando que era algo raro.

— ¿Ya viste detenidamente a Himawari-chan?—le preguntó esperando obtener algo de información.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Ino, eres una chica muy inteligente, tu sabes a lo que me refiero…

La rubia se sumió de hombros y camino hasta tomar el informe médico.

— No sé de qué me hable Shizune-san.

— Ino… se que sabes algo— le dijo mirándola de lado —Vamos dímelo…

Ino se detuvo en seco y alzo su cabeza de forma lenta pero al momento en que su mirada se cruzo con los ojos de Shizune supo que no podría mentirle.

— ¿Sobre qué cosa, Shizune-san?

—Sobre quien es la madre de Himawari-chan- le dijo sin ninguna clase de delicadeza.

— Yo… yo no sé nada— tartamudeo recordando la advertencia de Mirai.

— Ino… se que ya lo sabes, lo digo porque acabo de darme cuenta. No temas, no le diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Tsunade-sama, pero incluso si no lo hago ella se dará cuenta

La rubia suspiro derrotada y sin nada que hacer para poder escaparse de Shizune.

— Si Ino… Hinata es la madre de esta niña… ¿No es algo increíble?

— No tanto, Hinata siempre ha estado al pendiente de Naruto, pero él es tan tonto que hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta— respondió sintiendo un poco de enojo hacia el rubio.

— ¿Cómo crees que el pudo enterarse de los sentimientos de Hinata?

— Lo más probable es que ella se le haya confesado y bueno… creo que después de eso tuvo conflictos consigo mismo pensando que veía Hinata en él.

— Eso suena como Naruto.

— Si, él es demasiado simple, en este momento, él piensa que Sakura es la única para él.

— Si, pero Sakura solo tiene ojos para Sa… Sasuke— termino su oración recordando el incidente de la noche anterior entre el Uchiha, Boruto y Sarada.

— ¿Crees que Sakura se encuentre bien?

— No, por supuesto que no, nadie sabe quiénes son los padres de Sarada-chan, y eso tiene muy confundida a Sakura. Shizune-san, quiero pedirle a Tsunade-sama que no meta a Sakura en esto, es mejor si ella se mantiene alejada, conozca perfectamente a Sakura y sé que ella esta devastada… yo… yo me preocupó por ella, y creo que es lo mejor.

— Ino, has madurado mucho, eres una buena amiga para ella.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién más se preocuparía por esa frente de marquesina sino soy yo?—dijo dejando salir su lado natural.

Shizune sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza sabiendo que Ino tenía razón.

—Ino ¿Qué piensas de tu hijo?—pregunto sintiéndose curiosa.

— ¡Shizune-san!—le reclamo tratando de no alzar mucho la voz— ¡Eso es vergonzoso!

Shizune disfrutaba de las expresiones de Ino y viendo que en ese momento le podía sacar cualquier información decidió seguir con el interrogatorio.

— ¿Qué piensas de él? Déjame decirte que es bastante lindo.

— ¡Shizune-san!

— Sai y tu hicieron un buen trabajo— se burlo un poco para sacar un poco la tristeza que se sentía en la sala.

— ¡Shizune-san!— le reclamo tomándose el rostro con ambas manos para que la mujer no pudiera ver su rostro.

— Esta bien, basta de bromas, Ino ¿Qué más sabes? Creo que Mirai te dijo algo más ¿O me equivoco?

Ino recobró la compostura y miro con detenimiento a su superior.

— Solo me dijo que no revelará a nadie lo que sabía y que no hiciera preguntas… creo que es algo que debemos tomar en cuenta, Mirai-chan sabe lo que dice—

— Tiene tu edad, pero creo que es demasiado madura, incluso más que tu.

— Lo mismo pienso, pero, aun así su mirada guarda un poco de tristeza, Shizune-san, sé que eso es algo normal por lo que pasa, pero pienso que es algo más ¿Qué piensa usted?

— Tienes razón, algo le pasa, pero es mejor dejarlo así. Es todo, Ino, ve a dejarle el informe médico a Tsunade-sama, el pequeño Boruto deberá de estar impaciente por el estado de Himawari-chan.

Sin esperar más ordenes, Ino tomo la tableta y salió rápidamente del lugar, pensando detenidamente sobre qué cosa podría estar ocultando Mirai.

 **En la torre Hokage:**

—Tsunade-sama, como todos temíamos, no hay rastro alguno de Sasuke y la otra shinobi— informó Kakashi esperando la furia de la Hokage.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que se haya escapado tan fácilmente? ¡Hay demasiada seguridad como para que esto haya pasado!—grito enardecida estampando su mano contra la pared.

— Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero en ese momento la mayoría de los guardias se encontraba investigando el incidente de los túneles que Shikamaru y Lee encontraron en los campos de entrenamiento y afuera de la villa.

— ¿Y que hay sobre eso? ¿Ya tienen algo que explique quien los hizo?

— Por los rastros de chakra se sabe que es un usuario de madera y tierra, un shinobi de muy alto nivel.

— Demonios, ¡Vigilen por si son espías! ¿Y dónde está Asuma?

— Está con Gai en la puerta principal, pasamos temprano por él a su casa y…

— Bien, que siga con su trabajo, cualquier cosa que encuentren me avisan… Kakashi regresa a tus labores, yo tengo aun mucho que hacer.

— Tsunade-sama ¿Boruto y Sarada han dicho algo más?—preguntó esperando que ambos chicos hubieran revelado cualquier otro dato que pudiera dar con el paradero de Sasuke.

— No, no dijeron nada— contesto para después suspirar cansadamente — Esos mocosos no saben nada, pero el encontrarse con el mocoso Uchiha les afecto mucho… con eso puedo asegurar que en el futuro él tiene mucha influencia sobre ellos…

— Tsunade-sama ¿Usted cree que Sasuke, qué el…? Bueno usted sabe…—pregunto dando a entender que tal vez Sasuke era el padre de Sarada.

— Kakashi…. No lo sé… pero, si eso es cierto, temo decir que todo será peor de lo que ya es ahora.

— ¿Usted cree que si Sasuke se entera de eso, pueda hacer algo en contra de Sarada?

— No lo dudo, en este momento la situación emocional de Sasuke es prácticamente un desastre.

No había persona que supiera tanto de lo que le pasaba a Sasuke como Kakashi, así que el copy ninja solo se rasco la cabeza sintiéndose que era el principal responsable para encontrarlo y ponerlo en custodia antes de que volviera a hacer algo estúpido.

— Puedes retirarte, y por favor si ves a Jiraiya dile que venga.

 **A las afueras de la torre Hokage:**

— Lo siento, apenas pude conseguir a alguien que me supliera en la puerta— se disculpó Asuma viendo que Kurenai la esperaba en la puerta trasera de la torre.

— No te preocupes, acabo de llegar, pero dime ¿A quién dejaste en tu lugar?

— A Jiraiya-sensei, me dijo que quería verificar algo, así que como iba a quedarse un rato en la entrada le pedí el favor.

— Oh entiendo… — contesto entrando junto a Asuma al edificio— Asuma ¿No estaremos haciendo algo mal?

— Descuida, no creo que Tsunade-sama se lo tome a mal.

Kurenai contuvo la respiración por escasos segundos al ver a Mirai saliendo de la sala de espera.

— Es ella— le susurro a Asuma.

Mirai se quedo de piedra al ver a sus padres mientras su cerebro le gritaba que saliera huyendo de ahí. Su miedo por tener que enfrentarse a sus progenitores era tan grande que sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

— Mi… Mirai ¿Podemos hablar contigo?—pregunto Kurenai con un poco de temblor en su voz.

— Yo… lo siento, tengo que ir con Tsunade-sama.

— Descuida, solo será un momento— le prometió Asuma poniéndose en medio de las dos.

Mirai se llevo su mano derecha al pecho, para de algún modo poder evitar colapsar en ese mismo instante.

Kurenai se acerco un poco más a ella y con un poco de nerviosismo la tomo de las manos.

— Mirai, se que estas muy ocupada, y que te sientes totalmente responsable por lo que ha pasado, pero… cuídate, se nota que no has dormido bien… y si no lo haces tú resistencia no durará mucho...—le aconsejó lo mejor que pudo, evitando que sonara como una orden.

— Gra... gracias pero soy la mayor y como tal soy la responsable de mantenerlos a salvo, yo… yo le prometí a Naruto-san que cuidaría de todos ellos— respondió recordando el rostro sonriente del séptimo Hokage.

— Mirai… no tienes que esforzarte tanto, en este momento hay muchas personas que están ayudando a resolver esto, y, aunque haya muchos problemas no tienes que temer, estoy seguro que podremos salir de esto ¿O no?—le dijo Asuma revolviéndole el cabello.

Mirai se mordió el labio inferior para calmar la alegría y las enormes ganas que tenía de abrazar a su padre.

Desde pequeña había soñado mil formas en las que por arte de magia conocía a su padre. En esos bellos sueños ambos tenían largas y casi eternas conversaciones en las cuales intercambiaban recuerdos, también en muchos de ellos Asuma le daba consejos y le pedía que cuidará de Kurenai, finalizando siempre con la misma frase _"Estoy orgulloso de ti"_.

— Gra… gracias, gracias por ayudarnos a todos, aun cuando les hemos traído muchos problemas, pero prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para que los chicos y yo podamos regresar a nuestro tiempo.

Kurenai y Asuma sonrieron viendo la sincera determinación de su futura hija.

— Estoy seguro que nuestros "yo" del futuro deben de estar demasiado orgullosos de ti.

Toda la determinación de Mirai se fue por el caño, lo que siempre deseo se había hecho realidad, y sin que sus sentimientos le pidieran permiso, comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

— ¡Oi! ¡No llores! ¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto Asuma nervioso mientras veía si Mirai tenía algo mal.

Kurenai se limpió una lagrima traicionera antes de abrazar a su "futura" hija.

— Tranquila, nos tienes a nosotros, pero si quieres desahogarte hazlo ahora— le aconsejo poniendo la cabeza de Mirai en su pecho.

Un poco consternado y feliz, Asuma saco un cigarro y sin encenderlo se lo llevo a la boca.

— _Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad—_ Se dijo internamente mirando hacia el monte Hokage.

 **Con Tsunade:**

— Tsunade-sama, le traigo el informe médico de Himawari-chan— interrumpió Ino la conversación que hace escasos minutos había comenzado entre Naruto y Sakura.

— No tengo tiempo para leerlo, solo dame un resumen…

En menos de cinco minutos, Ino le dijo todo lo referente a la lenta pero estable evolución que había estado presentando la pequeña Uzumaki.

— Al menos está avanzando poco a poco, ¿Algo más que agregar?

— No, es todo— respondió sintiendo el pesado ambiente que había en la oficina.

— Ino ¿Piensas que Himawari se recuperara?—pregunto Naruto preocupado por su pequeño futuro retoño.

La rubia lo miro con sinceridad y respondió con seguridad.

— Si Naruto, Shizune-san y las enfermeras la están cuidado muy bien, no te preocupes.

Sin ganas y demasiado preocupado pensando que Ino solo lo decía para calmarlo, Naruto sonrió amargamente.

Tal gesto no paso desapercibido para Ino la cual solo se quedo callada, porque sabía que cualquier otra cosa que dijera Naruto simplemente no le creería.

— Sakura, Naruto solo lo diré una vez más, tienen prohibido ir tras Sasuke, esa misión la tienen los Anbu ¿Entendieron?

— ¡Pero abuela! ¡Sasuke…!

— Silencio Naruto, si intentas ir contra mis órdenes no me quedará otra que encerrarte en esta torre.

— ¡Abuela yo tengo que encontrar a Sasuke!

— Naruto, no me retes — respondió Tsunade apretando su puño y demostrando su hostil chakra.

— Naruto, déjalo por favor, hay muchas personas buscándolo, ellos…

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿No entiendes que si lo encuentran Sasuke, él no se entregara tan fácilmente? Eso lo sé, no soy tonto, el teme es capaz de matar a cualquiera— respondió mientras el chakra del Kyubi comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo.

— Naruto, en este momento solo los jounin pueden encargarse de él, no subestimes el poder de Kakashi y los demás, y por si no lo recuerdas Jiraiya también está en la villa, ¡Déjate de sentimentalismo y actúa como el Shinobi que eres! — grito con voz autoritaria digna su puesto como Hokage.

Enfurecido y sintiéndose amarrado, Naruto decidió que ni ella podría detenerlo.

— No, yo iré por Sasuke y usted…

— ¡Hey! Calma Naruto, Tsunade-sama, sabemos que Naruto no estará quieto, le propongo que mejor lo deje a mi cuidado, Jiraiya-sensei, Gai, Kakashi y yo estamos en el equipo y podremos lidiar con Sasuke, pero creo que si esta Naruto hará las cosas más fáciles en caso que lo encontremos, Sasuke necesita a alguien con quien distraerse mientras ponemos un plan para acorralarlo— sugirió Asuma para evitar que las cosas entre Naruto y Tsunade empeoraran.

— Ts, si algo malo pasa por que esos dos se encuentren, te haré el responsable directo, Asuma— lo amenazo Tsunade mientras su calma disminuía un poco.

— Lo entiendo y lo acepto Tsunade-sama.

— Y tu Sakura, ve con Ino, no necesitas involucrarte más en esto.

Pensando que su maestra tenía razón y no queriéndose encontrar de nuevo con Sarada, Sakura acepto sin decir una sola palabra. Su corazón estaba demasiado dañado y su alma por demás rota como para poder recibir más dolor.

Ino la tomo del brazo presintiendo el estado anímico de su amiga y haciendo una reverencia salió de la sala.

— Abuela, Sakura-chan está muy triste por el teme…

— Naruto, si te encuentras con el mocoso Uchiha dale un buen golpe de mi parte.

El rubio asintió al haber notado los ojos llorosos de Sakura cuando salió de la oficina.

Interrumpiendo la reunión, Mirai entro con un poco de reserva.

— Disculpe Tsunade-sama, lamento haber llegado hasta ahora.

— No, llegas en buen momento, Asuma, ya sabes que hacer.

Esperando a que Naruto y el Sarutobi se marcharan, Mirai espero paciente.

— Y bien ¿Qué más te dijeron?—pregunto la Hokage esperando más información de parte de Boruto y Sarada.

— Me temo que nada más, ambos concuerdan con su relato— contesto un poco apenada.

— Lo suponía, todo fue demasiado repentino. Pero ¿Qué hay de los otros niños? ¿Cuál es su estado mental?

— Están bien, solo un poco preocupados por Himawari.

— Ino me acaba de traer el reporte médico, avanza lento pero estable.

— ¡Kami que bien! Les diré a los niños, eso los alegrará un poco. Otra cosa, Tsunade-sama ¿Han avanzado las investigaciones sobre como regresar al futuro?

— Me temo que no, todos los shinobis de alto rango están divididos entre la búsqueda de Sasuke y la investigación de los extraños túneles que han aparecido dentro y fuera de la aldea. Si queremos infiltrarnos en los archivos del consejo necesitamos más personal.

— Yo me ofrezco con gusto…

— No, eso es imposible, apenas y podemos controlar el ritmo de información con los pocos anbu leales a mí, así que es mejor no poner la operación en riesgo, así que tendremos que esperar a que por lo menos encontremos a Sasuke y su compañera.

— Entiendo… pero aun así es demasiado frustrante…

— Lo sé, pero lo único a nuestro favor es que el consejo y Danzo no saldrán en por lo menos una semana más.

— Tsunade-sama, ¿Y si Sasuke-san ya no está en la aldea?

— No, eso no es posible, con lo poco que conozco del Uchiha estoy segura que todas las dudas que tiene le impedirá irse de la aldea, él es un shinobi que va hasta el final hasta encontrar una respuesta que lo satisfaga.

— Tiene razón, pero eso lo hace más… más peligroso— respondió recordando lo que su madre le había contado sobre el pasado de la villa y el antiguo actuar de Sasuke.

— Por desgracia eso es cierto, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa más que atraparlo. Y bien, regresa con los chicos, y llevate esa caja con pergaminos, según Kakashi hay algunos documentos que explican sobre los jutsus de espacio y tiempo.

— Gracias Tsunade-sama, le pediré a Inojin y a Shikadai que me ayuden.

 **En el hospital:**

— Ten Sakura, esto te calmara un poco— le dijo Ino dándole una pastilla redonda de color verde claro.

— Gracias Ino, pero, no creo que ni esto me haga sentir menos mal.

— Sakura, no quiero decir como debes de actuar, pero… cálmate, así no podrás siquiera ver a Sasuke-kun a la cara. Es casi un hecho de que lo atraparán, y por eso debes de estar preparada.

— Ino, por favor no me hagas sentir bien, nada de lo que me digas hará que lo que siento en mi pecho mejore…. Ino… Boruto lo nombro como su "sensei" ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Qué Sasuke-kun regresará a la aldea en el futuro y tomará a Boruto como su alumno. Ino… Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun rehará su vida y por lo que dijo Boruto, será esa chica de lentes con la que forme una familia… ¡Ino! ¿Cómo debo sentirme? ¡Me siento estúpida! ¡Soy una egoísta! Debería de sentirme feliz porque él volverá y su vida estará restaurada ¡Él será feliz de nuevo!—dijo Sakura comenzando a llorar sin poder parar.

Ino no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decirle a Sakura para no hacerla sentir peor.

— Sakura, no sé ni que responder, si Boruto lo llamo así, es porque es verdad, pero ¿Hasta cuándo vas a sentir lástima por ti? Debes de comenzar a pensar un poco más en tu bienestar, sino estas en el futuro de Sasuke-kun, solo puedes comenzar de nuevo, no puedes dejar que tu mundo giré alrededor de él, ¡Ya no más Sakura! ¿Cuántos años más piensas dedicárselos a él? ¿Crees que valga la pena? Sé que lo amas como nadie, pero hazte un favor y ya no sufras, porque tan solo verte también hace que a la gente a tu alrededor se sienta mal— le dijo Ino sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba al ver como Sakura no paraba de llorar.

— Ino ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? Yo lo amo tanto, no es fácil, él esta tan lleno de oscuridad, pero si en el futuro regresa a la aldea yo quiero ayudar a que eso pase, si aun así no puedo estar a su lado. Sarada es una niña muy buena, su chakra está en armonía, es como si hubiera crecido rodeada de amor. Ino… siento que debo protegerla, aun si no tengo la obligación, ella es la luz de Sasuke-kun y no me importa protegerla y eso hace que Sasuke-kun tenga un poco de paz.

Ino rió con ironía, a veces le costaba demasiado entender a su amiga.

— Eres imposible Sakura, pero te entiendo, yo protegeré a Inojin con toda mi alma.

Habiéndose desahogado un poco, Sakura suspiro pensando en lo hermoso que sería tener una familia.

 **En el jardín detrás de la torre Hokage:**

— Boruto, ¿Qué le harán a mi papá cuando lo encuentren?—preguntó Sarada temerosa del trato que se le daría a Sasuke cuando lo acorralarán.

— No lo sé, pero no será nada bueno— contesto tras ver el trato que había recibido su maestro por parte de Jiraiya, Asuma y Gai.

— Boruto… tengo miedo ¿Y si algo malo le pasa a alguien? ¿Si a alguien le pasa algo peor de lo que le paso a Hima-chan?

— Sarada, no seas tan pesimista, se que puede ocurrir, pero pensando en lo que puede pasar no nos librará de nada.

— Es que tengo miedo, jamás me había sentido así… tengo miedo que algo le pase a mis padres ¿Viste como mi mamá sufrió pensando que la tía Karin es mi verdadera madre? Yo no quiero que ella se sienta más mal.

— Sarada, no podemos interferir, no en eso, deja que Sakura-san pase por esto, si alguien sabe sobre tu familia, tu futuro estará en peligro.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Y eso me da más miedo!—confeso abrazándose a sí misma.

A lo lejos una persona vigilaba y veía con asombro a los dos jóvenes viajeros.

— ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Esto ni siquiera debería de ser posible!—gritó Obito en su interior — ¿Esto es parte de lo que no recordaba? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué mi cabeza duele? ¡Demonios! ¡Esos niños son idénticos a sus padres! Momento, si esa niña en verdad es una Uchiha debería serme útil para mis planes. Debo de tenerla conmigo…— dijo el Uchiha comenzando a formar un plan en su cabeza.

— A penas y pude entrar con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo a la aldea ¿Cómo puedo llevarme a esa mocosa sin que nadie lo sepa? Zensou, sal de ahí.

— Te dije que te sería de ayuda.

— Deja las habladurías, has un camino, yo iré por la mocosa.

Sin esperar más, y depositando toda su determinación y poder, Obito se dirigió hacia Sarada y Boruto.

— Sarada, entremos, tengo un mal… ¡Cuidado!—grito viendo a Obito llegar junto a ellos.

— ¡Ni lo piensen! — dijo antes de envolver a Sarada en un lazo de color rojo.

— ¡Suelta a Sarada! ¡Rasengan!

— Tu nivel tan patético ni siquiera es un reto para mí- se burlo Obito dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago y haciéndolo volar lejos de ahí.

— Sa… Sarada— tartamudeo el nombre de su amiga antes de desmayarse.

Viendo que el rubio había sido noqueado Obito corrió con Sarada sobre su hombro.

— ¿Qué son esos gritos?—pregunto Tsunade saliendo junto con Mirai — ¡Ese bastardo tiene a Sarada!— grito corriendo tras ellos — ¡Mirai ve con Boruto y llama a los demás!—ordeno antes de desaparecer tras Obito.

— Por aquí— dijo el Zetsu mostrándole un camino secreto.

— Démonos prisa, no tardan en llegar Tsunade y su banda de subordinados.

Pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles como Obito pensó, una persona más se había infiltrando en Konoha aunque le había tomado demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Qué es todo eso? ¿Por qué Tobi está aquí? ¿Por qué dijo que es una Uchiha? ¿Es enserio?—se pregunto Itachi debatiéndose si ir tras el otro Uchiha.

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Y bueno, si las cosas van bien con mi tiempo, el domingo subo capitulo de Sasuke, Sakura y el otro Sasuke.


	9. El verdadero poder de los Uchiha

**Sorprendentemente me dio tiempo para actualizar xD,**

 **En fin...**

 **Gracias a: UchihaAlex17, karo2000, Reading Pixie, Astron, Akime Maxwell, lelu-chan, Flor Carmesi, miirellinu, yomii20, AcidESP, Maytelu, 999Tsubaki chan, daniela hervar, erikaeri, Cristi-anitaXD, lavida134, Roxas, Hinakey91sm, ordooscar, coronadomontes, Alex, DianaMounr, HiNaThItHa 16241, evelyn27rosas, ShadowyWriter, ania hyuga y a los tres anonimos que me dejarón sus reviews.**

 **¡LOS AMO CHICOS!**

 **Sin más que decir pasen y lean.**

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 09.- EL VERDADERO PODER DE LOS UCHIHAS**

— ¿Qué es todo eso? ¿Por qué Tobi está aquí? ¿Por qué dijo que es una Uchiha? ¿Es enserio?—se pregunto Itachi debatiéndose si ir tras el otro Uchiha.

Itachi estaba absolutamente seguro que solo Sasuke, Tobi y él eran los últimos Uchihas que había en el mundo, pero ahora que se había enterado de la existencia de esa pequeña, parecía como si una luz en su oscuro camino se hubiera encendido.

En medio de la confusión emocional, mientras tomaba una decisión, Itachi sentía que las cosas parecían ir en cámara lenta, pero, al ver ir a Tsunade tras su compañero de Akatsuki, su decisión fue tomada en una fracción de segundo.

— _Espero no arrepentirme_ — se dijo a si mismo mientras rodeaba el grupo de arboles y se ponía frente a Tobi y Sarada.

— ¿Qué…?—fue lo único que pudo decir Tobi antes de que Itachi lo golpeara con las llamas del Amaterasu al mismo tiempo en que tomaba a Sarada entre sus brazos.

Era algo demasiado arriesgado para todos, Incluso para Itachi que había hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar que los habilidosos anbu de Konoha y los demás shinobis del nivel de Kakashi lo atraparan mientras se infiltraba en Konoha.

Aunque en ese momento, eso muy poco importaba, si ni siquiera Konoha, con ese nivel de seguridad podía proteger a una simple niña, era más que obvio que siendo esa niña una Uchiha, cualquier loco la quisiera.

En solo cinco segundos Itachi se hizo diversas preguntas:

— " _¿Quién es esta niña? ¿Es cosa de Danzo? ¿Puede ser que sea obra de Orochimaru? ¿Es una trampa? ¿Por qué esta Tobi aquí?_

Itachi conocía muy poco acerca de Tobi, pero lo poco que sabía de él era suficiente para saber que esa pequeña no estaría bien en sus manos. Era una operación demasiado riesgosa, prácticamente se echaría encima tanto a los Akatsuki como a toda Konoha y cualquier otra persona que tuviera interés en Sarada.

El hecho de que Itachi pudiera golpear tan fácilmente a Tobi fue porque este tenía su concentración absoluta sobre Tsunade, era algo que no se pensaría de él, el error de Tobi había sido el haber creído que tenía pase libre gracias al Zetsu, eso y el haber inspeccionado antes el área sin encontrar rastro alguno de algún enemigo.

— ¡Aggh!—gimió Tobi un grito de dolor al sentir el poderoso golpe y el ardor por las quemaduras de las llamas del Amaterasu.

— ¿Itachi? ¡Itachi!— gritó Tsunade al ver al Uchiha irse con Sarada la cual aun estaba amarrada y aterrada por lo que estaba pasando.

— Ts… ese maldito— se quejó Tobi levantándose de inmediato antes de que Tsunade lo alcanzara, pero para su sorpresa, la Hokage lo ignoró para ir tras Itachi.

— ¡Tsunade-sama!—gritó Kakashi viniendo desde atrás.

— Demonios…— escupió Tobi al ver la señal del Zetsu para poder escapar — _Esto no se quedará así_ _—_ juró desapareciendo detrás de un matorral.

— ¡Rodeen las salidas! ¡Itachi no tiene que salir!—ordeno Tsunade antes de alcanzar al Uchiha.

— ¡Ahg!—gimió Sarada sintiendo como su cabeza comenzaba a doler peor que la noche anterior.

El dolor era tan intenso que sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar al mismo tiempo en que las lágrimas le escurrían sin control alguno.

Itachi se dio cuenta de eso, y teniendo una idea de lo que pasaba, la desesperación apareció en su interior.

— _Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para esto_ _—_ Dijo antes de que un vórtice se abriera enfrente de él.

Si Itachi no había utilizado el Kamui era por la enorme cantidad de chakra que necesitaba además de que por la misma razón, cualquier shinobi de alto rango se daría cuanta de la concentración de chakra en un solo lugar, el Kamui era como un último recurso en una pelea de alto nivel, por lo para que utilizarlo se debía que tener un criterio para saber cuándo usarlo.

— ¡No!—gritó Tsunade al ver desaparecer a Itachi junto a Sarada.

Era lo peor que podía haber pasado, entre todo lo malo que estaba sucediendo. Ahora las cosas estaban como en un vórtice de desesperación que no tenía salida.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Reúne a todos! ¡Esto es urgente!—gritó con ira y apretando los dientes mientras su poderoso chakra explotaba alrededor de ella.

La expresión que tenía Kakashi era de desconcierto. Ni siquiera supo como dos shinobis del nivel de Tobi e Itachi pudieron entrar tan fácilmente a la aldea.

— _¿Cómo diablos entraron sin que nos diéramos cuenta?—_ Se peguntó al mismo tiempo en que corría para dar aviso a sus compañeros de nivel Jounin, incluido a Jiraiya.

— ¿Kakashi? ¿Qué es lo que pasó? Sentí el chakra de alguien poderoso y la energía de Tsunade-sama alzarse en esa dirección— preguntó Kurenai que venía corriendo para ayudar en dicha situación.

— Se han llevado a Sarada… Tobi e Itachi de Akatsuki entraron a la aldea… no se que más pasó pero la situación es tan mala o peor de cómo suena.

Kurenai abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sorprendida por lo que Kakashi le había dicho.

— Por favor ve con Tsunade-sama y trata de tranquilizarla— le pidió antes ir a terminar su misión.

La de ojos rojos se cacheteó mentalmente antes de ir con la Hokage, o de lo contrario no podría reaccionar con profesionalismo.

— _Mirai se culpará por esto_ _—_ se dijo temiendo por la salud mental de su futura hija que ya de por si se sentía bastante responsable por la seguridad de sus "protegidos".

Con paso veloz digno de un shinobi de su rango, corrió hasta la torre Hokage donde desde el exterior se sentía la presencia irritable y intimidante de la Hokage.

— ¡Hey mocoso despierta!—le gritó Tsunade a Boruto tras haberle curado las tres costillas rotas que Tobi le había provocado.

— ¡Ahg! ¡Me duele!—se quejó tras recuperar la conciencia — ¿Sarada? ¡¿Dónde está Sarada?!

Tsunade y los demás niños en la sala solo miraron a un lado, solo ChouChou era la que sollozaba en voz baja.

— ¿Dónde está Sarada?—pregunto Boruto temiendo por la obvia respuesta.

— Se la llevó Itachi… ese bastardo junto con Tobi entraron a la aldea… solo de una cosa estoy segura: entraron por los túneles que Shikamaru y Lee encontraron— contesto para después dejar salir un suspiro ahogado— Pero hay algo que no me explico ¿Por qué Itachi golpeó a Tobi? ¿Fue solo un acto? ¿O los dos vinieron por separado? ¡¿Pero por qué demonios se llevaron a Sarada?! ¿Ya saben sobre ustedes?—se cuestiono tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Mirai no podía formular respuesta alguna y mucho menos algo para poder dar un poco de tranquilidad a los chicos. Se sentía tan inútil por no haber estado junto a Boruto y Sarada tanto que sentía que sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

Kurenai no dudo ni un momento en acercarse a ella y tomarla del hombro.

— Calma, debes de ser fuerte en este momento… ve con ella y dile que recuperaremos a Sarada-chan— le aconsejo mirando a ChouChou.

La Akimichi era una niña bastante alegre e hiperactiva, pero cuando se trataba de situaciones de mucho estrés solía ponerse tensa y su lado temeroso la dominaba. Sarada era su mejor amiga, su confidente y la única que reía por sus locuras, además de ser su apoyo emocional en ese tipo de situaciones.

Si ella había permanecido con calma en todo ese tiempo que había transcurrido en el pasado fue por que Sarada le aseguró que volverían a salvo a su tiempo, pero ahora con su "secuestro" ChouChou ya no tenía a nadie que le diera el valor suficiente para sentirse segura.

Mientras tanto Shikadai evitaba que los temblores en su cuerpo no delataran su gran enojo, en tanto Shikadai pensaba a detalle las grandes consecuencias que traería la intervención de Obito e Itachi con ellos.

— ¿No creen que es tiempo para que comencemos a buscar una solución para regresar a nuestro tiempo?—sugirió Mitsuki mostrando sus ojos los cuales rara vez los abría.

Tsunade tuvo un escalofrió al ver el color tan estrambótico y el brillo extraño en los ojos del chico, preguntándose por segunda vez en donde había visto antes esa siniestra y peligrosa mirada.

— Mocoso ¿Qué crees que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora?

— Tsunade-sama, usted ha pospuesto las cosas, ¿No sería mejor si nos diera la oportunidad de hacernos cargo de la investigación? Tal vez si eso hubiera pasado desde el inicio a Sarada no la hubieran secuestrado….

— ¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa?—lo cuestionó Tsunade quebrando una esquina de su escritorio.

— Tsunade-sama, se todos los problemas que ha habido con nuestra llegada, pero usted no ha tomado las decisiones más correctas, Tsunade-sama no nos tome como a unos simples niños, lo que hicimos fue imprudente y muy inmaduro pero somos shinobis y no unos simples civiles. Usted y los demás nos han encerrado como si fuéramos alumnos de la academia ninja…

— Si no lo hubiera hecho aun así Boruto y Sarada hubieran ido al hospital y Sasuke como quiera los hubiera visto.

— ¿Está segura de eso? Si usted hubiera confiado más en nosotros y dado mayor libertad, Boruto no tendría que haber recurrido a eso ¿No lo cree así?—la cuestiono sin dejar de mirarla.

Como digno hijo de Orochimaru, Mitsuki no se detenía cuando tenía algo importante que decir, aunque esto fuera algo demasiado crudo y directo.

Tsunade sintió la imperiosa necesidad de jalar del cuello a Mitsuki y gritarle que estaba haciendo lo necesario no solo para mandarlos a ellos de regreso a su tiempo sino también para proteger a Konoha, pero eso solo le daría la razón al pequeño de cabello blanco.

— ¡Tsunade-sama!—saludaron Asuma, Gai, Shizune y Kakashi mientras Jiraiya entraba por la ventana.

— Los equipos de los Anbu están buscando por todo el bosque, pero es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

— Eso es inútil, estoy segura que Tobi uso los túneles y sería estúpido buscar a Itachi… el uso el Kamui… Kakashi tu más que nadie debe de saber la situación. Gai ¿Qué hay del equipo que busca a Sasuke y a la chica que viaja con él?

— No han encontrado nada, la búsqueda ha sido inútil— contesto Gai con seriedad.

Tsunade se volvió a sentar tras su escritorio y recargo su cabeza hacia atrás del asiento.

— No sabemos exactamente para que quiere Itachi a Sarada… y mucho menos si sabe que viene del futuro, pero solo su sangre es suficiente para tener interés en ella… quiero suponer que como lo vi, Tobi y él están en medio de una pelea y que Itachi quiere de algún modo tener a Sarada con él… Asuma, alista un escuadrón especial para ir a buscarla, Kakashi, reúne a Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Kiba y a Shino ¡De inmediato!

— Tsunade-sama déjeme ir con ellos, ¡Yo quiero ir por Sarada!

— No, ustedes se quedarán aquí con Shino y Shikamaru para analizar los documentos que tenemos a nuestra disposición y… creo que es tiempo de que se infiltren en el archivo del consejo… me son más útiles aquí que en otro lado.

— ¡Me niego a eso! ¡Yo le prometí a…— antes de hablar de más su cerebro le advirtió sobre el peligro de sus palabras— … yo quiero ir por Sarada, si hubiera notado que ese tipo de la máscara naranja se acercaba, Sarada estuviera aun con nosotros.

— ¡Ya basta de "hubieras" y de "promesas"! ¡Estoy harta de eso! Ahora solo acaten mis órdenes o los encerrare a todos ustedes en las celdas más seguras de esta torre ¿Quedo claro?

— Boruto, hagamos lo que Tsunade-sama pide— dijo Mirai sintiendo que era hora de actuar como adulta.

— Tsunade-sama le pido que me deje a cargo de la investigación, si nosotros intervenimos con Tobi e Itachi… creo que usted debe suponer las consecuencias.

…

En un refugio subterráneo, no muy lejos del centro del bosque de Konoha, se encontraba Itachi junto a su "victima".

— Lo siento, no quise asustarte de ese modo, pero no tenía otra opción— le dijo Itachi a una muy asustada Sarada.

La joven Uchiha lo miraba sin dejar de parpadear sin control, el dolor que tenía estaba empeorando a cada segundo y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

— Te desataré pero no grites, te ayudare, sé que es lo que tienes, solo confía en mi ¿Lo harás?

Sarada asintió solo una vez, sabía perfectamente quien era el hombre frente a ella y por supuesto sabía que no le haría ningún daño.

— Solo cierra los ojos, confía en mí, haré que tu dolor desaparezca, al menos por un rato.

Suspirando antes de hacer lo que le pedía Itachi, Sarada solo rogo que su dolor desapareciera.

\- _¿Por qué hay una Uchiha? Creí… creí haberlos matado a todos… excepto a Sasuke…_ _—_ Se dijo antes de reunir un poco de chakra alrededor de sus manos — respira profundo— le dijo al momento en que hacia girar las astas de su sharingan.

Cuando era solo un niño de 12 años, Itachi ya había leído todos los pergaminos disponibles sobre su clan, entre ellos los referentes al despertar temprano del mangekyu sharingan, era solo un texto corto y muy simple, el cual solo decía que cuando esto pasaba en un niño, un adulto (de preferencia un familiar) debía de cederle un poco de su chakra para sellar temporalmente el desarrollo del mismo.

Después de haber abandonado la aldea, Itachi se dedico a investigar más sobre su clan y los efectos y habilidades del sharingan, pero no fue hasta dos años después que se enteró de algo sorprendente sobre el mangekyu sharingan y una duda que siempre lo había atormentado desde la "desaparición" de Shisui.

Cuando su gran amigo le había otorgado su "ojo", Itachi consideró por un segundo en rechazarlo, pero la determinación de Shisui lo hizo convencerse que eso era lo mejor, tanto para él, la aldea y el clan. Pero, la duda que tenía Itachi era sobre el estado físico de Shisui. No era como si estuviera del todo bien, su aspecto parecía deteriorado aunque no enfermo, pero como shinobi orgulloso, sabía ocultarlo muy bien.

Pero ahora con su descubrimiento, Itachi se explicaba todo, incluso su propia enfermedad que lo estaba matando.

El día que había encontrado su tan esperada respuesta, fue un día demasiado extraño, fue como si alguien le hubiera dicho la ubicación exacta de esa aldea abandonada y su relación con los Uchiha. Era un pueblo a las afueras de Suna, donde Itachi ni siquiera se explicaba cómo había llegado, era no muy grande pero lo suficiente para albergar a unas treinta familias.

Itachi entro con cuidado y siguiendo sus instintos entro hasta el rincón más alejado de la aldea donde se encontraba lo que parecía ser un templo. El edificio era bello pero dañado por la falta de mantenimiento y el paso del tiempo. El Uchiha entró y para su sorpresa el altar lo dejó en shock, el lugar estaba adornado por diferentes tipos de esculturas de sharingans teniendo tallados los nombres de sus usuarios debajo de ellos.

Tras tres días de investigación, Itachi se enteró que esa aldea había sido un "refugio" para los grandes maestros del mangekyu sharingan, el cual era más antiguo que Konoha, pero su "abandono" había sido por una guerra librada contra un clan usuarios de jutsu de tipo agua, los únicos capaces de ser inmunes a los efectos del sharingan por su kekkei genkai que utilizaba cualquier tipo de liquido para reflejar los ataques de sus enemigos.

Ese clan fueron los enemigos naturales de los Uchihas hasta que por alguna extraña enfermedad perecieron en el olvido, aunque antes de haber desaparecido habían hecho el suficiente daño a los Uchihas hasta desplazarlos hasta los rincones del bosque que años más tarde pertenecería a Konoha.

La razón por la cual Shisui parecía tan agotado y la que explicaba su deceso había sido porque estaba muriendo. Los Uchihas de Konoha solo eran unos infantes en cuanto al conocimiento que tenían sobre sus habilidades por lo que nadie había podido darle el respectivo tratamiento a su amigo sobre su mangekyu sharingan, el mismo Shisui se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde sobre su condición, siendo obligado por lo mismo a entregarle su ojo a Itachi.

La enfermedad básicamente se conocía como "síndrome del niño genio" bastante irónico para ser llamado de ese modo. Se decía que 1 de entre cada 1000 uchihas llegaba a padecer de este síndrome, que no era otro que un joven Uchiha que despertaba el mangekyu sharingan a su edad menor de 15 años o tuvieran un sharingan tan poderoso que su vista comenzará a decaer.

Los Uchihas debían de prepararse tanto física como mentalmente para poder desarrollar su sharingan al siguiente nivel, ya que como tal este requería de una fuerza extraordinaria para que sus cuerpos soportaran la carga que conllevaba, el tratamiento era bastante sencillo, pero que debía de ser llevado a cabo por un Uchiha de alto grado.

Para esto, el tratamiento se debía de realizar en el primer mes del "despertar" o de lo contrario los efectos negativos comenzarían a afectar el cuerpo del "usuario". Este tratamiento también aplicaba a todo aquel al que se le hubiera "otorgado" los ojos de otro Uchiha para que pudiera acostumbrarse a la carga que esto le traería.

Con temor, Itachi supo que correría el mismo destino que su amigo, por lo tras pensarlo por semanas, decidió que su última voluntad sería otorgarle sus ojos a Sasuke, que ya los últimos informes que había tenido sobre él decían que su pequeño hermanito comenzaba a tener problemas con su vista.

Ahora, en el presente, Itachi estaba demasiado asombrado por el avance tan grande en el sharingan de la pequeña Uchiha que tenia frente a él, por lo que no permitiría que corriera el mismo destino que Shisui y él compartían.

Pasada media hora, tiempo en el que Sarada había quedado profundamente dormida por el efecto secundario del tratamiento, Itachi terminó sin mayor contratiempo. Viendo la paz y tranquilidad en el rostro de Sarada, Itachi pensó que lo más correcto era dejarla descansar.

— _Se ve tan apasible…_ _—_ dijo levantándose del suelo en el que estaba arrodillado.

— Eres… ¿Eres Itachi? ¿Verdad?—lo sorprendió Sarada despertando en el momento.

Dando un brinco de susto, Itachi volteo a verla.

— Si ¿Por qué lo sabes? ¿Has escuchado sobre mí?—le preguntó tratando de no asustarla.

— S… si… se quién eres… eres el hermano de Uchiha Sasuke ¿Verdad?

— ¿Lo conoces? — le pregunto mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Sarada trago duro, y aunque no tuviera miedo de su "tío" el hombre parecía ser bastante imponente.

— Si… o eso creo…

— ¿Por qué una Uchiha tan pequeña como tu vive en Konoha? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?— le pregunto acercándose un poco más a ella.

— Yo… yo soy una Uchiha… pero…— su nerviosismo era tal que no podía pensar en una historia coherente para convencer a alguien tan inteligente como Itachi — Yo… yo crecí en una aldea… en una aldea pequeña de Konoha, al este del bosque… yo no sabía que era una Uchiha hasta hace poco cuando despertó mi Sharingan… mi madre jamás me contó sobre mi padre… creo que temía que supiera de donde venía mi sangre— respondió sintiéndose idiota por tan tonta historia llena de clichés.

Itachi la miró de pies a cabeza tratando de ver que era lo que le escondía.

— ¿Es eso cierto?—le pregunto acercándose más a ella.

— S… si… yo no le mentiría.

— Esta bien, te creeré, pero ahora dime ¿Cómo y cuándo despertaste el mangekyu sharingan?

Sarada sintió que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a transpirar sin control, temerosa de dar una respuesta convincente y sin errores.

— Hace unos días, cuando Tsunade-sama me trajo a Konoha para poder protegerme, conocí a varios niños con los cuales comenzaría a entrenar, pero en uno de las simulaciones de batalla, ocurrió una gran explosión cerca de ahí… todo fue horrible, uno de mis nuevos amigos, una pequeña niña quedó atrapada en la explosión… sus gritos de desesperación hicieron que mi mente casi enloqueciera… fue ahí cuando e mangekyu sharingan apareció. Yo creo que pasó porque quería salvarla— contesto conteniendo la respiración.

Itachi no sabía si creer o no la respuesta, pero decidió que lo mejor era no hacer que la pequeña Uchiha comenzara a tenerle miedo.

— Entiendo, ese tipo de circunstancias son suficientes para que uno de nuestro clan llegue al siguiente nivel.

— Eso… eso es lo que me dijo Tsunade-sama.

— ¿Esos lentes te los dio ella?

— No, fue una enfermera del hospital, ella me dijo que en su juventud había atendido a un chico llamado Obito que era un Uchiha y que tenía problemas de visión— contesto para después arrepentirse de eso.

— ¿Obito?—susurro Itachi negando con la cabeza — Dejemos eso a un lado, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Me llamo… me llamo Sarada.

Un pequeño punzo en la cabeza hizo que Itachi se sintiera mareado y un poco desorientado, era como si antes hubiera escuchado ese nombre.

— ¿Sarada? Que nombre tan raro— dijo tratando de recordar en donde lo había escuchado.

Sarada hizo un mohín con la boca sintiéndose un poco insultada por lo que Itachi había dicho.

Ante esto, el Uchiha sonrio un poco, había pasado tanto tiempo en el que había visto a un niño actuar de ese modo, y menos a un Uchiha.

— _Me recuerda mucho a Sasuke_ _—_ se dijo mirando a Sarada con un poco de ternura — Lo siento no fue mi intensión decirlo de ese modo.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Por qué ese tipo de la máscara naranja me quiso llevar antes que tú? Y ¿Por qué parece que me "rescataste" de él si son de la misma organización?

— Así que sabes de Akatsuki ¿Cierto?

Sarada dejo si mientras asentía con fuerza.

— Tobi no es una persona confiable, se poco sobre él pero su chakra me da la sensación de que un hombre que no se anda con rodeos.

— ¿No es un Uchiha?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Eso es información clasificada, y solo pocos miembros en Konoha lo saben— le pregunto comenzando a dudar Sarada.

— Yo… Tsunade-sama me conto sobre todo lo que sabe de los Uchiha… ella me dijo que para que confiará en ella debía decirme todo lo referente a nuestro clan.

— Fue una decisión sabia de su parte, pero ¿Sabes lo que implica que seas una Uchiha?

— Si… hay muchas personas que irán por mi… como ese tipo de la máscara y… y tu— respondió mirando al suelo temerosa de la reacción de Itachi.

— No te traje conmigo porque quisiera hacerlo desde el principio. Como dije antes, no confió en Tobi, y aunque sea raro, sentí que debía protegerte cuando vi que te llevaba con él.

Sarada sonrió mientras aun miraba al suelo. Itachi era tal cual como lo había descrito su padre.

— ¿Me dejaras volver a Konoha? Mi madre y Tsunade-sama deben de estar muy preocupadas… Tsunade-sama me seguro que nada me pasaría mientras es…

— ¿Aun quieres regresar después de cómo con tanta facilidad Tobi quiso secuestrarte?

Sarada se sumió de hombros mientras apretaba sus puños contra su regazo.

— Contigo somos cuatro los Uchihas en este mundo, y tú eres la única que no está involucrada… al menos aun no, con el destino oscuro que arrastra a nuestro clan. Sarada, se que Tsunade quiere protegerte, ella es una shinobi valiente y muy fuerte, es por eso que estoy seguro que podrá alejarte de las garras de Danzo, pero… ¿Quieres estar en un lugar donde la mayoría de las personas te juzgaran por tu linaje?

Sarada parpadeo un par de veces analizando las palabras de Itachi. Su tío tenía razón, en ese tiempo los Uchihas eran sinónimo de desastre y violencia desenfrenada, así como los grandes traidores de Konoha, aunque para ella era diferente, este no era su época, pero de igual forma comprendía el sentimiento que su padre e Itachi debieron experimentar en este tiempo.

— No quiero eso… pero no quiero preocupar a mi madre, ella ha cuidado de mi aunque siempre estuviera sola….—dijo recordando todos los años en que Sakura la cuido mientras Sasuke estaba cumpliendo su larga misión.

— Eres una buena hija al poner la felicidad de tu madre que a tu propio bienestar, pero ¿Quieres verla sufrir cuando alguien más trate de llevarte para hacer contigo experimentos?

— No… es por eso que me haré fuerte y entrenaré mucho… no quiero depender de nadie… ¡Yo quiero ser fuerte!

— ¿Qué tan fuerte quieres ser? ¿Quieres ser fuerte para protegerte a ti misma o para ser alguien que proteja?

— Primero quiero aprender a defenderme por mi misma y después ser fuerte para cuidar de mi fa… de mi madre… y mis amigos— corrigió antes de hacerle ver a Itachi que en verdad tenía una familia.

Itachi sonrió nuevamente al ver la determinación de Sarada.

— En verdad eres una autentica Uchiha, y es por eso que te propongo algo ¿Quieres escucharlo?

Sarada dudo un poco, pero era lo menos que podía hacer, en tanto pensaba un modo de convencerlo o encontrar la forma de huir de ahí.

— Si…

— ¿Qué te parecería el que te entrenará para controlar adecuadamente tu Mangekyu Sharingan?—le pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva.

Sarada abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo, esa propuesta la había tomado demasiado desprevenida. Su padre apenas y le había terminado de entrenar en lo básico del uso del sharingan, pero ahora que ya había obtenido el mangekyu sharingan y como bono tener la posibilidad de ser entrenada por un genio como Itachi era algo que parecía total y absolutamente irreal.

Ante la gran emoción y la alegría que no podía evitar sentir, un evento demasiado grande estaba pasando en ella.

— im… imposible…— dijo Itachi anonadado a ver por una fracción de segundo el mangekyu sharingan eterno en Sarada.

…..

 **Una hora antes:**

— ¡¿Qué qué?!—gritó Naruto al terminar de escuchar la historia de Tsunade de cómo Itachi se había llevado a Sarada — ¿Estás bromeando, abuela?

Tsunade no contesto nada, solo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de furia al rubio.

— El equipo de búsqueda está a punto de partir, yo ire con ellos, tal equipo solo estará integrado por shinobis de nivel Jounin, incluido Jiraiya. Así que ustedes, con ayuda de Kurenai se infiltrarán en los archivos del consejo para obtener de una buena vez los documentos que necesitamos. No quiero quejas, ni sugerencias ni otra cosa por el estilo ¿Entendieron?

Los jóvenes shinobis asintieron, a excepción de Naruto que estaba demasiado enojado pero a la vez preocupado al ver el aspecto de Boruto.

— Shikamaru, eres el segundo a cargo, y Naruto, no hagas ninguna tontería… Kurenai les dará las indicaciones pertinentes— dijo antes de abandonar su oficina.

Esperaron solo quince segundos para Tsunade caminará lo suficientemente lejos para comenzar a discutir entre ellos.

— ¿Cómo pudieron llevarse a Sarada-chan con la gran cantidad de seguridad que hay en la aldea?—preguntó Naruto dejando ver su enojo.

— Yo… no supe ni cuando ese hombre apareció… fue demasiado rápido— respondió Boruto sumergido en la depresión.

— Boruto-kun, ahora solo debemos centrarnos en la tarea que Tsunade-sama nos encomendó, no es hora de sentirnos mal y mucho menos culpar a alguien de esto, con el apoyo y la colaboración de todos podremos entrar al consejo sin que nadie se entere, por el momento los anbu están resguardando las murallas de la aldea por lo que la seguridad del complejo debe de ser mínima. Hagamos esto de inmediato antes de que algo más ocurra ¿Están de acuerdo?

Llenos de dudas todos aceptaron lo que Kurenai pedía, y no es que tuvieran otra opción, sobre todo Sakura que se sentía demasiado abrumada por lo que había platicado antes con Kurenai.

— Ok, partiremos en dos horas, en ese tiempo, los únicos dos guardias que vigilan el archivo, harán su cambio de guardia; solo tendremos cinco minutos para entrar, encontrar los pergaminos y salir sin que nadie los vea. Sé que esta misión es algo básico para todos, pero deben de saber que los guardias son los que son fieles a Danzo y si ven cualquier cosa fuera de su lugar no dudaran ni un segundo en atacarlos.

— Kurenai-sensei ¿Qué hay del sistema de seguridad?

— Eso es fácil, Hinata y Neji se encargarán de desactivarlo durante esos cinco minutos, además de ellos, tú y Shino serán los que entren. Sakura, Naruto, Lee y vigilarán las entradas y salidas. Kiba será el encargado de retrasarlos por si algo sale más mientras que Shikamaru y yo daremos las instrucciones desde aquí.

— ¿Y nosotros que haremos?—pregunto Shikadai harto de ser ignorado al igual que sus compañeros.

— Como Tsunade-sama dijo antes, ustedes ya no pueden salir de aquí pero no por eso no van a cooperar, cuando el equipo de infiltración este dentro describirán el aspecto de los pergaminos y basados en el que usaron para llegar aquí, así será menor el tiempo en que completen la misión.

Shikadai chasqueó la lengua al ser tomado por tonto.

— Lo siento, pero entre menos se involucren mejor, además ustedes tendrán la mayor tarea que será analizar todos los pergaminos que se logren traer hasta aquí. Bien, preparen lo que necesiten para hacer la misión, nos vemos aquí en una hora.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee y Shino salieron por la puerta en busca de su equipamiento, dejando en la sala a sus demás compañeros solos con los "pequeños".

— Kurenai-san ¿Puedo ir al hospital a ver a Hima?—pregunto Boruto con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

— No Boruto, en este momento, el hospital está lleno con las nuevas reclutas de enfermería y es un desastre total, además ya sabes el estado de tu hermanita.

El rubio ni siquiera discutió el punto y se sentó a lado de donde estaba una triste ChouChou.

Hinata sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho, era como si estuviera viendo de nuevo a Naruto cuando se mecía por horas en el viejo columpio de la academia.

— ¿Han comido?—pregunto Ino acercándose a Inojin.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo solo hemos desayunado— respondió el pálido rubio tocándose el estomago.

Sai observaba analíticamente a los dos desde una esquina de la oficina de Tsunade, desde que se había enterado de que "Inojin" era su futuro hijo, sentimientos que jamás había experimentado se estaban apoderando de él.

— _¿Una familia?—_ susurró un poco feliz por eso.

La única meta que tenía Sai hasta ese momento era cumplir con las ordenes de Danzo, y seguir siendo un shinobi que pudiera ser de utilidad para su "maestro". Desde niño la única familia que había tenido fue solamente Shin, pero al final como todo en su vida solo fue algo pasajero, aunque guardaría el recuerdo de su hermano como lo más preciado para él.

Desde que Danzo le había asignado la misión de vigilar al equipo de Kakashi, muchas cosas nuevas había comenzado a experimentar, entre las que se encontraba el haber conocido a Ino, la joven bella kunoichi presumida pero demasiado sincera y directa que no temía en mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, una persona que resaltaba entre todos los shinobis que pretendían ocultar sus emociones en el duro y despiadado mundo ninja.

Para él, Ino era deslumbrante, como una brillante estrella que iluminaba las noches oscuras, y según los pensamientos de Sai, era una chica que le llamaba la atención, frase adecuada para el que no conocía lo que significaba el amor.

¨Por otro lado, Naruto estaba demasiado impaciente y aun más notando como su "hijo" estaba prácticamente desecho por el estado de Himawari y por el rapto de Sarada.

 _\- ¿Qué otra cosa mala le puede pasar a Boruto?—_ se preguntó Naruto mirando por la ventana.

Cuando estuvo a punto de ir a platicar con él, escuchó un sonido bastante conocido para él.

Riendo en voz baja salió por la puerta.

— En un momento vengo— dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

— ¡Hey Naruto! Kami, le iba a decir si no quería comer, chicos vengan conmigo, ya bastante mal están como para que su resistencia baje más— dijo Kurenai pensando en el bienestar de los más jóvenes.

….

 **En el futuro:**

— ¡Por fin! ¡Sí! ¡Gracias Kami!—agradeció Hinata al haber terminado junto a Sasuke su último ensayo para controlar el flujo de chakra.

— Hmp… es todo, iré por Tsunade, tu ve a despertar a Sakura y a Naruto— le pidió Sasuke de manera bastante amable.

Al parecer, el tiempo en que habían estado ensayando, de alguna manera hizo que la relación hasta esa mañana que parecía muy seca entre los dos, se suavizara al entenderse un poco más al sentir el chakra del uno a través del otro.

Hinata estaba feliz porque por fin comenzaba a entender un poco la forma de ser de Sasuke, cosa que había intentado hacer por años.

— ¿Naruto-kun?—llamó a su esposo que aparentaba estar profundamente dormido.

— ¿Hinata-chan?—contesto entre sueños.

— Levántate, Sasuke-san y yo hemos terminado— le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es magnífico!

— Si, aclara un poco tu mente, en un momento llegará Tsunade-sama, iré a despertar a Sakura-chan.

Dejando abierta la puerta de su recamará, Hinata camino hasta la habitación de Himawari, pero antes de llegar escuchó un sonido en el baño.

— ¿Sakura-chan?— llamó a la Uchiha que vomitaba en el baño, preocupada por su amiga, corrió hasta llegar al lugar, pero al verla con la piel palida y un poc hinchada, un gran temor se apoderó de ella — ¿Sakura-chan tu…? ¿Estás bien?

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Antes que otra cosa:

 **IMPORTANTEl**

 **La próxima actualización será en dos semanas. La próxima estaré de viaje por el trabajo y no llego hasta el siguiente fin de semana.**

Y como siempre, sus reviews son bienvenidos.


	10. Secretos y mentiras

**¡DE REGRESO!**

 **Como prometí, les traigo puntualmente el capitulo que revela información importante y que es clave para lo que pasará en futuros capítulos.**

 **En fin…**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en los grupos de facebook, así como sus reviews, follows y por ponerlo como favorito, y por supuesto que también a todos los nuevos lectores.

Mil gracias a: **miirellinu, Reading Pixie, Deathparade2810, UchihaAlex17, Daniela hervar, ShadowWriter, eliuska20, Akime Maxwell, AcidESP, cinlayj2, Elizabeth Warrior, FrikiHimechan, Rooxas, Cristi-anitaXD, JA Uzumaki, erikaeri, HiNaThItHa 16241,** **dalx, Korou, coronadomontes, lelu-chan, lavida134, DianaMounr, madnessfmymind, Hina Hyuga, Zelen, Hati Hyuga, Aniahyuga,** al anónimo que me dejo su review, muchas gracias por tomarse tu tiempo y darme ánimo para seguir escribiendo.

Un saludo especial para: **Shadechu Nightray** y **Sean-Raizou** que leyeron el fic hasta donde va y que me han dejado bellos y hermosos reviews en todos los capítulos. Este capítulo va para ustedes dos xD

Sin más que decir, pasen y lean:

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 10.- SECRETOS Y MENTIRAS**

— ¿Estás bien Sakura-chan?—pregunto una preocupada Hinata al haber visto a la Uchiha vomitar.

— Si… estoy bien Hinata, solo me cayó mal el desayuno… creo que el estrés me está pesando demasiado—contesto mientras se tapaba el vientre con una toalla.

— Sakura-chan ¿Lo dices enserio?—pregunto de nuevo la Uzumaki al verla tan pálida como Sai.

— Si, no… Hinata, por favor no preguntes— le rogó sintiendo la penetrante mirada blanquecina en ella.

Hinata era inocente y amable, pero no por eso era tonta, la Uzumaki sabía lo que le pasaba a su amiga y eso la ponía en una situación muy difícil.

— Sakura-chan, tu… ¿Estás segura de ir en tu condición? La… la ultima vez estaban embarazada de Sarada-chan y…

— Hinata…. Quiero ir por mi hija… se que lo que voy a hacer es peligroso pero soy la única que tiene la capacidad para hacerlo, ni Tsunade-sama ni Shizune-san podrán hacer lo que yo soy capaz de hacer, además soy la única que tiene la experiencia nece…

— Sakura-chan ¿Olvidas lo que pasó la ultima vez? ¿Quieres tener que preocuparte por lo mismo? Si Sasuke-san se entera…

— Lo sé Hinata, ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no me perdonaré si por mi culpa le pasa algo a Sarada! Yo…. Yo hare lo necesario para proteger a Sarada y a este bebé— juró Sakura acariciándose el vientre mientras un par de lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, hasta hace pocos minutos por fin había podido comprender a Sasuke y toda la carga que tenía sobre él, pero si decidía guardar el secreto de Sakura, estaba segura que la poca confianza que había ganado con el Uchiha pondría en juego el débil compañerismo que tanto le había costado obtener.

— Hinata, por favor te lo ruego, no se lo digas a nadie, puedo protegerme por mi misma.

— Sakura-chan, no puedo hacer eso…

— ¡Por favor Hinata! ¡Nuestros hijos están en peligro! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Lo siento en mi corazón!

La Uzumaki pensó por unos segundos y después de buscar alguna solución creyó encontrar una posibilidad que le daría aunque fuera un poco de tranquilidad.

— Sakura-chan, no diré nada, pero… le pedirás a Sai-kun que venga con nosotros, le dirás que es importante que venga para que te ayude en los preparativos que tendrás que hacer por si hay algún herido…

— Pero Hinata…

— Sakura-chan, además de nosotros cuatro, Sai-kun es el otro que comprende la situación, además de eso, el podrá protegerte en dado caso que ocurra un accidente…

— Pero Sasuke-kun estará al pendiente de mí….

— Sakura-chan, solo pídeselo a Sal-kun, no estaré tranquila sino lo haces, si no lo haces yo… yo le tendré que decir a Sasuke-san y a los demás— le advirtió Hinata con absoluta decisión.

Y no es que la Uzumaki pusiera en una situación aun más difícil a Sakura, no, la cuestión es que Hinata se preocupaba por el bienestar de Sakura y no quería que la ya repetida historia recorriera el mismo camino. En el pasado Sakura se había expuesto demasiado y por poco pierde a Sarada, y, esta vez Hinata haría lo necesario para que su amiga no corriera el mismo peligro, o por lo menos tomaría las medidas necesarias para que eso no pasara.

— Está bien, se lo pediré a Sai, pero ¿Podrán tu y Sasuke-kun con otra persona?—pregunto pensando que la carga sería aun mayor al ejecutarse el jutsu de tiempo y espacio.

— Debemos de tomar ese riesgo, no estoy segura de que cuando traigamos de vuelta a los niños podamos hacerlo en un solo viaje… y si Sai viene con nosotros, creo que servirá de práctica, así calcularemos aun más el nivel de energía que debemos de concentrar— contesto Hinata al decirle lo que anteriormente había estado hablando con Sasuke.

— Tienes razón… iré por Sai y le hare la petición—dijo antes de mirarse al espejo y arreglarse un poco para verse menos pálida.

…

 **En el pasado:**

— _Menos mal que en la mañana tomé mi cartera_ — se dijo Naruto mientras abría su pequeño monedero de ranita para contar el dinero que traía.

— ¡Hey Naruto! ¡Cuánto tiempo!—lo saludo efusivamente Iruka desde adentro del local de Ichiraku.

— ¿Iruka-sensei? ¡Tenía mucho que no lo veía!— dijo el rubio acercándose a su maestro.

— Si, estaba con los chicos de la academia en un pequeño viaje de entrenamiento, apenas llegue hoy.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Aun recuerdo cuando nos llevó a las cascadas para poder hacer lanzamientos de shurikens a través del agua.

— Si, que recuerdos— dijo en un suspiro recordando con nostalgia las locuras que Naruto había hecho para poder superar a Sasuke — Naruto… ¿Qué sabes sobre Sasuke?—pregunto queriendo saber más sobre la infiltración del Uchiha en Konoha, ya que al apenas haber llegado a Konoha, no había tenido ni tiempo para preguntar o investigar sobre el accidente.

Naruto se sentó a su lado y después de unir sus manos lo miro con ojos tristes.

— Iruka-sensei… han pasado muchas cosas… pero solo puedo decirte que Sasuke se las arreglo para poder escapar.

Iruka lo tomo del hombro para poderle dar un poco de fortaleza emocional. El sensei sabía que el tema de Sasuke era demasiado difícil para Naruto, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, él solo podía animarlo desde las sombras, cosa que le era difícil y en cierto grado le dolía un poco.

— Cuando llegue a la aldea, quise ir a reportarme con Tsunade-sama pero me dijeron que no estaba disponible ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

— Bueno, la abuela Tsunade tuve que… tuvo que dirigir el escuadrón de búsqueda de Sasuke, la abuela dijo que era su responsabilidad el tener que atrapar a Sasuke…— contesto recordando que Tsunade les había dicho que no debían de decir nada sobre los niños.

— Creo que Tsunade-sama se ha de sentir furiosa si es que ella misma fue en persona para atrapar a Sasuke, pero ¿Qué hizo que Sasuke entrara de esa forma tan… tan inesperada a la aldea? ¿No crees que fue algo demasiado precipitado?

— S… si, Sasuke es muy impulsivo pero, no sé qué es lo que lo hizo venir a la aldea. Los anbu y los demás lo han estado buscando por mucho tiempo pero jamás tuvieron ninguna pista clara de donde pudiera estar. Tal vez… no lo sé, pero creo que buscaba algo que dejo o que quería de su casa.

— No, si eso fuera cierto, hubiera tenido mucho mayor cuidado, aun recuerdo lo habilidoso que era Sasuke en el pasado cuando se trataba de ocultarse, solo Shino y Neji estaban a su altura. Creo que debe de ser algo más "fuerte"… una razón aun mayor por la que el tomo esa decisión tan precipitada desesperada como para dejarse descubrir de ese modo, Sasuke no dejaría que algo tan burdo dejará que toda la elite de Konoha fuera tras él en un momento como este, han pasado más de dos años y que salga así como así hace que sea aun más extraña su aparición.

Naruto sudo frio, Iruka era un hombre muy inteligente y con la habilidad de encontrar respuestas de forma demasiado rápida. Por lo que si se llegaba a enterar aunque fuera de un poco de información no había forma de poder ocultarle la verdad.

— No lo sé sensei, su aparición nos tomo desprevenidos, incluso Sakura-chan no supo cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Ella está bien?—pregunto recordando lo mal que Sakura lo había después de que Sasuke abandonó la aldea.

— No… Sakura-chan está muy triste pero también un poco enojada, ella pensó que la próxima vez que supiera algo de él es porque lo podría ver de frente… El teme solo hace sufrir a Sakura-chan— dijo apretando sus manos sobre la mesa del restaurant.

— Sakura se ha vuelto muy fuerte… físicamente es muy fuerte y su inteligencia y la capacidad de conocimientos médicos se han vuelto extraordinariamente enormes, pero… cuando se trata de Sasuke deja ver su lado débil… Para ella, Sasuke es solo un obstáculo… me duele decirlo porque ambos fueron mis alumnos, pero creo que Sakura debería de comenzar a olvidar a Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió son ganas mientras se recargaba en la silla.

— Sensei… Sakura-chan jamás podrá dejar de amar a Sasuke…— contesto mientras en su mente veía el rostro deshecho de Sakura de hace dos años cuando el Uchiha había partido.

Iruka bajo sus palillos para poder mirar con detenimiento a Naruto que por un segundo pareció haber actuado con suma madurez.

— Naruto ¿Qué piensas sobre Sakura?

El rubio alzo una ceja sabiendo a lo que se refería Iruka.

— Sensei… en este momento, con Sasuke cerca y con las cosas hechas un desastre no sé lo que mi corazón quiere— contesto con sinceridad.

Era obvio que Naruto se sintiera así, hace solo dos días se había enterado que en el futuro tendría una familia con dos hijos, y sus dos retoños no se parecían en nada a Sakura, lo que quería decir que no se casaría con ella, cosa que lo había desestabilizado demasiado.

Cuando estaba en la academia ninja, llegó a desear que se casaría con Sakura y tendrían una bella familia, pero después de tanto y haber pasado algunos años, ese sueño había quedado relegado. Naruto quería a Sakura, pero había llegado un momento en el que había pensado que el cariño que sentía por ella no era más que una bella amistad.

— Has madurado Naruto, pero si no sabes cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia Saura la pasaras mal cuando vuelvas a encontrarte con Sasuke.

— Eso no me preocupa, Sensei, solo quiero que el teme regrese a la aldea…

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando eso ocurra? Sasuke será tratado como el criminal que es.

Naruto gruño en silencio al tener en cuenta que Tsunade no le dejaría hablar con Sasuke si es que lo atrapaban.

— Algo se me ocurrirá…

— Naruto, estás en una posición en la cual no debes de hacer algo irresponsable o ciertas personas usaran eso para poder actuar en tu contra— le aconsejó refiriéndose a Danzo, al consejo de la aldea y a algunos shinobis que aun veían a Naruto como un indeseable.

— Iruka-sensei, hice una promesa de traer de vuelta a Sasuke y hacer que se arrepienta de lo que ha hecho y no me importa lo que sigan esas personas, para mí….

— Naruto, si haces eso solo perjudicarás más a Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Sé que Sasuke tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho, pero… los adultos muchas veces actúan de formas muy estúpidas.

— Se llama política, Naruto…

— Ts., este mundo tiene reglas estúpidas…

Iruka sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, Naruto no era muy inteligente, pero veía el mundo tal cual era.

— Estás en lo cierto, y por eso está en nuestras manos el cambiarlo para que nuestros hijos no tengan que vivir en el.

— ¿Hijos? ¡Ah! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Hey viejo, dos tazones de ramen con doble porción de carne para llevar!

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡En un minuto!

Iruka lo miro con cara de desconcierto, aunque estuviera acostumbrado de los cambios emocionales y de actitud de Naruto, ese momento lo había dejado confundido.

— ¿Naruto qué te pasa?

— ¿Ah? Esto… yo… ¡Ah sí! Le dije que Sai que le llevaría la comida. Se la pasó toda la noche vigilando la entrada de la aldea y no ha tenido tiempo de comer.

— ¡Dos ramens con doble porción de carne listos para llevar!—grito Teuchi entregándole el pedido.

— Gracias viejo, nos vemos luego Iruka-sensei.

— ¡Hey Naruto! ¡Espera…! Ese chico siempre con prisa.

— Iruka-kun, ¿Es cierto que la aldea puede estar en peligro?—le preguntó Teuchi al haber escuchado toda la conversación y también teniendo un poco de información sobre lo sucedido en los últimos dos días.

— La aldea siempre ha estado en alerta, pero… no puedo decirle que las cosas estén yendo bien— contesto sin poderle mentir a Teuchi.

El dueño de Ichiraku al atener todos los días a decenas de shinobis era de los pocos civiles que se enteraban sobre los acontecimientos más importantes de la villa, por lo que si algo realmente peligroso sucedía en Konoha podía llegarse a enterar de inmediato.

— Espero que Naruto no esté en peligro— dijo Teuchi viendo como el rubio brincaba sobre los techos de la calle.

— Eso mismo espero— contesto Iruka pidiendo a los dioses que cuidarán de su alumno.

…

— ChouChou come un poco— le pidió Mirai a la morena que parecía haber perdido su habitual apetito — Vamos, verás que Tsunade-sama traerá con bien a Sarada.

— ¿Pero si no es así? ¿Y si le están haciendo algo horrible a Sarada?—preguntó ChouChou con lagrimas en los ojos.

— No, no creo que eso este pasando…— le dijo acercándose a su oído— recuerda que Itachi e tío de Sarada, cuando era niña Naruto-san me dijo que Itachi-san había actuado todo el tiempo cuando en realidad había sido un buen hombre… estoy segura que él no tratará mal a Sarada, confía en mí— le dijo en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?

— Si, ahora come para que podamos hacer bien la misión que nos encomendó Tsunade-sama.

Sin esperar a que Mirai se lo volviera a pedir, tomo una cuchara y comenzó a comer antes de que la sopa se enfriara.

Por otro lado, Boruto revolvía el contenido de su plato pensando en el estado de salud de Himawari y sobre cómo podría estar Sarada. En ese momento aun se sentía miserable y decepcionado consigo mismo. Ni siquiera había podido convencer a Tsunade para que lo dejara ir con ella y mucho menos le había permitido el poder ir a ver a su hermana. Boruto pensó que era el peor hermano y amigo que alguien pudiera tener, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que al alzar su rostro vio que Metal Lee miraba a su "padre" que estaba recargado en una esquina de la habitación, Boruto negó con la cabeza al ver que Metal Lee se sonrojó cuando Lee le sonrió amistosamente.

— Lamento interrumpir, Boruto ¿Puedes venir conmigo?—le pregunto Naruto a su futuro hijo.

— ¿?—lo miro Boruto pensando que le quería reclamar algo.

— Solo ven conmigo— le dijo señalando con el pulgar el pasillo de la torre.

Sumiéndose de hombros y mirando de reojo a Mirai se levanto de su asiento para poder ir con su padre.

— Toma tu tiempo— le dijo Ino que estaba al lado de Mirai.

Ino tenía una vaga idea de lo que pretendía Naruto, por lo que no quería intervenir en la conversación que ambos tendrían, porque confiaba que Naruto podría darle unas palabras para poder hacer que Boruto recuperará el ánimo.

— _Vamos Naruto, solo tú puedes hacerlo_ _—_ lo animó desde el fondo de su corazón notando un brillo especial en los ojos de Naruto.

Ambos rubios caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña sala en el primer piso de la torre donde había un par de mesas donde los shinobis que tenía que hablar con Tsunade solían esperar con paciencia.

— Siéntate…— le pidió Naruto mientras sacaba los tazones de ramen — Pensé que te gustaría comer un poco de esto— le dijo dándole uno de los tazones.

Boruto lo miro sorprendido al ver el gesto tan bueno que había tenido su "padre" para con él.

— En verdad algún día serás mi padre— le dijo tomando los palillos y separándolos para poder comer.

— ¿?—Naruto no entendió lo que quiso decir Boruto, pero aun así se sintió feliz de que su "hijo" pudiera sonreír.

— En el futuro… cuando algo malo me pasa o cuando nos llegamos a pelear, tu sueles llevarme un plato de ramen para que hablemos después de comer… por eso me sorprendió que en este tiempo hicieras lo mismo— contesto antes de comenzar a comer.

Naruto se sonrojo tanto que parecía que su rostro se convertía en un tomate maduro. En ese mismo instante recordó lo que Jiraiya le había dicho sobre que estaba seguro que sería un buen padre.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?—pregunto para asegurarse de que Boruto no le mentía.

— No tengo por qué decir mentiras. Es de las cosas que te gusta hacer— contesto mirando al suelo para evitar que su padre viera que estaba feliz — Esto… aunque esto últimamente se ha vuelto un ritual para nosotros desde hace un par de meses después de que ocurrió un accidente que hizo que los dos nos uniéramos más… tu me dijiste que como padre e hijo debíamos pasar más tiempo juntos y…— Boruto se sentía demasiado apenado al confesar ese tipo de cosas, pero en verdad se sentía feliz porque él y su padre convivieran más tiempo en el futuro— en ese tiempo he aprendido muchas cosas de ti— contesto sin dejar de ver al suelo.

Naruto sonreía como idiota felicitándose internamente de la excelente decisión que había tomado.

— Boruto, la abuela Tsunade se encargará de traer a Sarada-chan con bien, ella es muy fuerte y además Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei y los demás jounin van con ella…

— Se que Tsunade-sama lo hará, pero era mi deber proteger a Sarada… los dos siempre hemos estado juntos… somos un equipo y los compañeros se cuidan…

Naruto supo cómo se sentía Boruto, él mismo se había culpado cuando Sasuke se había ido, pero al menos él había tomado esa decisión, pero con Boruto era diferente, se habían llevado a Sarada frente a sus narices.

— Boruto, dejémosle a Sarada a la abuela Tsunade y a los demás, se te sientes culpable y te entiendo, yo también me siento desplazado por la abuela, pero tenemos que traer los pergaminos sin que el bastardo de Danzo se entere ¿Me ayudarás?—pregunto dándole una lata de jugo.

— Supongo que no me puedo negar— contesto Boruto alzando su rostro y dejando ver su leve sonrojo.

— _Son tan lindos_ _—_ se dijo Hinata mirando a ambos rubios desde la entrada de la sala.

— ¿Hinata-sama?—la llamo Neji en voz baja, pero al ver hacia donde su prima estaba mirando, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces — ¿Ese niño…?—susurro notando un breve parecido entre Boruto y Hinata cuando estaban tímidamente felices — _Creo que estoy teniendo visiones_ _—_ Dijo para después ponerse a lado de Hinata.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Neji? ¿Qué hacen aquí?—les pregunto Naruto pesando que Ino los había mandado con él.

— Yo acabo de llegar, en este momento me dirigía a la sala principal— contesto Neji mirando a Boruto de pies a cabeza.

El pequeño rubio se puso totalmente tenso sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su "tío" sobre él.

— _La tía Hanabi tiene razón, el tío Neji tiene una mirada muy severa_ _—_ Se dijo mientras intentaba no ponerse nervioso.

— Yo… yo solo estaba buscando una máquina expendedora— mintió Hinata cuando en realidad buscaba a Naruto.

Boruto rodó los ojos con un poco de fastidio, viendo lo notablemente interesada que estaba su "madre" en su "padre".

— ¿Tan tonto es papá como para no darse cuenta que a mamá le gusta?—se preguntó sin dejar lo que le quedaba de ramen.

— Naruto, Boruto, tienen que apurarse, entre más rápido comencemos la misión será mejor— les pidió Neji al terminar de observar a Boruto.

— Si, solo danos cinco minutos— dijo Naruto mirando lo nerviosa que estaba Hinata — ¿Ocurre algo, Hinata?

— N… no… yo solo estoy preocupada por la misión— volvió a mentir, pero ni Neji ni Boruto creían una sola palabra que había dicho.

— _Mamá siempre ha sido pésima mintiendo ¿Pero por que no es sincera? ¿No sería más fácil condesársele al tonto de papá? ¡Esto es desesperante!—_ se dijo terminando de comer.

— Si ya terminaron, síganme, hay que dejar de perder el tiempo— ordenó Neji volviendo a mirar a Boruto de forma despectiva.

— _Creo que no le agrado_ _—_ pensó Boruto mientras sudaba frio.

— Descuida, Neji siempre ha sido así, siempre desconfía de los "extraños"— le susurró Naruto al ver que Neji ya no los miraba.

Hinata rió un poco al haber escuchado la conversación. Aunque era raro para ella, ya que en su corazón algo le decía que no debía de preocuparse o que por lo menos no debía de sentirse agobiada. La noche anterior había dormido muy poco, ya que se la había pasado pensando sobre quien sería la futura esposa de Naruto y sobre lo que le esperaba en los próximos años. Pero había llegado un momento durante la madrugada en el cual se había quedado profundamente dormida y al despertar, parecía como si sus preocupaciones se hubieran esfumado.

Para ella eso era algo demasiado raro, pero por más que pensará sobre la situación de Naruto, nada de eso la podía poner ansiosa o incluso triste.

—Bien, solo ustedes faltaban— dijo Kurenai al ver entrar a los cuatro.

…

 **En el futuro:**

— Sakura ¿Estás segura de eso?—preguntó Sai pensando que la Uchiha ocultaba algo.

— Sí, creo que lo mejor para todos es que vengas con nosotros.

— Sai, concuerdo con Sakura, estaré más tranquila si vas con ellos— dijo Ino tomándolo de la mano.

Sai cerró los ojos apretando con delicadeza la mano de su esposa para poder pensar con tranquilidad si eso en verdad era algo bueno.

— Es cierto que deseo ir con ustedes, pero ¿Podrá Sasuke y Hinata con la carga de una persona más?

— Hinata dijo que sí, por eso no hay problema.

— Si lo dice Hinata acepto la misión, solo esperó que todo vaya bien— dijo entrelazando su mano con la de Ino.

— Cariño, por favor trae a nuestro hijo con bien— le pidió Ino con la voz entrecortada.

Sai conocía que tan fuerte era voluntad y la determinación de Ino, por lo que al verla en ese estado, cuando reprimía sus sentimientos para no mostrarse débil hacia que él hiciera lo necesario para que ella pudiera recobrar su sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo partiremos?—pregunto Sai para poderse alistar.

— Mañana por la mañana, Sasuke-san y yo debemos descansar por lo menos una noche entera, pero, ahora debemos hablar con Tsunade-sama antes de que ocurra algo más.

— Entiendo, iré a arreglar mis pergaminos, regreso en un momento— dijo Sai con tono serio, algo demasiado extraño para él.

Esperando a que su esposo fuera al almacén de la casa, Ino se acomodó a lado de Hinata.

— Bien, Hinata, ahora dime que es lo que ocultas— le pidió de forma directa y fríamente.

Para Ino, ese no era momento ni el lugar para estar ocultando secretos o de estar mintiendo.

— No… no estoy ocultando nada— dijo Hinata tratando de persuadir a la rubia.

— Hinata, ambas sabemos que Sakura jamás pediría ese tipo de ayuda, ella es lo suficientemente capaz de hacer por si sola cualquier tipo de procedimiento medico al usar su byakugon… así que no me tomes por tonta y confiesa o se lo tendré que preguntar directamente y si eso pasa ten en cuenta que lo que si "eso" ´pone en riesgo la misión no dejaré que ella vaya al pasado— le advirtió sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Hinata suspiro cansada mientras se preparaba para decirle todo a Ino, incluso si lo negaba una y otra vez, la rubia al final terminaría sabiendo la verdad.

— Ino-chan… Sakura-chan pidió que Sai-kun fuera porque… porque ella está embarazada.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte segundos antes de que Ino pudiera creer lo que Hinata le había dicho.

— ¡¿Está loca o qué?! ¡¿En qué demonios está pensando?! ¡En su condición es peligroso que vaya al pasado! Sakura no puede hacer el viaje, tal vez la primera vez tuvo suerte, pero esta vez puede ser diferente…. Tenemos que detenerla.

— Pensé lo mismo, pero… no hay nadie que pueda hacer lo que Sakura-chan es capaz, Tsunade-sama ha estado débil desde hace meses y Shizune-san tiene demasiadas responsabilidades con el hospital… ninguna de las dos puede arriesgarse tanto— dijo Hinata tratando de convencer Ino de que no hablara con Tsunade o peor aun con Sasuke.

— Hinata, Sakura no solo se está poniendo a ella y a su embarazo… ¿Sabes todo lo que puede salir mal en su estado? Tú sabes que una mujer embarazada solo puede tener el 70% de su control de chakra, Sakura no puede arriesgarse tanto y dejarlo todo a la suerte.

— Si, pero…

— Hinata, se que Sakura es muy capaz, pero no podemos permitir que su ego interfiera en esto ¿Me entiendes?

Hinata asintió levemente, pero aun así sabía que Sakura convencería a Ino para que la dejara ir.

— Ahh— suspiró Ino un poco fastidiada y decepcionada consigo misma — Aunque las dos sepamos que Sakura estará en peligro… esa tonta no permitirá que otra persona vaya en su lugar… cariño ¿Protegerías a Sakura por mi?—le pregunto a Sai que había escuchado casi toda la conversación tras la puerta.

— Hmp— contesto Sai cruzándose de brazos y pensando cómo era que Ino lo había descubierto.

— Y otra cosa cariño…— la voz de Ino se hizo un poco áspera y tenebrosa— Ni te atrevas a coquetear con mi versión del pasado— le dijo con la mirada oscurecida provocando que a Sai le saliera una gotita al estilo anime.

Hinata solo rio un poco recordando como la Ino del pasado se había puesto nerviosa al ver al joven y apuesto Sai tan cerca de ella.

— Sakura me lo dijo, así que ni pienses en hacerlo de nuevo— le advirtió Ino por segunda ocasión y con más seguridad que nunca.

Sai asintió aguantando las ganas de reír, no podía creer que Ino sintiera celos de ella misma, aunque a decir verdad, el pálido pensó que era algo que solo a ella le pasaría.

— Lo que tu pidas— contesto para calmar un poco a su mujer.

Ino lo miró de lado y salió por la puerta principal.

— Es tarde, Tsunade-sama ya debe de estar en tu casa, Hinata.

…..

— ¿Dónde está Hinata?—pregunto la quinta al tener escasos segundos de haber arribado a la casa de los Uzumaki.

— Le pedí que fuera por Sai— contesto Sakura esperando la reacción de su maestra.

— ¿Por qué razón lo hiciste? ¿Sai sabe algo o…?

— No… Tsunade-sama le pedí a Hinata que lo trajera porque quiero que vaya con nosotros al pasado… después de pensarlo durante varias horas, creí que lo mejor sería que los cinco que fuimos involucrados en el accidente de hace quince años, fuéramos juntos. Como usted me lo dijo cuando me entrenaba cuando era joven, nuestro cuerpo o para ser más preciso, nuestro chakra guarda un registro de todas las batallas y eventos importantes en los que utilizamos nuestra energía, y creo que si los cinco vamos, tal vez nuestros cuerpos reaccionen adecuadamente al jutsu.

— Tienes razón, tal vez si eso es cierto, esta vez ni Naruto ni Sasuke sufran la supresión de sus poderes como pasó la vez pasada.

Los dos nombrados se miraron entre sí, pensando en la lógica de las palabras de Sakura y Tsunade.

— No lo había pensado de ese modo, pero, desde que pasó eso fue como si tuviera un mejor control de mi chakra— dijo Sasuke mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

— Sakura-chan tiene razón, si vamos los cinco, podremos enfrentar cualquier situación que se nos presente.

Sakura suspiro aliviada al haber encontrado la excusa perfecta para convencerlos a todos.

— Si ustedes lo aceptan, no veo porque sería malo, solo manténganse juntos, Sakura, tu estarás a cargo.

— Esta… de acuerdo Tsunade-sama— contesto sintiéndose culpable por la confianza que todos habían depositado en ella.

— Tsunade-sama— saludaron Hinata, Ino y Sai al entrar a la casa.

— Ok, como saben, partirán mañana a primera hora, Sakura ya me informo sobre el cambio de planes, así que Sai, te quedarás hoy aquí para evitar cualquier tipo de retraso, así que, sin otra cosa más, preparen todo lo que necesiten…

— Tsunade-sama, creo que será mejor que Sasuke-san y yo practiquemos unas dos veces más ahora que sabemos cómo fusionar nuestro chakra.

— Ella tiene razón, además a un es temprano— dijo viendo que el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde.

— Bien, solo no se extralimiten— ordeno Tsunade notando el gran cambio de actitud que tenía Sasuke.

….

 **En el futuro:**

— Despejado…. Solo esperen la señal— dijo Shikamaru dando las ordenes desde la torre Hokage.

— ¿Cuánto esperaremos?—pregunto Neji oculto tras uno de los edificios cercanos al almacén del consejo.

Hace solo media hora atrás, Shizune les había vuelto a explicar el plan, para que todos pudieran aprenderlo paso a paso. Ahora que el momento había llegado, todos estaban en sus respectivos puestos, esperando a que los guardias del almacén hicieran su cambio.

Mirai, Shino, Hinata y Neji, esperaban impacientes el momento de poder entrar al lugar, pero parecía como si el tiempo transcurriera demasiado lento para ellos.

— Hey Usui, es hora— le dijo el anbu con máscara de oso a su otro compañero que portaba una careta de león.

— Pensé que era más temprano— contestó el "león" sujetando la espada larga que traía en su espalda.

— Verifica que no haya nadie en el perímetro—pidió el de la máscara de oso.

Escuchando la orden, Neji y Hinata crearon una especia de espejismo para ocultarse del jutsu del anbu.

— Todo limpio.

— Ok, vayámonos, tengo hambre— se quejó el león caminando directo al puesto de control donde sus relevos los esperaban.

— Vayan— ordenó Shikamaru a Neji desde el auricular que traía el Hyuga en el oído.

Dando una señal con el dedo, sus tres compañeros caminaron dentro del almacén evitando que los dos anbu los detectaran.

— Sakura ¿Cómo va todo por allá?—pregunto Shikamaru para poder saber su los anbu estaban actuando extraño.

— Todo bien, no se percataron de nada— contesto Sakura al ver que la pareja de shinobis caminaban con relativa tranquilidad.

— Shikamaru… hemos desactivado el sistema de seguridad, procederemos a entrar— informó Neji dando una señal para comenzar a buscar entre los archivos.

— _Este lugar es demasiado grande_ _—_ susurró Shino al ver el largo pasillo de estantes y libreros.

— Tienen tres minutos más— dijo Shikamaru midiendo el tiempo de espera.

Los cuatro infiltrados recorrieron el lugar buscando a su propia manera los pergaminos, pero todo era tan grande que no sabían ni como buscar.

— Aquí hay algo— dijo Mirai señalando un estante cerrado con sellos de protección.

El mueble era de caoba roja, con un grabado en medio del símbolo representativo de Homura Mitokado. Al ver este grabado, Mirai supuso que lo más obvio sería que dentro de él, estuviera el pergamino que tanto estaban buscando.

— Son de nivel avanzado… pero creo poder saber cómo burlarlos— dijo Neji mirando a Hinata.

— Neji-niisan ¿Estás seguro?—pregunto Hinata sabiendo a lo que se refería su primo.

— Es la opción más rápida— contesto el Hyuga mientras activaba el Byakugan.

Hinata no preguntó nada más al ver la decisión de su primo y siguiendo la acción de su primo, hizo aparecer su Byakugan.

— Estilo de cinco puntos— dijeron Neji y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

Los dos Hyugas hicieron fluir en la punta de sus dedos un chakra de color morado mientras sus ojos resplandecían como si fueran dos lunas llenas.

Shino observaba sorprendido y con atención el cómo los dos primos removían poco a poco el sello del mueble para evitar activarlo, para eso ambos habían envuelto el pergamino en una esfera de chakra que evitaba que el sello no se quebrase.

— Es la tercera vez que lo veo y sigue siendo extraordinario como lo hacen— dijo Mirai con asombro.

La primera vez que lo había visto, había sido en una misión donde Hanabi junto con otro chico Hyuga habían tenido que remover varios sellos explosivos de una caja que contenía diversos venenos que reaccionaban al contacto con el aire.

La segunda vez había sido cuando Hinata y Hanabi habían tenido que remover los sellos restrictivos de una prisión que había sido clausurada hace varios años y que al mínimo contacto humano harían desaparecer el edificio.

— Solo un poco más, Hinata-sama— le pidió Neji, al verla temblar un poco.

El procedimiento resultaba bastante tedioso y peligroso, y solo lo podían usar en situaciones muy específicas por requerir una concentración altísima, pero teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de la situación, no podían utilizar los medios comunes de desactivación de sellos ya que debían de volverlo a colocar en su lugar.

— Listo… nosotros lo sujetaremos, Mirai, Shino, vean si el pergamino está ahí…. Tenemos menos de dos minutos— ordenó Neji al mismo tiempo en que subía un poco el volumen del micrófono que tenía para que Shikamaru y Shizune escucharan como procedían.

Sacando rápidamente las decenas de pergaminos, libros y documentos cocidos, Mirai y Shino buscaban el pergamino que Boruto y los demás les habían descrito.

— Aquí hay cuatro— dijo Shino enseñándole a Neji lo que había encontrado.

Bouto y los demás chicos escuchaban atentamente para escuchar la descripción de los pergaminos ya que eran los únicos que sabían cómo lucia.

— Son de color rojo, verde, blanco y morado— dijo Shino describiendo a los pergaminos.

— No, no es ninguno de esos…— contesto Boruto

— Dicen que no son esos— le dijo Neji a Shino para que siguiera buscando.

— Aquí hay otro— dijo Mirai — Es de color café claro y tiene el grabado de Homura Mitokado en medio, es más grande que el de los demás.

— ¡Es ese!—gritaron los niños dejando medio sordo a Neji.

Con un poco de dolor de cabeza, Neji asintió con un gruñido.

— Bien, acomoden todo dentro, es el único que nos llevaremos— dijo siguiendo el plan de Tsunade que indicaba explícitamente que solo debían tomar ese pergamino para no levantar demasiadas sospechas. Ya que después de haberlo usado lo regresarían a ese mismo lugar.

Con cuidado, Neji y Hinata devolvieron el pergamino en el mismo lugar donde estaba, y sin desperdiciar un solo segundo, los cuatro verificaron que nada estuviera fuera de sitio.

— Esperen…— advirtió Shino al escuchar una voz en lo profundo del almacén.

Poniéndose en alerta los cuatro se recargaron sobre los estantes.

Mirai tenía un excelente oído, incluso muchos decían que rivalizaba con los sentidos de los Inuzuka, por lo que al concentrarse un poco pudo escuchar claramente la voz de la persona que Shino antes había escuchado.

— Son tres personas…— dijo Mirai caminando con cuidado hacia donde provenían las voces.

— Vayan a verificar… los refuerzos de los vigilantes se están tomando su tiempo— dijo Shikamaru al haber escuchado el informe de Sakura.

— Esos malditos Uchihas cada vez nos traen más problemas… se ha visto a Itachi rondando por las inmediaciones de las bases que utilizamos para llevar a cabo nuestros experimentos— dijo Danzo con enojo.

— Debimos de haber matado a Itachi después de que le dimos la orden para acabara con su clan… incluso al mismo mocoso de Sasuke… ese niño no nos ha traído más que problemas— dijo Homura mientras se tocaba el tabique de la nariz.

— No podemos quejarnos de lo que no hicimos en su tiempo… pero si nos hubiéramos deshecho de Sasuke Uchiha cuando aún estaba en la villa hubiera levantado demasiadas sospechas y por si no fuera mucho, estoy segura que Itachi hubiera regresado a la villa para vengar a su querido hermano— dijo la anciana Kotoharu viendo el rostro furioso de Itachi en su mente— Itachi no pudo matar a su único hermano… ese fue su más grande error, pero no solo fue de él, nosotros mismos no tuvimos el valor para ir en contra de las amenazas de Itachi…

— Ahora solo quedan esos dos despreciables Uchihas, y por eso es el momento para deshacernos de ellos antes de que el cobarde de Itachi se encuentre con el mocoso de Sasuke y le cuente toda la verdad sobre la masacre de su clan…— dijo Danzo entrelazando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla.

Mirai no sabía qué hacer, al haber escuchado toda esa revelación, aunque ella supiera eso por ser algo que los shinobis de su tiempo conocieran, era algo que ninguno de los del pasado tuvieran conocimiento.

La situación era mala, demasiado mala para todos. Esa información que nadie debía saber, al menos no hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, ponía el futuro en un riesgo inminente.

— ¿Qué…. Qué demonios fue eso?—dijo Kurenai mirando a Shikamaru que no podía formular palabra alguna al igual que los otros tres que estaban junto con Mirai en el almacén.

…..

 **El próximo capítulo estará muy, pero muy cardiaco, ya llevo la mitad de él xD**

 **Pero en fin, el sábado o domingo subo Sasuke. Sakura y el otro Sasuke.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Y como siempre sus comentarios, críticas y demás reviews son bienvenidos.**


	11. Secretos revelados

¡De regreso y con un súper capitulo nivel bomba!

Gracias como siempre por sus reviews a: **, UchihaAlex17, AcidESP, Hinakey91sm, ordooscar, DianaMounr, Akime Maxwell, Sean Raizou, eliuska20, Reading Pixie, erikaeri, ShadowyWriter, lelu-chan, Shadechu Nightray, subaku no andy, J. , coronadomontes, Elizabeth Warrior, Makaa-chan, ana, Sara ttebanex3, lavida134, Cristi anitaXD, Zelen, SailorNeoQueen, daniela hervar, HiNaThItHa 16241, Alelachan, Caricia D'Magno, Ania Hyuga, Geli Angelik, Hati-chan** el capitulo va dedidcado para todos ustedes que siempre estan al pendiente del capítulo.

Sin más que decir: Pasen y lean

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 11.- SECRETOS REVELADOS**

— ¿Qué…. Qué demonios fue eso?—dijo Kurenai mirando a un anonadado Shikamaru.

— ¡Shikamaru, diles que salgan ya!—le grito Sakura a través del auricular —Los anbu se dirigen hacía allá—

Tardando un solo segundo en reaccionar, Shikamaru abrió el micrófono y dio la indicación.

— ¡Salgan de ahí, solo tienen un minuto!—les dijo esperando que ya no estuvieran sorprendidos.

— Ah… si, salgamos ya— ordeno Neji jalando del brazo a Hinata que parecía estar de piedra parada cerca de Mirai

Nadie más dijo nada, solo se limitaron a salir de la misma forma en que habían entrado y para fortuna suya los dos guardias habían regresado metros antes de poder llegar a la entrada.

Al ver a Sakura, Naruto y Kiba, el grupo de Neji dio la señal para retirarse de forma pacífica y sin que nadie los viera.

Pero a pesar de que parecían concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo, Sakura no paso por alto la expresión en los rostros de Mirai, Neji, Hinata y Shino.

— _¿Qué habrá pasado adentro?—_ se preguntó mientras verificaba que nadie estuviera cerca a la entrada de la torre Hokage —Despejado— dijo para que todos pudieran entrar sin complicaciones.

Todos entraron con paso firme pero rápido, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio, ni siquiera Naruto que parecía haber entendido que algo grande había pasado dentro del almacén.

— ¿Ningún herido?—pregunto Kurenai observando de pies a cabeza a los siete jóvenes que habían llegado.

— No, todos estábamos bien— respondió Neji quitándose el poco de polvo de libros viejos que tenía en su brazo izquierdo.

Kurenai asintió aliviada pero no por eso tranquila; inmediatamente después miró a Mirai que se mostraba totalmente tensa y preocupada.

— Mirai… ¿Por… es cierto lo que dijeron Danzo y los concejeros?—le preguntó temiendo que su futura hija confirmará la respuesta.

— Eso… eso es algo que ustedes aun no deberían de haber sabido… por favor solo hagan como si jamás lo hubieran escuchado.

— ¿?—se miraron Sakura y Naruto sin comprender la conversación de las dos pelinegras.

— ¿Cómo podemos pasar eso por alto? Esa información es algo que podría cambiar el destino de Konoha…— dijo Kurenai antes de ser interrumpida por Mirai.

— ¡Por eso mismo! Eso… eso es algo que cambiará a Konoha… en unas cuantas semanas, ¡Aquí en Konoha sucederá algo que cambiara el rumbo de toda la nación shinobi!—gritó Mirai cerrando los ojos esperando no afectar más el rumbo de la historia.

— ¿De qué están hablando?—pregunto Naruto curioso pero sobretodo un poco preocupado por lo que Mirai había dicho.

Kurenai suspiro y miro al Uzumaki sabiendo que él menos que nadie se debía de enterar de lo que habían descubierto

— Naruto, Sakura y Kiba, esto es algo de lo que no deben de saber—

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Es tan malo?—preguntó Sakura sintiéndose desplazada.

— Si, y lo siento, pero les tendré que pedir que salgan.

Boruto y los demás se miraban los unos a los otros, la muerte de Danzo a manos de Sasuke así como la revelación de todos los planes oscuros que tenía y que había hecho en Konoha, era algo que ellos habían sabido hace unos cuantos meses cuando Naruto se los había explicado a todos para que supieran más sobre la historia de Konoha.

Naruto les había contado que había sido por Sasuke que la gran amenaza que Danzo había sembrado sobre Konoha se había disipado pero que aun así a Sasuke se le consideraría como traidor, pero el dicho estatus de Sasuke quedo en el olvido cuando ayudo en la victoria de la cuarta gran guerra shinobi.

Eso era lo que sabían a grandes rasgos, pero el haber escuchado directamente del propio Danzo sobre la aniquilación del clan Uchiha y los planes que aun tenía no hizo más que enfurecer a Boruto que no concebía la idea de ver morir a su Maestro o incluso pensar en la posibilidad de que Sarada no naciera.

— ¡Espere Kurenai-sensei! ¡No es justo que solo nosotros no sepamos lo que descubrieron!—se quejo Naruto tratando de persuadir a la de ojos rojos.

— Naruto-kun… por favor sal… si te enteras de que lo descubrimos… eso… eso solo te pondrá en peligro… a ti y a Boruto-kun— le rogo Hinata pensando en la seguridad de los dos rubios.

Tan sincera había sido la preocupación de Hinata que Naruto solo pudo rascarse la frente pensando que no debía de ser tan egoísta.

— Grr… al fin que ni quería saber— dijo Kiba abriendo la puerta para que Akamaru pudiera salir.

— No se tarden— dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación caminando a paso lento y esperando a que Sakura lo siguiera.

— Naruto ¡Espera un momento!—le dijo Sakura molesta por haber quedado relegada.

El rubio alentó aun más su paso pero sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Qué rayos piensas? ¿No te detuviste a pensar que esa información nos puede servir de ayuda?—le preguntó furiosa mientras lo agarraba de la chaqueta.

Sakura estaba demasiado ansiosa al sentir que esa información tenía que ver con Sasuke, ya que de ser otra cosa Kurenai no los hubiera sacado de ahí.

— Sakura-chan… sé que no soy de esas personas que siempre usa el cerebro… pero desde que los chicos llegaron a este tiempo es como si comenzará a pensar mejor las cosas… Sakura-chan ¿No crees que si Mirai-chan dice que es algo peligroso que nosotros lo sepamos es que sea cierto?—le pregunto mirándola de frente y sin titubeos.

— Pero Naruto ¡Eso puede ser algo sobre Sasuke-kun!

Naruto se paró en seco y volteó a mirar a su amiga mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Lo sé Sakura-chan, pero… no quiero hacer nada que ponga el riesgo del futuro de los chicos ¿Crees que me perdonaría si algo les pasa por querer saber algo que no debemos de enterarnos?—le pregunto tratando de formular bien su pregunta.

Pocas veces lo había visto tan sereno y seguro de lo que decía por lo que no pudo contradecirlo y menos pensar en algo para que pudieran regresar a preguntar más.

— Naruto, has madurado— le dijo sintiéndose un poco orgullosa de él.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial!—respondió Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

Aunque hubiera sonreído de esa forma, Naruto estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Boruto y Himawari. Aunque hace pocas horas hubiera tenido una muy buena platica con su futuro hijo, su corazón estaba impaciente por saber más sobre la condición de Himawari. Antes de que Tsunade le dijera que no podía ir al hospital, pensó escabullirse un rato para irla a ver.

La pequeña Uzumaki le había robado el corazón, parecía tan pequeña e indefensa y aunque solo la hubiera visto a través del espejo y ni siquiera hubiera escuchado su voz, Naruto sentía que esa niña era lo más dulce y lindo que había visto en el mundo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza al ver sonreír de ese modo a Naruto y solo pudo contestar una cosa.

— Pero aun te falta mucho más por madurar— le contesto arrepintiéndose un poco de sus palabras.

 **En la oficina de Tsunade:**

— Neji ¿Ya no están cerca?—le pregunto para verificar que ninguno de los tres estuviera espiando.

— Naruto y Sakura están en la planta baja, y Kiba está en el desván del segundo piso— contesto haciendo uso de su Byakugan.

— Bien, prosigamos. Mirai ¿Qué tanto afectará Danzo al futuro de Konoha?—preguntó esperando una respuesta que la satisfacerla para ya no seguir abundando en el asunto.

— Solo les puedo decir que Danzo es el detonante para algo que cambiara el rumbo de todo lo que ha pasado en el mundo shinobi… será algo que jamás nadie ha visto hasta el momento pero que será necesaria para llegar a la paz… por favor ya no pregunten más…— pidió Mirai tacándose el pecho pensando sobre la muerte de su padre, la cual ocurriría en menos de un mes.

Contemplando el dolor y la ansiedad que despedía su hija, Kurenai sintió que era suficiente.

— Todos ustedes tienen prohibido decírselo a alguien más… no siquiera Tsunade-sama debe de enterarse de esto ¿Lo entienden?

Neji y los demás asintieron, pero Shikamaru era el único que permanecía en silencio pensando en los miles de eventos que podrían ocurrir en próximas fechas.

— Creo que todos sabemos la gravedad de este asunto y como usted dijo, lo que supimos hoy debe de quedar en lo más profundo de nuestras mentes— dijo Neji mirando a su prima.

Kurenai cerró los ojos por dos segundos para poder despejar su mente y concentrarse para poder poner toda su atención en el pergamino que el equipo había traído.

— Estando de acuerdo todos, es mejor proseguir con lo que encontraron, Shino llama a los tres, por favor.

…

 **En el bosque de Konoha.**

— ¿Todo listo?—preguntó Tsunade al haber tomado un descanso de quince minutos antes de llegar a las cascadas del lado norte del bosque.

Habiendo todos asentido, siguieron su paso firme siguiendo el rastro que hace solo una hora había encontrado Jiraiya.

— ¿Están seguros que podremos encontrarlos antes de que anochezca?—pregunto Asuma viendo que solo les quedaban a lo mucho dos horas para que callera la noche.

— No, lo dudo, pero teniendo en cuenta que llevan a una niña no creo que se arriesguen a llevarla en medio de la noche. Sarada es un "elemento" con mucho valor para ese tipo llamado Tobi pero aun más para Itachi— respondió Kakashi al haber conocido al Uchiha durante su niñez.

— ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Gai quien dudaba que Itachi le tuviera un cuidado especial — No crees que está en peligro teniendo en cuenta que él elimino a todo su clan a excepción de Sasuke.

— Por eso mismo… no creo que él se atreva a lastimar a Sarada-chan, como siempre lo he dicho, Itachi no tuvo el valor para matar a Sasuke, además, si hubiera querido matar a Sarada lo hubiera hecho en ese momento y no se habría tomado la molestia de llevársela con él.

— Como siempre eres demasiado observador, Kakashi, pero aun así ¿Qué crees que esté planeando?—le preguntó Gai sabiendo de antemano que el copyninja ya había formulado alguna teoría.

— Bueno… aun no sabemos cómo es que él y el tal Tobi supieron que los chicos estaban en la aldea, pero creo que Itachi planea utilizar a Sarada para sus planes con Akatsuki o…— interrumpió su teoría pensando que era una locura lo que diría a continuación.

— ¿O qué? Vamos solo dilo— lo ínsito Gay viendo que el terreno frente a ellos empezaba a ser rocoso y sin árboles.

— Tal vez Itachi planee rehacer el clan Uchiha desde sus cimientos.

Gai miró al cielo que comenzaba a ponerse de color Naranja para después mirar a Kakashi sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

— Kakashi… yo también pensé en lo mismo— confesó sintiendo que algo más ocurriría.

Kakashi se ajustó la careta sintiendo que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver la expresión de su amigo.

En el pasado, cuando a Gay y a él les tocaba hacer misiones en conjunto y por alguna razón ambos llegaban a la misma conclusión solo podían haber dos cosas que pasaran a continuación: la primera es que el desenlace fuese fácil por haberlo predicho primero y en segundo lugar es que a pesar de saber los planes del enemigo las cosas no fueran para nada fáciles debido a la gravedad del predicamento en que se encontraban

— Me temó que eso pretende Itachi, Sarada no sabrá cómo manejarlo ¿Y si le confiesa de donde viene?—Kakashi había hecho la pregunta que todo el mundo había callado, pero que aun así era difícil de pronunciar, incluso por la misma Tsunade.

— No lo sé… creo le tomará tiempo, pero Itachi es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que es verdad— dijo Jiraiya entrometiéndose en la conversación

— ¿La obligará a decirle algo que lo beneficie tanto a él como a Akatsuki?—preguntó Gai aunando más en el tema.

— Eso… es lo que más teme Tsunade—respondió Jiraiya mirando la espalda de la mujer, la cual iba al frente del grupo.

 **A treinta kilómetros de ahí:**

— ¡Una vez más Sarada!—le gritó Itachi a la pequeña Uchiha que había podido controlar el fundamento básico para controlar el mangekyu sharingan y eso era controlar el elemento fuego a la perfección, por ser el elemento natural de los Uchiha.

Itachi decía este era el mejor método para controlar el mangekyu sharingan ya que al controlar el fuego se debía de tener un control balanceado de las emociones lo que permitiría no solo mantener la calma en la batalla sino que también hacer más fuerte los tres jutsus del mangekyu "El sussano, el Amaterasu y el Tsukuyomi" y así posteriormente adentrarse a dominar el Kamui y el Kotoamatsukami, el cual era el más peligroso de todos por controlar la mente del enemigo.

Itachi en el pasado solo había usado un par de veces esa habilidad ya que en si misma era un riesgo muy grande el utilizarlo porque si se abusaba del control mental se podría acabar con la mente del enemigo haciendo que él usuario adquiriera los recuerdos del otro y así caer en la locura.

— Pero… ya no puedo… me duele la cabeza— que quejó Sarada mientras su vista se nublaba en pequeños lapsos de tiempo.

— Se lo que estás sufriendo pero solo hazlo una vez más, esta vez lo podrás hacer aun mejor— le pidió Itachi notando el extraordinario trabajo que hasta ese momento había desempeñado la Uchiha.

En solo cinco horas, Sarada había podido hacer lo que ningún otro Uchiha había podido hacer, o al menos eso era de lo que Itachi tenía conocimiento. Sarada había podido dominar los jutsus avanzados de tipo fuego que cualquier Uchiha con el mangekyu sharingan debía aprender a usar, pero lo que sorprendió por demasía a Itachi era que Sarada tenía un control casi perfecto del elemento rayo, cosa que solo pocos Uchihas podían desarrollar aun con una extensa experiencia en combate.

— _Esta niña es una verdadera genio ¿Acaso… acaso podrá superar a Madara?_ —se preguntó rememorando todo lo que había leído acerca del más poderoso miembro de su clan — _Si eso fuera posible ¿Qué le deparara a aquel que se vuelva su enemigo?—_ se atrevió a cuestionarse sintiendo lastima por aquél que se ganara la ira de Sarada.

— ¡Aahhh! ¡Vuelen más alto!—grito Sarada al haber podido apenas controlar los tres fénix de fuego que Itachi le había pedido hacer.

— Bien, eso es suficiente, puedes descansar— le ordenó Itachi sonriendo con satisfacción.

— Sarada hizo un movimiento de manos que atrajo los tres fénix hacia ella mándalos directo al pequeño lago que tenía a su lado izquierdo.

— Pudiste haberlos disuelto en el aire— la reprendió Itachi mientras veía como el agua hervía.

— So lo sé, pero eso me hubiera tomado mucho chakra y…— haciendo un puchero con vergüenza, Sarada miro a un lado— Ya no me queda chakra.

Itachi sonrió tenuemente y le acarició la cabeza.

— Bien hecho, ahora ya es tarde, regresemos a la base.

— Itachi-san, ¿Qué pasará con Akatsuki? Si Tobi nos encuentra ¿Qué le vas a decir?—preguntó Sarada con un poco de miedo al recordar la identidad detrás del Akatsuki de la máscara naranja.

— Por ahora no pienses por eso, solo preocúpate por tu entrenamiento, si mis cálculos son buenos, tardaras dos semanas en controlar los tres jutsus del mangekyu sharingan.

Sarada se quedo de piedra, no podía pasar tanto tiempo a lado de Itachi, el solo pasar un día ponía en serio peligro la línea temporal y ni que decir de dos semanas, en las cuales posiblemente se llevaría el encuentro de Kakashi con Sasuke.

— Pero ¿No es mucho tiempo? ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer?

— Si, pero cuando sepa que ya tienes un avance te dejare sola para que practiques, eso me llevará alrededor de ocho días, el resto lo podrás hacer tu sola— respondió habiendo planeado con antelación el ir a la base de Akatsuki para hablar con Tobi en presencia de Konan y Pain, para evitar cualquier innecesario enfrentamiento.

Sarada bajo la mirada y entro a la cueva que utilizaban como conducto para llegar a la base que Itachi utilizaba como descanso durante sus misiones.

— Sarada, se que estás preocupada por tu madre, pero tan pronto termines tu entrenamiento te prometo que podrás ir a verla en secreto. Sarada si Tsunade no te encuentra, estoy segura que el consejo de Konoha ordenara que dejen de buscarte, y por eso debes de aprovechar para salir de su radar… solo iras con tu madre a despedirte y le dirás que estarás bien, yo te protegeré y cuando mi plan haya terminado te pondré en un lugar donde nadie pueda lastimarte hasta que todo termine ¿Confías en mi?

Sarada lo miro para asentir pero inmediatamente volvió a mirar al piso. Era cruel que supiera lo que pasaría en las próximas semanas si Itachi continuaba con sus planes, pero era algo inevitable que eso pasará, o al menos eso era lo que tenía que suceder para no afectar el pasado.

…

 **En la torre Hokage:**

— Entonces… según lo que cuenta el pergamino y lo que ustedes ya dijeron antes… solo fue mera suerte el que hayan llegado aquí— dijo Kurenai al haber terminado de leer el pergamino que Neji y su equipo habían traído.

Shikamaru y Neji no estaban para nada convencidos de la versión que Boruto les había contado así que Shikamaru siendo apoyado por Neji camino hasta ponerse frente a Boruto.

— Hey, ¿Estás seguro que no omitiste nada en tu relato?—le pregunto con voz fuerte y severa.

Shikamaru ya no estaba para niñerías, si todo ese tiempo había permanecido en aparente calma era por que dicho tiempo había estado analizando cada parte de información que tenía, así como tratar de conectarla entre ellas y teorizar posibles eventos que ocurrirían en el futuro.

Boruto miro aterrado a Shikamaru que parecía demasiado intimidante, pero como el Nara había dicho, él aun guardaba cierta información que era importante para descifrar como regresar a su tiempo.

— Si… aun hay algo… pero…

— ¿Pero qué? Si es tan importante ¿Por qué aun no lo has dicho?—le reclamo Shikamaru alzando su tono de voz.

Shikadai le dio un codazo a Boruto para que se animara a hablar, debido a que había sido él mismo el que le había pedido que mantuviera en secreto cuanto más tiempo pudiera sobre lo referente a Sarada y Himawari.

— Es que es algo complicado…— respondió mirando a Mirai para que lo apoyara.

La chica se acerco a él y lo tomo del hombro para que Boruto se sintiera más seguro para pedir lo que tenía planeado decir.

— Te lo diré solo si se quedan aquí tu, Kurenai-san, Ino-san y nadie más.

— ¡Esperen! ¿Otra vez nos van a sacar?—pregunto Sakura ahora estando en verdad furiosa al sentirse inútil.

— ¿Por qué solo ellos tienen que quedarse? ¿Implica información sobre nosotros?—pregunto Neji pensado que había algo que los Hyuga no debían de enterarse.

— Si, y por eso no deben de estar aquí, solo Shikamaru-san y los demás son los únicos que pueden saberlo— respondió con la voz temblorosa sintiendo la pesada mirada de Neji sobre él.

— _Ese mocoso ¿Qué es lo que esconde?_ —se preguntó Neji desconfiando del rubio.

Naruto se acerco a su futuro hijo y cruzándose de brazos le pregunto:

— ¿Es necesario hacer eso?

— Si, te lo pido por favor.

En este momento Naruto tenía plena confianza en Boruto por lo que no dudo de su palabra y sin que nadie se lo repitiera salió del lugar.

— Ts… Vamos Hinata-sama.

La Hyuga salió detrás de su primo no sin antes mirar a Boruto, el cual había evitado mirarla de frente desde que habían regresado de traer el pergamino, era algo raro para ella pero pensaba que era porque el rubio sentía culpa por la información que habían descubierto.

— _En verdad que parezco perro corrido por segunda vez—_ se dijo Kiba furioso al haber dejado afuera a Akamaru.

— Y bien, cuéntanos eso tan importante— le ordeno Shikamaru al cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro.

— Bueno… hay algo que ni mi padre de este tiempo e incluso Neji y Hi… Hinata se debían de enterrar… por eso pedí que salieran.

— ¿Solo ellos? ¿Y por qué pediste que ni Shino, Sai, Kiba y Sakura salieran?

— Es que si ellos sabían sería fácil que se los dijeran a ellos tres.

— Hmp—Shikamaru comprendió el punto de Boruto y solo lo incito a proseguir.

— Solo yo me di cuenta lo que paso en ese momento con Sarada y Hima… Cuando el vórtice se estaba formando, el Sharingan de Sarada cambio a uno diferente, y por lo que me dijo Sarada fue que algo hizo que evolucionara al Mangekyu Sharingan, y eso de alguna forma afecto al jutsu… pero hay algo más…— Boruto trago duro antes de proseguir pero antes de hacerlo miro a Mirai que sabía lo que diría el Uzumaki.

Tanto Ino como Kurenai ya sabían lo que diría Boruto, pero aun así la tensión las estaba matando.

—… cuando vi a Hima… sus ojos se activaron. Hace pocos meses ella mostro que había heredado el kekkei genkai de nuestra madre… y solo fue porque rompí su osito de peluche favorito— rio el rubio con amargura al ver en su mente la escena como si hubiera sido ayer —Después de que eso pasó mamá la ayudo a dominar poco a poco su poder… pero ese día mientras el flujo de chakra se revolvía ella lo activo y sus ojos se veían como si le doliera demasiado…— respondió con los ojos llorosos.

Shikamaru suspiro con fuerza al haber aclarado sus sospechas sobre quien era la madre de Boruto y Himawari.

— Así que la razón por la que el jutsu tuvo ese efecto fue porque obligó a Sarada a llegar al Mangekyu Sharingan mientras que de Himawari provoco que su kekkei genkai controlará el flujo de chakra….

— Si, fue porque Hima tiene el Byakugan— respondió apretando sus puños con fuerza.

— Ahora todo tiene sentido… pero, si Himawari no despierta y sus canales de chakra no son restaurados… Hinata o Neji tendrán que hacer el jutsu— dijo llegando a la deducción más obvia a la que podían llegar — _Así que Naruto sabrá por fin que Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de él… menos mal—_ se dijo Shikamaru sintiendo un poco de lastima por lo tonto que era el Uzumaki.

— Eso es lo más lógico, pero ahora que sabemos eso, es casi imposible ocultarles la verdad— dijo Kurenai pensando en la reacción de su alumna.

— ¿Entonces tendremos que esperar a que Himawari-chan despierte para ver si su estado le permitirá realizar de nuevo el jutsu? Shizune no permitirá que presionen a Himawari-chan, ni siquiera sabemos si su chakra podrá volver a la normalidad o incluso si pueda volver a realizar jutsus.

— Solo nos queda esperar…— dijo Kurenai rogando para que la pequeña Uzumaki despertara.

— ¿Qué les diremos a los demás? Es lógico que quieran saber porque tendremos que esperar por Himawari— preguntó Ino pensando en alguna buena excusa.

— Eso mismo, solo les diremos que Himawari tiene la clave para realizar el jutsu y mientras no despierte no podremos hacer nada más, además si ella estuviera despierta es inútil hacer algo mientras Sarada aun no esté de vuelta— contesto Shikamaru viendo que la noche ya caía sobre Konoha.

….

 **En alguna parte del bosque de Konoha:**

— Es inútil seguir en medio de esta neblina— dijo Jiraiya al percatarse que más adelante del bosque no se podía ver más allá de un metro de distancia.

— ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir? Si no seguimos perderemos el rastro— le dijo Tsunade con cara de pocos amigos.

— Tsunade, seguimos el rastro hasta aquí y entre más avanzamos más difícil será seguirlo, la temperatura está descendiendo y conociendo la capacidad de espionaje de Itachi estoy seguro que si estamos cerca de su escondite solo caeremos en las trampas que puso para protegerse— contesto Jiraiya tratando de calmar a Tsunade que aun se sentía humillada por Itachi

— Tsunade-sama, mandaré a mi escuadrón de perros para que sigan el rastro y tan pronto lo encuentren nos avisaran— le dijo Kakashi antes de invocar a sus mascotas.

— Tsunade-sama, debemos descansar… tal vez Itachi no este solo y tenga a más de sus compañeros Akatsuki con él.

— Ts, de acuerdo, descansen a las cinco de la mañana partiremos.

— Hare la primera ronda de vigilancia, así que los demás descansen— dijo Asuma antes de subir al gran sauce que estaba a veinte metros de donde estaban.

— Sasuke-kun ¿No nos irán a descubrir?—le pregunto Karin al Uchiha que habían seguido al equipo de Tsunade a una distancia prudente para que no los atraparan.

— Cállate, si hasta ahora no se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia es porque tome las medidas necesarias para mantenernos a salvo— contesto irritado al ver que Karin lo tomaba por tonto.

— Pero ahora que se detuvieron a descansar podrán analizar mejor el camino y…—

— ¡Te dije que te callaras! ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?—le grito mirándola con desagrado.

— Lo siento, pero tal vez Itachi no esté por este rumbo.

— ¿Piensas que seguiría a Tsunade y a los demás sin tener la certeza que Itachi vino por este camino? No me tomes por estúpido, Karin. Yo sé perfectamente lo que hago.

La Uzumaki tembló un poco pensando que Sasuke tenía menor control de sus emociones lo que lo hacía más peligroso que de costumbre.

— Duerme un poco, cansada no me servirás para nada.

Algunas veces Karin deseaba poder gritarle a Sasuke que no la tratará de ese modo, pero sabía que si lo hacia él solo se alejaría de ella o en el peor de los casos se desharía de ella.

— Dormiré un par de horas…— dijo esperando que Sasuke le contestara, pero el Uchiha estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la pudo escuchar.

…..

 **En el futuro:**

—Hinata-chan, ¿Hinata-chan? ¡Oi! ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Naruto al haberla llamado más de cinco veces.

— ¿Ah? Perdón Naruto-kun, solo estaba pensando en los niños— contesto recostándose en la cama que ambos compartían desde que se habían casado.

— Hinata-chan, mañana podremos ir con ellos… iremos por nuestros hijos…

— Naruto-kun ¿Y si algo les pasó? ¿Y si están lastimados?—le pregunto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Naruto no soportaba ver de esa manera a su esposa pero lo único que podía hacer era darle aliento. De forma tranquila paso su brazo izquierdo sobre el cuello de Hinata y la atrajo hasta él hasta hacer que ella se recargara en su pecho.

— Todo saldrá bien, y si algo les pasó ten por seguro que Sakura-chan podrá sanarlos, ella es la mejor doctora ninja— le dijo antes de darle un beso en la cabeza.

Aun con las palabras de Naruto, Sakura sentía una sensación de temor en su pecho, su instinto de madre no la dejaba descansar y solo la hacía preguntarse mil cosas.

— Descansa Hinata-chan, mañana será un largo día.

 **En la casa de los Uchiha:**

Sakura salió del baño después de haber vomitado por cuarta vez en la tarde, pero esa vez había sido un poco menos que las otras veces, cosa que le daba cierta tranquilidad, pero aun así su miedo latente persistía por estarle ocultando la verdad a Sasuke.

— Estoy de vuelta— dijo Sasuke desde la sala de la casa.

— En un momento voy— respondió Sakura arreglándose lo mejor que pudo para que su esposo no sospechara nada.

— Te ves pálida— le dijo Sasuke pensando que solo se veía así por la preocupación que aun tenía.

Sakura desvió su mirada sin saber qué cosa contestar.

— Ino me dio esto, me dijo que te lo tomarás, que te haría sentir mejor— le dijo entregándole un frasco transparente con un liquido color azul claro — ¿Qué es? Huele salado.

Al momento de ver el líquido, Sakura supo que era un medicamento que prevenía las nauseas pero que era sumamente extraño encontrarlo en las farmacias ya que uno de sus ingredientes solo era encontrado en las regiones montañosas de Amegakure que eran de difícil acceso.

— Es un medicamento para el agotamiento excesivo, Ino sabe que no he descansado nada…— mintió para que Sasuke no la descubriera.

— Sakura ¿Me estás ocultando algo?—pregunto Sasuke conociendo muy bien a su esposa.

— No, solo no quiero que te tengas que preocupar por mí…

— Sakura, no siempre te tienes que hacer la fuerte— le dijo acercándose a ella.

La culpabilidad estaba consumiendo lentamente a Sakura provocando que se determinación titubeara por momentos.

— Tengo… tengo que serlo Sasuke-kun, o no podremos traer a Sarada con nosotros... moriría si algo le pasara por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para traerla con nosotros.

Al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de Sakura, Sasuke toco su frente con su dedo índice.

— Todo estará bien, si pudimos enfrentarnos a Kaguya y pudimos salir con vida, ten por seguro que podremos con esto, yo confió en ti.

Por un momento Sakura se sintió en paz pero no sería suficiente como para mantenerse así durante toda la noche.

…

 **En el pasado:**

Siendo las seis de la mañana, las enfermeras del turno nocturno se disponían a regresar a sus hogares para descansar un poco y pasar un tiempo con sus familias hasta que fueran las nueve de la noche y volver a retomar su rutina como las vigilantes médicos del hospital.

Hace solo unos minutos, una kunoichi de cabello negro azulado se había escabullido hasta poder llegar a la zona de cuidados intensivos donde atendían a Himawari.

La Hyuga había sentido la necesidad de ir a ver a la pequeña Uzumaki solo para cerciorarse que estuviese progresando en su tratamiento médico, ya que algo le decía que debía de estar junto a ella. Era un sentimiento indescriptible pero que de cierto modo no la hacía sentir mal de que Himawari fuera hija de Naruto.

Esperando que la joven enfermera que la vigilaba saliera de la habitación espero paciente hasta ver que Ino entraba al cuarto y pasados quince minutos las dos mujeres salían a paso lento mientras la enfermera le decía con felicidad como el torrente de chakra de Himawari habían llegado a un sesenta y cinco por ciento de restauración.

Hinata suspiro aliviada pero esperó hasta que Ino y la enfermera llegaran hasta el elevador.

Fijándose con su Byakugan que nadie más se acercará se dirigió sigilosamente hasta llegar al cuarto de la Uzumaki.

— _Que pequeña es—_ susurró observándola con detenimiento.

En ese momento, Himawari ya no tenía el respirador artificial que le habían puesto para que se recuperara a mayor velocidad, por lo que ahora podía verle el rostro por completo.

— _Tiene las mismas marcas que Boruto-kun… se parecen demasiado…—_ dijo sintiendo una profunda calidez en su pecho que aumentaba más cada vez que la veía.

Sin poder contenerse más le acarició la mano derecha sintiendo el calor corporal que despedía la pequeña.

— _Parece tan inocente y dulce… ¿Cómo una niña como ella pudo haber terminado de este modo?... eso es cruel… Naruto-kun está muy preocupado por ella… Himawari-chan heredo la calidez de Naruto-kun, ambos despiden la mismo aura—_ susurro para no molestar a la Uzumaki.

— _Su cabello es tan suave…—_ al decir eso un pensamiento cruzo por su mente pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza pensando que su imaginación iba demasiado lejos.

— _Eso sería tan hermoso… pero… es demasiado cruel que no se vuelva realidad—_ dijo sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho.

Pero como si fuera un milagro, sintió como su mano era ligeramente apretada por la mano de Himawari que aun sostenía.

—¿?— pensando que solo era un reflejo le toco la frente para sentir mejor su temperatura y sin esperarlo los ojos de Himawari se abrieron lentamente.

— ¿Mami…? ¿Dónde está Onii-chan? ¡Mami dile que no llore por mi! ¡El no tiene la culpa!— dijo comenzando a llorar al haber escuchado como Boruto había ido a pedirle perdón hace dos día — Dile que no es su culpa… yo lo hice porque quise… yo quise… demostrarle a todos que era fuerte ¡Por favor dile mami, dile a Onii-chan… que no llore!—le rogó con la voz entrecortada al sentir un poco de dolor por cada vez que hablaba.

Hinata no podía ni hablar, al pensar que la niña la había confundido con su verdadera madre, pero al verla llorar no pudo más que hacerle caso.

— Hima-chan… yo se lo diré… pero des… descansa…— le dijo mientras trataba de controlar su tartamudeo.

— Mami… dile a papi que lo siento… dile que no debe de enojarse con Onii-chan.

El corazón de Hinata se contrajo tanto que sintió que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento por lo que asintió para poder resistir un poco más.

— Gracias mami… y no regañes a onii-chan… mami yo…— logró decir antes de volverse a quedar dormida.

Hinata espero a que el agarre de Himawari se hiciera más ligero para poder quitar su mano, pero mientras lo hacia su pecho no dejaba de temblar.

Por un lado se sentía feliz porque Himawari la hubiera llamado mamá, pero pensando que solo había sido confundida no pudo evitar sentirse una cobarde conformista.

— _Naruto-kun… esa mujer debe de sentirse feliz…—_ susurro mientras comenzaba a llorar.

….

 **En el bosque de Konoha, a las afueras del escondite de Itachi:**

— Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)— gritó Tobi lanzando el ataque hacia donde estaba Tsunade que parecía aun más furiosa que antes.

— ¡Maldito Akatsuki! ¡Haaa!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas golpeando el suelo haciendo que la tierra se levantara para detener el ataque.

Mientras los dos peleaban, del otro lado, Sasuke se enfrentaba a Kakashi.

— Ts, haste a un lado Kakashi, no titubeare en matarte ¡Chidori sembon!-

— No me subestimes Sasuke— haciendo alusión a su sobrenombre, Kakashi copió la técnica de Sasuke aunque de manera menos estilizada.

Sasuke solo tomo el ataque como una distracción para después atacar a Kakashi con su espada, pero su antiguo maestro no era un hombre al que podían tomar a la ligera.

— ¡Chidori!—dijó el copy ninja desviando la trayectoria de la espada de Sasuke.

— Ts…— chasqueó la lengua el Uchiha para después ver como Karin evadía con mucho esfuerzo los ataques de Asuma.

—Katon: Haisekishō (Elemento fuego: pila ardiente de cenizas)— atacó Asuma a una ya cansada Karin que conservaba muy poco chakra, pero que aun peleaba a pura fuerza de voluntad.

— Campo de fuerza— susurró Karin para protegerse aunque fuera un poco del ataque de Asuma, pero lo que no había previsto era que su oponente al ver la poca fuerza que le quedaba se avalanzo inmediatamente sobre ella después de haber lanzado el jutsu de fuego — ¡Ahhg!—gritó adolorida sintiendo como Asuma la golpeaba contra el suelo.

— Lo siento, pero duerme un rato— le dijo antes de golpearla en el cuello.

Del otro lado Itachi peleaba contra Jiraiya y Gai, mientras que Sarada pensaba en qué hacer para evitar que todos siguieran peleando por su culpa.

— Gamayunda (Bala de aceite de sapo)— dijo Jiraiya lanzando su ataque sobre Itachi que no dejaba que ningún ataque lo tocará — ¡Ve Gai!—

— ¡Tornado verde de Konoha!—gritó Gai logrando golpear el hombro izquierdo de Itachi tras haber funcionado la distracción.

— ¡Alto! ¡Ya no sigan!—gritó Sarada saliendo de su escondite.

— ¡Regresa Sarada!—le ordenó Itachi mientras seguía defendiéndose de los ataques de Gai y Jiraiya.

— _Esa mocosa…_ — Susurro Obito harto por todo lo que había tenido que pasar por culpa de Sarada.

— ¡No te distraigas, bastardo!—le grito Tsunade logrando darle un golpe en el estomago.

Pero tras el impacto, Tobi desapareció en una nube de polvo, alertando a Tsunade al ver que solo era un clon.

— ¿Dónde está?—

— Tu vendrás conmigo— le ordenó a Sarada jalándola de la mano no sin antes paralizarla usando el Kotoamatsukami para poder controlarla haciéndolo fácil debido al estado emocional de la Uchiha.

— ¡Suéltala!— le ordenó Asuma corriendo hacia ellos.

— Ts, ¡Amaterasu!—gritó inundando el lugar con llamas negras

Asuma y Tsunade retrocedieron al sentir el poderoso calor de las llamas, pero eso no los detendría.

Inmediatamente Itachi y Sasuke corrieron hacia Obito olvidando sus peleas, pero antes de que los alcanzara, el Akatsuki lanzo un último ataque.

— Ikazuchi no Kiba (Colmillos de Ikazuchi) susurro mientras desde el cielo caia un rayo color azul que destruyo gran parte del territorio provocando que todos salieran despedidos a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

— ¡Sarada!—gritó Itachi levantándose de inmediato y corriendo hacia ella mientras Sasuke lo seguía desde atrás.

— ¡Con mi hija no te metas bastardo! ¡Shanarooooo!—grito Sakura golpeando a Tobi en la cara.

— ¡Ma…! ¿¡Mamá!—dijo Sarada en medio de un susurro al ver a Sakura aterrizar en el suelo.

— ¡Sarada! ¡Cariño!—le dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

— ¿?—Itachi y Sasuke miraron a las dos mujeres anonadados por cómo había llegado.

Sasuke ni siquiera podía dejar de verlas pensando que estaba alucinando al ver a una versión adulta de Sakura con el cabello largo que jugaba siguiendo el movimiento del viento.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Espera!—le gritó Naruto pero al ver a todos los presentes detuvo su paso — Mierda— dijo notando la presencia del joven Sasuke.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Espero que les haya gustado y perdón si hay algo raro en la redacción, he estado un poco anémica desde ayer xD

Y como siempre sus comentarios son bienvenidos.


	12. Sorpresas

**¡ENORMEMENTE SORPRENDIDA Y EMOCIONADA!**

 **Así me encuentro después de ver que el capitulo anterior llego a la fantástica cantidad de 52 reviews ¡GRACIAS, MILES DE GRACIAS A TODOS!**

 **Y bueno, la recompensa que les tengo es con este capítulo. En lo personal llore, grite y deje de escribir varias veces este capítulo por la emoción que me invadía con cada línea.**

 **Solo les tengo un consejo: Tomen en cuenta TODO lo escrito en este capítulo, por que influirá en las próximas entregas, así que lean con paciencia.**

¡MILES DE GRACIAS A: **Lobox, miirellinu, ordooscar, eliuska20, AcidESP, Reading Pixie, Maytelu, 999Tsubakichan, BlueAzulAcero, Astron, Kind Yuuki, evelyn27rosas, Akime Maxwell, UchihaAlex17, Hinakey91sm, miyako saku, erikaeri, DarkClaw1997, 26Kaori-San, leluchan, JA Uzumaki, tsunauzumakihyuga, Sibreka, wittzy92, KaryKudo Chan, Zelen, RenKouen, NH Pro, daniela hervar, ShadowyWriter, lobita22, Elizabeth Warrior, lavida134, Sara-ttebanex3, Hati-chan, HiNaThItHa16241, Crist05, Samura Hudson, DianaMounr, Daddy's zombie killer, jonylol, Cristi anitaXD, Talia, Diachan, makoneko10, FrikiHimechan, coronadomontes, Hyuga Elias, Ania hyuga, madnessofmymind, Hima947** y a Cassy por sus bellos y motivadores reviews!

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL: DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 12: SORPRESAS**

 **En el futuro, diez horas antes de ir al pasado:**

Sasuke miró por la ventana y al ver que la noche comenzaba a caer sobre Konoha, disminuyó el flujo de chakra que le estaba dando a Hinata.

— Es suficiente, ya esta anocheciendo y los dos estamos demasiado exhaustos— le dijo a la Uzumaki que parecía estar cada vez menos concentrada y con su resistencia casi en ceros.

— S… si, con nuestros últimos ensayos ya pudimos hacer el procedimiento sin errores— contesto Hinata mientras estiraba sus articulaciones.

— Cierto, pero aun tengo mis dudas…— contesto con sinceridad pensando que les podría pasar algo similar a lo de sus hijos.

— Hay que ser positivos, Sasuke-san, de nosotros dos depende todo…— le animó Hinata con la esperanza de que su entrenamiento hubiera servido de algo.

— ¿Ya terminaron?—preguntó Sakura entrando junto con Sai al ya no sentir el chakra de los dos.

— Si… Sakura, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?—preguntó Sasuke mostrándose atípicamente amable.

— ¿?—alzo Sakura la ceja izquierda al parecerle rara la petición de su esposo — Dime.

— ¿Recuerdas que hace un mes guarde unos pergaminos y varias cajas en el almacén que está al fondo del sector?

— Si, ¿Por qué?

— En el tercer estante a la derecha hay una caja de madera con el símbolo del clan, dentro tiene tres pergaminos pequeños que tienen dos líneas rojas a todo lo largo del papel, por favor ve por ellos y en un rato te alcanzo.

Sakura asintió enseguida para después dirigirse a paso lento a la salida, mientras pensaba que era su oportunidad para tomar un poco de aire.

— Espera Sakura-chan, dejaré el cuarto de Himawari listo para que descansen tan pronto regresen de su casa— dijo Hinata al pensar que la pareja Uchiha se tomaría su tiempo para hablar o en su caso para que Sakura tratare de desviar la conversación sobre su embarazo, ya que había notado que Sasuke, durante sus prácticas se le había quedado viendo a Sakura al percatarse de su evidente palidez.

De nueva cuenta Sakura asintió tras no querer comenzar ninguna innecesaria conversación.

— Hey Sasuke…— lo llamó Naruto al llegar a la sala trayendo una tasa de te consigo — ¿Esos pergaminos son los que me contaste antes?

— Si, debo de aprovechar ahora esta oportunidad, o de lo contrario jamás podre descifrar el contenido de esos pergaminos…—

— ¿Pero en verdad crees que Itachi sepa que significa ese lenguaje?

— Tenía su marca… sino lo sabe, al menos podrá decirme de donde los obtuvo.

— Pero aun así no sabemos si lo podremos ver…

— Naruto, ten por seguro que lo veremos… lo presiento— contesto al haber soñado la noche anterior que Itachi le hablaba sobre algo, aunque no hubiera alcanzado a comprenderlo, ya que su voz parecía como si estuviera entrecortada.

— Bueno, supongo que si tú lo dices puede ser verdad, además, contamos con la poción de alteración de recuerdos que Sakura-chan e Ino han perfeccionado durante cinco años.

Sai se recargo sobre la pared de la sala y cruzo los brazos para así poder tomarse la barbilla al pensar sobre algo que había estado pensando desde el día anterior.

— ¿No se supone que esa poción será inútil? En caso de que sea cierto lo referente al relato sobre Amira-san, la pócima será obsoleta y…

— No hay que confiarnos de nada, siempre debemos tener un plan de reserva, aunque estoy seguro que sobre lo de esa mujer es cierto. Todas las pruebas que tanto Tsunade como las que hemos recolectado en todo este tiempo así lo indican.

— Sasuke tiene razón, no debemos confiarnos y ahora menos que nuestros hijos están en juego— respondió Naruto dispuesto a no pasar por alto cualquier cosa que los pudiera ayudar.

Sai sonrió sorprendido por lo tan profesional y dedicado que era Naruto, pero sobretodo al verlo que tras todos esos años Naruto era alguien en que se podía confiar plenamente.

— Naruto, te quiero pedir algo— dijo Sasuke con voz sería y con la mirada decidida sobre la tarea que le confiaría a su amigo.

— ¿A mí? ¿Qué cosa?

— Si vez a mi yo más joven, déjalo inconsciente antes de que sea más difícil de manejar, justo como paso en la primera vez.

— Ja— sonrió Naruto de forma burlona al mismo tiempo en que lo veía hacia abajo— Será divertido patearte el trasero.

— Idiota, ese es la única forma en que puedas hacerlo— contesto Sasuke parándose del suelo al haberse desentumido — Regreso más tarde.

— No tarden, que deben descansar— le dijo Naruto, viendo las apenas visibles ojeras en el rostro de Sasuke.

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Todos los padres estaban presentes en la residencia Uzumaki desesperados y nerviosos mientras esperaban que Naruto y los demás estuvieran listos.

 _— ¿Estará bien mi Chou-Chou?—_ Se preguntó Karui pensando si su hija había dormido, comido o lo más importante: si se encontraba sana y salva.

Lee permanecía serio pero impaciente por ver de nuevo a su pequeño hijo. Lo extrañaba demasiado y entre cada hora que pasaba su miedo iba en aumento. Metal era un niño amable pero valiente que no le importaba tener que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana solo para ir a entrenar junto con su padre. Su mejor amigo era su padre y su gran héroe era su "tío" Gai que siempre le contaba las grandes aventuras y peleas que había tenido junto a su joven padre.

Lee estaba demasiado preocupado, porque a pesar de que su hijo fuera fuerte aun era pequeño, solo un poco más grande que Himawari.

— Está todo listo— dijo Tsunade al traer con ella a Naruto y su equipo de búsqueda.

Las madres aguantaron la respiración mientras esperaban que Sasuke y Hinata se pusieran en medio de la sala.

— Seré honesta con ustedes, el hecho de que el equipo de emergencia tenga éxito en ir al pasado… no asegura que caigan en el mismo tiempo que sus hijos… así que ruguen porque tengan suerte y puedan llegar al mismo punto— dijo Tsunade con total seriedad.

Hinata trago duró al ver la mirada de terror de sus amigas, por lo que su sentido de la responsabilidad se incremento aun más.

— Háganse hacia atrás, y… oren porque nada salga mal— ordeno Tsunade al ver que había sido demasiado cruda.

Estando sentados en el suelo y con el pergamino en medio de ellos, Sasuke y Hinata se concentraron hasta que el Uchiha comenzó a transmitir su chakra a Hinata; pocos segundos después el pergamino se desplegó alrededor de ellos dando la señal para que Naruto, Sakura y Sai se pusieran a los lados de Hinata y Sasuke.

— Prepárense— dijo Sasuke mientras las aspas de su mangekyu sharingan eterna comenzaban a girar a gran velocidad al mismo tiempo en que su Rinnegan comenzaba a tornarse a un color morado más intenso.

Para gran sorpresa de los presentes, en el momento en que Naruto y los otros dos se pusieron en posición, un pequeño vórtice apareció en medio de Sasuke y Hinata. La succión del torbellino comenzó a aumentar hasta que en un momento se pudo a ver a través de él.

— ¡Es la zona del lago!- gritó Lee al reconocer el terreno del lugar.

— Está estable, pero no podremos mantenerlo por mucho, entren ustedes— ordenó Sasuke a Sakura y a los otros dos.

Entrando en modo Sennin, Naruto entró para poder prevenir cualquier problema que tuvieran al llegar al pasado.

Sorprendida al ver que Naruto había entrado sin complicaciones, Sakura entro no sin antes despedirse de Ino con una mirada.

— Mi turno— dijo Sai antes de mirar a su esposa, dándole a entender que protegería a Sakura.

Al momento en que ella entró, el vórtice comenzó a volverse inestable poniendo en alerta a Sasuke y Hinata.

— Entra tu, yo lo hare al final— le ordenó el Uchiha mandando un poco más de chakra al vórtice.

— Pero…

— Solo hazlo, no durará más de veinte segundos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hinata entro pero al hacerlo el vórtice comenzó a hacerse más pequeño.

— Demonios… Tsunade… volveremos con todos— dijo Sasuke antes de saltar dentro del torbellino.

Tal era la suerte del Uchiha que tras el vórtice se cerró dejando solo un fuerte viento que casi derribo a todos los que estaban en la sala.

— Ahora solo tenemos que esperar— dijo Tsunade viendo como Temari comenzaba a temblar.

 **En el pasado, media hora antes del ataque a la base de Itachi:**

— ¿Estás seguro que tus perros siguieron el rastro correcto?—pregunto Tsunade a Kakashi que fungía como guía para dar con el paradero de Itachi y Sarada.

— Si, mis chicos saben lo que hacen, y si ellos lo dicen, no me queda duda de eso.

Aun con dudas, Tsunade decidió seguir a Kakashi debido a que lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era esa extraña sensación que tenía desde hace un par de horas.

— _¿Qué demonios irá a pasar?_

Mientras tanto, a dos kilómetros de ahí una figura extraña los perseguía con mucho cuidado.

— _Ts, ¿Cuánto más seguirán? Ni siquiera yo he podido encontrar a Itachi y a la mocosa_ _—_ Se dijo Obito molesto por su poca suerte al dar con la ubicación exacta de los dos miembros de su clan.

Lo menos que quería el Akatsuki, era tener que enfrentarse a los shinobis de Konoha, pero, si se ocultaba con cuidado mientras atacaban a Itachi, aprovecharía el caos creado para poder llevarse a Sarada sin que nadie lo notara.

— _Eso es demasiado bajo, pero no tengo otra opción_ _—_ Dijo furioso pensando que desperdiciaría una excelente oportunidad para acabar con Kakashi.

A cuatro Kilómetros al oeste, Sasuke y Karin seguían los pasos de Tsunade, mientras esperaban el momento adecuado para poder darles mayor alcance, pero no podían ser demasiado precipitados ya que cualquier error que cometieran, Asuma o Jiraiya los descubrirían.

— Acerquémonos medio kilometro más— le ordenó Sasuke a Karin al ver que el equipo punto había aumentado el paso — Estoy seguro que tienen algo— dijo Sasuke al ver la distancia entre los pasos de Kakashi y sus compañeros.

Quince minutos después, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma y Gai se encontraban en la entrada de la cueva donde estaba Itachi y Sarada, pero antes de que alguno hubiera dado un paso adentró, Asuma pudo encontrar a tiempo, un sistema de sellos explosivos que se encontraban ocultos en la entrada.

— Sarada… mantente aquí adentro… hay alguien afuera…— le dijo Itachi a su "sobrina" al haber sentido el sonido de unos pequeños cascabeles que reaccionaban al sentir el chakra a su alrededor.

— ¿Vienen por mi? ¿Quiénes son?—preguntó nerviosa y preocupada pensando que podría tratar de una unidad de búsqueda de Konoha.

— No salgas… o de lo contrarió todo puede salir mal.

Sarada pensó por un momento en ir a ayudar a Itachi, pero pensando que podría ser Obito acompañado de más miembros del Akatsuki, decidió hacer caso a su tío.

— Ts… Así que Kakashi pudo dar con él— dijo Obito en voz baja viendo a su viejo amigo entrar en la cueva después de que Asuma desactivará los sellos.

— Prepárate Karin, en cualquier descuido entraremos y nos llevaremos a esa niña.

La pelirroja saco varios frascos con veneno paralizante, para poder tener por lo menos la oportunidad de salir antes de que los atraparan. Sasuke podía ser muy fuerte en ese momento, pero pelear junto a tres jounin de Konoha y a dos de los tres Sannin era algo que ni siquiera un grupo shinobis de alto nivel se atrevería a hacerle frente.

— Itachi… tienes algo que estamos buscando— dijo Kakashi poniéndose en posición para atacar.

— Lo siento, pero temo que no podré devolvérselos— diciendo esto, se escucho él un fuerte sonido que hizo retroceder a Kakashi hasta salir de la cueva.

— ¡Ahora!—le dijo Sasuke a Karin para que lo siguiera, pero antes de hacerlo se encontró con Obito que había hecho lo mismo que él.

— Tu…— dijo antes de evadir la lluvia de Kunais que el Akatsuki le había enviado.

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera darse impulso y responder al contraataque, una gran explosión invadió el lugar de un fino polvo.

— Demonios— se quejo Obito al no sentir el chakra de sus enemigos.

Los demás sellos explosivos que Itachi había ocultado y de los cuales nadie se había percatado estaban bajo la tierra, pero además de ser poderosos tenían un jutsu especial que hacía que nadie pudiera detectar el chakra de quien se encontrara dentro de la explosión, siendo perfecto para las emboscadas que terminaban en masacre.

Retrocediendo fuera del polvo, Tsunade quedo frente a Obito, la cual, al momento de verlo dejo salir toda su ira sobre él.

— ¡Bastardo!—gritó Tsunade lanzándole cuatro Kunais impregnados con chakra paralizador.

Del otro lado, Itachi protegía la entrada de la cueva mientras evadía los ataques de Jiraiya y Gai,

— ¿Dónde está la pequeña?—preguntó Jiraiya al haber lanzado aceite de sapo a un costado donde estaba el Uchiha.

— No tienen porque saberlo.

Por el otro lado, una lastimada Karin apenas podía evadir los jutsus tipo fuego de Asuma, pero al ver como Sasuke peleaba codo a codo contra Kakashi.

— _Sasuke… contrólate_ _—_ rogó viendo como el Uchiha atacaba con furia a su maestro.

 **A tres kilómetros de ahí:**

— Todo despejado— dijo Sai al ver que no había nada al lado sur que pudiera representar peligro.

— ¿Estás mejor, Hinata-chan?—le preguntó Naruto a su esposa al ver que comenzaba a recuperar el equilibrio.

Esto paso debido a que momentos después de haber llegado al pasado, tanto Sasuke como Hinata habían tenido variaciones en cuanto a su flujo de chakra lo que los dejo un poco desorientados y con un nulo equilibrio.

Pero, a pesar de eso, no fueron ellos los que sufrieron un efecto secundario tan grande como Sakura.

Por alguna causa desconocida, la Uchiha parecía más jovial que nunca. Sus nauseas habían desaparecido y por increíble que pareciera, su cabello le había crecido hasta la cintura. Preocupada por esto, y antes de que Sasuke se recuperará por completo se hizo un análisis para cerciorarse sobre el estado de su bebé, pero tras darse cuenta que no había peligro alguno, suspiró aliviada.

— Ya estoy mejor— dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

— Yo también… Naruto-kun, regresa a tu estado Sennin… así encontraras a los niños.

Haciendo caso del consejo de su esposa, Naruto se concentro y sorprendido por la facilidad en la que había entrado en ese modo, se dispuso a analizar el lugar.

— ¿?—se quedo quieto al sentir varios tipos de chacra a unos kilómetros de ahí — La abuela Tsunade. Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei ¿Ero-sennin?...—se quedo quieto al ver que peleaban con un grupo de personas pero pensando que era algo grande subió a un gran árbol que estaba a unos metros de ahí — ¿Karin?... un momento ¡Son Itachi, el teme y… ¿Sarada-chan?!

Sakura casi cae de rodillas al suelo mientras tanto Sasuke daba un salto hacia enfrente pero al intentarlo todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaron.

— Sa… Sasuke… Obito está con ellos…— dijo Naruto con miedo mientras bajaba del árbol de un salto.

— ¿Mi hija está con Obito?—le preguntó Sakura a Naruto al recuperar el aliento — ¡El no le pondrá ningún dedo encima!—dijo antes de correr en la dirección en que estaban.

— ¡Sakura espera!—le gritó Sasuke al ver a su esposa consumida en ira mientras corria con toda su fuerza hacia donde estaba su hija.

— ¡Yo iré con ella, Sai espera hasta que se recuperen!— dijo Naruto al ver que Hinata le daba una señal con la cabeza para que no dejara sola a Sakura.

Aun utilizando toda su velocidad, Naruto no podía darle alcance a Sakura haciendo que se preocupara aun más, lo cual se incremento al sentir como el chakra de las demás incrementaban a unos cientos de metros de él.

— ¡Con mi hija no te metas bastardo! ¡Shanarooooo!—grito Sakura golpeando a Tobi en la cara.

— ¿Qué rayos?— se preguntó Sasuke al ver a la mujer de cabello rosado, que parecía ser una versión adulta a Sakura.

Deshubicado y queriendo saber más corrió para ir a verla, pero antes de recorrer más de tres metros escuchó una segunda voz que lo hizo parar en seco.

— ¡Espera, Sakura-chan!... ¡Mierda!

Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, giró para averiguar de quién era esa persona ya para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien, pero al ver a un rubio alto, vestido de Naranja y con capa blanca, su mente quedo casi congelada, y para colmo, como si se tratase de alguna clase de jugada del destino, su cabeza volteo instintivamente en menos de un milésima de segundo, solo para que su cerebro casi se friera... en la parte posterior de la blusa color rojo pálido de la mujer recién llegada, resplandecía el símbolo Uchiha con la luz del sol.

— No es cierto…— se dijo el joven Sasuke al pensar que todo eso solo era un mal sueño.

Por otro lado, a Jiraiya y a Tsunade casi les da un infarto al ver a los dos recién llegados y aun más cuando Naruto se vio cambiar de actitud al percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke.

— _Demonios…_ _teme tendré que hacerte caso—_ Basto que el joven Sasuke parpadeara para que Naruto aprovechara ese momento y lo golpeara directo en el estomago dejándolo totalmente inconsciente.

— Maldi…— sin poder terminar su frase, Sasuke cayó en los brazos de Naruto.

Esta acción solo provoco que Itachi por fin pudiera reaccionar, pero era demasiado tarde para él ya que otra persona se acercaba desde atrás.

— Lo siento hermano— dijo Sasuke golpeándolo directamente en el cuello — Demonios… aun estoy mareado… dijo tambaleándose en el suelo mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de Itachi.

— ¿Papá? ¿Tío Naruto… séptimo?— balbuceó Sarada al ver a los hombres que estaban en medio del que minutos antes era un fiero campo de batalla.

Al escuchar la voz de su hija, Sasuke le dio a Naruto al inconsciente Itachi para que cuidara de él.

— Ve con ella— le dijo Naruto en voz baja viendo que Sarada aun no se creía lo que veía.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Por qué traes otros lentes?—le preguntó nervioso mientras le revisaba de pies a cabeza.

— Estoy bien papá… solo que tuvieron que darme otra graduación de lentes…es una historia muy larga.

— Ok… Tsunade… ahora todo está claro…— le dijo Jiraiya a la Hokage que solo parpadeaba para hacerse a la idea de lo que pasaba.

— Así que por eso la pequeña Sarada no quería decir quiénes eran sus padres— le susurro Asuma a Kakashi y Gai.

— Esto se pondrá interesante— dijo Kakashi viendo el hueco que había hecho Sakura al golpear a "Tobi"

— ¡Naruto-kun!—grito Hinata siendo ayudada por Sai, ya que aun se le dificultaba mantenerse en pie.

— ¿?—Al escuchar la voz de la Hyuga todos voltearon y sin poder sorprenderse aun más, solo suspiraron al ver lo bella que se había vuelto Hinata así mismo lo humano que parecía ser Sai.

Con cuidado de no hacerles más daño, Naruto puso en el suelo a los dos hermanos Uchiha y esperando a que Sasuke y Sakura lo siguieran, camino hasta donde estaba Tsunade.

— Ah… ¿Cómo decirlo? Lamentamos todas las molestias, pero bueno… creo que ya saben porque estamos aquí.

— Ts… mocoso insolente…— susurro Tsunade sin poder evitar sonreír de alegría al ver en el buen adulto en que se había convertido el rubio hiperactivo

— Buajajaja, has crecido demasiado mocoso— rió Jiraiya con ganas mientras tocaba el hombro de su alumno con mucho orgullo.

— Ero-sennin…— le sonrió con nostalgia sintiendo ganas de abrazarlo y demostrarle su admiración.

—Sarada hizo hasta lo imposible por evitar quienes eran sus padres y ustedes solo llegan así y arruinan todo su trabajo— se quejo Tsunade mirando a Sakura y a Sasuke.

Sakura se sonrojo levemente mientras que Sasuke solo chasqueo la lengua.

— Abuela Tsunade ¿Dónde estás los demás niños? Mis hijos ¿Están bien?

Sintiéndose culpable, Sarada se subió de hombros y dirigió su mirada al suelo al no ser capaz de ver directamente a Naruto o a Hinata.

— Han pasado algunas cosas… pero todo está bien— mintió Tsunade para evitar que Naruto se precipitara y fuera corriendo a Konoha para ir a ver a Himawari.

El tono de voz de la Hokage no convenció a Hinata, pero sintiendo que debía de mantener la compostura, decidió seguir el ritmo de la mujer.

— Y bien ¿Por qué esta aquí Hinata-chan?—preguntó Jiraiya analizando la bella figura de la Hyuga.

Naruto giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba su viejo maestro para solo mirarlo de lado.

— ¿Qué dices, Ero-sennin?—le pregunto con la voz ronca y los ojos entrecerrados.

— Oh ¿Acaso? No me lo esperaba.

— Ts, Shizune tenía razón— se quejo Tsunade pensando en pagar la apuesta que había hecho con su ayudante.

— Ok… solo decía— dijo Jiraiya riendo burlonamente — Ahora eres todo un hombre.

— Dejemos la plática par después. Si partimos ahora mismo llegaremos en cinco horas a Konoha— interrumpió Tsunade mientras caminaba a ver el estado en que se encontraban los dos noqueados hermanos Uchiha.

— Obi… A Tobi le selle temporalmente los puntos de chakra— le informó Sakura a su maestra para que solo se viera a los dos Uchihas.

— Yo hare lo mismo con Sasuke, tu encárgate de Itachi— le pidió pensando que Sakura se contendría o le costaría trabajo tratar con el cuerpo del joven Sasuke.

— Ah… sí, eso hare—

Cinco minutos después de haber hecho el mismo procedimiento con Karin, Tsunade ordeno que Asuma se hiciera cargo de la pelirroja, Jiraiya de Itachi y Kakashi de Sasuke.

— Es hora, si queremos llegar más pronto, tendremos que darnos prisa— ordeno Tsunade antes de comenzar a correr hacia Konoha.

 **Tres horas más tarde en Konoha:**

— ¿?—miro Inojin con curiosidad a un pensativo Mitsuki que tenía más de media hora analizando el pergamino que habían traído de los archivos del consejo.

— Inojin, Shikadai, miren esto… ¿No les parece algo raro?—les preguntó señalando una parte del pergamino que explicaba sobre los viajes en el tiempo y sobre la intervención de una diosa (Amira)

— ¿Una diosa? Oye Mitsuki, esto no estaba antes en el pergamino— dijo Shikakadi al notar que en el pergamino que antes había usado en el futuro, esa parte final del documento no estaba.

— Es cierto, y ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que el que teníamos tenía una cinca roja al final… es como si hubieran quitado esta parte ¿No lo creen?—contestó Inojin señalando el sitio exacto donde habían "cortado" el pergamino.

— Si, ahora que lo dices, este parece mucho más grande, pero ¿Quién habrá hecho eso? ¿Creen que alguien lo haya manipulado o lo haya hecho a propósito para evitar que alguien enlazara esto con esta "diosa"?—preguntó Mitsuki al ver que la información sobre Amira y sobre su condición de reparar los viajes en el tiempo.

Tras leerles todo el relato, Mitsuki colocó de nuevo el pergamino sobre el escritorio de Tsunade.

— Esto es muy extraño ¿Una mujer convertida en una especie de diosa como castigo de sus crímenes?—preguntó Shikadai al no entender el punto de la misión de Amira.

— Creo que no haya mayor castigo para una mujer que no reunirse en la otra vida con su amado— interrumpió Mirai trayendo consigo a Shikamaru y Sai.

— ¿Eh? Eso es muy cursi— dijo Shikadai pensando que era tonto lo que decía la Sarutobi.

— Eso dices ahora, pero cuando te enamores, pesaras diferente— dijo Mirai observando como Shikamaru veía hacia otro lado.

— ¿Qué significa "el reloj dorado"?—preguntó de nuevo Mitsuki al ver un dibujo del aparato en la parte superior al final del pergamino.

— ¿Reloj dorado? Tal vez sea una clase de referencia o acertijo— dijo Sai al ver que el dibujo del reloj era muy extraño como para que en verdad existiera.

— Podría ser eso, pero estos pergaminos suelen ser muy detallados, y el que tengan un dibujo sobre un aparato solo indican que es algo que este en físico… o en su caso que sea un modelo para poder fabricarlo— explicó Shikamaru tras haber leído miles de pergaminos pertenecientes a los archivos compartidos de los clanes Ino-Shika-Cho.

— Interesante— susurro Mitsuki dejando ver su interés heredado de su padre.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas, Mitsuki?—preguntó Shikadai conociendo lo obsesivo que podía llegar a ser el hijo de Orochimaru.

— Solo quiero saber más de esto… aunque tal vez no pueda hacer mucho— contesto sonriendo de forma extraña haciendo que todos los de la habitación tuvieran escalofríos.

…

Esa mañana, tras recibir las indicaciones de Kurenai y Mirai, a los jóvenes shinobi se les asigno tareas específicas:

Lee y Kiba: Apoyar a Tenten en la vigilancia de la entrada principal de Konoha

Naruto y Shino: Vigilar los alrededores de la torre Hokage para evitar que cualquier extraño se acercara.

Ino: Mantenerse en el hospital para vigilar el avance en la recuperación de Himawari.

Shikamaru, Sakura y Sai: Ayudar a Mirai y a Kurenai para seguir analizando el pergamino y mantener a raya a los jóvenes viajeros.

Hinata y Neji: Seguir buscando entre los archivos de la torre Hokage cualquier documento que pudiera ayudarlos sobre el control y el flujo de chakra.

En ese momento, los primos Hyuga se encargaban de leer los últimos pergaminos que Tsunade había traído a la aldea justo después de haberse convertido en la Hokage, y, para la suerte de ambos, los pergaminos, libros y empastados estaba debidamente explicados lo que los hacían fáciles de entender, pero, aun metidos en la lectura, había algo que molestaba a Neji.

— Hinata-sama ¿Le ocurre algo?—le preguntó al ver los ojos vidriosos de Hinata, señal que indicaba que probablemente había llorado.

— Estoy bien, Neji-niisan— contesto en voz baja y sin ganas.

Dejando de lado el pergamino que estaba leyendo, Neji se acerco a su prima para que pudiera hablar con calma al saber lo que tenía así a Hinata.

— Hinata-sama… sé que es duro, pero…

— Neji-niisan, yo… yo no quiero hablar de eso— dijo apretando el pergamino en sus manos hasta arrugarlo entre sus dedos.

— Hinata-sama, debe de decírselo a alguien o posteriormente puede ser más difícil para usted.

Sintiendo la calidad y la sinceridad en las palabras de Neji, Hinata solo inclino su cabeza para llorar en silencio.

— Yo… yo tenía esperanza de que algún día podría llenarme de valor y confesar mis sentimientos a Naruto-kun, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo ahora que sé que se casara con otra mujer? Soy una egoísta Neji-niisan, debería de sentirme feliz por él… pero aun así me siento muy mal… yo… yo no quiero sentirme así… aunque Boruto-kun sea un niño lindo y muy listo Himawari-chan se vea tan pequeña y…

— Hinata-sama no siga, solo se hará más daño…

— Soy muy egoísta Neji-niisan.

— No Hinata-sama, usted es una persona demasiado noble, y si en verdad fuer egoísta ni siquiera pudiera soportar la existencia de esos dos niños. Por favor limpie sus lagrimas y sigamos adelante— le pidió para tratar de que Hinata siguiera llorando.

— Eres muy bueno conmigo, Neji-niisan, no merezco que seas así conmigo.

— Hinata-sama, yo solo correspondo a su amabilidad— respondió con una tenue sonrisa.

Para muchos podía parecer que la devoción casi obsesiva de Neji hacia Hinata, solo era fingida o que solo lo hacía para ganar el favor de la próxima líder del clan Hyuga, y así influir en las decisiones de la "manipulable y frágil princesa", incluso mucho lo tachaban de hipócrita por actuar tan sobreprotector con ella. Pero los únicos que sabían la razón detrás de la lealtad de Neji hacia Hinata eran los que estaban más cerca a ellos: Su familia y amigos. Todos ellos sabían que incluso el genio Hyuga era capaz de sacrificar su misma felicidad por el bienestar de Hinata.

— Kurenai-san los requiere en la oficina de Tsunade-sama— interrumpió Sai haciendo que ambos primos Hyuga saltaran en su lugar.

— Ok, vamos, Hinata-sama— pidió Neji extendiéndole la mano a su prima.

Mientras tanto, y después de seguir analizando la parte sobre el reloj, Shikamaru había llegado a la conclusión que era más que probable que ese artefacto si existiese en algún lugar de Konoha.

— Tal vez si encontramos ese objeto, todos ustedes puedan regresar al futuro evitando tener que esperar a que Himawari se recupere— les informó el Nara a los más jóvenes incluyendo a Boruto, ChouChou y a Metal Lee que habían llegado hace poco.

En la mañana los tres más jóvenes les habían dicho a Sakura que habían sentido cierta variación en su chakra, por lo que sin esperar otros síntomas, la ninja medico les realizó un chequeo médico para ver qué era lo que provocaba esa variación.

— El problemas será encontrar ese reloj, ni siquiera sabemos dónde encontrarlo— dijo Mirai pensando en qué lugar encontrarían el aparato — Y mucho menos sabemos cómo funciona.

— Tal vez Tsunade-sama sepa algo sobre él— dijo Sakura pensando que la Hokage era la única que contaba con información tan valiosa como esa.

— Y aunque no sea así, al menos podremos tener una segunda opción por si…— Shikamaru cayó al tratar de encontrar las palabras correctas para minimizar el impacto de lo iba a decir— Por si Himawari no se recupera.

Sin poder sentirse más culpable Boruto solo miro por la ventana rogando por la salud de su hermana.

— ¿Para qué nos llamarón?—preguntó Neji preparado para dar el informe a Kurenai.

— ¿Qué han encontrado? ¿Hay algo que nos sea de utilidad?—lo cuestiono Mirai con esperanza de que fuera así.

— Hay muchas cosas que explican sobre cómo hacer posible realizar una "colectividad" de transferencia de chakra, y como lograr estabilizarla, con eso estoy seguro que ellos podrán realizar el jutsu, aunque tendrán que practicar demasiado.

— Eso tomará mucho tiempo, y eso es lo que menos tenemos. Si en tres días no nos vamos, temo que el daño en la línea de tiempo será irreparable— dijo Mirai tallándose los ojos.

— ¿Y si buscamos más sobre el relato de Amira y…?—el ruido de pasos afuera del corredor del segundo piso interrumpió la pregunta de Shikamaru.

— ¿?—todos miraron hacia la puerta mientras alguien movía el picaporte para abrirla.

— ¿Tsunade-sama?—la nombró Kurenai al verla exhausta y con un poco de polvo en sus ropas — ¿Cómo salió todo?—preguntó la Jounin al ver llegar detrás de la Hokage a Jiraiya llegar a la oficina.

— Logramos traer de vuelta a Sarada…

Tras la afirmación todo el mundo suspiro aliviado, solo a excepción de Shikamaru que noto que la Hokage aun no había terminado.

— Por favor pasen… supongo que ocultar esta información ya es más que inútil— dijo Tsunade haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Naruto y a los demás.

— ¡Papá!—grito Inojin al ver a Sai, el cual había sido el primero en entrar.

— Hijo… siento haber tardado tanto— se disculpó el pálido al ponerse frente al pequeño rubio.

Dejando que sus sentimientos lo invadieran, Inojin abrazo a su padre llorando en su regazo sin que nadie lo viera, para así no sentirse débil.

Los demás chicos se vieron entre si preguntándose como había llegado Sai a ese lugar, pero sobretodo quienes habían venido con él.

— ¡Boruto!—

Escuchando su nombre, el pequeño Uzumaki volteo a la puerta y con su pecho casi destrozado corrió al encuentro con su padre.

— ¡Papá!—susurro al momento en que lo abrazaba por la cintura — ¡Lo siento! ¡Fue mi culpa! Si yo no lo hubiera sugerido, esto no hubiera pasado— pidió perdón llorando con todo el dolor de su corazón.

En medio de la conmovedora escena, Sakura y Hinata casi dejan de respirar al ver al adulto Naruto frente a ellas, pero tal era su shock que no vieron a sus contrapartes detrás del rubio.

— ¡Deja de decir eso, Boruto! ¡Todos hicimos el jutsu porque así lo quisimos! Si alguien tiene que culparse, soy yo por haberlos seguido hasta tu casa— dijo Sarada poniéndose enfrente de Boruto y Naruto.

— Sarada tiene razón, todos somos responsables… y… ahora las consecuencias las está pagando Himawari— dijo Shikadai alertando a Naruto.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué le paso a Hima?—preguntó Naruto sintiendo que su corazón salía de su pecho.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Tsunade, la Hinata del futuro se puso a lado de Naruto sorprendiendo a todos los que no sabían de su llegada.

— Tsunade-sama ¿Dónde está Himawari? ¿Dónde está mi hija?— preguntó con la voz entrecortada y lagrimas en los ojos.

Neji se puso tan pálido que juró que la sangre había dejado de circularle, pero al voltear a ver a su joven prima vio algo que casi lo hace querer abrazarla: Hinata lloraba con la boca tapada con ambas manos.

— Está… está en el hospital— contesto sintiéndose inútil por no haber podido ayudar en la recuperación de la pequeña Uzukami — Sakura, por favor llévalos al hospital… Naruto y Hinata, usen el mismo jutsu de transformación que usaron antes— les dijo para evitar que alguien los viera en el transcurso del camino.

— ¡Yo también quiero ir!—rogó Boruto tomando a su papá del brazo.

Naruto estuvo a punto de decirle que se quedará en la torre, pero al ver la mirada llena de suplica de su hijo, no pudo negarse a su petición.

— Vamos Boruto, pero usa el jutsu de transformación— le pidió al salir los tres de la oficina de Tsunade.

Sakura dejo que ambos salieran para ella seguirlos, pero cuando los tres abandonaron la sala, su vista se poso en una mujer idéntica a ella, solo que muchos años mayor.

— ¿?—se quejo con las palabras atoradas en la garganta al tratar de preguntar o decirle algo.

— Ve, más tarde te explicaré— le dijo la adulta señalándole que los Uzumaki estaban casi al final del pasillo.

Con cientos de preguntas a medio formular, Sakura salió detrás de la familia Uzumaki, y, para su fortuna o por cuestión del destino no logró ver al adulto Sasuke que estaba del lado contrario del pasillo.

Sin perder ni un segundo, los cinco corrieron hasta el hospital hasta llegar a la puerta trasera por donde pasarían sin que tuvieran que atravesar la recepción y a su vez tener que evadir doctores y enfermeras.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto Ino al estar saliendo del cuarto de Himawari.

— Yo… yo solo los acompañe hasta aquí…— respondió señalando a Naruto, Hinata y Boruto.

Ino solo pudo hacerse a un lado al ver la preocupación en el rostro de los adultos.

— ¡Hima!—gritaron al mismo tiempo Hinata y Naruto poniéndose a ambos lados de la cama donde estaba la Uzumaki.

— Cariño ¿Qué te pasó?—le preguntó Hinata llevándose la pequeña mano izquierda de Himawari a su mejilla mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a apoderarse de ella.

— ¡Hima! ¡Kami! ¡Despierta Hima!— le rogó Naruto contemplando la palidez en el rostro de su niña.

El estado en que se encontraba Himawari les estaba partiendo el alma a los esposos Uzumaki, ni siquiera cuando Himawari le había dado una terrible neumonía cuando tenía seis años se vio así de mal, ahora parecía tan transparente como papel y sus labios solo les quedaban un pálido color rosa.

— ¿Mami? ¿Papi? Lo siento… mi cuerpo se siente pesado…— dijo Himawari al escuchar el llanto de su madre.

— ¡Oh mi bebé! Descansa, por favor no hables, te tienes que recuperar…— le pidió Hinata mientras le peinaba el cabello.

— Papi… no te enojes con onii-chan…

— ¡No, Hima! No estoy enojado, lo importante es que tú estés bien— contesto Naruto sujetando la mano derecha de Himawari para que viera que en verdad estaba con ella.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿No estás enojado con Onii-chan?

— ¡Lo digo en verdad! No podría enojarme ni con Boruto ni contigo. Hima ¡He estado tan preocupado por ustedes dos!—dijo jalando a Boruto hacia la cama de Himawari.

— Hima…. ¡Soy un tonto! ¡Yo debí protegerte!—se disculpó llorando al ver que Hima le sonreía.

— Onii-chan… no llores… yo estaré bien, por favor y no lo hagas… no me gusta verte llorar— le pidió Himawari haciendo que Naruto dejará su mano libre, y con lo poco que tenía de energía l subió hasta tocar la mejilla de su hermano — Me gusta verte sonreír, Onii-chan— confeso limpiándole las lagrimas del rostro.

Aun llorando, Boruto hizo lo posible por complacer a su hermana y viendo la ilusión en el rostro de Himawari, le sonrió sin más.

— Mami, papi, Onii-chan, tengo mucho sueño…

— Descansa cariño, yo estaré aquí contigo— le dijo Hinata para que pudiera descansar tranquila.

— Se ve tan lastimada— dijo Naruto tocando la frente de su hija.

— Na… Naruto… Hinata— susurro Ino entrando a la habitación.

— Ino… ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Dando un informe detallado sobre la situación de Himawari y su satisfactoria recuperación, Ino fue lo más profesional que pudo con los dos.

— … así que solo queda ver que es lo que pasa… en dos días estará ya recuperada, por ahora solo sigue somnolienta por los medicamentos, pero estoy segura que su chakra se recuperará al menos hasta un 85%— finalizo al estarle cambiando el suero a la pequeña.

— ¿Y qué pasará con su Byakugan? ¿Podrá volverlo a usar?—preguntó Naruto temeroso de que se hubiera bloqueado o no pudiera controlarlo otra vez.

— Naruto-kun, todo depende de la voluntad de Hima, en mi familia esto ha pasado antes, pero con un debido entrenamiento se puede volver a activar, solo es cuestión de tiempo y mucho esfuerzo.

— Pero Hima no es un Hyuga "pura"… eso podría afectarle.

— Eso podría llevarle más tiempo… pero si fue capaz de activar el Byakugan por si sola… estoy segura que podrá volverlo a usarlo a voluntad… Naruto-kun, ella es nuestra hija…— le animó tomándolo de la mano con su extremidad derecha, justo donde ambos portaban sus anillos de boda.

La escena conmovió tanto a Ino que tuvo que tapar su boca para no dar un suspiro.

— Naruto-kun, ve de regreso con Tsunade-sama, yo me quedaré con Hima…

— ¿Estás segura de esto? ¿No quieres hablar con…? Tu sabes— le dijo refiriéndose a la joven Hinata que había quedado muy "afectada" por la noticia.

— Estoy segura que extenderá…

— No te preocupes Naruto, yo le haré compañía, por ahora Tsunade-sama querrá explicaciones— dijo Ino pensando en lo más lógico.

….

— ¿Alguien me puede decir qué diablos está pasando aquí?—preguntó el joven Naruto al ver al adulto Sasuke al lado de Tsunade — Llegan todos ustedes trayendo a Itachi, a ese tipo de la máscara, a la pelirroja y a Sasuke… y ahora resulta que también venían con ustedes mi yo del futuro, Hinata, el teme, Sakura-chan y Sai del futuro ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?—preguntó con la cabeza hecha nudos.

— Ts, que ruidoso— se quejo el Sasuke adulto girando los ojos con fastidio.

— ¡Y tu no me digas nada! ¿Cómo y por qué estás aquí? ¿Y por que trajeron a… a todos esos inconscientes?

Todos habían quedado en un incomodo silencio tras la salida de los Uzumaki de la torre Hokage, pero cuando Tsunade estaba dispuesta a iniciar una conversación-interrogatorio, cuando apareció Naruto gritando por una explicación tras quedarse retenido en la puerta de la torre por Asuma y Gai.

— Sakura dejó inconsciente a Tobi, Naruto al Sasuke de este tiempo y el Sasuke adulto a Itachi… mientras que Asuma hizo lo mismo con Karin antes de que todos ellos llegaran— dijo Tsunade para que Naruto se callara.

— Abuela ¡aun no me has contestado la otra pregunta! ¿Cómo llegaron ellos aquí?

Sasuke bufo por segunda vez ante la impaciencia del joven rubio, incluso había olvidado un poco lo persistente y testarudo que solía ser su amigo.

— Esa pregunta te la puedo contestar yo...—dijo el Naruto adulto arribando al lugar.

— ¿?— la primera vez que lo vio frente a la puerta trasera de la torre Hokage, el joven Naruto solo había visto a su contraparte adulta solo de reojo, pero ahora que lo tenía de frente vio que los años no habían pasado en vano.

Su yo adulto transmitía confianza y su cuerpo despedía un tranquilo pero poderoso chakra que hacia erizar la piel del joven rubio. Era fuerte, muy fuerte y eso podía notarlo en sus maduros pero amables ojos que podían contar con facilidad todas las dificultades que había tenido que pasar a través de su aun joven vida.

— Está bien ¿Por qué vinieron contigo, el Sasuke adulto?—preguntó el joven Naruto señalando al Uchiha.

La joven Sakura contuvo la respiración y miró a su contraparte que le asentía al Naruto adulto para que contestara.

— Bueno… sobre eso… Sasuke vino por dos cosas… pero la más importante es porque su hija estaba aquí…

La joven Sakura sintió que todos sus sentidos colapsaban al hacerse realidad su más "cruel" suposición.

— Sasuke es el padre de Sarada-chan… y… Sakura-chan es su esposa…

…

— Menos mal que Obito me dejo vigilando a una distancia muy prudente…— susurró el zetsu mientras espiaba a través de los matorrales que había cerca de la torre Hokage.

— Tendré que esperar el momento adecuado para atacar o sino no podre enfrentarme a todos esos shinobis de Konoha… pero aun así que idiota fue Obito al pensar que podría solo… a ese tonto aun le falta mucho para ser un verdadero shinobi— dijo ocultándose en un árbol al ver pasar a Asuma.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—se pregunto observando el árbol, pero al no ver nada extraño se dispuso a seguir su camino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Y bueno, como dije antes espero que hayan puesto mucha atención porque todo en este capítulo es importante para los futuros capítulos.**

 **Nos leemos después, y como siempre, sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**


	13. Sueño o realidad

**¡UNA SEMANA MÁS!**

 **Demasiadas emociones con el capitulo anterior, pero este será aun mucho más impactante entre negaciones y conflictos interos.**

 **En fin…**

Muchas gracias a: **NIZA170, Hinakey91sm, Reading Pixie, AcidESP, UchihaAlex17, miirellinu, Akime Maxwell, naruto rikudou98, shilany, Hyuga Elias, JA Uzumaki, ordooscar, erikaeri, evelyn27rosas, miyako saku, Sean-Raizou, ShadowyWriter, daniela hervar, Daddy's zombie killer, Ludna, Elizabeth Warrior, cinlayj2, lavida134, 1397L, Vanesa, mkristal, MaryHyuga, Rita95, Jenfer, Crist05, wittzy92, Alela-San, HiNaThItHa 16241, Cristi anitaXD, Abi, Guest, Zelen, Hima947, OTAKUFire, Hatichan, Tomoyo Hyuuga, Luli92, FrikiHimechan, lelu-chan, DianaMounr, Talia, eliuska20, Koraline, Da chan, Sibreka** y a **Ania Hyuga** por sus reviews.

Y por los que me preguntan sobre Perversión en Konoha, les vuelvo a repetir, ese fic no es o era mío, sino de Mary-chwa, y yo solo lo subía a mi cuenta porque ella me lo pedía. En este momento ella está ocupada con su tesis, pero me dio el resumen de lo que viene a continuación con la historia, así que tan pronto y termine con uno de los dos fics que tengo, lo retomare, así que paciencia x3

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL: DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 13.- SUEÑO O REALIDAD**

 **En la torre Hokage momentos después de que la familia Uzumaki partiera al hospital:**

El corazón de Hinata no paraba de latir; su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo estaba tan tembloroso que pensó que era casi un milagro el que no se hubiera desmayado desde hace ya un buen rato.

La Hyuga sentía que toda la habitación daba vueltas, pero el deseo de permanecer consiente y saber más de lo que ella misma había presenciado, era algo que si siquiera kami-sama la haría perder el conocimiento.

— Hi… Hinata-sama…— le llamó Neji en voz baja al ver el estado en que se encontraba.

— Es… estoy bien— le dijo en voz baja para que nadie notara que se sentía un poco mal.

— _¡Kami! ¿Tendré una familia con Naruto-kun? ¿Tendremos dos hijos? ¿Esto es verdad? ¡Debo de estar soñando! Mi pecho no deja de latir fuertemente… ¿Y si esto solo es una broma, una pesadilla o si solo lo estoy imaginando? ¡Pero se ve tan real! ¿Y… y por qué están aquí una Sakura-san y un Uchiha-san adultos? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ellos dos? Se ven tan cercanos… ¿Y si ellos son los verdaderos padres de Sarada-chan? ¿Lo serán o no? Sakura-san se ve tan tranquila… y fe… ¿Feliz? Incluso el Sai-san adulto se ve muy distinto… su rostro es expresivo y no como el de este tiempo… ¿Es esto real?—_ se preguntaba tantas cosas como jamás en su vida lo había hecho que de sus oídos casi comienza a salir humo.

— Hinata-sama si usted se…

— Neji-niisan… estaré bien… solo necesito… necesito calmarme…— respondió al ver como la Sakura la miraba con atención.

— _Pobre Hinata, ni siquiera se esperaba esto, es un milagro que no se haya desmayado, pero ¿Seguirá así por más tiempo o le pasará algo? Si solo pudiera ir con ella… no, debo dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo… espero que Naruto y los demás no tarden, a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que le pasó a Hima? Tendré que preguntarle a Tsunade-sama_ _—_ se dijo a si misma pensando que podría ayudar a la pequeña Uzumaki a recuperarse — Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué le pasó a Himawari-chan?

— Sus canales de chakra resultaron muy afectados por el jutsu, lo que hizo que casi resultaran destruidos. Shizune le realizo una cirugía inmediata y por fortuna está progresando muy rápido, se cree que en unos dos días esté totalmente recuperada— le dijo usando un tono de medico profesional.

— ¡Kami! Pobre Hima, Tsunade-sama, con su permiso ire a verla, tal vez pueda hacer algo para que sane más rápido.

— No, por el momento en mejor que te quedes aquí, cuando Naruto, Hinata y Boruto regresen, idearemos un plan, después ya podrás ir a verla.

— Tiene razón, entre menos gente haya afuera es mejor, aunque, me preocupa un poco como vaya a reaccionar Hinata cuando vea a Hima.

— Hinata no es débil, además Naruto está con ella— dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a Sakura por el modo en que se expresaba de la Hyuga.

Sakura sonrió para sí misma mientras miraba de reojo a su esposo al ver que era cierto que lo que le había dicho Naruto esa mañana era cierto, Sasuke y Hinata parecían haber creado una lazo de confianza entre los dos mientras practicaban el jutsu de espacio tiempo.

— Cierto, ahora bien, ¿Chicos como están? ¿Han tenido algunos síntomas, les duele algo, se sienten enfermos?—les preguntó a los niños al ver que la tensión en el aire comenzaba a disminuir.

— Me corté el brazo izquierdo, pero Shizune-san me atendió cuando llegamos e Ino-san me reviso esta mañana, la herida ya comenzó a cicatrizar— contestó Shikadai mostrándole el brazo donde se podía ver la marca de la herida ya sin puntos de sutura.

— Yo me lastimé el tobillo, pero solo hasta ayer me dolió, ahora ya no siento nada— le dijo ChouChou lanzándose un poco el pantalón para mostrarle el pie.

— Eso me alegra, sus madres estaban muy preocupadas, sobretodo tu madre, Shikadai.

— Lo supuse...—contesto el joven Nara mirando al suelo después de intercambiar una mirada con su "padre" el cual se había puesto bastante rojo.

— Sakura-san, hay algo que no le hemos dicho…— dijo Mitsuki acercándose a ella.

— Dime Mitsuki-kun ¿Qué pasa?

— Desde que llegamos, uno a uno hemos tenido ciertos cambios en nuestro nivel de chakra, no es algo fuerte pero es raro…

— ¡Cierto! ¡Hoy en la mañana la fuente de mi juventud se hizo diminuta!—gritó un exagerado Metal Lee que aun se sentía un poco debilitado.

— Eso se debe a la cantidad de chakra que usaron para hacer el jutsu de espacio y tiempo, todos ustedes usaron una parte de su energía para poder realizarlo, así que por eso su cuerpo está teniendo ese tipo de reacciones. En nuestro caso, Sasuke-kun y Hinata presentaron mareo y su cuerpo estaba débil cuando llegamos, aun cuando practicaron el jutsu por un día entero, además yo también tuve efectos secundarios, mi cabello creció hasta este largo— dijo poniéndose el cabello sobre su hombro izquierdo — Aunque no sé si Naruto experimentara algún cambio o síntoma.

— ¿Pero como resolvieron venir hasta aquí? ¿Utilizaron el mismo pergamino?—preguntó Tsunade con curiosidad.

— Si, aunque nos llevo mucho tiempo, pero gracias a unos pergaminos que encontramos pudimos resolver la manera de usar el jutsu. Solo se necesitaba a un usuario que controlara jutsus de tiempo y espacio y a otro que pudiera hacer fluir el chakra de ambas personas de forma precisa para mantener estabilizado en vórtice cuando este se abriera.

Tsunade suspiro con un poco de alivio al hallar la respuesta que tanto había esperado

— Ahora entiendo porque Himawari y Sarada fueron las más afectadas.

— Si, Sarada me explico durante el camino lo que le pasó a sus ojos, pero es normal, ahora solo tiene que tener cuidado—le informó Sakura mirando a su hija que permanecía al lado de Sasuke.

— Yo me encargaré más tarde de ver cuán afectada puede estar, no quiero pasar nada por alto— dijo Sasuke con un tono bastante preocupante que alertó a todos los jóvenes del pasado.

— ¿?— Neji miró a Shikamaru de reojo y notando que el Nara hacia lo mismo solo se sumió de hombros — _¿Será posible?—_ se preguntó al mismo tiempo en que cerraba los ojos para mantener la poca calma que le quedaba.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Es hora que me den respuestas!

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta al escuchar los gritos de cierto rubio que venía peleando con alguien desde el pasillo principal.

— ¡Espera Naruto! ¡Tsunade-sama no va a permitir que entres!—lo regaño Asuma tratando de persuadir a un enojado Naruto.

— ¡No me importa lo que diga la abuela! ¡Yo quiero entrar!—dijo abriendo la puerta tan fuerte que casi golpea al Sasuke adulto.

— Este idiota…— susurró deteniendo la puerta con su mano izquierda.

— ¡Ah! ¡El teme Adulto! ¿Alguien me puede decir qué diablos está pasando aquí?—preguntó el joven Naruto al ver al adulto Sasuke al lado de Tsunade — Llegan todos ustedes trayendo a Itachi, a ese tipo de la máscara, a la pelirroja y a Sasuke… y ahora resulta que también venían con ustedes mi yo del futuro, Hinata, el teme, Sakura-chan y Sai del futuro ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?—preguntó con la cabeza hecha nudos.

— Ts, que ruidoso— se quejo el Sasuke adulto girando los ojos con fastidio.

— ¡Y tu no me digas nada! ¿Cómo y por qué estás aquí? ¿Y por que trajeron a… a todos esos inconscientes?

Todos habían quedado en un incomodo silencio tras la salida de los Uzumaki de la torre Hokage, pero cuando Tsunade estaba dispuesta a iniciar una conversación-interrogatorio, cuando apareció Naruto gritando por una explicación tras quedarse retenido en la puerta de la torre por Asuma y Gai.

— Sakura dejó inconsciente a Tobi, Naruto al Sasuke de este tiempo y el Sasuke adulto a Itachi… mientras que Asuma hizo lo mismo con Karin antes de que todos ellos llegaran— dijo Tsunade para que Naruto se callara.

— Abuela ¡aun no me has contestado la otra pregunta! ¿Cómo llegaron ellos aquí?

Sasuke bufo por segunda vez ante la impaciencia del joven rubio, incluso había olvidado un poco lo persistente y testarudo que solía ser su amigo.

— Esa pregunta te la puedo contestar yo...—dijo el Naruto adulto arribando al lugar.

— ¿?— la primera vez que lo vio frente a la puerta trasera de la torre Hokage, el joven Naruto solo había visto a su contraparte adulta solo de reojo, pero ahora que lo tenía de frente vio que los años no habían pasado en vano.

Su yo adulto transmitía confianza y su cuerpo despedía un tranquilo pero poderoso chakra que hacia erizar la piel del joven rubio. Era fuerte, muy fuerte y eso podía notarlo en sus maduros pero amables ojos que podían contar con facilidad todas las dificultades que había tenido que pasar a través de su aun joven vida.

— Está bien ¿Por qué vinieron contigo, el Sasuke adulto?—preguntó el joven Naruto señalando al Uchiha.

La joven Sakura contuvo la respiración y miró a su contraparte que le asentía al Naruto adulto para que contestara.

— Bueno… sobre eso… Sasuke vino por dos cosas… pero la más importante es porque su hija estaba aquí…

La joven Sakura sintió que todos sus sentidos colapsaban al hacerse realidad su más "cruel" suposición.

— Sasuke es el padre de Sarada-chan… y… Sakura-chan es su esposa…— dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca esperando la reacción de todos los jóvenes shinobis del pasado.

—…— el joven Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, al sentir que sus piernas se tambaleaban por la impresión de la noticia. No era algo fácil de aceptar, pero la verdad era más que evidente.

Hasta ese momento, por fin pudo ver con claridad el gran parecido que Sarada tenía con sus dos padres.

— _¿Soy idiota? ¡Claro que lo soy! Sarada-chan tiene la misma mirada y los ojos del teme… pero su rostro es idéntico al de Sakura-chan ¡Y todo por esos tontos lentes!—_ Se dijo para sí mismo observando a la pequeña Uchiha que al sentir su mirada, solo pudo agarrarse de la capa de su padre.

Por su parte, Sakura se quedo sin palabras; su cerebro había dejado de funcionar al mismo tiempo en que su piel se volvía completamente blanca como si su alma se hubiera escapado de su cuerpo.

— Es… es mentira… ¿Verdad?—pregunto temiendo que fuera una cruel broma.

— No, todo lo que dije fue verdad…— respondió el Naruto adulto alzando su pulgar derecho en el aire.

— Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que él teme y Sakura-chan están casados? Eso es ¡Ahh! ¿Cómo es que están juntos? Sakura-chan siempre ha querido a Sasuke, pero bueno él… ¿Cómo demonios paso? ¿Cómo es que regresó a Konoha? ¿Yo cumplí con mi promesa? ¡Ahh contéstame!—gritó el joven Naruto revolviéndose el cabello con desesperación, pero antes de continuar con eso, abruptamente se detuvo— Espera ¿Quién es la madre de Boruto y Himawari-chan, con quien me casé?—le preguntó a su yo del pasado mirándolo de frente y con absoluta seriedad que reflejaba su deseo absoluto de saber quién sería a la mujer a la que le pertenecería su corazón.

El del futuro se puso un poco sonrojado al mismo tiempo en el que su rostro comenzaba a formarse una autentica sonrisa de alegría, lo que provoco que la joven y apenas repuesta Hinata casi se desmayara.

— Bueno… sobre lo del Teme y Sakura se dio con el tiempo, aunque admitó que me pidió consejos…— dijo con orgullo y con una pose altanera.

— Naruto…— le gruñó el Uchiha molesto por abrir la boca.

— Está bien, está bien, sobre la madre de Himawari y Boruto… fue algo complicado y por poco cometo un estúpido error pero al final lo conseguí…

— ¿Eh? No te entiendo, solo responde lo que te pregunte— le exigió su contraparte más joven sin dejar de mirar a Sakura y a Sasuke, que parecían formar una muy buena familia.

— Bueno, es un poco vergonzoso, pero… después de un tiempo me di cuenta que no podía ser nadie más que ella…

Al saberlo desde hace un rato, Neji se llevo la mano a la cara mientras se masajeaba el tabique de la nariz pensando que eso era suficiente para aplacar un poco su "enojo".

— ¡Pero quien es!

— ¿Era tan impulsivo de joven?—le preguntó el Naruto a Sasuke que estaba detrás de él.

— Hmp, e idiota— respondió rodando los ojos con fastidió.

— ¡Hey teme! Ts, como sea, la madre de Himawari y Boruto es Hinata-chan.

Como si una película estuviera pasando por su mente, el joven Naruto comenzó a recordar las veces en que había hablado con Hinata, lo amable que siempre había sido ella con él cuando le dio la crema para curar su heridas durante el examen shinobi, así como la furia inmensa que había sentido cuando Neji casi la mata. Naruto estaba shockeado, pero al ver en su mente la cara de la pequeña Himwari y ver el absoluto parecido entre ella y Hinata, todo su mundo se aclaró.

— Por eso Hima-chan tiene el cabello negro.. y… se parece mucho a cuando Hinata era más pequeña…— dijo entre pausas al rememorar cuando había defendido a Hinata de los abusones que la habían dicho que era un monstruo— _Ahora que me fijo… Hinata es muy linda._

— Cosas terribles pasaron, pero si Sakura-chan no me hubiera ayudado… creo que esto no estuviera pasado.

— Es porque nunca viste hacia el lugar correcto— lo regaño Sakura golpeándolo en las costillas.

Hinata no podía con la emoción por lo que mantenía la mirada en el suelo para que así nadie pudiera ver el sonrojo tan intenso que tenía, pero sobretodo de la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Al lado de ella, Shikamaru miró de lado a Neji, el cual solo asintió mientras aun se mantenía cruzado de brazos. Lo que nadie sabía en ese momento, era que en esa mañana, los dos genios de Konoha se habían reunido en secreto en la casa del Nara para exponer sus dudas y diferentes teorías que ambos habían deducido.

 **Esa mañana:**

— No esperaba menos de ti, Shikamaru— lo alabó Neji mientras dejaba su taza de té en la pequeña mesa de centro.

— Jé, era algo lógico ¿O no?—le preguntó refiriéndose al hecho de que era casi seguro que Sasuke hubiera regresado a la aldea tras un tiempo y que, el temor de Sarada de no decir quién era su padre era porque temía decir que en verdad fuera Sasuke.

— En todo caso la madre sería… hmp...— Neji pausó reservándose sus dudas, pero su curiosidad era mayor a su temor a equivocarse, por lo que prosiguió viendo que Shikamaru sonreía con los ojos cerrados— sería Sakura…

— Es lo más probable… sin los lentes ¿No crees que se parecen un poco?

— Ciertamente… aunque tengo algunas dudas— contesto el Hyuga al sentir que el Nara quería hacer otra pregunta — Anda, dilo.

— Neji… ¿Qué piensas de Boruto y su hermana?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos con cuidado al mismo tiempo en que en que se cruzaba sus brazos para mostrarse un poco más serio.

— Neji, tú que has visto a los dos, ¿Quién piensas que sea su madre? Me dijiste que Himawari tiene el cabello negro…

— Espera Shikamaru, no hagas suposiciones apresuradas…

— Yo no supongo nada, ni siquiera lo he hecho, pero, al parecer tú te estás adelantando a loa hechos ¿O no?—le preguntó mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír al ver como el Hyuga se exaltaba.

— Shikamaru, solo digo que esperes a ver por ti mismo a esa pequeña, además, ni siquiera pude ver su rostro…

— Neji, y si fuera cierto lo que ambos estamos pensando, pero no nos atrevemos a decir ¿Cómo lo tomarías, o más bien, como lo tomaría ella?

— Estás alucinando Shikamaru. Es tarde, Tsunade-sama nos espera— dijo Neji poniéndose de pie dando así finalizada la reunión.

 **De regreso al presente:**

— ¿Pero como sucedió todo?—preguntó el joven Naruto tratando de entender como se había enamorado de Hinata.

— Como dije fue complicado, pasaron muchas cosas y cuando por fin lo entendí paso "eso".

— Naruto ya no digas más— lo regaño de nuevo Sakura para no afectar el libre transcurso de la historia.

— Oi, espera, si no me puedes decir eso, por lo menos respóndeme estás preguntas ¿Como llego… como regreso el Teme a Konoha? ¿Qué es lo que lo hizo, o quien lo trajo de vuelta? ¿Fui… fuiste tú o quien fue?— lo interrogo el más joven queriendo respuestas rápidas y claras que lo dejarán más que satisfecho.

— Umm— suspiró Naruto pensando el modo de evadir las preguntas de su yo del pasado, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Sasuke se acercó a él.

— Por el momento, eso no importa, las preguntas terminan ahora. Tsunade, ¿Qué se hará ahora que se tienen a Ob… a Tobi, Itachi y mi yo de este tiempo?—preguntó cortando de tajo toda la tensión del momento.

Aunque actuara de ese modo, al Uchiha le estaba costando mucho ver como la joven Sakura temblaba tratando de asimilar y pensar que era cierto lo que pasaría en el pasado, pero Sasuke no tenía tiempo para hablar con ella. A él lo único que le preocupaba más, era volver al futuro no sin antes devolver a los tres Uchihas en el lugar donde deberían de estar.

— Hmp, tendremos que esperar a que Himawari se recupere, pero estando ustedes aquí supongo que tendrán un plan para regresar al futuro ¿O me equivoco?

— Es correcto, Tsunade-sama, pero hay algo… aun así tenemos que esperar al menos un día…

— ¿Es por lo que me dijiste antes sobre Sakura y Hinata?—preguntó Tsunade al pensar que solo era un capricho de los recién llegados.

— Exacto, ambos utilizaron mucho chakra para abrir el portal, y no sabemos si seguirán con los síntomas, es mejor esperar al menos unas 24 horas, si no tomamos esa precaución…

— Puede que tengan una fuerte desestabilización… bien, regresando a lo que pregunto Sasuke, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con esos tres. Es trió es muy peligroso…— dijo mirando con atención al Sasuke adulto para ver cuál era su reacción.

— Hmp, lo son, y es por eso mismo que debemos tener cuidado para regresarlos a un lugar en especifico…

— Y para eso tenemos menos de una semana; recuerden lo que pasará en ese tiempo— dijo Sai para exponer un plan de acción inmediato.

Al haber llegado a ese tiempo, los cuatro adultos se habían dado cuenta que estaban en la época cercana donde Asuma moriría y que desataría los siguientes movimientos de agitación en Konoha y los problemas más serios que la pondrían bajo el ataque directo de Akatsuki.

— Ese es un gran problema, así que solo mañana nos lo tomaremos libre para que Sasuke-kun y Hinata se recuperen mientras nosotros trazamos un buen plan sin fallas y que no sea como la vez pasada— dijo Sakura refiriéndose a cuando fueron por primera vez al pasado.

— ¿?—los del pasado la miraron sin comprender lo último que había dicho, pero antes de que alguien hiciera una pregunta, continuó con su plática con Tsunade.

— Tsunade-sama, hay algo que aun no nos ha dicho.

— ¿Te refieres a por que esos tres estaban peleando con nosotros y la razón por la que Sarada estaba en medio de la batalla? Creí que nunca lo preguntarían.

— Durante el camino hasta aquí, los cuatro decidimos que primero verificaríamos que los niños estuvieran bien para después preguntar con calma… pero ahora bien ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Naruto adoptando una posición reservada y profesional como cuando se ponía en su papel como Hokage.

— Todo empezó el mismo día en que ellos llegaron...

…

 **En las celdas debajo de la torre Hokage.**

— Por fin despertaste...— le dijo Itachi a un desorientado y aparentemente enojado Sasuke.

—¿?— al ver a su hermano, Sasuke trato de levantarse del frio piso para abalanzarse contra él, pero al hacerlo, solo cayo del bruces al frente debido a que estaba esposado de pies y manos, cosa que lo imposibilitaba para poder moverse con libertad.

— ¿Qué demonios haces... por qué estamos aquí?— le preguntó dando un brinco hacia atrás para marcar distancia entre los dos, pensando al mismo tiempo en un plan para acabar con su hermano en ese mismo instante.

—Jé... ¿No recuerdas nada?— le preguntó Itachi mientras miraba a la única rendija de la celda, por donde entraba la luz del sol.

Tras cerrar los ojos por un segundo, Sasuke se concentro para poner sus recuerdos en orden, pero al momento de hacerlo, una imagen apareció abruptamente.

— ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer?— susurró sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a esa mujer de cabello rosa con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda.

— No sé quién es esa mujer, per se parece a esa joven que era parte de tu equipo… además no recuerdo más, mi mente se siente un poco borrosa— le dijo Itachi haciendo que Sasuke chasqueará la lengua con enojo.

— ¿Sakura? No lo sé, solo vi su espalda… pero al igual que tu, solo recuerdo poco… creo que después de que ella llegó, un tipo vino junto con ella… pero no puedo recordar su rostro— respondió pensando que Itachi decía solo tonterías y que algo mal había dentro de su cabeza como para mencionar algo tan ilógico.

— Igual tampoco… pero, sobre esa mujer. es raro que traiga el símbolo Uchiha, eso solo quiere decir que es una miembro de nuestro clan, es decir que es la madre de Sarada, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo cuando llego ¿Lo recuerdas?

— ¿De esa niña? Solo dices estupideces, una mujer así no podría ser parte de los Uchihas.

— El que haya derrotado de una forma tan rápida a Tobi sin que nadie hubiera notado su presencia hasta el momento en que lo golpeó solo dice que está a un nivel inimaginable.

— Esas son tonterías, solo estaba distraído.

— Sasuke, ¿Crees que un miembro del Akatsuki puede darse el lujo de ser distraído? Si fuera así la organización ya no existiría.

— Ts, ese Tobi debe de ser muy débil, por lo que se dé él es nuevo…

— Sasuke, Tobi no es ningún débil, ese hombre tiene muchos secretos y…

— Déjate de estupideces, Itachi. Tan pronto me libere de estas cosas lo primero que hare será matarte, pero no sin antes hacerte sufrir por todo lo que hiciste "ese día"— le amenazo mirándolo con un odio indescriptible que hizo que sus pupilas se hicieran pequeñas.

Itachi sonrió con tristeza al ver el odio que había sembrado en Sasuke, pero eso era algo que había sembrado desde hace muchos años y ahora sufriría las consecuencias.

— Dudo que puedas liberarte… llevo quince minutos tratando de quitarme las esposas pero es inútil, ni siquiera puedo usar un gramo de chakra, esta habitación sella el uso de chakra, además no se puede activar el sharingan.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Y para qué diablos nos pusieron aquí? Era más fácil matarnos en ese mismo instante.

— Eso solo quiere decir que nos quieren con vida, de esta forma somos más valiosos para ellos.

— ¿Somos…? ¡¿Ese maldito de Tobi también está aquí?!

— Si, está en la otra celda, y, por raro que parezca está atado con cadenas por todo su cuerpo,

Sasuke alzo una ceja esperando a que Itachi le respondiera el porqué Tsunade lo había puesto de ese modo.

— Ese hombre es peligroso, y creo que de algún modo Tsunade supo el peligro que representa, y por eso tomo tantas medidas para contenerlo, aunque como tú lo dijiste, hubiera sido mejor si lo hubieran eliminado en ese momento en que llego esa mujer de cabello rosa.

— Tal vez quieran información, ¿Qué tanto sabe ese tipo de Akatsuki?

— No lo sé, es nuevo, pero he visto que Konan tiene sus reservas con él.

— ¿La mujer Akatsuki?

— Si…— contesto de forma seca pensando que era mala idea decirle a Sasuke que Tobi era un Uchiha, y que tal vez la razón de porque los habían dejado con vida era por el simple hecho de que los tres pertenecían a ese clan y que los mandos de Akatsuki tenían planes especiales para ellos, o más bien, que Danzo los quería para sus experimentos.

— Tsunade no es estúpida, y si Orochimaru se entera que estoy aquí…no se que idiotez sea capaz de hacer…

— Lo mismo va para Akatsuki, tal vez aprovechen el momento para atacar Konoha.

— Eso confirma los rumores sobre la invasión a esta villa ¿Verdad?—le preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa retorcida— No me vendría mal escabullirme en medio de la confusión para acabar con más de uno de los patéticos shinobis de esta maldita aldea.

— ¿Te refieres a los integrantes de tu antiguo equipo?—pregunto Itachi recordando a Naruto, pero en especial a Sakura.

— Eso no te importa, y te lo vuelvo a repetir, tan pronto me libere te matare.

— Sasuke, para estar furioso conmigo y odiarme con esa intensidad… hablas mucho.

— Imbécil, no me hagas enojar más Itachi…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaré que me mates tan fácilmente? Sasuke, en este momento estás muy exaltado….

— Cállate Itachi.

— ¿Sa…? ¿Sasuke?—le llamo Karin desde la celda continua.

— ¿Karin? No pensé que Tsunade te traería con nosotros.

— Sasuke… tengo que decirte algo.

— ¿? Vamos dilo.

— Esto es malo, Sasuke. Cuando nos traían aquí, pude recuperar el conocimiento durante un par de minutos, y… lo que escuche y vi fue una locura…

 **Hace una hora:**

Unos kilómetros antes de llegar a Konoha, Karin pudo despertar al haber escuchado el sonido de varias voces cerca de ella, pero al constatarse que estaba atada y que su cuerpo se sentía totalmente entumecido y débil, decidió que lo más prudente era quedarse quieta y evaluar lo complicado de la situación, para así después poder crear alguna forma de poder huir, si es que su cuerpo recuperaba un poco de energía.

Sus ojos le pesaban y las muñecas le ardían por el apriete de las esposas que tenía pero lo que más le molestaba era el dolor que tenía en el estomago. Así que tratando de no gemir por el malestar trato de mover su cabeza hacia un lado para ver quien eran los que iban en el grupo. Con gran esfuerzo pudo voltear haci la izquierda, donde, para su gran sorpresa pudo ver a una "mujer de cabello rosa"-

A Karin casi se le sale un gemido por la impresión al darse cuenta que era Sakura, o al menos una versión mucho más madura que ella, pero antes de que su cerebro comenzara a imaginar o idear cosas, su mirada se poso sobre otras dos personas "los adultos Naruto y Sasuke" yendo al paso de los demás.

La Uzumaki trataba de explicarse que era eso, porque lo último que había visto, era el haber sido golpeada por Asuma mientras los demás trataban de contener a Sasuke, Itachi y a Tobi.

Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, una persona le dio respuesta a sus preguntas.

— Sasuke, ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos? No pensé que nos encontraríamos tan pronto con tu yo del pasado, Itachi y Obito— dijo Naruto en voz baja, pero suficiente para que el perceptivo oído de Karin los escuchara.

— No lo sé, dejemos esto para más tarde, pero siendo sincero… me tranquiliza haberlo hecho ahora y no después cuando tuviéramos más problemas por controlarlos— respondió Sasuke quien cargaba a Sarada en la espalda.

Karin tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para entender bien que lo que había escuchado era real, pero justo en ese momento cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, su vista comenzó a nublarse de nuevo hasta perder el conocimiento.

 **De regreso al presente:**

—… y eso fue lo que pasó…— finalizo Karin esperando que Sasuke e Itachi le creyeran.

— Así que eso significa que mis sueños tenían algo de razón…— susurró Itachi mientras se recargaba en l pared de su celda — Los viajes en el tiempo son algo que requiere de una fuerza inimaginable y de muchos sacrificios si es que no se tienen los conocimientos o el nivel suficiente como para poder hacerlo…

— Karin ¿Qué estupidez tan grande estás diciendo? ¿Me crees idiota?—interrumpió Sasuke sintiendo que la Uzumaki se quería burlar de él.

— Yo… no te estoy mintiendo Sasuke, solo te digo la verdad… y aunque lo vi y lo escuche… aun no lo creo ¡Todo eso es extraño! ¿Cómo pueden viajar en el tiempo? ¡Eso es inaudito! Solo son leyendas, mitos de gente loca, ni siquiera lo más grandes genios se han atrevido a gastar su tiempo buscando la manera de viajan en el tiempo, incluso para Orochimaru, esa idea es estúpida— se defendió la Uzumaki tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica y coherente.

— Fue un genjutsu, te dejaste engañar por un genjutsu, incluso nosotros dos caímos en él…— dijo Sasuke negándose a creer que Karin decía la verdad.

— Sasuke ¿Piensas que los dos caeríamos fácilmente en un genjutsu? Para eso se necesitaría por lo menos a tres usuarios de alto nivel para que Tobi, tu y yo nos envolvieran en una técnica ilusoria, además de que se necesitaría mucho tiempo y trabajo para hacerlo, y por lo que se tu seguiste a Tsunade y a sus subordinados hasta mi base, así que si se hubiera tratado de un genjutsu, tú mismo te hubieras dado cuenta desde el momento en que ellos lo hubieran planeado— le increpó Itachi de forma simple pero certera.

— Ts ¿Y qué quieres que crea? ¿Qué lo que dice Karin es cierto? ¡Viajar en el tiempo es imposible! Debe de haber una explicación para lo que pasó…—

— Sasuke, ¿Y qué más pudo pasar? Ahora comienzo a recordar lo que pasó, fue tu versión del futuro quien me noqueo…

— ¡Estupideces! ¿Crees que yo me prestaría para venir desde el futuro con Naruto y Sa… Sakura?— preguntó dándose cuenta de la "gravedad" de la situación —Es mujer era Sakura…

Itachi sonrió al ver la cara desencajada que había puesto Sasuke al notar la verdad.

— Esa mujer, Sakura, tu ex compañera de equipo, es la madre de Sarada…

—…— Sasuke alzó su ceja derecha por un segundo para después reir a carcajadas sobre lo que "suponía" su hermano — ¿Estás demente? ¡Eso es totalmente imposible! ¿Y de quien se supone que sea esa niña?

— Sasuke, no creo que sea mío, yo ni siquiera he hablado o visto de frente a esa mujer, y por lo que se, ella te…

— No te atrevas a hacer suposiciones estúpidas, Itachi. Sakura es una mera molestia, una mujer que no vale nada…

— Según la información que he reunido, Sakura es la aprendiz principal de Tsunade y por extraordinario que parezca, esa chicha resulto ser muy buena como shinobi medico, incluso muchos se atreven a decir que es la sucesora de Tsunade y otros más aventurados dicen que puede llegar a superarla, si eso sucede, Sakura será una shinobi extraordinaria.

— Pero aun así no deja de ser un simple mujer…— contestó Sasuke tratando de persuadir a Itachi pensando que así se callaría.

— Sasuke ¿Y por qué tratas de darle la vuelta a este asunto? ¿Tanto te molesta que tú puedas ser el padre de Sarada?—le preguntó de forma brutal esperando que Sasuke regresará a la realidad.

— ¿Qu…? ¿Qué yo qué? Itachi, tu estupidez es más grande de lo que pensé…— contesto con voz nerviosa y temblorosa al sentirse acorralado, tanto por Itachi como por su compañera de viaje —A todo esto, ¿Por qué te llevaste a Sa…Sarada? ¿Pensabas quedarte con ella? ¿O qué tontería tenías planeada hacer?

— Solo quería que nadie le hiciera daño…

— No seas hipócrita Itachi, ¿Protegerla tú? No me hagas reír, ¿Sabes lo estúpido que suenas? ¡Tú aniquilaste a todo nuestro clan! ¿Acaso querías enmendar un poco de todo lo que has hecho?

— No es eso Sasuke, jamás podre pagar por lo que hice, y jamás me arrepentiré de lo que hice— mintió a pesar de que le dolía el peso de las palabras de Sasuke— Pero esa pequeña no tiene la culpa de nada, ella no debe de cargar con los pecados de nuestros ancestros. La lleve conmigo para poder enseñarle la forma correcta de usar el mangekyu sharingan.

— ¿Mangekyu Sharingan? ¿Qué quieres decir? Ella es demasiado joven para que lo desarrolle.

— No lo sé, pero esa niña ya lo tiene, y si no me equivoco, será una Uchiha demasiado poderosa, y me atrevo a decir que podría llegar al nivel del legendario Madara.

— ¿Esa niña con ese nivel de poder? ¿Crees que me puedes engañar? Basta de decir tantas mentiras, Itachi. Ya estoy cansado de todo esto… juré que jamás regresaría a Konoha, y mantendré mi palabra.

— Sasuke, sigue engañándote a ti mismo, aun cuando tienes la evidencia frente a ti, pero si no quieres creerlo, es tu problema…— le dijo Itachi aburrido de la insensatez de su pequeño hermano.

…

 **En la oficina de Tsunade:**

—... y eso es básicamente lo que ha pasado aquí desde que ellos llegaron— dijo Tsunade finalizando su relato, después de haber sido interrumpida por Kurenai que les había contado cómo se habían infiltrado en el archivo del consejo de Konoha

Naruto y Sasuke se vieron el uno al otro sabiendo la gravedad que implicaba que Obito, Itachi y Sasuke se hubieran involucrado, pero sobretodo lo que más les preocupaba era que Kurenai y los más jóvenes del pasado hubieran descubierto la mayor parte acerca del reloj dorado y la manera de viajar en el tiempo.

— Sasuke, Sakura-chan…—los llamó Naruto para ver si lo apoyaban para decirles sobre su anterior viaje en el tiempo.

— No hay más remedio, solo hazlo—contestó Sasuke al ser consciente que los del pasado debían saber sobre los peligros que representaba el reloj dorado.

Naruto tosió un poco para aclararse la voz mientras pensaba en cómo empezar su relato omitiendo partes que enredaran más a los del pasado.

— Sobre esos pergaminos, nosotros sabemos más sobre ellos, el reloj…—

— Lo siento, Tsunade-sama, debe de venir conmigo— los interrumpió TenTen al entrar abruptamente a la oficina de la Hokage.

— ¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó Tsunade al ver la cara seria y preocupada de la castaña.

— Tenemos un problema… es sobre los túneles.

Sin que le dijera más, Tsunade le hizo una señal a Asuma y a Gai para que la siguieran.

— Quédense aquí, y Kurenai acompaña a Sakura al hospital, regreso más tarde, los demás pueden ir a descansar, si surge algo más les avisaré— ordeno tras salir de la puerta.

De nueva cuenta, un incomodo silencio se apoderó de la sala.

Sai miraba a su yo del futuro que estaba al lado de su "hijo": la joven Sakura miraba a su futura "familia" con encanto y felicidad, mientras Hinata observaba lo maduro y gran hombre en que se había convertido Naruto. Pero a todo esto, el joven Naruto solo tenía una idea en su cabeza

— _¿Cómo me enamoré de Hinata?—_ se preguntaba una y otra vez sin poder hallar respuesta alguna.

— Naruto, Boruto ¿Se quedarán aquí o vendrán conmigo? — les pregunto Sakura lista para ir al hospital.

— Ve sola, Sakura-chan, es riesgoso que estemos todos juntos en el hospital.

— Esta bien, regresaré pronto, cariño, quédate con tu papá— le dijo a Sarada mientras le acomodaba los lentes.

La Uchiha hizo un pequeño puchero sintiendo que su madre comenzaba a sobreprotegerla.

— Hi… Hinata-sama, hay que irnos

Hinata asintió levemente y posando su cara hacia el suelo, salió junto a su primo para no ver de cerca el rostro del Naruto adulto.

— _¿A dónde va? ¡Tengo que hablar con ella!_ — se dijo el joven Naruto emprendiendo su camino junto a ellos.

El Naruto adulto rio en voz baja al ver a su yo de este tiempo, pero al ver que Sasuke solo rodaba los ojos, se acercó a él.

— ¿No crees que deberías hablar con la pequeña Sakura-chan?—le susurro tapándose la boca.

— ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Cualquier cosa que le pueda decir solo la pondrá más nerviosa.

Del otro lado de la habitación Sakura jugaba con sus dedos al no saber de qué otra forma contener su impaciencia, porque si no lo hacía estaba segura que correría al lado de Sasuke y lo interrogaría hasta que le dijera como, cuando, donde y porque había regresado a la aldea y del mismo modo, como ellos habían llegado a formar una familia.

— Sakura, ven conmigo— le pidió Kakashi sintiendo que debía de sacar de ahí a su alumna antes de que hiciera una locura.

 **A las afueras de la torre Hokage:**

— ¡Hinata! ¡Espera!—le gritó Naruto a todo pulmón para que volteara.

Neji se detuvo en seco al escuchar al rubio llamar a su prima. El Hyuga no dejaría que Naruto se acercará a Hinata, al menos no ahora que ella era todo un cumulo de emociones y sentimientos.

— Na… ¿Naruto-kun?

— Espere Hinata-sama, por ahora eso es imprudente.

— ¡Espera Hinata! ¿Podemos hablar?

— Naruto, mejor vete, Hinata-sama…

— Cállate Neji, no te estoy hablando a ti— le contesto un poco molesto por su intromisión.

Si antes se había aguantado, ahora Hinata estaba segura que se desmayaría. Tener muy cerca a su futuro "esposo" la ponía de mil colores al pensar en todo lo que "harían".

— ¿Na… Naruto-kun? ¿En… en que te puedo ayudar?

El rubio jamás había puesto atención a la voz de Hinata, siempre había sido algo habitual pensar que era un poco rara por como hablaba con tartamudeos, pero esta vez la Hyuga sonaba "demasiado linda y tierna", lo que no hizo más que hacerlo sonrojar.

Al ver esto, Neji no dudo ni un segundo en ponerse en frente a Hinata, para evitar que siguieran hablando.

— ¿Qué te pasa Neji? ¡Quítate de en medio!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? ¡Porque quiero hablar con ella!—le gritó comenzando a enojarse.

— Neji-niisan, por favor, solo un momento.

Con un chasquido de por medio y con los brazos cruzados, Neji se hizo a un lado negándose a dejar sola a su prima.

— Hinata yo… bueno yo quería que…— nervioso y con un sonrojo creciente en sus mejillas, Naruto pensaba en que decirle a la Hyuga— Yo quería decirte que…

— ¿Neji? ¿Hinata? ¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó Hiashi mirando despectivamente a Naruto —Acabo de encontrarme con Tsunade-sama, me dijo que ya habían terminado su misión, vengan conmigo, tengo unas cosas que hablar con ustedes.

Neji dejo salir un suspiro de alivio mientras que Hinata solo ponía una mirada triste.

— Hablaremos más tarde Naruto-kun.

El rubio asintió no sin antes mandarle una mirada furiosa a Neji.

— _Neji…_ _—_ se dijo para sí mismo jurando que se las pagaría.

 **En la entrada principal de Konoha:**

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—preguntó Tsunade al ver el rostro pálido de Kiba,

— Tsunade-sama, hay problemas… muchos problemas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Hemos descubierto más túneles… todo indica que podría haber intrusos en Konoha…

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Y bueno, la próxima entrega será explosiva porque habrá mucha interacción entre los del pasado y los del futuro además veremos quien será la nueva amenaza en Konoha.

Y como siempre, les agradezco su apoyo, a todos y cada uno de ustedes, desde los comentarios y likes en facebook hasta los reviews, mp's, follows y favs aquí en Fanfcition.

Nos leemos luego.


	14. Familia

¡Una semana más!

Y como siempre muchas gracias a **: miirellinu, JuliNaru NH, Reading Pixie, AcidESP, Akime Maxwell, Shadechu Nightray, 1397L, JAUzumaki, UchihaAlex17, ordooscar, eliuska20, erikaeri, Astron, Hinakey91sm, Yamireto, OTAKUFire, ShadowyWriter, DianaMounr, lavida134, SakuraKurai, cinlayj2, daniela hervar, Hati-chan, RenKouen, Crist05, MaryHyuga, wittzy92, Hima947, Blue-Azul-Acero, mkristal, Rafaela, Lobox, Vanesa, Sean Raizou, HiNaThItHa.16241, Niza 170, Aia Hyuga, Da chan y a Zelen por sus reviews.**

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL: DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 14: FAMILIA**

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre Konoha, pero en vez de que la tranquilidad empezara a sentirse por el cobijo de la oscuridad, muchos shinobis corrían de un lado a otro en busca de cierto intruso que había burlado por segunda vez la restrictiva seguridad de la aldea.

— ¡¿Aun no han encontrado nada?!—pregunto una Tsunade al borde de la histeria.

— Lo… lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero no hay nada, ni siquiera hay rastro alguno de que en verdad haya un intruso. Las personas del pueblo no han visto nada extraño o fuera de lugar, esto… esto es demasiado extraño— dijo Gai al recordar los testimonios de la veintena de personas que había interrogado.

— Ts, ¡Debemos redoblar esfuerzos! Por lo menos sabemos que no podrá salir…— dijo Tsunade mirando hacia la entrada principal de la aldea que estaba custodiada de varios de los miembros del clan Inuzuka.

— Ni siquiera el equipo especial de rastreo ha podido encontrar algo, Tsunade-sama ¿No cree que si hubo alguien que se adentro a la aldea, puede que ya no esté aquí?—le pregunto Asuma pensando que nadie sería tan tonto como para querer hacer algo en contra de la aldea al estar presentes todos los shinobis de alto rango.

— Asuma, si es alguien que sabe lo nuestros visitantes, dudo que el peligro le importe algo, además de eso, me temo que Itachi y/o el tipo enmascarado no les hayan dicho algo sobre Sarada a sus compañeros de Akatsuki. Ahora que sabemos quiénes son sus padres nos podemos dar una idea de cuán importante sería para los Akatsuki o incluso para las demás personas—contesto la Hokage temiendo por un ataque inminente de tal organización criminal.

Gay y Asuma se cruzaron de brazos y trataron de pensar en cualquier otro lugar donde pudiera haberse escondido el intruso, pero al haber muy pocos sitios que no tuvieran vigilancia se les hacía demasiado difícil proponer un lugar.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Todo limpio en el lado este! Lamento decirlo, pero creemos que el intruso escapó… de nuevo— informó Kurenai esperando la furica reacción de Hokage.

— ¡Con un demonio! Esto es demasiado ¡Siento que se están burlando de nosotros! Ahora escuchen todos, esta noche los que fueron conmigo a rescatar a Sarada irán a descansar, le dejaremos el trabajo de vigilancia a los clan Inuzuka y pediré que los Hyuga manden gente, nosotros necesitamos descansar o de lo contrario si hay algún ataque no podremos reaccionar ¿Entendido?—ordenó Tsunade sintiendo su cuerpo cansado y su cabeza a punto de estallar.

Pero mientras Tsunade daba las órdenes, el intruso se mantenía oculto en lo alto del monte Hokage.

— _Jamás buscarían aquí… que estúpidos son los de Konoha, su seguridad es buena aunque no podrían con alguien que se especializa en infiltraciones, pero… a pesar de eso, nunca creí que todo lo que dijeron en esa habitación fuese real… el pase para que los planes de Madara-sama se hagan realidad lo tengo en mis manos… pero primero tendré que liberar a ese idiota de Obito…_ \- se dijo el Zetsu antes de adentrarse en el monumento.

Ese ser malvado había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación que el Naruto adulto había tenido con Tsunade y los demás, lo que hizo cambiar totalmente su plan, ahora su prioridad no era salvar a Obito, sino llevarse con él tanto a Sarada como a Himawari que eran las respectivas llaves para los viajes en el tiempo. El Zetsu estaba seguro que tanto él como Obito estarían de acuerdo con tener a las dos pequeñas para poder controlar cualquier cosa en el futuro, aun si debían de encontrar algún modo de reparar y/o evitar las paradojas temporales.

 **Una hora atrás, dentro del hospital de Konoha:**

— Sa… ¡¿Sakura?!— gritó Ino al ver a la versión adulta de su amiga llegar repentinamente frente a ella.

— ¡Sh! ¡Estamos en un hospital!—le regaño la ahora Uchiha mientras le tapaba la boca.

Tras respirar con un poco de calma, se quitó la mano de Sakura, para poder hablar con normalidad.

— Lo siento, solo me sorprendí ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Quiénes vinieron contigo? Más bien ¿Cuándo llegaron?— se disculpó sintiéndose un poco infantil.

Sakura tuvo que taparse la boca para disimular un poco el sonido de sus carcajadas, para ella era tan divertido ver a Ino reaccionar de la forma en que había predicho.

— Tranquila, solo vinimos Naruto y… otros más, luego te platicare con calma, por ahora ¿Dónde está Hinata?—le pregunto al tratar de calmar un poco a la rubia.

— Acompáñame, está por aquí. Hima-chan volvió a despertar hace poco, pero en su estado actual dudo que tarde consiente por mucho tiempo— dijo antes de caminar hacia el lado contrario por donde había llegado Sakura.

— Entiendo, eso es normal, pero creo que podré hacer algo para que se mejore.

— Eso creí que dirías, Tsunade-sama dijo que vendría a verla, pero ha estado demasiado ocupada como para atenderla… por cierto, que bien te vez— le dijo tocando el cabello de Sakura con un poco de sana envidia.

— Gracias, aunque antes de venir aquí tenía el cabello corto… creo que fue por un efecto secundario del viaje.

— ¿Enserio? Pero se te ve tan lindo, creo que deberías de dejártelo así.

— Bueno, eso será un problema… en mi estado no debería de dejármelo así—

— ¿A qué te refieres?—le preguntó Ino al pensar que se refería a algo relativo con el viaje en el tiempo.

— ¡No nada! ¡Olvídalo!—contesto nerviosa Sakura dándose un golpe mental por casi revelar su secreto.

Como médico, Sakura sabía que a una mujer embarazada se le recomendaba en la mayoría de las veces el cortarse el cabello, ya que debido a que absorbía una gran cantidad de nutrientes que debían ser destinados al sano desarrollo del feto.

— ¿Sakura-chan? Pensé que te quedarías con Tsunade-sama— dijo Hinata mientras acomodaba las almohadas de Himawari.

— Pasaron algunas cosas, pero pude darme el tiempo de venir aquí para poder revisar a Hima.

Con una calidad sonrisa en el rostro al sentir la preocupación real de Sakura le hizo una señal para que se acercara

— Muchas gracias Sakura-chan, hace cinco minutos se durmió de nuevo, aunque despierta cada veinte minutos. Hima-chan me dijo que se siente cansada de tanto estar en cama.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Hima para posteriormente tocar su frente.

— ¿Tía Sakura?—la llamó Hima al sentir el calor de los dedos de la mujer contra su piel.

— Hima, cariño ¿Te duele algo?

— Me siento cansada… mi cuerpo pesa pero no me duele nada…

— ¿Ves bien? ¿Tienes algún problema con tus ojos?

— Veo un poco borroso y me arden un poco…

Sakura hizo un gesto de lado para posteriormente juntar chakra de color verde en sus manos.

— Cierra los ojos, esto tal vez te moleste un poco, pero no los abras.

Himawari asintió levemente y sin temor alguno acató la orden de Sakura.

Haciendo un procedimiento que era difícil de ver a causa del resplandor verdoso que iluminaba el cuarto, Sakura tardo aproximadamente unos diez minutos en hacer su tratamiento en los cuales se podían escuchar uno que otro quejido de la pequeña Uzumaki.

— Listo, disculpa si te dolió pero necesitaba hacer esto. Hima, con lo que hice estoy segura que para mañana ya estarás mucho mejor, incluso puede ser posible que puedas ponerte de pie.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias tía Sakura!—estalló de felicidad la pelinegra aunque aun se sintiera un poco cansada.

— Por ahora duerme un poco más.

— Sakura ¿Qué procedimiento usaste?—pregunto una curiosa Ino para saber más del Byakugon de la Uchiha.

— Hace dos años en la aldea hubo un brote de un extraño virus que drenaba los conductos de chakra de los niños menores de tres años, fue un terrible problema que a Tsunade-sama y mi nos tuvo por semanas encerradas en un laboratorio buscando la cura, pero tras varios fracasos encontramos que el problema radicaba en una parte del cerebro que controla la producción de la hormona del crecimiento, para ese caso utilizamos un método de cirugía complicado y diferentes medicamentos. Cuando Tsunade-sama explico sobre lo que tenía Himawari-chan, supuse que parte de ese procedimiento se podía aplicar a ella, y afortunadamente fue efectivo, pero aun así se tiene que vigilar si podrá usar el Byakugan en un corto periodo de tiempo, aunque lo más probable es que queden algunas secuelas— contesto con un poco de temor ya que la pequeña Uzumaki apenas había podido controlar su Byakugan, y si resultaba con secuelas el golpe psicológico sería bastante grande.

Hinata bajó la mirada con tristeza mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija. Ella más que nadie comprendía el dolor que podría padecer Himawari. La pequeña había trabajado tanto y se había esforzado del mismo modo, para poder hacer que su abuelo se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Himawari había llorado de alegría cuando por fin después de dos semanas había reducido el punto ciego de su Byakugan a solo cinco grados que el mismo Hiashi se permitió sonreír con satisfacción sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Hanabi y a Naruto.

— Pero no te preocupes Hinata, cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo Tsunade-sama y yo haremos cualquier cosa para regresar a la normalidad a Hima-chan— le animó con el pulgar en el aire para quitarle la tristeza a Hinata.

— Sakura, perdón por interrumpir, pero ¿Ya revisaste a Sarada?

— Si, la revise después de que los encontramos, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Sarada nació con un cuerpo fuerte y un chakra muy grande, por lo que pudo controlar un poco el cambió en su cuerpo, pero, afortunadamente con el cambio de los lentes que restringen su Sharingan le ayudaron un poco.

— Sakura, antes que otra cosa cuéntame sobre cómo llegaron aquí— le pidió Ino sin poder contener más su curiosidad.

— Bueno… — tomándose su tiempo le contó con lujo de detalle desde que se enteraron de la desaparición de los niños hasta su llegada a la torre Hokage—… y después Kurenai-san me acompaño hasta la entrada del hospital, pero antes de llegar hasta los cuartos, Asuma-san nos alcanzó diciendo que tenía órdenes de Tsunade-sama.

— Así que era cierto lo de tu y Sasuke-kun… ya lo sabía pero aun así es bastante increíble escucharlo directamente de ti— contesto la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Y no te olvides de Sai...—dijo Sakura con voz burlona que hizo que su joven amiga se sonrojara como un tomate maduro.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Aun no lo asimiló!

Hinata reía en voz baja al disfrutar como aun a pesar del tiempo, las dos mujeres convivían de igual forma.

— Pero ¿Verdad que Inojin es bastante lindo?—le preguntó Sakura tapándose la boca con la yema de los dedos mientras la miraba con de arriba a abajo.

— Es lindo… pero ¿Cómo fue que Sai y yo formamos una familia?

— No te engañes Ino, ambas sabemos que desde la primera vez que lo viste te gustó.

— Eso no es cierto— contesto la rubia jugando con sus dedos.

— ¡Mentirosa! Además fuiste tú quien me dijo que no dudaría en invitarlo a salir.

Ino se puso más roja al recordar que hace solo tres días le había dicho eso a la joven Sakura, pero no creyó que ella lo recordaría.

— Así que no importa como quedaron juntos, ustedes siempre se gustaron ¿O también te olvidas de los cumplidos que él te hizo la primera vez que se vieron?—le volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con una voz más burlona.

— ¡En…! ¡Eres una entrometida!—le gritó antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

— Que bueno que Hima no despertó— dijo Sakura agarrándose el estomago por la risa.

 **Media hora más tarde en la torre Hokage:**

Los viajeros descansaban en la sala de estar del segundo piso mientras esperaban a que regresara Tsunade con noticias sobre el intruso y los posibles daños o peligros que pudiera representar para la ellos, ya que tanto Naruto como Sasuke suponían que si Itachi, Obito y el joven Sasuke sabían sobre Sarada, lo más probable es que alguien más lo supiera.

— Mirai… ¿Todo bien?—le preguntó Naruto al ver la preocupación en el rostro de la Sarutobi.

— Si… no… Naruto-sensei, no lo sé…— contesto tímidamente en voz baja.

Sintiendo que era su responsabilidad como el Hokage de su época y como antiguo maestro de Mirai, Naruto pensó que debía de animar a la joven de ojos rojos.

— ¿Es por tu padre? Sé que es duro, me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que vi a mis padres, es un sentimiento demasiado grande que no sabes cómo manejar— le dijo de forma madura y calmada.

Los ojos de Mirai se empañaron al ser envuelta con sentimientos de tristeza y alegría, era tan extraño que no sabía qué sensación era más fuerte.

— El es tal como lo imagine… es un hombre respetable y muy fuerte… es justo como mamá lo describió…— contesto con la voz entrecortada y la mirada hacia el suelo.

Naruto le palmeó la espalda para que no se sintiera agobiada con todo eso que estaba sintiendo.

— Naruto-sensei ¿Qué debería hacer? Yo no quiero irme… quiero estar más tiempo con él… conocerlo más, hablar más con él, pasar tiempo juntos para que él sepa que a pesar de que nunca nos conocimos yo lo quiero.

— Mirai, la próxima vez que lo veas habla con él, pero no le hagas ver lo que le pasará en el futuro, se sincera y veras que el corresponderá con tus sentimientos ¡Te lo aseguro!—le sugirió acariciándole suavemente la cabeza haciendo que ella dejará de llorar.

— Papá, mamá de este tiempo es muy tímida— le dijo Inojin a su padre, quien estaba recargado al lado de la puerta de la sala.

— ¿Tímida?—le preguntó con una ceja alzada pensando que solo había interpretado mal lo que su hijo le había dicho — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Si, cada vez que me veía parecía nerviosa y cuando me hablo por primera vez tartamudeaba mucho… me pareció muy linda— dijo riendo al final por como su joven madre parecía un tanto torpe.

Sai sonrió levemente recargando su brazo sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

— Solo no sabía cómo actuar, además te puedo asegurar que tu madre jamás ha sido tímida— le contesto visualizando en su mente todas aquellas veces en que en el pasado Ino le había coqueteado sin temor alguno.

— Papá ¿Qué crees que pase cuando te vea?

Sai rio de lado al saber la respuesta de eso, aunque para él sería igual de divertido ver por segunda vez esa expresión en la Yamanaka.

— No lo sé hijo, en verdad no lo sé— mintió guardándose el secreto para sí mismo.

— Papá ¿Por qué el tu de este tiempo se ve triste?—preguntó no sin haberlo pensado más de cien veces, por creer que Sai se enojaría o lo tomaría a mal.

Sai suspiro con pesadez mientras quitaba su brazo de la cabeza de Inojin.

— Es porque no tenía nada porque ser feliz— contesto de forma cruda pero sincera.

Inojin bajo su cabeza al suelo sintiéndose un poco culpable por hacerle recordar a su padre cosas malas de su pasado, pero de las cuales sentía ganas de saber más.

— Lo siento, no quise…

— Olvídalo, ahora eso ya no importa, te tengo a ti y a tu madre.

Inojin alzo su rastro hasta mirar a los ojos a su padre, y al ver rastro alguno de mentira solo pudo sonrojarse por haber pensado mal de él.

— También te quiero papá.

Desde el otro lado, un silencio incomodo se vivía entre Sarada y su padre. La joven Uchiha tenía ya más de media hora peleando consigo misma para de una vez contarle a todos sobre el poco tiempo que había pasado con Itachi, pero la ansiedad que la estaba dominando era tanta que sintió que caería en una crisis de nervios.

— _¿Y si se enoja? ¿Y si me dice que fui imprudente por decirle tanto?—_ se repetía una y potra vez hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que diera un brinco en su silla.

— Siento haber tardado, pero tuve que esperar a que alguien me acompañara, por fortuna Asuma-san pudo darse un poco de tiempo— se disculpo Sakura al ver que todos en la sala estaban cansados de esperarla.

— ¿Cómo está Hima?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo unos preocupados Naruto y Boruto.

— Calma, ya está mejor, si mis cálculos son correctos para mañana ya estará recuperada.

Los dos Uzumakis sintieron que una gran carga se les había quitado de encima, pero aun así les quedaba la preocupación de los ojos de la pequeña.

— Se que les preocupa si volverá a usar el Byakugan, pero solo es cuestión de que se recupere aunque tomara algo de tiempo para que lo logre porque el Byakugan requiere de mucha precisión y de Chara, así que Naruto tu deberás de hablar con ella para que este tranquila, y tengo que advertirte que debes de estar preparado por si no puede volverlo a usar.

Naruto tragó con fuerza, no se imaginaba a su pequeña hija deshecha por eso.

— Sakura-chan ¿Qué puedo hacer si eso pasa?

— Naruto, seré sincera contigo, si en verdad eso llega a pasara lo único que puedes hacer es hablar con ella con la verdad, Hima es aun pequeña y su potencial está en crecimiento, y siendo hija tuya y de Hinata estoy segura que podrá ser una excelente shinobi. Ella te necesitara ahora más que nunca así que pasa todo el tiempo que puedas con ella— le dijo profesionalmente como la doctora que era.

Sakura había visto cientos de casos parecidos, en los cuales por diferentes causas los niños resultaban heridos o debido a enfermedades u otros padecimientos, algunas de sus habilidades shinobis resultaban inutilizadas. Siendo así, el único modo para que los niños salieran de la depresión que les provocaba eso era entrenando otras de sus habilidades hasta hacer que estas se volvieran igual o incluso mejores de las que habían perdido.

Boruto apretó fuertemente sus puños sobre su estomago al culparse por enésima vez por el estado de su hermana, pero Naruto al ver el estado emocional de su primogénito le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara.

— ¿?—lo miró Boruto con el rostro desencajado.

— No solo yo ayudaré a Hima, ella también querrá que estés a su lado. Boruto, sabes que ella te quiere mucho ¿Verdad?—le preguntó con tono paternal.

— Hmp, supongo— contesto el pequeño rubio desviando la mirada para que su padre no viera lo feliz que lo había hecho.

— Yo… yo tengo algo que decir…— interrumpió Sarada con voz tímida y temblorosa.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y espero a que su hija hablara, aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que diría.

— Cuando estuve con Itachi-san… el me hizo algo para que yo pudiera controlar de nuevo mis ojos— dijo sumiéndose de hombros esperando la reacción de sus padres.

Sasuke abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella.

Estaba plenamente consciente de que los dos habían pasado juntos algo de tiempo pero no quiso hacerse ninguna clase de ideas o teorizar algo errado que solo lo hiciera darle vueltas al asunto. Pero ahora que Sarada le había dicho eso, su cerebro quedo completamente estático.

Al ver el rostro pálido de su padre, Sarada continuó antes de que hiciera alguna pregunta.

— No sé qué exactamente hizo, pero me transmitió parte de su chakra, solo toco mi cabeza y lo hizo… a mi… a mi me dolía mucho la cabeza y por eso lo hizo…

— ¿Transfusión de chakra?—susurró Sakura tratando de explicarse lo que Itachi le había hecho a su hija.

— Mamá… me dolía mucho la cabeza, pero cuando hizo eso, sentí que todo el dolor desparecía en un momento, incluso me dormí por un momento. El chakra de Itachi-san era tan cálido… él me dijo que ese procedimiento haría que mi sharingan se estabilizara y que ya no tendría problemas con él y que mis ojos ya no sufrirían ningún efecto secundario— dijo sintiendo que debía de ser honesta con sus padres para que no se preocuparan de más o pensaran que Itachi le había hecho algo malo.

— Sarada ¿Itachi te preguntó quienes eran tus padres?—le preguntó Sasuke nervioso porque Sarada no hubiera podido mentir, aunque a estás altura suponía que Itachi ya sabía sobre la procedencia de Sarada.

— Si, pero le mentí, pero creo que él no me creyó— respondió recordando cómo Itachi había entrecerrado los ojos cuando ella le había dicho la mentira sobre su madre — Papá, aun hay otra cosa. Itachi-san… antes de que llegará Tsunade-sama, el me entreno para dominar el sharingan…— dijo sintiendo la pesada mirada de su padre sobre ella.

Sasuke se paró rápidamente de su asiento y dio una vuelta completa a la habitación para hacerse a la idea de lo que Itachi había hecho.

— Sarada… ¿Cómo te entrenó Itachi?—le pregunto mientras apretaba su nariz.

Notando el temor en Sarada, Sakura toco suavemente el hombro derecho de Sarada para animarla a contestar la pregunta de Sasuke.

No es que Sarada le tuviera desconfianza a su padre, sino que temía cómo reaccionaría Sasuke al saber que se había sobre esforzado por aprender técnicas de alto nivel, cuando el mismo le había dicho que tenía que tomar su tiempo para hacerlo para evitar que sus ojos se dañaran, como a él cuando era joven.

— Me dijo que debía de dominar a la perfección el elemento fuego para después proseguir a practicar los tres modos del mangekyu Sharingan— contesto desviando la mirada para no tener que ver la preocupación en el rostro de su padre.

Sasuke dejo salir todo el aire que tenían sus pulmones para después acuclillarse frente a Sarada.

— ¿Sabes el peligro al que te expusiste? Sarada, debes de tener cuidado con tus ojos, tu no simplemente puedes…

— ¡Pero papá, Itachi-san me ayudó mucho! Él no dejó que me hiciera daño. Yo no sé lo que le hizo a mis ojos pero ahora siento que mi vista está mejorando. El me dijo que los ojos de los Uchihas son muy sensibles y que a mí me había pasado lo mismo que a Obito, Itachi-san dijo que sabía cómo…

— ¿Obito? ¿Qué te dijo de él?

— Yo le dije que una enfermera anciana me había cambiado los lentes ya que ella había atendido a Obito cuando era niño. Cuando lo nombre se exalto un poco, pero después me hablo sobre él, que lo había conocido cuando era solo un niño, pero no me dijo nada más.

— ¿Estás segura que solo te dijo eso? ¿El sabe más sobre Obito?—le pregunto Sasuke con suma resistencia.

— Si, eso fue todo lo que me dijo.

— Es suficiente Sasuke, Sarada-chan está nerviosa— le pidió Naruto para que finalizara el interrogatorio.

— Naruto, sabe el peligro que esto representa, así que no debemos pasar nada por alto— le dijo Sasuke pensando en el bienestar de Sarada.

— Lo sé, pero recuerda que quieres saber sobre los pergaminos que encontraste.

— Ts, había olvidado eso.

— Naruto, Sasuke-kun ¿No creen que deberían de hablar con Itachi? Los tres sabemos lo inteligente que es él, así que es casi un hecho de él ya haya deducido todo.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre sí para después solo asentir.

— Y no olviden que Itachi y el Sasuke de este tiempo están encerrados en la misma celda— dijo Sai que siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de Sakura, había deducido que si Itachi sabía todo, se lo había dicho a Sasuke.

— Ts, tienes razón— gruñó Sasuke pensando en cómo estaría su versión adolescente.

— ¿Y ahora qué haremos?—preguntó Naruto decidido a acompañar a Sasuke si es que este decidía hablar con Itachi.

— Tsunade-sama no regresara en un par de horas. Aprovechen el tiempo que queda para ir con él… solo tengan cuidado— pidió Sakura mirando de reojo a Naruto para que vigilara que Sasuke no hiciera ninguna imprudencia.

Sasuke se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia la puerta no sin antes voltear hacia su rubio amigo.

— Vamos Naruto.

 **En la residencia Hyuga:**

Hace ya casi una hora que Tsunade había mandado a pedir refuerzos a la mansión Hyuga, por lo que Hiashi había ordenado a varios de sus subordinados de la rama secundaria del clan a ayudar a la Hokage. En un principio Neji se ofreció a ir, pero el líder del clan le negó tal petición ya que debía de hablar con él y con Hinata.

Los tres junto con Hanabi habían cenado con calma en la residencia principal, pero no fue hasta el término de esta que Hiashi comenzó a hablar.

— Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, como ustedes sabe, Konoha está pasando por un momento crítico. Danzo está cobrando mucho poder dentro de la villa y su fuerza es tal que muchas personas rumoran que derrocará a Tsunade. Nuestro clan ha permanecido siempre fiel a todos los Hokages y lo mismo va para Tsunade. En lo personal ese hombre no me agrada en lo más mínimo, sus ideas son demasiado incoherentes y su obsesión con los shinobis con habilidades de línea de sangre está yendo demasiado lejos. Nuestros informantes dicen que está llevando a cabo experimentos que rivaliza con los de Orochimaru.

Neji y Hinata se miraron por un segundo al recordar lo que habían escuchado de boca del propio Danzo sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha y sus posteriores planes para acabar con Sasuke e Itachi.

— Hiashi-sama, lo que usted dice es verdad, yo también he escuchado esos rumores. Danzo es demasiado peligroso no solo para Konoha sino también para las otras aldeas.

— Padre, Danzo-sama es un hombre peligroso… yo… yo creo que lo deben de detener.

Hiashi miró sorprendido como su hija se había expresado de forma bastante firme, cosa que casi nunca ocurría debido a su carácter sumiso.

— Los principales clanes de la aldea apoyamos a Tsunade-sama, pero aun así temo que se necesita de más poder. Danzo atacara a Tsunade por seguir protegiendo al mocoso del Kyubi, ese "niño" solo le traerá más problemas a Tsunade-sama. Sé que ustedes dos tienen una amistad con él pero es mejor que se aparten de su lado, Si queremos proteger a Tsunade-sama y a la villa, debemos de quitar los obstáculos a su paso.

— ¡Pero Hiashi-sama! Si Danzo separa a Naruto de Tsunade-sama las cosas no irán bien, no sabemos lo que ese hombre planea hacerle a Naruto. En el peor de los casos puede usar el poder del Kyubi a su favor— protesto Neji pensando en el futuro del rubio.

— Eso no pasará, tengo planeado hablar con Jiraiya-sama para que lo lleve con él en sus viajes, no necesitamos a ese tipo en la villa. Jiraiya-sama es lo suficientemente fuerte y listo como para ser el protector de Naruto— dijo de forma tajante y concisa.

Hinata sintió que su padre le había dado directo en el corazón, ahora que sabía el futuro que compartiría con Naruto. Su felicidad estaba en riesgo y el pensar que sería separada de Naruto lo hacía aun mucho más difícil.

— Padre ¿Eso… eso no sería demasiado para Tsunade-sama?

— ¿Demasiado? Hinata eres demasiado blanda, piensa un poco en el bienestar de Konoha. Danzo no pensara dos veces en atacar sobre el lado blando de Tsunade-sama. Para ella ese mocoso se ha vuelto muy importante aunque haya estado dos años lejos de la aldea. Danzo piensa que podra unificar a toda Konoha bajo la represión y el miedo, pero no podrá hacerlo. La villa tiene muchos enemigos y estoy seguro que Akatsuki tiene en la mira al mocoso del Kyubi así que lo mejor es alejarlo de aquí antes de que pase eso— dijo para después pararse de la mesa — Hinata, Neji, hagan lo que les ordeno o de lo contrario será peor en el futuro.

— Nee-chan—susurró Hanabi al ver el dolor de su hermana. Si en toda la cena había permanecido en silencio era porque su padre ya había hablado anteriormente con ella, exponiéndole que estaba consciente de lo que Hinata sentía por Naruto y su preocupación por que eso le llegara a afectar directamente en la dirigencia de la familia.

Neji chasqueó la lengua con enojo al ver el estado de su prima, pero sintiendo que su deber era proteger tanto su presente como su futuro, se trago su orgullo y camino hacia ella.

— Hinata-sama, todo saldrá bien, su futuro no será cambiado— le dijo apareciendo en su mente la imagen de Naruto y Boruto frente a él.

Con ojos llorosos Hinata asintió dejando sorprendida a Hanabi al ver que por primera vez Neji la apoyaba con Naruto.

 **En las celdas de la torre Hokage:**

Los dos Sasukes se miraban entre sí mientras Naruto no podía ponerse más tenso al sentir que la presión entre los dos crecía segundo a segundo.

— ¿A que vinieron aquí?—preguntó Itachi rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

Sasuke volteó rápidamente al sentir "asco" de ver en el "vergonzoso" hombre en que se había convertido.

— Vayamos al grano, Itachi se que ya sabes la verdad— le dijo Sasuke de forma tajante y sin tapujos.

Itachi asintió divertido al ver el modo en que Sasuke lo trataba pero no era para menos después de lo sucedido.

— Si, no me tomó mucho tiempo para acomodar todas las piezas. Pero aun así debo decirte que me sorprende eso— contestó sin quitarle la mirada de encima— ¿Cómo está Sarada?

— En este momento está descansando, ha tenido un día muy pesado.

— Ya veo, menos mal que se encuentre bien… esa niña tiene mucho potencial.

— Es una Uchiha, es obvio que lo sea, pero…— desviando la mirada hacia un lado carraspeó un poco antes de seguir— Aunque prácticamente hayas secuestrado a Sarada, te agradezco que la hayas ayudado.

— Jé, Si Tsunade permitió que Tobi, yo y… él— dijo señalando al joven Sasuke— nos infiltráramos en Konoha, era obvio que no podría proteger a alguien como Sarada.

— Ts— chasqueó la lengua el joven Sasuke fastidiado por la "fraternidad" de los dos Uchihas.

— A todo esto ¿Por qué vinieron aquí?—preguntó de nuevo Itachi al ver los pergaminos que traía el Sasuke del futuro en las manos.

— En mi tiempo encontré estos pergaminos— le dijo al mismo tiempo en que desenrollaba uno y se lo mostraba para que viera el contenido del mismo — ¿Qué es exactamente este lenguaje?

— Hmp… ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? — preguntó para ver cuáles eran las verdaderas intensiones de su "adulto" hermano.

— Itachi, si dejaste estos pergaminos en los terrenos del clan, es porque son importantes para ti o de lo contrarió no los hubieras dejado en un lugar donde solo un Uchiha los hubiera podido encontrar, además, tienen tu marca— le dijo señalando el símbolo que usaba Itachi para marcar sus pertenencias.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sé ese lenguaje?—le preguntó para saber que tanto sabía Sasuke porque de si solo quería usarlo como capricho no le diría absolutamente nada.

Sasuke enrollo el pergamino con calma y tras terminar de hacerlo lo miro de reojo.

— Itachi, no he podido descifrar lo que dice, pero por los diagramas y dibujos que tiene indica que contiene detalles sobre los orígenes y las diferentes habilidades del Sharingan. Y si eso es lo que contiene debe de decir cómo controlarlo para que el usuario controlar o tal vez evitar el daño en sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres que te diga como descifrar el lenguaje para que puedas usar esos conocimientos en tu beneficio?—le preguntó Itachi tratando de incitarlo para ver hasta dónde podía llegar su control emocional.

— ¿Eso piensas? No Itachi, en este punto ya no me importa mucho lo que me pase a mí, si hago esto es por Sarada. Ella me dijo que te había contada sobre la razón de porque usa lentes, y es por esa razón que no quiero que sus ojos sufran los efectos secundarios que provoca el uso continuo del Sharingan.

Itachi era demasiado intuitivo lo que lo hacía casi imposible de engañar, y era por eso que no había notado señal alguna de falsedad por parte de Sasuke, pero aun así quería seguir insistiendo para ver si podía hacerlo caer en su trampa.

— ¿Es por ella? ¿O estás ocultando tus verdaderas intenciones?

— Jamás usaría a mi hija para algo tan bajo— le contesto con la voz ronca mientras apretaba fuertemente el pergamino.

— La paternidad te ha hecho madurar— le dijo orgulloso de ver como Sasuke se preocupaba mucho por su familia, y más aun como se expresaba de un modo tan directo sin importarle que diría la gente sobre sus palabras.

— No es solo eso, también ha sido todo aquello por lo que tuve que pasar. Cometí muchos errores pero al final, de alguna manera pude salir de eso, pero no…

— ¡¿Qué estupideces dices?!—le gritó su versión adolescente mirándolo con los ojos inyectados de furia.

— Me estaba preguntando cuándo comenzaría a quejarte— le dijo el Sasuke del futuro sin inmutarse por lo que su joven yo le había dicho.

— ¿Cómo diablos puedes actuar tan calmado frente a este bastardo?—le preguntó señalando a Itachi con el codo.

La primera vez que habían viajado en el tiempo, había sentido mucha vergüenza y enojo al ver a su lamentable versión joven consumida por la furia y la venganza, pero esta vez solo le fastidiaba el hecho de volverlo a ver. Pero esta vez, antes de volver a viajar en el tiempo, había pensado una buena manera de dejarlo callado.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes interrumpir nuestra conversación? Guarda silencio o…

— ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a callar?—le pregunto de forma ruda y directa para mostrarle que no le tenía miedo.

El Sasuke adulto rodó los ojos hasta toparse con Naruto quien parecía divertirse con la escena.

— Yo no, pero él si ¿A caso ya olvidaste lo que te hizo?

— Tu maldito bastardo ¡Me las vas a pagar!—gritó mientras intentaba pararse pero al estar esposado solo calló de lado.

— ¿Y cómo lo harás "mini-teme"? Este Sasuke apenas está a mi altura y dudo que tu siquiera puedas darme un solo golpe que me duela— le dijo burlándose de él.

De nueva cuenta, el Sasuke adulto volvió a rodar los ojos, pero esta vez por la arrogancia de Naruto.

— ¡A mí nadie me calla y menos un par de idiotas como ustedes dos!—gritó mientras reunía todas sus fuerzas para tratar de romper las esposas de sus manos.

— Es inútil, entre más trates de liberarte más drenará tu chakra— le advirtió Itachi al ver como el joven Sasuke comenzaba a ponerse pálido.

Ignorando a su versión más joven, Sasuke desenrolló otro pergamino y se lo mostro a Itachi.

— ¿Me vas a decir como descifrar este lenguaje?

— Creo que no tengo otra opción ¿O sí?

— Puedo obligarte a decírmelo, pero tu actitud me dice que me lo dirás— contesto Sasuke percibiendo que Itachi se había ablandado.

— Si quieres saber qué es lo que dice, tendrás que ir a mi escondite en el bosque, ahí hay un libro que tiene el código del libro— le dijo pensando que Sasuke no se atrevería a ponerse en riesgo para ir trar el libro.

— Sasuke…— lo llamó Naruto advirtiéndolo del peligro que eso representaba para todos.

— Ts, lo sé, pero…

— Sasuke, si en verdad quieres seguir ayudando a Sarada para que sea mejor que cualquier Uchiha que haya habido en este mundo, tienes que ir por ese libro, yo mismo pude darme cuenta de su potencial. Sarada lo merece más que nadie— le dijo pensando en el bienestar de su sobrina.

Itachi de algún modo se había encariñado con Sarada. La joven Uchiha tenía un espíritu fuerte y tenaz, así como un alma pura y llena de sueños y esperanzas que estaban a su alcance.

— Es una simple mocosa ¿Cómo pueden pensar tanto en ella?—soltó el joven Sasuke harto que hablaran tanto de ella.

El Sasuke adulto giró hacia su contraparte más joven y con el rostro oscurecido dejando solo a la vista sus ojos con el Manguekyu Sharingan eterno y el Rinnegan le dijo con voz gruesa.

— No te atrevas a hablar otra vez así de ella.

— Sasuke, vámonos— le pidió Naruto antes de que se desatara una interminable pelea.

Dando media vuelta para calmarse un poco, Sasuke giro su rostro un poco para ver de reojo a su hermano

— Nos veremos después— se despidió dejando a Naruto en el pasillo.

— ¡Teme, espérame!—se quejó el rubio corriendo tras él.

 **Afuera de los baños de la torre:**

— Lo siento— se disculpó Boruto con toda sinceridad.

— ¿Aun sigues con eso? Ya es la segunda vez que me pides perdón— dijo Sarada cruzándose de brazos.

— Yo debí evitar que Obito te llevará con él… si tu tío Itachi no hubiera estado ahí no se qué cosas te hubiera hecho ese otro tipo— susurró Boruto al pensar un sinnúmero de cosas horribles.

— Boruto, deja de pensar tonterías, no me pasó nada malo y es más Itachi-san…

— ¡¿Sabes lo culpable e inútil que me sentí?!—Grito golpeando la pared detrás de él —Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver— susurro mirando al suelo al sentir que su rostro se ponía rojo.

— No… no tenía por qué preocuparte tanto— le reclamo Sarada con un tartamudeo nervioso al haberle parecido lindo como Boruto se preocupaba por ella.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—preguntó Sasuke al ver el aspecto de los dos más jóvenes.

Naruto solo rió divertido por como Sasuke había reaccionado.

— Vamos chicos, ya es demasiado tarde— ordenó Naruto poniéndose enfrente de su hijo que aun estaba sonrojado.

— _Boruto…—_ se dijo Sasuke clavando sus ojos sobre el joven rubio como si lo quisiera mandar directo a una dimensión dentro del Kamui.

 **Al otro día:**

— No pude dormir en toda la noche— se quejó Sasuke al sentir que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

— ¿Es por lo que te dijo Itachi?—le preguntó Sakura buscando un frasco con píldoras para dárselas.

— Si, y ahora que se eso tendré mucho trabajo que hacer cuando regresemos.

— Te olvidas que deberás de entrenar bien a Sarada, anoche cuando te quedaste un rato dormido, vino Sarada a que la revisara… Cariño, el chakra de Sarada está aumentando demasiado.

— Lo sé, pero aun así quiero que ella tenga una vida pacífica, no quiero que ella pase por la misma oscuridad que yo.

— Cariño, Sarada debe aprender a cuidarse a sí misma. Recuerda que juramos que haríamos de nuestra hija una mujer fuerte que pudiera llevar por un nuevo camino al clan, y para eso necesitara toda la fuerza como una Uchiha.

— ¿Por qué siempre sabes que decir?—le preguntó Sasuke tocándole la frente con dos dedos.

— Practica— respondió Sakura mirando su vientre— Es mejor apurarnos antes de que Naruto venga por nosotros.

En la sala principal los viajeros junto con la mayoría de los jóvenes shinobis esperaban a que Tsunade llegara para dar las órdenes de ese día así como empezar a formular un plan para que los del futuro regresaran a su tiempo.

Los jóvenes Shinobis ya enterados sobre la relación de Sasuke y Sakura así como la de Naruto y Hinata no podían parar de cuchichear entre ellos.

— Hinata y Neji ya tardaron— se quejo Kiba pensando que eran demasiado irresponsables — Incluso Ino no ha llegado, aun cuando Tsunade-sama dijo que quería a todos aquí.

— Ino fue al hospital para ver el avance de Himawari, porque aunque Hinata este con ella, Ino es la única que le trae la información a Tsunade-sama— le dijo Shikamaru fastidiado por los quejidos de Kiba.

— ¿Quién hablaba de mi?—preguntó la rubia entrando junto a Hinata que traía cargando a la pequeña Himawari.

— ¡Hima!—gritó Boruto yendo a su encuentro.

— ¡Onii-chan! ¡Ya me siento bien!—dijo dejando salir una sonrisa idéntica a la de Naruto.

Los jóvenes shinobis casi suspiraron al ver lo tierna que era la pequeña Uzumaki, sin duda había sacado lo mejor de sus padres.

— Lamentamos la demora— se disculpo Neji entrando junto a la joven Hinata— De camino aquí vimos a Tsunade-sama y…— se detuvo en seco al ver a la pequeña Himawari en brazos de su madre.

Era lo más bello que jamás hubiera visto en su vida. Su duro y poco perturbable corazón se había enternecido demasiado ante la presencia de la más pequeña de los Uzumaki.

— ¿Ah?— al ver a Neji, Himawari parpadeo al no creer a quien tenía frente a ella— ¡Es el tío Neji!—grito feliz al conocer por fin al hombre a quien le debía su nombre.

Como si esas cuatro simples palabras hubieran sido una flecha atravesaron todo su ser, el genio Hyuga sintió que todo su cuerpo se llenaba de una inexplicable alegría.

— _Qué…que linda—_ susurro sin poder dejar de ver a la pelinegra.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Y como siempre, les agradezco sus muestras de apoyo tanto en facebook como por Fanfiction.


	15. El principio del panico

**¡NO ES BROMA!**

 **Nuevo capítulo, pero primero que nada perdón por tanta espera:**

 **1.- Estuve dos selamas fuera por trabajo, aunque pensé que solo sería una, pero se extendió más de lo que esperaba.**

 **2- llegue el sábado pasado a mi casa y tan pronto llegue a mi cuarto comencé escribir el capítulo final de Sasuke, Sasuke, y el otro Sasuke, y pensando que lo terminaría para el domingo supuse que este capítulo lo tendría para el martes a más tardar, pero me enferme y fue horrible, cuando me recuperé subí el capítulo de Sasuke, Sakura y el otro Sasuke, pero se atravesó Navidad y por eso hasta hoy me dio para publicar este capítulo.**

 **3.- Aun ando con los oídos inflamados y por ende estoy un poco desorientada, pero me dio tiempo de terminarlo, así que disfruten su lectura.**

 **4.- MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVS Y FOLLOWS EN FANFICTION, ASÍ COMO LOS LIKES Y COMENTARIOS EN FACEBOOK ¡LOS QUIERO CHICOS!**

 **5.- Si quieren pueden agregarme en facebook solo búsquenme como: Aly Zama Drpic**

 **Sin más pasen y lean:**

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL: DECUBRIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 15.- EL PRINCIPIO DEL PANICO**

— _Qué…que linda—_ susurro sin poder dejar de ver a la pelinegra.

Para los ojos del Hyuga Himawari era como un deslumbrante ángel caído del cielo "Tan puro y bello" que apenas podía contener el aire que salía de sus pulmones.

La pequeña parecía despedir un aire de inocencia y alegría tan grande que quiso ir a tocarla en ese mismo instante sin importarle perder la compostura que lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Tío?—se preguntó en voz baja al regresar a la realidad.

— ¡Mami es el tío Neji!—volvió a decir la pequeña pelinegra mirando a su madre con gran emoción.

Hinata sonrió con ternura mientras contenía las lágrimas al ver lo maravillada que estaba su hija, aunque era un momento hermoso, la muerte de Neji estaba siendo rememorada en su mente.

— Ve con él…— le susurró al odio dejándola sobre el suelo.

Aunque estuviera débil, la menor de los Uzumaki ya podía caminar, aunque con un poco de dificultad, pero, en palabras de Shizune, Himawari debía de comenzar a moverse para que su flujo de chakra circulara con libertad por todas sus venas y así evitar cualquier posible atrofia con sus músculos.

Neji dio un paso hacia atrás a modo de precaución, pero al ver que la Uzumaki se detenía a unos pasos de él su corazón instintivamente lo impulso a caminar hacia ella.

— Así que… así que tu eres Himawari ¿no?—le preguntó poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella.

Estaba tan nervioso que su lengua se enrollo, aunque como digno Hyuga no dejaría que eso lo dejará en ridículo, y mucho menos ahora que todos a su alrededor cuchicheaban entre ellos, siendo los más ruidosos TenTen y Lee que casi lloriqueaban por verlo actuar con delicadeza frente a Himawari.

— Si, yo soy Himawari Uzumaki— le contesto haciendo una reverencia que saco más de un suspiro a los jóvenes shinobis — Perdón por lo que hemos causado— se disculpo posando su rostro en el suelo con una expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento— No… no quisimos causar problemas… yo…— sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas por la culpa que estaba sintiendo que era su culpa el que hubieran ido a ese tiempo — Yo… si yo no hubiera presionado a Onii-chan… esto…— sus lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas provocando que Neji entrara en pánico.

— Es… espera ¡No llores!—le rogó mientras sacudía sus brazos en el aire sin saber cómo poder calmarla.

— Pero… yo… ¡Por mi culpa terminamos aquí!—dijo antes de comenzar a llorar en voz alta.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Neji dejó caer sus rodillas al suelo usando ese pequeño impulso para abrazar a Himawari.

— Por favor no llores— le dijo sosteniéndola con delicadeza.

Hinata que estaba a punto de decir algo para calmar a su hija quedo pasmada en un principió ante la acción de su primo, pero después de unos segundos se llevo una mano al pecho conteniendo todos los sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

— Tranquila— le susurró Naruto tomándola del hombro.

Del otro lado, la joven Hinata no podía apartar su mirada de Neji y Himawari, eso era algo que siempre permanecería en su mente, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban en ese momento.

— Bien, vayamos al grano— interrumpió Tsunade que desenvolvía un pergamino sobre su escritorio.

— Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san dijo que vendría más tarde, aun tiene algunos asuntos que atender— dijo la joven Ino antes de que la Hokage comenzara con la reunión.

— Esta bien, en fin… Hinata, Sasuke ¿Ya recuperaron su energía?—preguntó la rubia mirando con ojo de doctor a los dos "adultos"

— Si, ya no tenemos ningún síntoma de debilidad— contesto Hinata antes de mirar de reojo a Sasuke que permanecía inmutable recargado en la pared.

— Hmp, bien, ahora, según lo que me informaron ayer, no están seguros de que puedan llevar a todos los más jóvenes en un solo viaje, de ser de ese modo tendrán que descansar un día en el futuro y luego regresar para descansar otro día y llevar a los que quedaron ¿Correcto?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos mientras tomaba asiento.

— Si, es decir que nos tomaría unos tres días en total— contesto Sakura con total seguridad.

— Pero eso supondría un enorme riesgo para la línea temporal, sí que debemos de procurar que lo hagan en un solo viaje— dijo Tsunade pensando en los problemas que se avecinaban y en la posibilidad de que la "reunión" del consejo terminara en cualquier momento.

— Es cuestión de poder…— contesto el Uchiha con voz simple pero fuerte.

— ¿Lo dices por ti?—le preguntó la rubia a modo de interrogación. Tsunade aun no confiaba en el aun si los demás habían insistido en decir que el pelinegro ya se había reformado.

— Hmp, Tsunade, es cuestión de equipo, yo suministro el poder y Hinata lo canaliza, ella mantiene el control del flujo de chakra y debe de haber un cierto balance entre los dos para poder hacer funciona++r el jutsu, de lo contrario no podría realizarse— contesto Sasuke mirando de reojo a la Hokage —No podemos arriesgar a los niños a una carga extrema de chakra. El jutsu podría colapsar en cualquier momento.

Tsunade frunció el ceño mientras se tragaba sus palabras al ver la preocupación de Sasuke y la forma tan practica en que ref

utaba sus dudas.

— Correcto, pero, ¿Qué hay de esto?—preguntó Tsunade señalando la parte del pergamino que hablaba sobre el reloj dorado.

Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron pero al momento de darse cuenta de lo que hablaba la Hokage un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos.

— No… eso es demasiado peligroso— dijo Naruto tratando de quitarle el pergamino a Tsunade.

Los del pasado se miraron uno al otro pensando que algo grande ocultaban los del futuro y más los jóvenes Naruto y Sakura que presentían que el reloj escondía un poder inimaginable.

Un poco enfadada y tomando el pergamino entre sus manos, Tsunade jaló el documento hasta quitar las manos de Naruto sobre él.

— Espera Naruto, tu no…

— ¿Por qué es peligroso?—preguntó Shikamaru arto de esperar explicaciones que lo satisficieran — ¿Qué es lo que tanto tratan de ocultar de nosotros? Desde que ellos llegaron mucha información ha estado flotando en el aire, creo que es hora de que hablen sobre lo que necesitamos saber antes de que algo grave ocurra… ¿Por qué ese pergamino solo dice una parte de la información? ¿Qué es ese pergamino? ¿Y quién es Amira?—preguntó Shikamaru siendo apoyado desde atrás por Neji que de igual forma buscaba respuestas.

Naruto suspiró con pesadez al mismo tiempo en que se masajeaba la sien. Desde que había llegado al pasado, lo primero que había temido al momento de hablar con los del pasado era sobre su primer viaje en el tiempo y todo lo referente al reloj, cosa que él ni los demás aun se explicaban, habían cosas que permanecían en incógnita y a pesar de haber investigado por mucho tiempo no podían obtener una respuesta del todo satisfactoria.

— Creo que es tiempo, Naruto, ellos no se detendrán hasta saber lo del reloj— le dijo Sasuke sintiendo la presión de Neji y Shikamaru sobre ellos mientras Tsunade y los demás permanecían pacientes a que algunos de los del futuro comenzara a dar una explicación detallada.

— Bueno…— después de dos horas de un relato que omitía muchos detalles, Naruto termino su historia de cómo habían viajado al pasado por primera vez y como habían investigado sobre el reloj tanto durante su viaje como en su tiempo—… por eso, antes de viajar aquí decidimos que no utilizaríamos de nuevo el reloj, es demasiado peligroso, además de que como les dije antes, el reloj no sirve… o eso dijo la abuela Tsunade.

— Esa cosa es peligrosa y si en dado caso de que algo ocurra seria lo último que utilizaríamos, no quiero que se repita lo de la última vez— dijo recordando como Orochimaru había hecho uso de Naruto y como este se había salido de control.

Mitsuki escuchaba con atención desde una esquina. El peliblanco sabía muy bien el pasado de su padre por lo que en vez de espantarse por lo hecho por este, simplemente le fascinaba la forma en que había puesto en marcha su plan.

— _Eso fue bastante inteligente_ _—_ se dijo para sí mismo mientras miraba al Naruto de su tiempo — _Pero me alegró que no haya funcionado su plan_ _—_ dijo con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

El hijo de Orochimaru era un chico que difícilmente se podía saber lo que pretendía pero a pesar de eso, solía ser bastante confiable aunque las personas mantuvieran cierta distancia de él por su forma bastante bizarra en la que a veces solía actuar.

— Sobre Amira ¿Suponen que ella tuvo que ver en la restauración del tiempo y del espacio después de que todos ustedes regresaron al futuro?—preguntó Neji después de haberse tomado su tiempo para analizar la información que Naruto le había dado.

— No lo sé, pero todo apunta a que si— dijo el Naruto adulto con seriedad que el titulo de Hokage le había hecho desarrollar — Si así fue, eso quiere decir que el antídoto de alteración de memoria que Sakura-chan e Ino hicieron no funcionó para nada, aunque jamás lo sabremos.

— Todo sería más fácil si de algún modo pudiéramos hablar o comunicarnos con ella— dijo Shika*maru suspirando con pesimismo.

— El problema es que lo que arrojaron las investigaciones, ella es una especie de diosa y…— Naruto se detuvo dándose cuenta que tal vez podrían utilizar una derivación del método que Madara había usado para invocar a Kagura.

— Ni lo pienses, eso llevaría mucho tiempo y no tenemos la seguridad de que funcionaría— le advirtió Sasuke intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

— Solo era una sugerencia— respondió Naruto cabizbajo.

Los demás los miraron de forma extraña al ver como sabían lo que pensaban, era como si su amistad hubiera madurado mucho a través del tiempo.

— Ahora que sabemos más sobre el reloj y que no podemos utilizarlo por las complicaciones que implica, ¿Cuándo regresarán al futuro?- ´preguntó Tsunade sintiendo que sería muy apresurado si ese día se fueran.

— No debemos cometer errores, lo mejor sería si mañana por la mañana nos marcharíamos, además Sakura aun tiene que hacer los antídotos para borrado de memoria suficiente para administrárselos a todos— dijo Sasuke mirando a su esposa.

— Si, eso les iba a decir, no debemos depender de "Amira" y lo que dice el pergamino, cualquier medida preventiva jamás estará de más, además aun queda el problema del infiltrado, eso me molesta demasiado, tanto por la seguridad de la villa como la de ustedes— confesó Tsunade mirando a través de la ventana de su oficina.

— Sobre eso, ¿Podríamos ayudarlos en ese asunto? Sasuke y yo podríamos encontrar a ese suje*to en poco tiempo— sugirió el rubio adulto preocupado al pensar que podía ser un subordinando de Obito o en un extremo alguno de sus zetsus.

— No, entre menos estén expuestos afuera será mejor, además todos los Jounin de mi confianza están pendientes de esa tarea, por el momento dedíquense a ver la forma en que usen solo un viaje para transportarlos a todos al futuro— ordenó Tsunade dándole una señal a Kakashi para salir inmediatamente de la oficina — Los demás, ya saben cuáles son sus tareas— dijo mirando con detenimiento a los más jóvenes.

— Ts… me largo a vigilar— se quejó Kiba saliendo junto con Shino que antes de salir de la oficina dio un vistazo a la pequeña Himawari.

— _Es idéntica a ella_ _—_ susurró sonriendo a través del cuello de su sudadera.

Al final, solo quedaron en la habitación Naruto, Sakura, Neji y Hinata del pasado juntos con todos los viajeros del futuro.

— ¿Y por que los dejaron a ustedes aquí? Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad mientras miraba a su versión más joven.

— La abuela Tsunade nos dijo que sería mejor si nos manteníamos aquí…

Interrumpiendo la explicación de Naruto, Sakura camino hasta ponerse frente al Sasuke del pasado.

— ¿Co… ¿Cómo está el otro Sasuke-kun?—le preguntó con temor en su voz sin el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja para después negar con la cabeza.

— Esta bien, solo confundido y enojado— respondió recordando el mal rato que su contraparte le había hecho pasar.

— Pero… está con Itachi y…

— En este momento solo quiere buscar el modo de escapar para posteriormente matar a Itachi y acabar con toda Konoha, pero no permitiré que eso pase— le dijo Sasuke para tratar de darle un poco de tranquilidad.

Pensando que no podrían tener retenido por mucho tiempo al Sasuke de su tiempo, Naruto apunto hacia donde estaba el Uchiha del futuro.

— Hey Sasuke del futuro, ¿Cómo sabes que el teme de este tiempo va a permanecer tranquilo? El Teme debe de estar furioso, yo lo conozco bien y si encuentra una oportunidad no dudara en venirte a patear el trasero.

— Ts, eso lo sé, pero no me subestimes Naruto, en términos de poder, él ni siquiera representa un reto para mí, pero aun así es peligroso por la inestabilidad emocional que tiene en este momento.

— Así es, además, con nuestras habilidades podemos saber si intentara escapar— contestó Naruto con total seguridad.

— ¿Tan fuerte se han vuelto en este tiempo?—preguntó el joven Naruto admirando a su versión del futuro.

— Tras muchos golpes adquirimos mucha fuerza— respondió el Hokage del futuro acariciando la cabeza de Himawari que no podía dejar de ver a su joven padre.

— Papi, eras muy lindo cuando eras joven— dijo Himawari haciendo que Sasuke tuviera que voltear a un lado para evitar reírse, mientras todos los demás a excepción de los dos rubios se sonrojaban con violencia.

— ¡Tu padre siempre ha sido guapo!—gritó Naruto dándole un codazo a Sasuke para que dejará de reír en voz baja.

— ¡Mi pergamino! ¡Me falta un pergamino!—gritó Inojin mientras buscaba uno de sus rollos entre los demás.

— ¿Cuál es?—le preguntó Sai mientras lo ayudaba a buscarlo— Es uno de los que me diste hace tres meses, si alguien lo encuentra… tu sabes papá lo que ocurriría…

— Debemos ir a buscarlo, Naruto, Neji ¿Vendrían conmigo?—pidió teniendo la seguridad de que Tsunade se enteraba que habían salido son "escoltas" la pasarían muy mal.

— Vamos— dijo Neji teniendo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Cómo haremos para saber si podremos usar un solo viaje para regresar al futuro?—preguntó Sasuke dirigiéndose a Hinata.

— No lo sé Sasuke-san, en nuestro primer intento el portal se cerró en poco tiempo, supongo que debemos encontrar un modo de mantener el portal abierto por más tiempo para que todos los niños pasen.

— Si, pero…

— ¿Y si en ponen a un controlador de chakra externo?—propuso Sakura pensando que tal vez la estrategia que utilizaron con el reloj dorado les podría funcionar.

Con duda sobre lo dicho por su esposa, Sasuke trato de saber a lo que se refería

— ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?

— Lo que quiero decir es que si alguien hace lo mismo que hicieron los jinchuriquis para administrar el chakra al reloj, en este caso ¿Y si un Hyuga hace lo mismo pero de forma externa? Es decir que le de apoyo a Hinata.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron por un segundo pensando si sería correcto hacer eso.

— Tiene sentido, pero ¿Quién sería?—preguntó Naruto pensando en la posibilidad de que fuera Neji quien era el que tenía un mejor control sobre su cuerpo.

— Yo… tal vez debería de ser Neji-niisan— sugirió la joven Hinata con timidez al interrumpir la conversación de los del futuro —Neji-niisan sería el ideal, el es mucho mejor que yo— dijo la joven Hyuga jugando con sus dedos.

— Hinata— susurro el joven Naruto admirando su forma en que era tan sincera consigo misma.

— Eso sería lo mejor, pero ¿Qué opinas de eso Hinata-chan?—le pregunto el rubio adulto a su esposa que pensaba en la posibilidad de que la sugerencia de Sakura funcionara.

— Pienso que tal vez pueda funcionar, pero…— se llevó la mano a la boca sintiendo que le costaría demasiado el poder pasar un tiempo junto a su primo — No, nada. Solo tenemos que proponérselo cuando regrese— contestó pensando que debía dejar sus sentimientos a un lado y enfocarse únicamente en el bienestar de los niños.

— Bien, Sasuke ¿Qué piensas de esto?—le preguntó Naruto viendo que su amigo estaba demasiado pensativo.

— Solo intentémoslo, si antes funciono con los jinchuriquis, creo que esto también puede funcionar, y…— se detuvo al sentir una pequeña fluctuación de chakra desde los calabozos — Naruto… ¿Lo sentiste?—le preguntó poniéndose de pie.

— Si…— contesto el rubio antes de salir rápidamente hacia el sótano de la torre.

Siguiéndolo desde atrás Sasuke y Sakura corrieron para ver lo que sucedía.

Poniéndose en posición defensiva detrás de la puerta, Hinata miró a los más jóvenes antes de que el joven Naruto reaccionara.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el rubio adoptando la misma posición.

—Un enemigo— contesto la ahora Uzumaki.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco ante lo valiente y madura que se veia Hinata. Ya había dejado de ser l chica tímida y "rara" que alguna vz había sido, ahora parecía solo querer proteger a los chicos y a sus hijos sin importarle el tener que enfrentarse al enemigo. Hinata ahora era la verdadera definición de Kunoichi.

Sin esperar a que la llamaran, la joven Hinata se puso a lado de su contraparte adulta. Tal vez el haber visto como su versión adulta reaccionaba le había dado el valor o el impulso para actuar sin temor alguno.

— Boruto, cuida de Hima, y los demás, estén atentos— le pidió a los niños quienes ya se habían puesto en guardia.

 **En la prisión de la torre:**

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?—preguntó Sasuke al ver todo tranquilo dentro de las celdas.

— No lo sé, solo sentimos una presencia— dijo Itachi que permanecía en el mismo lugar que el día anterior —Pero tan pronto la sentimos se desvaneció.

Haciendo una inspección visual, tanto Sasuke como Naruto comenzaron a investigar el lugar en busca de algún rastro del enemigo. Buscaron en cada rincón del lugar, tanto los pasillos como las celdas pero no encontraban nada anormal, hasta que llegaron a la celda donde estaban los dos hermanos Uchihas.

— Sasuke, ven aquí…— le pidió Naruto con la voz entrecortada.

Poniéndose a lado del rubio, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al ver lo que Naruto le enseñaba ocultando que nadie más lo viera.

— Ts… mierda— refunfuño en voz baja al sentir que el pedazo de tierra tenía rastros del chakra del zetsu — Naruto… esto es grave.

— Mmm… tenemos que decírselo a la abuela— dijo Naruto guardando la muestra en un pañuelo que tenía en su pantalón.

— ¿Qué buscan aquí, idiotas?—les preguntó el joven Sasuke con un toque de fastidio por estar ya dos días encerrado en la prisión — ¿Cuándo demonios me sacaran de aquí? ¿O piensan tenerme aquí para siempre?

— Aquí no hay nada— dijo Sakura entrando a la prisión.

Chasqueando la lengua con fuerza, el joven Sasuke la miro de pies a cabeza. Le molestaba tanto su presencia que su no podía ocultar el odio en su mirada.

— ¿Qué hace está mujer aquí?—pregunto jalando las cadenas que tenía en las manos.

Pretendiendo no sentirse molesta por las palabras del joven Sasuke, Sakura se acerco a la celda.

— Vine a investigar con ellos— dijo con una seriedad apenas creíble.

— ¿Sigues pretendiendo ser una buena kunoichi? Das risa mujer— le dijo intentando que callera en sus provocaciones.

— No lo pretendo, lo soy— le dijo mientras el byakugon brillaba sobre su frente —Podrás decir lo que quieras pequeño Sasuke, pero my en tu interior temes que esto sea real ¿O no?—le preguntó afilando su verde mirada que provoco que el joven Uchiha rechinara sus dientes entre sí.

A lado de él, Itachi sonreía tenuemente por la forma tan brusca en que su futura cuñada había hecho callar a su pequeño hermanito.

— _Esta mujer tiene agallas—_ se dijo observándola con mayor detenimiento. — ¿Aun tienes problemas para resolver el pergamino?—le preguntó Itachi a Sasuke aprovechando la oportunidad.

— Aun no he ido al lugar donde me dijiste, no he tenido el tiempo y es muy peligroso el que salga—contestó pensando que debía de ser sincero con su hermano.

— Haces bien en ser precavido, pero…

— ¿Tan cobarde te has vuelto en este tiempo?—le preguntó su versión joven.

Rodando los ojos mientras se aguantaba las ganas de entrar en la celda y golpear a su contraparte, Sasuke solo se trono los dedos.

— No, solo deje de ser un estúpido impulsivo, ahora uso más el cerebro…— dijo haciendo reír a Naruto y a Sakura.

— Que vergüenza que me haya convertido en alguien como tú— soltó con rabia el joven Sasuke tratando de quitarse las cadenas.

— Esto parece un deyavu— dijo el adulto Uchiha caminado fuera de la prisión.

Lo que todos habían pasado por alto, era que en la otra celda Obito había despertado, pero gracias a su extraordinaria habilidad se había hecho pasar aun por inconsciente.

— _Ese maldito Zetsu… pero, gracias a lo que pudo hacer ahora sé que hacer… todos esos malditos mocosos me las pagaran… esa maldita chica será mía…_ — juró mientras comenzaba a desatar con cuidado las esposas de chakra con ayuda del pequeño artefacto que el Zetsu había ingresado en su celda.

 **En la oficina de Tsunade:**

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Hinata al ver que Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto entraban con cara de preocupación.

— Fue el Zetsu, ese bastardo es el que se infiltro en Konoha, pero por alguna razón solo entro por un momento en la prisión, parece que intentó hacer algo pero cuando sintió nuestra presencia emprendió la huida— dijo Naruto reprimiendo su enojo al recordar todo lo que "esa" cosa había provocado antes y durante la guerra.

— ¿El Zetsu? ¿Estás seguro de eso Naruto-kun?

— ¿Qué es el Zetsu?—preguntaron los jóvenes Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

— Es una identidad creada por… por Akatsuki— contesto Naruto sin saber que otra explicación dar— Es muy peligroso y estoy seguro que su misión es liberar a O… a Tobi.

— ¿Al tipo de la máscara? ¡Tenemos que avisarle a la abula!—gritó el rubio mirando por la ventana.

— Sakura-chan puso un sello más fuerte en la prisión para evitar que cualquier otra cosa entre o salga, pero debemos poner más vigilancia en ella…

— Yo iré…— dijo el joven Naruto con determinación.

— Yo ire a avisarle a Tsunade-sama— dijo Hinata viendo la seriedad del problema.

Pensando que Naruto no sería suficiente para vigilar la prisión, Sakura se puso frente a él

— Yo iré contigo, Naruto, y no estoy pidiendo tu opinión, tu solo no podrás si algo pasa— le dejo en claro antes de que se negara.

— Vamos—

Habiendose marchado los tres jóvenes, los del futuro se quedaron solos para poder poner un plan en claro.

— Papá, si fue el Zetsu, ¿No crees que tenga ya un plan bien detallado para liberar a Obito?—le preguntó Sarada a Sasuke.

— Si, eso es lo más probable, pero aun así nosotros somos más que él y…

— Espera Sasuke, sabes que puede traer refuerzos, en todo este tiempo apenas supimos que es él, si fue inteligente llamó a los demás Akatsuki para que lo ayudaran…— dijo Naruto pensando con detenimiento.

— No, no lo creo, en este momento el Zetsu solo debe de pensar a favor de Madara, y si es así su misión es liberar únicamente a Obito para capturar a Sarada. Si Obito es liberado… no sabemos qué desastre causaría— contesto Sasuke imaginándose todas las cosas que el ex-amigo de Kakashi haría por el hecho de hacer cumplir su voluntad.

— ¡Y Sai aun no regresa!—se quejo Sakura poniéndose nerviosa sabiendo hasta donde era capaz de llegar Obito en pro de sus ideales.

— Cálmate Sakura, no dejaremos que ese tipo piense siquiera en salir de la prisión— le dijo Sasuke caminando de regreso al sótano.

Itentandolo detener, Naruto lo tomo por el brazo para que recapacitara antes de irse

— Espera Sasuke, aun…

— No, Naruto. Deberías saber que no debemos subestimar al zetsu, y menos ahora que arriesgamos demasiado— dijo mirando a todos los pequeños que se notaban visiblemente nerviosos porque sabían más o menos quién era y que representaba la figura de Obito en la historia de Konoha.

— Hey Shikadai ¿Ese tipo no es un Uchiha?—preguntó ChouChou en voz baja.

— Si, por eso todos están nerviosos— contesto el Nara tratando de mantener la compostura.

— ¿Tan peligroso es?—preguntó Metal Lee tratando de recordar lo que su padre le había dicho sobre él.

— Si, por su culpa Kagura fue liberada— contesto Shikadai recordándole sus clases de historia de la academia ninja.

— Hokage-sama, ¿Y si logran salir de la prisión o los otros miembros de Akatsuki atacan la villa?—preguntó Mitsuki poniendo presión sobre los hombros de Naruto.

— Eso es lo que temó, por eso debemos de estar preparados— dijo Naruto sintiendo que el hijo de Orochimaru ocultaba algo detrás de su profunda mirada.

— Hokage-sama, sabemos que Obito pretenderá capturar a Sarada y también probablemente a Himawari, ¿Por qué no las llevan a un lugar má seguro donde no pueda llegar a ellas?—propuso el peliblanco con una mirada serpentina y calculadora.

— Mitsuki, entre menos llamemos la atención es mejor…— dijo trayendo contra si a Himawari que se había llenado de miedo al escuchar que Obito quería llevarla con él.

— Hokage-sama, Obito solo atacara donde estén ellas dos, si eso hace muchos estaremos envueltos en el caos ¿Está seguro de involucrarnos a todos nosotros?—preguntó abriendo un poco los ojos, dejando ver su fría mirada.

— Basta de conjeturas, Mitsuki. Los adultos los protegeremos aunque tengamos que ensuciarnos las manos— le dijo Sakura sintiendo la presión que conllevaban las palabras de Mitsuki.

 **En el pasillo posterior a la entrada a la torre Hokage:**

Sasuke caminaba a paso apresurado mientras pensaba en como atraer al Zetsu para hacerle frente y capturarlo antes de que hiciera cualquier otra cosa para liberar a Obito y en un caso extremo al joven Sasuke, ya que estaba convencido de que no liberaría a Itachi por haberle arruinado sus planes para capturar a Sarada.

— _¿Y si pretende hacerle algo a Itachi?—_ se preguntó deteniéndose de golpe frente a la puerta de la torre — _Maldición…—_ escupió con frialdad pero antes de retomar su camino vio llegar a Tsunade seguida de Jiraiya y Hinata.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó?—preguntó una enardecida Tsunade con cara desencajada y con poco aire por haber corrido deprisa.

— Ts…— chasqueó Sasuke la lengua sin las ganas de tener que darle explicaciones a la rubia— Es mejor que vayamos a tu oficina— sugirió dando media vuelta.

— Ahora sí, ¿Podrían explicarme lo que pasó mientras yo no estaba?—preguntó Tsunade con tono amenazador al mismo tiempo en que entraba a su oficina.

— Hace una media hora sentimos una fuerte presencia en la prisión y…

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! Hinata me lo explico con detalle… Pero ¿Cómo demonios es que no pudieron verlo?—preguntó perdiendo los estribos.

Para Tsunade, la forma en que el zetsu se había burlado de ella ya era demasiado, ni siquiera los mejores shinobis de la ladea habían podido dar con él y mucho menos capturarlo. Se sentía como una tonta que jugaba al gato y al ratón, y eso la tenía con el estrés por las nubes, estaba con los nervios a tope que ni siquiera había podido dormir en los últimos días.

— No es nuestra culpa, el zetsu es un "ser" escurridizo, su especialidad es infiltrarse sin dejar muchos rastros pero esta vez ha estado mucho tiempo por aquí ya no necesita ocultarse tanto— dijo Naruto sin dejarse intimidar por Tsunade.

— Si pudo entrar con tanta facilidad a la prisión ¿Ustedes creen que no lo intentará ir de nuevo para liberar a Tobi y a los demás? El querrá sacar a Tobi y con ello liberar a Sasuke para que hag la distracción e intente matar a Itachi, si eso ocurre tengan por seguro que se producirá un total desastre.

Sasuke y Naruto asintieron, era lo mismo que habían deducido desde el principio.

— Por eso Sakura-chan puso una barrera más fuerte para que ya nada pudiera pasar, si en dado caso que eso suceda nos daremos cuenta de inmediato— informó Naruto para que Tsunade pudiera tranquilizarce aunque fuera solo un poco.

— ¿Y eso qué? ¡Debemos encontrar ahora más que nunca a esa maldita cosa!—gritó estampando el puño contra su escritorio — ¿Quién está vigilando la prisión?

— Naruto y Sakura— contestó Sasuke haciendo alusión a los más jóvenes.

— Bien, ¿Y donde esta Neji y el Sai del futuro?—preguntó Tsunade tras haber respirado profundamente.

— Fueron a buscar un pergamino que Inojin perdió cuando lo capturaron—dijo Sakura mirando a través de la ventana para ver si veía a los tres shinobis.

— ¿Qué tan importante puede ser ese pergamino para que salieran tan de repente?—preguntó Tsunade entre dientes evitando volver a explotar de nuevo.

— Ese pergamino contiene las mayores enseñanzas que Sai-san ha descubierto en sus investigaciones de jutsus de tinta y que además fueron unidos con jutsus del clan Yamanaka— respondió Shikadai, el cual era el que sabia eso porque ese pergamino era el que usaba últimamente Inojin cuando hacían el equipo Shika-Ino-Cho.

— Y si alguien lo encuentra, que no sea del clan Yamanaka los pondrá en serios aprietos— lo apoyó ChouChou que sabía cuan celosos eran los secretos que su equipo era en cuento a la privacidad de sus técnicas.

— Ts, como sea, solo espero que lleguen pronto— dijo calmándose un poco confiando en que Neji los mantendría a raya.

— Tsunade, respira un poco, o te hará daño, mujer— le pidió Jiraiya que sentía como se estaba presionando su ex compañera de equipo.

— Denme la muestra, Hinata ve y llama a Shikamaru y a Kiba, debemos de hacer una revisión de esto para poder saber donde puede estar esa maldita cosa.

Las muestras que habían obtenido anteriormente, eran demasiado pequeñas o muy débiles como para poder utilizarlas para que los perros del clan Inuzuka las utilizaran para rastrear al Zetsu, pero ahora tenían la ventaja, si no podían rastrearlo con eso, sería demasiada su mala suerte o su falta de habilidad como para no hacerlo.

— Antes que otra cosa, Tsunade-sama, ya encontramos una opción para poder….—un terrible ruido hueco invadió toda la torre Hokage haciéndola temblar por toda su estructura.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Tsunade corriendo hacia el pasillo.

Sin responder nada, Naruto y Sasuke corrieron hacia la prisión para cerciorarse que Obito no escapara.

— Sakura, Hinata, protéjanlos— ordenó Tsunade señalando a los más pequeños al mismo tiempo en que Jiraiya salía por la ventana para proteger la entrada de la torre.

 **En la prisión:**

— cof, cof ¿Sakura-chan estás bien?—preguntó Naruto tratando de ponerse de pie, pero su pierna estaba atravesada por una varilla de metal que le impedía hacerlo.

— ¡Por fin libre! Ahora decide Sasuke ¿Mataras a tu querido hermano o vendrás conmigo para sembrar el horror en Konoha?

— No tengo que obedecer lo que me ordenas, yo hare lo que quiera— contestó sobándose las manos por el dolor que le habían causado el estar esposado por varios días.

— Ja, haz lo que quieras— dijo caminando a la salida de la prisión— Esa mujer pensó que esa simple barrera me detendría… pero tengo que admitir que fue bastante buena como para haberlo intentado— contesto antes de que el zetsu lo guiara hacia afuera.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Sasuke? ¿En verdad me mataras?—lo interrogó Itachi sin señal alguna de que se viera preocupado o temeroso por su vida.

— ¿Eso quieres verdad? No acabare tu vida de forma tan fácil, primero te quiero hacer sufrir como a nadie en el mundo, si lo hago ahora será demasiado rápido ¡Tu mereces la peor muerte de todas!—le grito mirándolo con el sharingan en sus ojos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me dejaras aquí? Y dijiste que tu yo adulto era suave

Haciéndolo enojar, Sasuke le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que hizo que Itachi se doblara del dolor.

— Guarda silencio, imbécil, ten por seguro que te volveré a ver, y esa vez será cuando te mate— le advirtió dándole una última patada que lo dejo aun más herido.

— ¿Sakura-chan? ¡Sakura-chan despierta!—le grito Naruto al verla tirada a varios metros de él.

— Vaya, la chica sucesora de Tsunade, sería divertido llevarla conmigo, pero no podre con tres mujeres… así que adiós, pequeña flor de cerezo— le dijo acariciando su rostro con delicadeza.

— No… no la toques maldito…

— ¡Silencio, mocoso jinchuriki!—le gritó tomándolo del cuello — En este momento me sirves más vivo que muerto, o de lo contrario te mataría aquí mismo.

Naruto sentía demasiado dolor en su pierna, estaba seguro que algo había impregnado el ambiente como para que su habilidad de curación que el Kyubi le daba no sirviera para nada.

— ¡Tu maldito…!— gruñó Naruto comenzando a sentir que el Kyubi se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

— Ahora no, mocoso— le advirtió Obito golpeándolo en el estomago con una fuerte cantidad de chakra de color rojo en su mano.

— Na… Naruto…— susurró Sakura su nombre al ver que era golpeado —Suéltalo….

— Tu voz me irrita— dijo Sasuke al salir de dentro de la prisión— ¿Sasuke-kun? Tu…

— ¡Te dije que te callaras!—le gritó Sasuke alzándola del brazo hasta ponerla a su altura para posteriormente sujetarla del cuello.

— Vaya falta de originalidad— dijo Obito cuando Sasuke hizo lo mismo que él con Naruto — Nos vemos pronto Sasuke— se despidió Obito desapareciendo en unos de los túneles que el Zetsu había hecho bajo el suelo del pasillo.

— Sa… Sasuke-kun…— gimió Sakura sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a abandonar sus pulmones.

— De esta forma evitare que "ese" futuro se cumpla— le dijo apretando más fuerte el cuello de Sakura.

La Haruno no podía respirar más, tenía al menos cuatro costillas rotas y al parecer el hígado perforado, por lo que no podía reunir la fuerza necesaria como para defenderse del Uchiha.

— Me fastidias demasiado, Sakura— dijo Sasuke mientras en sus ojos giraban las aspas de su sharingan.

Las lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Sakura, su último aliento estaba siendo contenido dentro de su cuerpo y estaba segura que en cualquier momento perdería contra la fuerza de Sasuke.

— Sa… Sa… Sasuke-kun.. Por…

— ¡Deja de hablar, con un demonio!—gritó fuertemente el Uchiha poniendo mayor presión en el cuello de la mujer hasta que pensó que la mataría.

— Sasuke-kun…

— ¡Con un dem…!—

El joven Uchiha salió volando tan fuertemente hacia su izquierda que la pared se quebró con demasiada facilidad.

— ¡Hare que te arrepientas por haberla tocado!—grito el Sasuke adulto con furia a su contraparte mientras sujetaba a la joven Sakura contra su pecho

— ¡Tu maldito bastardo!—respondió el joven Uchiha levantándose del suelo y empuñando una varilla del lugar impregnándola con el chidori.

…

— Eso es todo, ahora pondremos en marcha nuestro plan… debemos acabar con los últimos Uchihas, con Tsunade y con ese maldito mocoso Jinchuriki— dijo Danzo poniéndose de pie frente a la mesa del consejo.

— No tenemos otra opción, Tsunade nos ha orillado a esto— dijo la vieja Hokaru.

— Ese mocoso del Kyubi debe de ser erradicado junto con esa maldita bestia— gritó el anciano Homura mientras limpiaba su pipa.

— _Ahora Konoha será solo mía… ¡Hare que esta villa renazca desde la raíz!—_ se dijo para si mismo Danzo mientras sostenía en sus manos un pergmino con el mismo sello que Itachi había encontrado en la villa de origen de los Uchiha — _Esos malditos Uchihas labraron su propia destrucción—_ susurró mostrando en el pergamino un esquema donde estaban dibujados diez sharingans de diferentes Uchihas— _Solo falta un ojo más… uno más para que se haga realidad mi sueño—_ dijo imaginando en su mente a Sarada.

….

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y como siempre gracias por sus comentarios tanto en facebook como por fanfiction.**

 **¡LOS AMO Y FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO Y DIA DE REYES! xD**


	16. El peor momento (capitulo nuevo)

**Primero que nada: una disculpa a todos, ayer con el cansancio y todo, publique el epilogo de Sasuke. Sakura y el otro Sasuke como el cap 16 de Desastre temporal ¡PERDON!**

 **Segundo: Grias a todos por sus comentarios en facebok, likes y las graciosas y tan lindas conversaciones a todos los que me han agregado a facebook.**

 **Tercero: Gracias por los reviews, follows y favs aquí en fanfiction, y como dije hace muchos capítulos, me tome el atrevimiento de cambiar algunas cosas con respecto a la enfermedad de Itachi en sus ojos para plantear la idea sobre el "síndrome del niño genio" así como los orígenes sobre el clan Uchiha.**

 **Cuarto: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, DÍA DE REYES Y REGRESO A CLASES/TRABAJO! xD**

 **En fin, pasen y lean:**

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL: DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 16.- EL PEOR MOMENTO**

— ¡Hare que te arrepientas por haberla tocado!—grito el Sasuke adulto con furia a su contraparte mientras sujetaba a la joven Sakura contra su pecho

— ¡Tu maldito bastardo!—respondió el joven Uchiha levantándose del suelo y empuñando una varilla del lugar impregnándola con el chidori.

Cerciorándose que Sakura aun respirará, Sasuke la depositó con cuidado sobre el suelo poniéndole encima su capa para protegerla de alguna forma.

Aun más furioso por la forma en que su contraparte había protegido a la joven Sakura, el Uchiha menor aumentó la intensidad del chidori sobre la varilla.

— ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?—preguntó el adulto en voz baja pero con tono sumamente amenazante.

— Por qué se me dio la gana— contesto el menor esbozando una caprichosa sonrisa que le daba un aspecto de psicópata enjaulado.

El adulto chasqueó la lengua enojado consigo mismo, por no haber llegado a tiempo, pero esta vez no sería Naruto el que le pondría un alto a su yo menor, sino el mismo.

— Deja a un lado esa varilla o no respondo por lo que te haga— le pidió conteniendo muy a su pesar las grandes ganas que tenía de estamparlo de un puñetazo contra la pared.

— Yo soy tu, no te atreverías a ponerme una mano encima… lo sé, no tienes las agallas de lastimarte a ti mismo— respondió el menor dando un pasó al frente señalando a Sakura en el suelo.

— No me pongas a prueba… no ahora…— escupió el mayor entre dientes poniéndose delante de Sakura para que su contraparte no tuviera ni la más mínima posibilidad de dañarla aun más.

— ¡Deja de protegerla! ¡Esa mujer no vale absolutamente nada!—gritó el menor lanzándose sobre él, desbordando un inimaginable odio cegado por la ira que lo invadía desde su interior.

El Sasuke del futuro inmediatamente supo que su contraparte estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de matar a Sakura, pero eso jamás lo permitiría, aun si tuviera que responder violentamente.

— ¡Quítate!—le gritó el menor dándole una estocada directa sobre el costado derecho.

— Ts…— De forma bastante fácil, usando un pequeño chidori, desvió la varilla del menor hasta hacerlo caer al suelo debido a la fuerza que llevaba el mismo.

— ¿?—la cara del menor demostraba su desconcierto por el gran poder que había salido del pequeño chidori, era como si el mayor hubiera comprimido la energía de un chidori de gran magnitud en un pelota de villar.

— No te levantes…— le ordenó el mayor apuntándolo con una varilla que había encontrado a su lado.

— ¿Me estás dando órdenes?—le preguntó el menor levantándose rápidamente y demostrándole que no le tenía miedo y mucho menos que se sentía abrumado por su poder.

— No me retes…— respondió entre dientes el mayor mandando grandes cantidades de corrientes eléctricas a la varilla, la cual solo chispeaba por la cantidad de energía que recorría por toda su longitud.

— ¡Deja de proteger a esa mujer! ¡No permitiré que ese estúpido futuro se haga realidad!

El solo pensar en una vida donde no estuviera con su ahora familia, Sakura y Sarada no estuvieran a su lado, hizo que Sasuke fuera rodeado por un siniestra aura oscura.

— Imbécil… no sabes lo que dices…— susurró poniéndose frente a su versión joven.

— ¿Te refieres a esas dos…? ¡Aghh!—gritó fuertemente al sentir como un gran pulso eléctrico recorría de su estomago a todo su cuerpo.

— Te dije que no volvieras a hablar mal de ellas ¡Imbécil!—le gritó lanzándolo a lo lejos usando un pequeño chidori que solo contenía la energía necesaria para dejarlo inconsciente.

— ¡Agh!—gimió el menor sintiendo el impacto de su cuerpo contra la dura pared — Tu…— con la fuerza que le restaba intentaba ponerse de pie, pero la descarga eléctrica había afectado momentáneamente sus articulaciones —Yo no… me convertiré en ti…— dijo sosteniéndose con su varilla clavada en el suelo — Eres… demasiado patético…

— Aquí el único patético eres tu…—contesto el mayor apareciendo frente a él para un segundo después darle un golpe en la nuca.

— ¡Aghh…!—gimió de nuevo quedando totalmente desmayado.

— ¡Sasuke!—gritó Naruto llegando con Sakura, la cual se suponía que debería de haberse quedado con Hinata y los demás.

— Sakura atiende a la otra Sakura… está mal… Obito escapó.

— Si, ya lo sabemos, la abuela Tsunade fue en busca de su rastro…— contesto un frustrado Naruto al haber discutido con la Hokage que se había negado a que él y/o Sakura la ayudaran.

Al ver a su versión menor más joven, Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca por el shock que le producía verse a "sí misma" en tan mal estado.

— ¿Qué demonios?—preguntó Naruto asustado al ver a su versión más joven tirado al otro lado del pasillo — ¡Hey, mini-yo despierta!—le pidió Naruto a su yo menor sacudiéndolo con cuidado — Esto se ve mal— susurró viendo la herida que tenía en la pierna.

— Estará bien—dijo Sakura después de haber sanado las heridas superficiales y las costillas rotas que tenía su versión menor.

— Sakura-chan, cura a mi mini-yo, su pierna está muy dañada, y no sé porque la curación del Kyubi no puede hacer nada— dijo nervioso por no saberse dar una buena explicación por la ausencia del poder curativo de Kurama.

—Esto es demasiado raro— susurró Sakura extrayendo la varilla que el joven Naruto tenía en la pierna.

Como buena medico, Sakura sabía cómo era el sistema de recuperación de sus compañeros, y con solo ver como habían resultado heridos, tanto su joven yo, como Naruto, era algo que no tenía nada de normal.

— Tendré que hacer algunas pruebas— se dijo terminando de dar el tratamiento médico al joven rubio.

— ¿? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Sakura-chan!—gritó el joven Naruto sentándose de un brinco — ¡Agh! ¡Duele!—se quejó tocándose la pierna lastimada.

— No te muevas, o te lastimarás más— le regañó Sakura.

El Naruto adulto suspiró aliviado al ver a su contraparte ya despierta, pero al momento de querer buscar a Sasuke, su mirada se posó sobre una persona.

— Sasuke ¿Tu le hiciste eso a… al mini teme?—pregunto Naruto dándose cuenta que el joven Sasuke estaba a solo unos pasos de él.

— Olvídate de eso, Sakura, ven y atiende a Itachi— le pidió al entrar en la celda donde su hermano permanecía inconsciente y con señales de haber sido herido.

Sasuke golpeó la pared sabiendo que había sido su contraparte que había dejado a si a Itachi. Ni siquiera podía aceptar que él había llegado a ser tan impredecible e imprudente al actuar así, pero al mismo tiempo se decía a si mismo que incluso podía llegar a ser peor.

— Esto es demasiado— dijo en voz alta mirando como Sakura le quitaba las esposas a su hermano y procedía a atenderlo.

—… por fortuna las costillas no perforaron ningún órgano— dijo Sakura terminando de aplicar el jutsu medico.

— ¿Eh?—al no haber escuchado todo lo que Sakura le había dicho, Sasuke no supo lo que le había pasado a Itachi.

— Alguien le dio una patada demasiado fuerte a Itachi, eso no sería algo importante para un shinobi de su categoría, pero el constante drenado de chakra y lo que invadió el aire de este lugar cuando Obito salió lo volvió demasiado débil.

— ¿Qué quieres decir sakura con eso? ¿Obito mezcló una clase de veneno u otra cosa en el ambiente?

— Si, ¿Ves esto?—le preguntó señalando una pequeña cinta de papel blanco que en segundo se había vuelto de color morado — Es una clase de agente paralizante muy potente que solo funciona en los primeros veinte segundos cuando es mezclado con el aire.

— Ese maldito…— gruño entre dientes el Uchiha recordando la forma en que el Zetsu solía trabajar.

— Hay que llevarlos a todos a otro lugar, este sitio ya no es seguro— ordenó Naruto sin esperar a que algo peor pasará.

…..

— Danzo, confió en tu plan, pero ¿No será mejor que esperemos un poco más?—pregunto la anciana Koharu.

— No, el tiempo es vital en esto y el factor sorpresa es aun más importante en esta operación.

— Koharu, deja de pensar en cosas innecesarias— se quejo el viejo Homura cruzado de brazos.

— umm… lo que sea por el bien de Konoha— susurró la anciana saliendo del edificio dejando atrás a Danzo y a Homura.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer que ella participe?—preguntó Homura viendo como Koharu desaparecía entre las calles.

— Si… está es nuestra gran oportunidad— contestó el verdadero asesino del clan Uchiha recordando lo que había pasado dos días antes.

 **Flashback:**

Después de haber deliberado que todo Uchiha sobre la faz del mundo shinobi debía ser eliminado, Danzo se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, el aire comenzaba a sentirse demasiado pesado y al sentir que estaba siendo observado, decidió seguir con la conversación con los otros dos miembros del consejo, pero con la obvia intención de poner atención a su alrededor para no levantar sospechas de que sabía que era vigilado.

Cuando dedujo que los intrusos no tenían la intensión de atacarlos o seguir escuchando la conversación, permaneció en silencio dejando que Koharu y Homura dieran sus puntos de vistas hasta que sintió que los intrusos se habían marchado.

— Unos bichos indeseados se infiltraron en el archivo— dijo con relativa calma.

— ¡Eso es imposible!—dijo Homura con tono de indignación — ¡La seguridad de este lugar es magnánima!

— Lo que quiere decir que fue un trabajo interno— contestó Danzo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el archivo — Fue esplendido, lo hicieron muy bien, incluso pudieron quitar los pergaminos de protección y volverlos a poner en su mismo sitio…— dijo asombrado por el trabajo tan profesional realizado por el grupo de Neji.

— ¡Qué atrevimiento! ¡El que lo haya hecho merece la pena capital!—gritó furiosa la anciana Koharu.

— Espera un momento, Koharu… esos insectos pensaron que tomaron todas las precauciones pero olvidaron algo…— susurró arrogante señalando el techo— yo mismo cree este sistema de seguridad— dijo señalando un símbolo que parecía ser una media luna rodeado de un serie de puntos que formaban un círculo perfecto, el cual apenas se podía ver en la oscuridad del lugar.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntaron los dos ancianos al mismo tiempo.

— Pongan atención— pidió Danzo haciendo una serie de sellos con las manos despidiendo al final un hilo de chakra de color verde que fue lanzado en medio del símbolo.

Lentamente una luz del mismo color del chakra que había salido del jutsu de Danzo ilumino la habitación dando forma en segundos a las siluetas de todos los integrantes del grupo de Neji, que al mismo tiempo y de forma rápida repetían las acciones que habían llevado a cabo en dicho lugar.

— Los mocosos de Tsunade…— gruño Danzo con furia.

— ¡Debemos detenerlos!—gritó una histérica Koharu.

— No, esos mocosos deberán primero presentar pruebas fehacientes de nuestros planes, y ese mocoso Hyuga lo sabe, si nos acusan usando solo su palabra contra la nuestra será un suicidio para ellos, y eso lo saben de sobra, además, si se lo cuentan a Tsunade, esta primero deberá de delegar un grupo para que demuestren pruebas que será inútil porque todo lo que apunte a la matanza de los Uchiha está destruido. Así que mantengan la calma.

— ¿Pero por qué se atrevieron a entrar aquí? ¿Por qué tomaron un riesgo tan grande en entrar a este lugar sabiendo que estaríamos aquí y que era casi un hecho que sabríamos de su osadía?—preguntó Homura nervioso pensando en la gravedad de la situación.

— Ustedes mismos se percataron, ese mocoso se llevó ese pergamino… tu mismo lo deberías de saber, Homura— le dijo señalando la caja propiedad del anciano — Esa era tu caja donde guardas tus más importantes pergaminos.

Rápidamente, el anciano retiró el sello y con un gritó de horror vio cual de sus valiosas posesiones ya no estaban dentro— Mi pergamino de tiempo y espacio… el pergamino que habla sobre el reloj dorado y la diosa Amira… ¿Por qué quieren ese pergamino? ¡Ese pergamino solo es importante para mí! ¡Esos ignorantes no saben lo impor…!

— No, ellos saben que tan importante es… y ahí radica la respuesta…— dijo Danzo saliendo hacia la puerta principal.

Del interior de su ropa saco un pequeño pergamino que tenía extrañas inscripciones, desconocidas incluso para los dos ancianos que observaban en total silencio.

Recitando en voz baja un jutsu, Danzo invoco desde el interior del pergamino lo que parecía ser una extraña criatura de aspecto serpentino con alas.

— Ve hacia la torre Hokage y enséñame lo que ocurre en la oficina de Tsunade— le ordenó dejando volar a la criatura en dirección al edificio donde trabajaba la líder de Konoha.

Después de esto, Danzo rápidamente dibujó los mismo símbolos que estaban en el pergamino sobre un gran espejo que estaba a un lado de la habitación mientras recitaba algunos palabras en un extraño idioma.

Tras cinco minutos que parecieron eternos, los tres miembros del consejo vieron como el espejo comenzaba a vibrar hasta que una imagen se proyectó sobre él.

— Funcionó— susurró feliz Danzo observando lo mismo que su "serpiente" veía desde el interior de la oficina de Tsunade.

Poco tiempo duró su sonrisa al ver a todos los jóvenes shinobis que estaban en la oficina de Tsunade, pero aun más al notar que no estaba la Hokage sino Kurenai que fungía como la dirigente.

— ¿Qué hace esa mujer…— sus pregunta quedo a medio formular cuando vio entrar a un niño idéntico a Naruto solo que más joven.

Por veinte minutos los tres consejos no pronunciaron oración, pregunta o maldición alguna, el trió de shinobis estaban tan sorprendidos y al mismo aterrados y maravillados que sus cerebros apenas y podía con toda la cantidad de información que detallaban los shinobis en la oficina de Tsunade.

— Esta es nuestra más grande oportunidad…— pronunció Danzo temblando de emoción al pensar en las miles de posibilidades que tenían entre manos para poder moldear el futuro a su antojo.

— Esto es maravilloso ¡Todo mi trabajo no fue en vano!—gritó feliz Homura al ver el fruto de sus esfuerzos.

Un poco reacia al aceptar el punto de vista de sus dos compañeros, la anciana Koharu pensó en lo peligroso que sería manipular el futuro a su conveniencia utilizando los pergaminos a su favor.

— Debemos pensar en las consecuencias…— dijo con voz firme la anciana para que la tomaran enserio.

— ¡Eso es lo de menos! Podemos reescribir el futuro a nuestro favor ¿Escuchaste el futuro que le depara a Konoha? ¡Si utilizamos este poder haremos de Konoha una potencia por encima de todas las aldeas! Y por si fuera poco podremos acabar con Akatsuki en un solo movimiento; si eso sucede, todas las aldeas temerán nuestro poder— exclamó Danzo embelesado convencido por sus propias palabras.

— Konoha es y siempre ha sido una potencia militar, no podemos reducirnos a una aldea Shinobi que proclama la paz ante otras aldeas, Konoha debe de ser fuerte ante las demás, nuestro propósito es proteger al país del fuego velando por los intereses del señor feudal, además nosotros mismos podremos hacernos cargo de Akatsuki, y así nuestro poder militar aumentará frente a los demás, la única paz a la que debemos aspirar es aquella donde Konoha tenga el control sobre las demás aldeas— dijo Homura con seriedad apoyando la decisión de Danzo.

El hombre sonrió con altanería regresando al interior de la sala de juntas, para poder poner en marcha un plan.

— Como escucharon, hay una mocosa Uchiha entre ellos… si Tsunade la trae con vida nuestro plan podrá ser aun mejor; si obtengo sus ojos, el jutsu que tanto me ha costado desarrollar por fin podrá volverse realidad, en este casó nadie podrá detenernos… Konoha será por fin nuestra— proclamó seguro de que su maquiavélico plan funcionaria.

— Solo tendremos que esperar a que Tsunade regrese— dijo Homura viendo cruzando los dedos de sus manos debajo de su barbilla.

Al día siguiente, y con la desesperación a su máximo nivel, los tres consejeros esperaban con impaciencia el arribo de la Hokage, pero no fue hasta más entrada la tarde cuando el espejo de la habitación comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

— Es hora…—

Y como si de un deyavu se tratase, por casi una hora los tres miembros permanecieron anonadados al ver lo que pasaba al interior de la oficina de la Hokage, hasta que pasada la noche, los tres terminaron de ver el acontecimiento.

— Im… imposible…— susurró la anciana Koharu sin poderse quitar de la mente la imagen de los adultos Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto frente a Tsunade.

— ¡Ese maldito mocoso Uchiha! ¡¿Quién demonios le permitió regresar a Konoha después de haber arrastrado por los suelos el nombre de Konoha?!—gritó Danzo furioso y con los ojos inyectados en sangre al mismo tiempo en que sentía un inmenso dolor en su brazo derecho.

— ¡Inaceptable que ese mocoso del Kyubi haya sido nombrado Hokage! ¡Konoha no puede ser dirigida por un monstruo como él!—bramó un encolerizado Homura que exclamaba al cielo.

— Peor aun que Hiashi haya dejado que su hija haya formado una familia con ese maldito niño— dijo Koharu rompiendo en cólera.

— Ahora ambos entienden mi punto, el destino y futuro de Konoha, está en nuestras manos… de nosotros depende dejar o no que Konoha se convierta en un paraje de shinobis pasivos y patéticos que buscan la paz a través de cuerdos con las aldeas enemigas y no la superioridad como aldea ninja— exclamó Danzo golpeando su puño contra la mesa — La paz a la que debe de aspirar Konoha es únicamente aquella que alcance tras haber aniquilado a todos sus enemigos.

 **Fin del flashback.**

— Sasuke Uchiha… Itachi Uchiha… hare que paguen con esa mocosa…— susurró con una sonrisa que irradiaba veneno a su paso.

 **A las afueras del bosque de Konoha:**

— ¡Del otro lado!—gritó Kiba al ver que Akamaru había encontrado un rastro de Obito.

— ¡Atrapen a ese bastardo!—ordenó Tsunade dirigiéndose al lugar a donde había señalado Kiba.

— Correcto, ahora utilizaremos todo esta caos…— dijo Obito haciendo desaparecer su clon de sombra que servía de señuelo para despistar a Tsunade y a su equipo de búsqueda.

— ¡Desplieguen a los demás alrededor! Tobi tiene a un zetsu con él, no sabemos si esa cosa llamó a más refuerzos ¡No pierdan la concentración y mucho menos pasen nada por alto!—ordenó Tsunade teniendo un mal presentimiento.

— ¡El rastró se perdió!—gritó Kiba llegando al lugar donde el clon de Obito había desaparecido.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¿Cómo es que lo perdieron?—exigió la Hokage una respuesta inmediata y satisfactoria.

— Fue un señuelo— afirmó Kiba al recoger un pedazo de huella en el fango que pertenecía a la clase de calzado que utilizaba Obito.

Tomando un poco de aire, Tsunade analizó la tierra dándose cuenta que venía de uno de los desagües que estaban detrás de la torre Hokage

— ¡Todos busquen más rastros, yo regresaré a la aldea! Kakashi, quedas al mando ¿Y dónde demonios está Jiraiya?

— Estaba en la villa junto con Asuma-sensei— contestó Lee apuntando hacia el interior de la aldea.

— Hagan lo que ordené, cualquier otra cosa manden un mensaje con Sai.

— _Tobi… ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo? Debí de exigirle una mejor explicación a Naruto… pero… ¿Qué es esto que me hace erizar la piel? ¡Maldición! Este es el peor momento como para que Akatsuki planee atacar Konoha…—_ se decía Tsunade mientras corría velozmente hacia la torre.

Su único plan, era darle luz verde a Naruto y a Sasuke para que se unieran a la búsqueda de "Tobi". Era demasiado tarde, o, a decir verdad ya era inútil el que la gente de toda la villa se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, era mejor protegerlos ahora que aun había tiempo que el tener que seguirles ocultando la verdad exponiéndolos a un gran peligro.

 **Con Neji:**

— ¿Aun no lo encuentran?—preguntó el Hyuga desesperado al ver que el Sai del futuro junto a su hijo aun no localizaban el pergamino del pequeño rubio.

— Estoy seguro que por aquí debe de estar— contestó apenado Inojin buscando con desesperación el pergamino.

— ¿Escucharon eso?—preguntó Sai en voz baja señalando al lado sur de su localización actual.

Los tres estaban en el mismo callejón donde a Inojin, Shikadai y Chou-Chou los habían emboscado Kakashi y Sakura antes de llevarlos con Tsunade, por lo que Inojin estaba más que seguro que su pergamino no podía estar en otro lugar más que en ese.

— Yo no escuché nada— contestó Neji tras haber barrido el área con su Byakugan.

— ¡Aquí está!—gritó emocionado Inojin sacando el rollo de papel del interior de un falso escalón que estaba a unos pasos de ahí.

Comenzando a andar en dirección a la torre Hokage, Neji hizo una señal para que lo siguieran

— Regresemos a…—

Un fuerte estruendo puso en alerta a los tres shinobis al ver una densa nube de polvo expandirse por todo el lugar acompañado de los gritos de los pobladores que estaban cerca del estallido.

Colocando a Inojin detrás de él, Sai corrió a lado de Neji para ver lo que pasaba al mismo tiempo en que socorrían a la gente.

— ¿Están todos bien?—preguntó Neji al ver que la gente corría llena de miedo hacia las calles aledañas del estallido.

Un hombre de mediana edad, castaño y de ojos verdes, tosía con fuerza y al ver al Hyuga se acercó a él para decirle lo que había visto

— Si, nadie está herido ¡Miren hacia allá!—gritó el hombre entrando en pánico mientras apuntaba hacia el lado sur de donde estaban.

Un grupo de Zetsus, de no menos de veinte comenzaron a atacar y destruir los edificios aledaños, sin importarles en lo más mínimo que hubiera gente en ellos.

— Inojin, ve con Tsunade-sama e infórmale sobre esto— le pidió Sai para primeramente alejarlo de ese lugar.

— Pero, papá, podemos enviarle…

— ¡Has lo que te pido!—le gritó alejándose para contener el ataque.

Esta era la tercera vez que su padre le gritaba y en todas esas veces era por que involucraba a un enemigo demasiado fuerte como para que él pudiera siquiera hacer algo para defenderse y ni pensar en atacar.

Un poco frustrado pero no queriendo que su padre se preocupara más por su seguridad, Inojin hizo un ave de tinta para que lo transportará con Tsunade.

…..

— ¿Qué ocurrió?—preguntó la Hinata adulta al ver como Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura traían consigo a sus versiones menores junto con Itachi.

— Obito escapó— le dijo Naruto con voz amarga.

Hinata se llevó ambas manos a la boca sin poder imaginarse el desastre que el Uchiha traería consigo.

— Ya no me duele— dijo el joven Naruto poniéndose a duras penas en pie.

— Siéntate— le ordenó Sakura mirándolo con la vista oscurecida.

— Pero…

— Hazle caso a Sakura-chan, mini-yo, en este momento debes de saber mantener la calma, no sabemos lo que pretenda ese hombre…

— ¡El aun está aquí!—gritó con voz entrecortada Tsunade arribando a la oficina.

— ¿Qué?—Entrando en modo Sannin, Naruto hizo una rápida inspección al lugar detectando inmediatamente a Obito a varios metros de la Torre— ¡Está afuera! Esperen… —pero no era el único, del otro lado de la torre una figura que jamás olvidaría hizo que su cuerpo se tensara — Es… es él— balbuceó mirando con terror a Sasuke.

— ¿Quién? ¿De quién hablas?— al verlo tan pálido como Sai, Sasuke le exigió que le revelará el nombre de esa persona.

— Dan… Danzo ¡Danzo viene hacia aquí!—gritó agarrando fuertemente el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke.

EL Uchiha no supo en qué momento habían comenzado a surgir las llamas del Amaterasu bajo sus pies, pero lo único que sabía era que quería matar a ese infeliz.

— Es… espera Sasuke…— le pidió Itachi que se detuviera al haber despertado tras escuchar el nombre del hombre que le había dado la orden de masacrar a todo su clan.

— ¿Itachi?

— No vayas con ese hombre… él solo va a querer manipularte…—le advirtió Itachi con dolor en la zona donde lo había golpeado el menor.

— Itachi… no me tienes que decir lo que tengo que hacer, Danzo…

— Lo sabes ¿Verdad?—le preguntó Itachi refiriéndose a la masacre del clan.

Sarada tomo la mano de Sasuke, y con ojos suplicantes le rogaba que hiciera caso de la advertencia de Itachi.

Teniendo una disputa interna sobre si enfrentarse a Danzo o acatar la petición de Itachi, Sasuke miraba al suelo tratando de tomar la decisión más prudente, aunque la parte oscura de su alma le pedía a gritos que saliera y matara al bastardo que había acabado con su familia.

— Si, lo sé…—

— Sasuke-kun, por favor…— le rogó Sakura mientras ajustaba las un par de cadenas de supresión de chakra alrededor del joven Uchiha.

— Sasuke, tu ve con Ob… con Tobi, yo detendré a Danzo— le pidió Naruto casi sonando como orden.

— Naruto, tu…

— Sasuke, hazlo— le dijo Naruto mirándolo con los ojos entreabiertos, para después dar un último vistazo a su familia— Hinata-chan protege a los niños, Boruto, has caso a tu madre y cuida de Himawari— fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la ventana, dispuesto a enfrentarse a Danzo.

— ¡Hokague-sama!—gritó Inojin entrando desde el pasillo.

— ¿Inojin? ¿Qué ocurre?—le pregunto Hinata viendo lo nervioso que estaba el joven Yamanaka.

— Papá y Neji-san están enfrentando a un grupo de Zetsus al sur de la aldea…

Sasuke, apretó sus puños y camino a la salida, en este momento solo había un camino por tomar…

— Sakura, ve con Inojin, Hinata… haz lo que Naruto te pidió…

— No…— contestó un poco nerviosa la Uzumaki poniéndose al lado de la esposa del Uchiha— Sakura-chan debe de quedarse aquí, sus habilidades médicas serán requeridas cuando se presenten los heridos… y si voy podre hacer un mejor uso de mis técnicas porque podré formar un buen equipo con Neji-niisan— respondió intentando que Sasuke asintiera a su petición.

— Está bien, solo ten cuidado, Sakura prepara todo el equipo médico que tengas en este lugar…— dijo tomando su espada que antes había olvidado en la sala para después salir en busca de Obito.

— Sakura-chan, lo siento, esto lo hago por ti— se disculpó Hinata dando a entender que se preocupaba por el embarazo de esta y que quería evitar que se pusiera en riesgo.

— Hinata tu…

— Es mi turno de proteger a todos— dijo caminado directo a donde estaban sus dos hijos— Boruto…

El primogénito del Hokage abrazó a su hermana y con aguantándose las ganas de pedirle a Hinata que lo llevará con él, supo que esta vez debía de actuar como adulto.

— Ve mamá.

Hinata les dio una suave sonrisa para inmediatamente pedirle a Inojin que la guiara a donde estaba Neji y Sai peleando con los Zetsus.

…

Una nueva explosión invadió las calles de Konoha, la gente estaba tan alterada que rápidamente un grupo de shinobis abrieron los refugios para evitar que hubiera heridos o lo peor, que gente muriera en medio de la gran confusión.

— ¡Por aquí! ¡Con cuidado!—gritó un shinobi que a simple vista se identificaba como un Hyuga.

— ¿Quién está atacando?—preguntó una chica con rasgos del clan Inuzuka.

— No lo sé, muchos dices que han visto a extraños humanoides por las calles de Konoha mientras otros dicen que es obra de Akatsuki— respondió el joven Hyuga observando con su Byakugan si había más gente para que entrara al refugio — Son todos ¡Cierren las puertas!—gritó a los otros Shinobis que se encargaban del control de dicho bunquer.

No muy lejos de ahí, Neji y Sai peleaban contra el grupo de Zetsus que ahora no eran más que diez, pero que eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para que los dos Shinobis apenas pudieran contenerlos.

— Esto no puede ser, acabamos con cinco y los otros cinco escaparon…— se quejó Neji al tratar de recuperar el aliento mientras Sai utilizaba un grupo de tres leones de tinta para hacer el mayor daño posible a la decena de Zetsus.

— Chōjū Giga— gritó Sai sacando de su pergamino cuatro tigres que hizo para tratar de sellas a un par de Zetsus que estaban cerca de él.

Pero los Zetsus eran demasiado rápidos y solo pudo capturar a uno de ellos, aprovechando el que había logrado escapar para darle un fuerte golpe desde enfrente.

— ¡Hooug!—gritó ferozmente el Zetsu pensando que había logrado su objetivo.

— No tan rápido— soltó Sai burlón al señalar al Zetsu la serpiente de tinta que salía de su pergamino y que había logrado detener el golpe del ser enrollándose alrededor de sus manos.

— ¡Sai! ¡Atrás de ti!—gritó Neji viendo como un Zetsu salía de la tierra y lo atacaba directamente a la espalda.

—Hakke Kuushou (Palma de Aire Celestial) —entonó Hinata logrando salvar por poco el pellejo de Sai.

— ¿Hinata-sama?—dejó salir Neji en voz baja sorprendido por precisión y el poder del golpe que había golpeado Hinata a su oponente.

— ¿Estás bien, Sai-kun?

Sin apartar la mirada del Zetsu que había capturado, Sai solo dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Gracias Hinata, pero ten cuidado, aun quedan ocho— dijo el usuario de jutsus de tinta sellando al Zetsu con dos de sus tigres.

Al ver que el número de sus enemigos aumentaban y el suyo disminuía, los Zetsus se detuvieron como si esperaran alguna orden o señal para evaluar su situación.

— ¿Por qué se detuvieron?—preguntó Neji utilizando su Byakugan para analizar el estado físico de los Zetsus.

— No importa, solo manténganse alerta— pidió Sai, alistando de nuevo su pergamino para contraatacar — Hinata ¿Dónde está Inojin?—preguntó notándose de inmediato su preocupación.

— De camino hacia aquí Tsunade-sama lo llevo consigo, en este momento debe de ya estar en la Torre Hokage…

Hinata calló al ver que de nueva cuenta los Zetsus comenzaban a dirigirse hacia ellos, pero parecían actuar demasiado extraño, aun incluso más que antes. Sin siquiera darles el menor tiempo de decir nada, los ocho seres se abalanzaron a una increíble velocidad hacia los tres shinobis.

— Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)— gritaron al mismo tiempo Neji y Hinata dispuestos a acabar con el mayor numero de Zetsus que pudieran.

— Chōjū Giga— pronunció Sai en voz baja sacando de sus pergaminos cinco aves que al hacer contacto con dos Zetsus hicieron que explotaran con relativa facilidad.

— ¡Haaa!—gritó Hinata al momento de encestar el último golpe en el único Zetsu que quedaba de pie.

— Esto fue demasiado fácil— se quejó Neji mirando los restos de los tres Zetsus que había aniquilado —Es como si les hubieran ordenado que cometieran sucidio…— susurró notando que la nube de polvo comenzaba a difuminarse.

— Si, por que aunque tuvieran heridas, no eran suficientes como para que fueran derrotados con relativa facilidad, y menos en un solo ataque— agregó Sai, soltando varios ratones para que buscaran los rastros de los otros cinco Zetsus que habían escapado antes de que Hinata llegara con ellos.

Escuchando todo con atención, Hinata hacia su propia investigación, inspeccionando con detalle cada parte del lugar donde habían peleado en busca de alguna pista que les dijera que era lo que planeaba Obito.

— Esto es extraño— susurró la Uzumaki arrodillándose a varios metros del lugar al ver que había un frasco que al fondo tenía lo que quedaba de un liquido espeso color verde — No… ¡Sasuke-san!—gritó desesperada corriendo hacia donde estaba el amigo de su esposo.

…..

— Sakura-san ¿No cree que debería de ponerle más cadenas al Sasuke-san de este tiempo?—le sugirió Mitsuki a la Uchiha que se encargaba de tomar revisar el botiquín medico de la enfermería de la torre.

— No, Sasuke-kun ya le hizo bastante daño, no creo que sea capaz de levantarse, hasta dentro de un par de horas.

— Señorita… Sakura-san, creo que deberías de hacerle caso al joven, deberías saber que la gran voluntad y sed de sangre que tiene Sasuke es suficiente como para que se despierte en cualquier momento e intente atacarlos— le dijo Itachi que aun sentía los efectos del paralizante que había esparcido Obito.

— ¿Mamá?—la llamó Sarada al ver que esta se debatía mentalmente si debía de acercarse de nuevo al joven Sasuke.

Sakura era fuerte, pero al estar junto a la joven versión de su esposo, hacia que diferentes sentimientos se acumularan en su pecho, y más ahora después de haber visto como había dejado a su joven yo casi al borde de la muerte. La Uchiha no podía dejar de culparse a sí misma por la forma tan errática en la que, por segunda vez, estaba actuando Sasuke, pero por más que quisiera ayudarlo, simplemente debía de mantener su distancia o ella, su versión menor o yendo más lejos la misma Sarada sufriría las consecuencias.

— Usted tiene razón, Itachi-san…

— ChouChou y Sarada vayan por las cadenas que están en el cuarto que están al lado de la enfermería, Shikadai, por favor acompáñalas.

…

 **Diez minutos antes:**

— ¡Qué patético!—gritó exaltado Danzo mientras evadía uno de los rasengans que Naruto le había lanzando — Que el mocoso del Kyubi se haya convertido en el séptimo Hokage, es una verdadera vergüenza para toda la historia de la villa.

Conteniendo su furia, Naruto creó otro pequeño Rasengan evitando en todo lo posible herir de gravedad al hombre que había destruido la vida de Sasuke.

— Silencio, la única gran vergüenza que tuvo Konoha siempre serás tu— le escupió a la cara mostrando sus ojos llenos de desprecio hacia Danzo.

Naruto no era alguien que guardara rencor a las personas, pero Danzo era de las únicas personas en su vida que jamás podría llegar a comprender por todo lo que le había hecho a tanta gente inocente.

— ¡Yo soy el shinobi que puede convertir a Konoha en la más grande aldea ninja de todos los tiempos! ¡Yo le daré poder militar, tanto que ninguna otra maldita aldea o shinobi querrá interponerse en su camino! ¡Yo haré que en el futuro el tan solo escuchar sobre Konoha, todo hombre, mujer, anciano y niño tiemblen de pies a cabeza! ¡Yo le daré a Konoha el orgullo de ser total y completamente poderosa!

— Estás enfermo Danzo, tu solo buscas el poder para atemorizar a la gente… Konoha no debe de ser así…

— ¡Tu trajiste vergüenza a Konoha! ¿Cómo pudiste atreverte a convertirla en un sitio pacifico que predica la paz? ¡As deshonrado a los antepasados que fundaron a la aldea!— gritó Danzo furico descubriendo su brazo derecho.

Naruto casi vomita al ver todos los sharingans incrustados en el brazo del hombre. La escena era tan escalofriante como repulsiva.

— He puesto en juego mi propio cuerpo para lograr mis objetivos, y si debo de usar esto para detenerte así lo hare— dijo Danzo seguro de que podría hacer algo para deshacerse de Naruto.

— Danzo, lo que has hecho es… es algo que jamás de debiste de haber hecho ¿A cuanta gente has sacrificado por tu meta? ¡Eres un enfermo!

— Son solo peones para lograr la grandeza de Konoha, deberían de estar felices por haberme sido de utilidad… incluso todos y cada uno de los Uchiha— dijo con voz burlona mientras los sharingans de su brazo de activaban de forma bastante siniestra.

Naruto talló sus dientes con fuerza, era casi imposible para él el seguirse conteniendo, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía el haber tomado la decisión de haber sido él y no Sasuke el que se encargará de detener a Danzo, y de no haber sido así, por lo menos en ese momento Sasuke ya lo hubiera matado.

— Lo siento Danzo, pero hasta aquí llega esta plática— le dijo Naruto entrando en modo rikudou sennin.

…

 **Al mismo tiempo con Sasuke:**

— Así que al final sabes quién soy ¿Verdad?—preguntó Obito con la máscara casi deshecha.

Dijo enfundando su Katana con precaución de que Obito no intentara nada

— ¿Para qué lo preguntas si la respuesta es obvia?

El mayor de los dos Uchihas rió sin poder evitarlo, para él el modo tan frio como actuaba Sasuke era tal y como se lo había imaginado.

— ¿Piensas que es seguro que dos Uchihas que posen el dominio completo de las habilidades del rinnegan y del sharingan se enfrenten en este lugar tan pequeño?—le preguntó señalando la torre Hokage que quedaba a medio kilometro de su posición.

— Tengo las habilidades y el poder suficiente para contenerte sin tener que involucrar a más personas.

— Eso mismo es lo que te limita, Sasuke, te preocupa demasiado el bienestar de los demás, mientras que a mí ellos son mi escudo y mi ventaja— respondió Obito retirándose lo que le quedaba de la máscara.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas?—le preguntó Sasuke desenfundando su katana y empuñándola directamente al Akatsuki.

— Acepto que fue mi error no haber formulado un mejor plan para llevarme a esa pequeña "princesa"… si hubiera tenido más información sobre mi alrededor, estoy seguro que Sarada estaría ahora bajo mi absoluto control, cuantas cosas hare con ella cuando por fin la tenga en mi poder— le dijo incitando a Sasuke a que se imaginara a Sarada siendo objeto de los más viles experimentos dejo sus manos.

— Bastardo infeliz, no permitiré que hagas con Sarada lo mismo que Madara hizo contigo.

— ¿?—Obito lo miró con sorpresa, hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar que tanto sabían los del futuro respecto a él, pero si sabían hasta este punto, solo quería decir que en el futuro se habían llegado a enfrentar —Sabes lo de Madara… interesante— susurró abriendo sus brazos hasta llegar a la altura de sus hombros.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan, Obito? Hay demasiados shinobis aquí para contener tu ataque, en este momento tus Zetsus deberán de estar ya derrotados por los demás.

— ¿Eso piensas? Eres demasiado ingenuo, Sasuke— dijo óbito antes de crear cuatro clones suyos.

— ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?—preguntó Sasuke antes de atacar.

…

— ¿Qué son esas cosas?—preguntó Jiraiya atacando a los Zetsus que no dejaban de parecer.

El sannin había utilizado casi todas sus técnicas, pero era como si estuviera en un genjutsu por que no importaba que ninjutsu utilizara, los Zetsus parecían multiplicarse cada vez que acababa con uno.

— ¡Todos los aldeanos han sido asegurados!- gritó Lee derrotando a un par de Zetsus con su taijutsu.

— ¿Dónde está Tsunade?—preguntó el Sannin al ver que otro numeroso grupo de Zetsus venían en su dirección.

— ¡Jiraiya-sensei! ¡Esas cosas se regeneran!—gritó un Azuma que se veía bastante maltratado por un enfrentamiento directo con un grupo de estos seres — Kakashi, Gai y yo con demasiado esfuerzo pudimos incinerar esas cosas, ese es el único modo de detenerlos— dijo Asuma sujetándose con fuerza su hombro derecho.

— Eso explica porque los que cayeron en mi estanque de aceite de sapo no pudieron moverse más…

— ¡Jiraiya-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama esta en problemas!—gritó TenTen que apenas se podía mantener de pie.

— ¡Vaya Jiraiya-sensei! Kakashi está por llegar, nosotros nos encargaremos de contener a estas cosas.

Sin que se lo pidieran de nuevo, Jiraiya partió tan rápido como pudo, hasta llegar donde estaba su ex compañera de equipo.

— ¿Qué…?—apenas pregunto atónito por lo que sus ojos veían.

Rodeada por un grupo de Anbus de Raiz, Tsunade peleaba para liberarse mientras era atacada de todas las direcciones.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!—gritó Jiraiya corriendo a auxiliar a la Hokage.

— Detente ahí, Jiraiya.

Paró de inmediato al escuchar la voz de una mujer que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

— ¿Qué es lo que tra.. lo que creen que hacen?—preguntó atónito el Sannin a los dos consejeros de Konoha.

— Hemos deliberado algo que jamás se había hecho… le hemos revocado a Tsunade su poder como Hokage…— dijo sin más la anciana Koharu.

— ¡No te metas Jiraiya!—le exigió Tsunade intentando que los Anbu no la detuvieran.

— ¡¿Qué no ven que Konoha está siendo atacada?!— gritó Jiraiya caminando hacia los dos consejeros.

— Esa situación está siendo controlada por los otros Shinobis, la cuestión aquí es que Tsunade permitió que eso sucediera… en este momento Danzo está tratando de poner todo en orden— dijo el viejo Homura sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Desesperado por la situación que estaba enfrentando, Jiraiya corrió hasta ponerse frente a Tsunade para brindarle su apoyo.

— ¡No pueden quitarle el poder a Tsunade! ¡Ustedes tres no tienen la capacidad para hacerlo! ¡Necesitan de la aprobación de los clanes más importantes de la aldea para que eso ocurra!

— En tiempos de crisis, el consejo está capacitado para tomar decisiones de este nivel si ven la incapacidad y la incompetencia del Hokage al proteger la aldea— declaró Koharu dando la orden para que los anbu terminaran su trabajo.

— No permitiré que eso ocurra— juró Jiraiya entre dientes dispuesto a enfrentarse al consejo.

…..

Hinata corría desesperada, sabía que cada segundo que pasaba era vital para poder advertirle a Sasuke del peligro en el que estaba a punto de caer. Había perdido más de cinco minutos al haberse enfrentado a tres Zetsus, por lo que su desesperación crecía cada vez más.

— Por favor Naruto-kun, Sakura-cha…. Por favor ayuden a Sasuke-san— rogaba al ver que aun faltaban dos calles para llegar a donde estaba el Uchiha.

— Eres demasiado fuerte, Sasuke— dijo en tono burlón Obito mientras delineaba con sus dedos la herida que le había propiciado Sasuke con el filo de su espada y que por escasos centímetros apenas había podido evitar que hubiera sido un golpe casi mortal.

— Te lo advertí, Obito— contestó Sasuke sin permitir que el otro Uchiha se permitiera ver algún abertura en su defensa — esto está tardando demasiado.

— En efecto… en este momento ya debió de haber hecho efecto— rió Obito antes de crear un león de fuego.

— ¿?—Sasuke adopto una posición más ofensiva al mismo tiempo en que trataba de no caer en el juego psicológico de Obito.

El Uchiha sabía muy bien e que tácticas se valía el Akatsuki por lo que no permitiría que cualquier juego que intentará hacerle lo hiciera caer.

— ¿Piensas que aun soy un niño?—le preguntó mientras aumentaba la intensidad de las llamas de su Amaterasu.

— No, pero como te dije antes, tienes una debilidad demasiado visible— le contestó enviando el león de fuego contra Sasuke.

— Hmp— el del futuro chasqueó la lengua, pulverizando el león con su Amaterasu.

— ¡No lo hagas Sasuke-san!—gritó Hinata llegando demasiado tarde.

Al escuchar la voz de la Hyuga, el Uchiha del futuro trató de reaccionar a tiempo

— ¿Qu…?—

Una capa de polvo rojo se impregno directamente sobre Sasuke haciendo que esta callera de rodillas al intentar no respirarlo.

— No, no, no, no, Sasuke, te lo dije, es demasiado tarde, desde el momento en que entraste a la celda de la torre Hokage firmaste tu carta de derrota, sabía que tú serías el primero en entrar a ese lugar… No importa que tan fuerte seas… no importa las técnicas que poseas, esta sustancia actúa en segundos, pero se necesitan de dos etapas para que funcione, primero este paralizante en el aire y después este polvo…— dijo señalando los rastros rojizos que estaban en el aire— es difícil ponerlos en marcha pero pude tener el tiempo necesario para que funcionase.

— ¡Sasuke-san no respires más!—le rogó Hinata corriendo hacia Obito para detenerlo.

— Lo siento princesa Hyuga, esta vez llegaste tarde— le dijo dando un salto al cielo.

— Hi… Hinata… detenlo— le pidió Sasuke tiendo problemas para respirar…

 **Cinco minutos antes:**

— Sasuke, cálmate— le pidió Itachi aun con dificultad para poder ponerse en pie.

— Niños, vayan a la otra habitación— ordenó Sakura a los pequeños que miraban con miedo al joven Sasuke que estaba a punto de liberarse de las cadenas.

— Vamos, solo seremos una carga— dijo Mitsuki con los ojos cerrados.

El hijo de Orochimaru sentía el poder que expedía Sasuke, era algo que había sentido desde niño y que su padre le había dicho que era producto de la maldición que él había puesto sobre ciertas personas y que cuando lo sintiera lo mejor era que se alejara lo más lejos posible si es que no se quería ver atrapado en el desastre que esa persona ocasionaría.

Sakura no quería enfrentarse al joven Sasuke, en primera por el aura tan negra que ella misma había sentido en los exámenes Chuunin y en segunda por que estaba segura que intentaría atacarla a ella o a la otra Sakura que aun permanecía inconsciente al otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Detente, Teme!—le gritó el joven Naruto dispuesto a defender a todos.

— ¡Todos… cállense!—gritó finalmente liberándose de las cadenas.

El estruendo que conllevo aquello fue tal que hasta el mismo Itachi tuvo que tomar lo que tenia de energía para tratar de detener a su hermano cuando una pedazo del techo calló al lado de él.

— ¡Mamá!—gritó Sarada entrando a la oficina, preocupada por el bienestar de su madre.

— ¡No vengas!—le ordenó Sakura sintiéndose mareada, pero el objetivo estaba en la mira.

Con una tenebrosa sonrisa y sin que Naruto o Itachi pudieran hacer nada debido a las heridas que tenían, Sasuke de un solo impulso se puso frente a Sarada con la única intensión de ponerle fin a su vida.

— ¡Te encontré!—

El gritó distrajo tanto a la aterrada Sarada como al decidido Sasuke, y solo bastó un segundó para ver que arriba de ellos venía Obito con el objetivo de llevarse a Sarada.

Reaccionado inmediatamente Itachi corrió hacia ellos pero otra parte del techo que estaba sobre la joven Sakura y sin más no tuvo más opción que tomarla antes de que la mataran.

— Molestia— gruño Obito formando una bola de fuego en la mano para quitar a Sasuke de en medio al ver que quería matar a Sarada. La esfera era pequeña pero demasiado poderosa como para hacerle daño a los dos.

— Ts…— chasqueó Sasuke pensando que podía detener a Obito solo con su espada.

— ¡No!—gritó Sakura corriendo hacia ellos.

Una milésima de segundo le tomó a Obito traer con su kamui tres espadas envueltas en llamas al ver a Sakura y lo fuerte que era como kunoichi, pero esta vez el ataque solo lo enfocaría en Sasuke y en Sakura, al ver que Sarada había caído de espaldas.

— No… tu no…— susurró Sakura teniendo solo tiempo para empujar a Sasuke al otro lado antes de que el ataque de Obito callera sobre ellos.

— ¡Agh!—gritó fuertemente Sakura siendo golpeada por una de las tres espadas mientras que las dos caían a su lado.

— No… ¡No!—gritó Hinata al llegar al lugar.

— ¡Maldito!—gruñó un furico Naruto adulto rompiendo la ventana — ¡Obito!—gritó de nuevo tomándolo de la cara y atravesando ambos la pared hasta caer a cientos de metros de ese lugar.

Todos los demás miraban atonitos la acción de Sakura.

Ni el mismo joven Sasuke se explicaba lo que había pasado.

— ¿Me… por qué lo hizo?—dijo en voz baja viendo como la espada desaparecía del estomago de la Sakura del futuro.

— ¡Sakura-chan!— Hinata dio un grito desgarrador que hizo reaccionar a los demás.

— Ma… ¿Mamá?—dijo en tono monótono Sarada caminando por inercia a donde estaba Sakura.

— ¡Agh!... lo siento…— dijo Sakura sacando sangre por la boca mientras trataba de cerrar con chakra la gran herida que tenia.

Cayendo de rodillas al lado de ella, Hinata trato de darle tratamiento médico de emergencia, pero la herida era tan profunda que la sangre no le permitía que el chakra cerrase la piel.

— Por favor, Sakura-chan, resiste…

— ¡Sakura-chan despierta!—le gritó el joven Naruto a su compañera de equipo que parecía estar recuperando la conciencia — ¡Ayuda a tu yo del futuro!—le rogó el rubio con los ojos vidriosos.

Tallándose los ojos para tratar de pensar mejor y al mismo tiempo terminar de despertarse, Sakura se levantó de donde momentos antes la había puesto Itachi.

— ¿Eh? ¡Kami!—gritó la joven ojiverde al ver a su versión adulta sobre el suelo.

Sin sentir como había llegado al lado de ella, Sakura comenzó a tratar la herida, pero su nivel de chakra era tan poco que apenas y podía hacer algo.

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¡No tengo mucho chakra!—se gritó a si misma intentando extraer cualquier rastro de energía que tuviera en su cuerpo.

— No… no te esfuerces demasiado— le pidió su versión adulta intentando no escupir más sangre.

— ¡Mamá no!—lloraba Sarada tocando la mano de Sakura.

— ¡Aléjala de aquí!—le pidió Hinata a Boruto que había llegado al escuchar todo el alboroto.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame, Boruto!—

— Sarada… cariño no llores— le pidió su madre tomando un color pálido en su piel.

— ¡No hables!—le pidió Hinata al ver el estado crítico en el que se encontraba.

— ¡Sakura!—gritó Ino entrando en compañía de Inojin — ¡Kami! ¿Qué pasó aquí?—preguntó mientras ayudaba a la joven Sakura a sanar a la adulta.

— ¡Resiste yo del futuro!

— ¡Iré por la abuela Tsunade!—dijo el joven Naruto corriendo aguantando el dolor de su pierna herida.

— ¡Sakura!—gritó el Sasuke adulto a penas pudiendo llegar en pie, pero al ver a su esposa herida en el suelo saco fuerza de la nada para llegar a su lado.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Demonios no me hagas esto!

— Lo siento, Sasuke-kun…

— ¡Sakura, tu…—gimió Ino al descubrir el gran secreto de la de cabello rosa —... estás embarazada!

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Sakura asintió levemente haciendo que Sasuke casi enloqueciera.

— ¡Sakura, no, Sakura!—le gritó Sasuke temiendo por la vida de los dos.

— Perdón Sasuke-kun… perdón… yo no quería decirte… perdón— se disculpó llorando sin control.

— ¡Hagan algo, demonios!—les ordenó pero al mismo tiempo les imploró Sasuke a Hinata, Ino y a la joven Sakura mientras su esposa palidecía aun más.

— ¡Esto no está funcionando!— dijo Ino intentando cerrar la herida de forma manual al no funcionar el jutsu medico.

Con las tres haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, Sasuke rogaba que Sakura se recuperara, pero los segundos pasaban y la sangre no dejaba de salir del cuerpo de la ojiverde.

— _¿Por qué no cierra? He usado las mejores técnicas que me enseñó Tsunade-sama ¡Demonios!—_ se recriminó Ino por segunda vez, para ella era demasiado extraño el motivo por el que no cerraban las heridas de Sakura, pero tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible para salvar no solo a Sakura sino al bebé que traía dentro.

— Sakura ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?—le preguntó conteniendo el dolor que sentía en su pecho al verla en tan mal estado.

— Por qué no me dejarías venir con ustedes… yo quería venir por Sarada… ¡agh!—dijo soltando un grito de dolor.

— ¡Está perdiendo demasiada sangre!—gritó la joven Sakura — ¡Ino extráeme sangre, yo le daré la que sea necesaria!—

Haciendo los preparativos necesarios, Ino dejo a cargo a Hinata para que tratara de que Sakura perdiera más sangre.

— ¡Agh!—gritó de nuevo Sakura llenando de sangre la camisa de su esposo —Sasuke-kun… lo siento…

— ¡Mamá, no!

Sin saber que más hacer, Boruto abrazó a su compañera para que dejara de llorar.

— ¡Cálmate Sarada!—

— ¡No hables Sakura!—le ordenó tomando fuertemente su mano para sentir el calor que tenía, pero percatándose que se está poniendo fría, su corazón casi se detiene — Sakura, no… no me hagas esto, ¡Sakura, no te atrevas!

Con una sonrisa en la cara y con las mejillas pintadas de gotas de sangre, sakura apretó la mano de Sasuke tanto como pudo.

— Sasuke-kun… cuida a Sarada… por favor…

— ¡No digas estupideces! Nada va a pasar aquí…

— Sasuke-kun, gracias por haberme dado una hermosa familia… Sarada es el mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado…

— ¡Sakura, tu…!

— Sasuke-kun… cuida de nuestra hija…— le pidió mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre de sus mejillas— Perdón por no haber pasado más tiempo a tu lado… perdón por llevarme a nuestro hijo conmigo… perdón Sasuke-kun…

— ¡Mamá!—gritó Sarada soltándose del abrazó de Boruto — ¡Mamá, no mue…!

— Cariño, se fuerte, cuida de tu padre— le dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hija con la otra mano.

— ¡Ino, apresúrate!—le gritó Sasuke al aparecer un color violáceo debajo de los ojos de Sakura.

— Sasuke-kun, Sarada… los amo…— dijo dejando caer su mano al suelo.

Con un miedo que jamás había experimentado, Sasuke toco el rostro de su esposa sintiéndolo demasiado frio

— ¿Sakura?

— No, ¿Mamá?

— Vamos, Sakura, reacciona— susurró Sasuke con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas.

Nada, ningún signo vital…

— ¿Sakura? Oi Sakura… No… ¡Sakura! ¡Tú no puedes dejarme! ¡No, Sakura! ¡No me dejes!—gritó Sasuke mientras Sarada lloraba a todo pulmón.

Cada momento que había pasado con su esposa paso rápidamente frente a él, momentos tristes y felices hasta el más bello de sus vidas: El nacimiento de Sarada.

— ¡Sakura!—gritó por ultimo Sasuke abrazando el cuerpo inerte de la ojiverde.

….


	17. Dolor

¡UN NUEVO CAPITULO!

Mil perdones a todos, esta vez estaba dispuesta a contestar personalmente sus reviews pero a Fanfiction se le ocurrió tener errores en el envió de mp y reviews, pero les prometo que esta vez sí les respondo a todos, me he desobligado demasiado de ese aspecto pero por eso mismo les contestaré a todos ahora que parece que FF ha regresado a la normalidad.

Sobre esos reviews que me enviaron sobre que mi fic se ha vuelto aburrido porque le pongo más atención a SS que al NH perdón, pero tengo planeado el fic desde antes de escribirlo así que como siempre y en todos mis fics doy o más bien fragmento los capítulos de acuerdo a una línea para que el fic tenga lógica y sea sustentable, si hasta este momento como dicen ha tenido más protagonismo el SS es porque la historia así lo requiere, pero, apenas va la mitad del fic así que no saquen conclusiones tempranas, que el NH aun tiene mucho que dar y más en esta segunda mitad del fic.

Otra cosa, perdón por ser tan cruel por matar a Sakura, pero todo tiene un motivo y conforme pasen los capítulos verán porque lo hice QvQ

Sin más que agregar:

Pasen y lean

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL: DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 17.- DOLOR**

 **VEINTE MINUTOS ANTES:**

—Danzo… tu maldito…— gruño Naruto levantando al hombre del cuello.

Después de una batalla de no más de diez minutos, Danzo estaba completa y absolutamente derrotado, ni siquiera había sido capaz de haber golpeado a Naruto, pero lo que pretendía el hombre no era vencer al rubio del futuro sino jugar con su mente para poder sacarle información, mientras los otros dos consejeros ponían en marcha el plan de arrestar a Tsunade y desestabilizar el gobierno central de Konoha.

— Vamos, mátame mocoso Jinchuriki— lo retó Danzo con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro —Si me dejas vivo, ten por seguro que hare lo imposible para obtener lo que quiero, la culpa la tiene ese bastardo hijo tuyo…— le dijo sabiendo que Naruto no le podía hace más daño del que ya le había infundado.

— Ca… No hables a si de mi familia…— dijo Naruto entre dientes.

Para el rubio no había nada más sagrado que su esposa y sus dos hijos, y eso, todo el mundo lo sabía, e incluso, dentro del bajo mundo shinobi, contaba la leyenda que si te metías con la familia del séptimo Hokage, tenías un boleto seguro a sufrir la peor tortura de todas, cosa totalmente exagerada pero que aun así muchos creían.

— ¿Qué pensó Hiashi al haber aceptado que su débil y estúpida hija se casara contigo? ¡Esos mocosos ni siquiera tienen el sello del pájaro enjaulado! Esos dos pequeños bastardos deberían de ser tratados como la escoria que son ¡Los hijos de una débil Hyuga y del Jinchuriki….! Couhg…

— No hables mal de mi esposa… y mucho menos de mis hijos— lo amenazó sintiendo que un fuerte escalofrió recorría su cuerpo alarmado por la forma en que Danzo hablaba de su familia — ¿Qué va a entender un hombre como tú que jamás conoció el verdadero amor?—le preguntó apretando un poco más el cuello del consejero.

— ¿Amor? ¡Ja! ¡Ese tipo de cosas son patéticas!...—volvió a toser sintiendo como poco a poco el oxigeno comenzaba a faltarle —Esos dos pequeños engendros y los demás mocosos que llegaron a esta época… me encargaré de matarlos uno a uno… esos mocosos son las semillas de la vergüenza para Konoha…— dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Totalmente furico y con el poco autocontrol que aún conservaba, soltó a Danzo para después mirarlo con desdén.

— Jamás dejare que le pongas la mano encima a mis hijos o a los hijos de mis amigos…— dijo en medio de un gruñido para después atarlo con cadenas de chakra mezclado con el de Kurama.

— Eres débil, mocoso Jinchuriki… tu no mereces tener una familia, no siendo la escoria de shinobi que eres…

Apretando más los dientes, Naruto aflojó un poco el agarro sobre el cuello de Danzo para poder hablar lo más tranquilo que pudo.

— Hinata-chan, Boruto y Himawari son lo más importante para mí… ellos son mi familia al igual que todos en Konoha… pero tú, no mereces el perdón de nadie, no después de todo lo que has hecho…

Danzó rio tan fuerte que hizo que Naruto sintiera ganas de romperle la mandibula.

— Si eso piensas, debiste haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad… ¿O es que valgo más vivo que muerto?

Naruto apretó los puños mientras tomaba un poco de aire para controlar su tono de voz y demostrarle así a Danzo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo su vida.

— Toda persona tiene derecho a la vida… hasta tu…— contestó recordando el momento en que se había enterado que Sasuke había matado al hombre.

— Ja…— Danzo rio débilmente pensando en lo tan manipulable podía ser Naruto — Contéstame algo… ¿Te casaste con la pobre e ilusa Hinata Hyuga solo para obtener una posición de prestigio dentro de las familias importantes de Konoha y así tener una oportunidad para convertirte en Hokage? Bien jugado, mocos— preguntó con la lengua impregnada de veneno.

Con un aura oscura, Naruto volteo a verlo, en ese momento su enojo estaba en su máximo nivel y tal vez nada podría evitar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— No… no pienses que yo haría algo así… jamás podría utilizar a la gente de ese modo… yo me case con Hinata porque la amo…— dijo entre pausas al sentir como su garganta se resecaba por la furia que despedía todo su ser— Así que, Danzo… no pongas a prueba mi paciencia…— dijo estampándolo contra la pared más cercana mientras sus pupilas se alargaban como las de un felino —Te lo diré solo una vez, si te atreves a ponerle una sola mano encima a mi familia…— dijo dejándole a la imaginación de Danzo que pensara lo peor que le pudiera suceder, mientras unía las cadenas de chakra que envolvían a Danzo contra la pared.

El hombre comenzó a reír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, en primero porque le parecía demasiado gracioso que Naruto actuará demasiado sensible con respecto a su familia, y en segundo porque Naruto no era capaz de pensar en ponerle fin a su vida.

— No importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero te juro que acabaré primero con todos los Uchiha y luego con todos los que vinieron del futuro…— le dijo Danzo inclinándose hacia enfrente.

— Jamás te lo permitiré, Danzo, ni yo ni Sasuke lo permitiremos…

— Hablando de ese maldito Uchiha… ya ansió ver su cara cuando acabe con su pequeña bastarda.

Escuchando la amenaza de Danzo, Naruto actuó de inmediato estampando su puño al lado izquierdo de donde estaba Danzo.

— Eso solo ocurrirá en tus sueños…— le contesto el rubio del futuro pensando en lo que le hubiera hecho Sasuke si hubiera estado ahí en ese momento —Da gracias a que él no te escuchó.

— Ja, eres demasiado ingenuo, y ese será el motivo de tu perdición…

De la nada, ambos se alarmaron al escuchar un fuerte ruido que provenía desde lo alto de la torre Hokage, y al ver que unos pedazos de escombros caían en su dirección, Naruto tomó a Danzo hasta ponerlo a "salvo".

— ¿Qué fue e…?— Naruto se quedó a media pregunta tras haber activando su modo sennin y ver que en lo alto el chakra de Sakura se desvanecía rápidamente — Sa… ¿Sakura-chan?—dijo poniendo atención al otro hombre de alto y fuerte chakra que estaba por encima de ella — ¡Obito!—gritó dejando solo a Danzo sobre el suelo.

Sintiendo que su velocidad era tan lenta como una pluma que caía al suelo, Naruto sintió eterno su trayecto hasta llegar a lo alto de la torre, pero, al ver la suceso ocurrido en la oficina de Tsunade, su voz quedó atrapada en su garganta por un segundo hasta que un odio que jamás había sentido jamás lo hizo reaccionar.

— Sakura-chan…— dijo sintiendo su pecho arder al ver a través de la ventana a su más querida amiga en el suelo cubierta en sangre mientras su esposa corría hacia donde estaba postrada la Uchiha — ¡Maldito!—gritó rompiendo la ventana — ¡Obito! gritó de nuevo tomándolo de la cara y atravesando ambos la pared hasta caer a cientos de metros de ese lugar.

— ¡Cough!—tosió Obito con voz ahogada al sentir como un par de sus costillas se quebraban tras haber caído al suelo —Naruto Uzumaki…

— ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Por qué… te atreviste a herir a Sakura-chan?!—le preguntó cogiéndolo de la solapa de su capa.

— Esa mujer se interpuso en mi camino, si solo hubiera permitido que me llevara a la princesa Uchiha… no hubiera acabado así— contestó sin mostrar ninguna señal de arrepentimiento.

— Solo por eso…— susurró Naruto al mismo tiempo en que todo el chakra amarillo del modo sennin desaparecía rápidamente — Sakura-chan… ella ¡Ella solo protegía a su hija!—gritó Naruto haciendo explotar todo el chakra que pudo.

Viendo el modo en que Naruto perdía el control, Obito aprovechó para quitárselo de encima.

— Eres demasiado fuerte…— le felicitó Obito analizando a Naruto para encontrar la manera de burlarlo para irse de inmediato.

— Tu… Obito… no solo heriste a Sakura-chan… también pusiste en peligro a mi familia y a los niños… tu bastardo…— susurró Naruto creando un pequeño Rasengan con su mano derecha—¿Piensas que te dejare escapar?— le preguntó mirándolo con unos ojos tan furiosos que harían que la misma Kaguya se llenara de miedo.

Sin dejarse intimidar, Obito dio tres pasos al frente preparándose para contraatacar.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que me dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente, de nuevo?—le preguntó antes de lanzarle una enorme bola de fuego que descendía desde el cielo.

— ¿Qué…?—se preguntó Naruto mientras lanzaba el Rasengan contra la esfera ardiente.

El rubio ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que Obito había hecho la bola de fuego.

— Eres descuidado, Naruto U…

Pensando que su plan había funcionado, Obito descuido solo por un segundo su guardia, lo suficiente como para que Naruto utilizando su inhumana rapidez de un solo golpe lo mandara a volar muy lejos de ahí.

— Tu mismo lo dijiste, Obito, soy demasiado fuerte— le dijo llegando una micra de segundo después de haber rebotado contra el peñasco que había detenido su cuerpo.

— ¡Agh!—se quejó el Uchiha intentando inútilmente ponerse de pie— No dejaré que me atrapes de n…— de nuevo, Naruto no lo dejó terminar golpeándolo de nuevo contra el peñasco al sentir asco al escuchar su voz.

— Si solo hubiera dejado de hablar con Danzo… Sakura-chan…

— Esa mujer… solo fue buena para dar a luz a la princesa Uchiha…— dijo Obito limpiándose la sangre de la cara con su temblorosa mano izquierda.

Girando en dirección a él, Naruto se trono los nudillos dispuesto a hacer que Obito se arrepintiera por haberle hecho daño a Sakura.

— Sakura-chan es mucho más que una madre, ella es la madre de Sarada-chan y la mejor ninja medico del mundo… y tú… te aprovechaste de ello para lastimarla…

Obito sonrió al ver que Naruto no sabía la verdad del porque había herido a Sakura, por lo que aprovechando la inestabilidad emocional de Naruto, aprovecho para intentar bajar su guardia.

— ¿De qué te ríes bastardo?—le preguntó Naruto haciendo fluir su chakra alrededor de su cuerpo.

— Qué no sabes a quien en verdad protegió esa mujer… ¿Quieres saberlo?

Haciendo que la tierra debajo de él se hundiera por la fuerza de su chakra, Naruto lo miro rechinando sus dientes entre sí.

— ¿A quién?—le preguntó apenas entendiéndose lo que había dicho.

— Esa mujer no solo protegió a su hija, ella salvo al Sasuke de este tiempo… que estúpida, y él que tenía la intensión de acabar con la vida de su futura hija— dijo Obito con tanta burla en su voz que hizo que Naruto se quedara completamente estático.

— _Cálmate, mocoso, no dejes que te controle_ _—_ le pidió Kurama sintiendo la agitación en el corazón de Naruto.

Pensando que era su oportunidad para escapar, Obito activo el Kamui para huir en ese mismo instante.

— Hasta pronto, Naruto Umaki…— dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a ser absorbido por el Kamui — ¿Qué…?

Utilizando dos de las cosas que podía formar al entrar en modo Sennin, Naruto lo jaló hasta rebotarlo contra el suelo.

— Te dije que no escaparías— gruño Naruto con voz gruesa como si Kurama hablara a través de él.

— _Ese mocoso idiota_ _—_ rio divertido Kurama sintiendo lastima de cómo su portador había tratado con tanta crudeza al Uchiha.

— Mal… maldito…— gimió Obito sintiendo dolor por todo su cuerpo.

El Uchiha estaba seguro que por lo menos tenía su pierna rota en dos partes, varias costillas astilladas y su brazo derecho dislocado.

— Es mejor que ruegues que no le haya pasado nada a Sakura-chan— le dijo Naruto antes de dejarlo inconsciente.

…..

 **En el hospital de Konoha:**

En el interior del hospicio, en uno de los cuartos más restringidos y de difícil acceso incluso para la mayoría de los doctores y enfermeras que laboraban ahí, se encontraban dos mujeres: Una doctora y una paciente muy problemática.

— Así está mejor— dijo una mujer que a través de la tenue luz del cuarto se podía apenas observar su cabello color rojizo.

— Karin, ¿Estás segura?—le preguntó Shizune tras haberle terminado de sanar por completo el brazo que tenía lastimado.

— Si, ya estoy mejor— dijo con tono seco— ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? ¿No hubiera sido mejor si me hubieran curado en la celda?—preguntó la Uzumaki dudando de la buena voluntad de Shizune.

La morena guardo silencio por unos segundos y tras haber guardado todo el material que había utilizado para el tratamiento de la Uzumaki, se sentó al lado de ella.

— Karin, Tsunade-sama me encomendó una misión muy importante, la cual te incluye a ti— le dijo sonando totalmente sincera para que la Uzumaki confiara en ella.

Karin se alejó un poco de Shizune sintiendo que algo "malo" ocultaba la mujer.

— ¿Qué quiere la Hokage de mi?—le preguntó intentando encontrar el modo de escapar de ese lugar.

— Ni lo intentes, este lugar está muy bien vigilado y esa pulsera de papel controla el nivel de chakra que circula por tu cuerpo, así que si intentas hacer el mínimo jutsu recibirás una pequeña descarga eléctrica— le dijo señalando la muñeca derecha de Karin— E incluso reacciona si intentas querer quitártela, solo la persona quien te lo puso te lo puede remover.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no intentaré atacarte con taijutsu o usando un cuchillo para obligarte a que te obligue a quitármela?—le preguntó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Por qué no harías nada que ponga en peligro a Sasuke— le contestó Shizune sabiendo que era la única forma de amenazarla.

—…— Karin se quedó en silencio para pensar que era eso tan importante que hizo que Tsunade tuviera que pedir su ayuda.

— ¿Qué es… para qué les puedo ser util?—preguntó con un poco de reserva.

— Mirai, puedes pasar— le pidió Shizune a la joven Sarutobi que custodiaba la puerta del cuarto desde el lado de afuera.

Al verla entrar, Karin la vio de pies a cabeza intentando descifrar lo que pensaban la joven de ojos rojos.

— Lo siento Karin-san, pero tú eres la única que puede ayudarnos en este momento— dijo la Sarutobi poniéndose enfrente de ella.

— ¿ _Karin-san?—_ se preguntó a sí misma la Uzumaki extrañada por el modo en que Mirai se había dirigido a ella.

— Karin-san, soy una de las personas que vienen del futuro, y se todo sobre sus habilidades shinobis… y es por eso que se que a través de su manipulación de chakra puede ayudar a Himawari-chan para que se recupere y así poder hacer que las estadísticas de regresar al futuro se incrementen— le dijo omitiendo la parte donde la Sarutobi creía que si Karin les ayudaba, todos los del futuro pudieran retornar a su tiempo en un solo viaje.

— ¿Himawari? ¿Quién ese esa persona?—preguntó Karin sin saber a quién se refería la Sarutobi.

— Es la hija de Naruto— contestó Shizune viendo que Mirai no sabía cómo responder.

— ¿Ese tipo tiene una hija?—preguntó sorprendida por la revelación.

— Si, y… Karin-san, si nos ayudan, las cosas volverán a la normalidad— dijo Mirai intentando de ser lo más convincente posible.

— ¿Y que ganaría yo? No estoy dispuesta a ayudar a nadie de Konoha, yo solo…

Viendo la renuencia en la Uzumaki, Mirai la interrumpió para hacerle una propuesta

— Karin-san, si nos ayudan dejaremos libres a ti y a Sasuke-san, pero tendremos que borrarles la memoria para que olviden todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días…

— Me niego— contesto Karin de forma tajante— No quiero que jueguen con mi memoria.

— Karin-san, te estoy dando la única forma de liberarlos, de otra forma no lo harán— le señaló Mirai para que Karin viera la dimensión de su problema.

Karin estaba temerosa de lo que le pudieran hacer, pero lo que más le causaba pavor era que Sasuke la acusara de haber ayudado a los de Konoha para regresa al futuro aunque fuera la única forma de ser liberados.

— No… no lo sé— contesto con voz temblorosa imaginándose la ira de Sasuke sobre ella.

— Karin-san, se que Sasuke-san tiene sus planes y muchas preguntas que quieren ser resueltas, pero si nos ayudas, les borraremos la memoria y jamás sabrán lo que pasó aquí, pero si no nos ayudas, el tiempo que pasaran encerrados será mucho mayor al que pensamos y Sasuke-san estará más furioso y no sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar ¿Quieres que tengan que usar cualquier método para contener a Sasuke-san y mantenerlo encerrado? Tú tienes la solución en tus manos ¿Qué dices, nos vas a ayudar?—preguntó Mirai con amabilidad.

— Yo…— Karin pensó en primera instancia que Sasuke le reclamaría el haber ayudado a los de Konoha, pero después de haber pensado que si acortaban su tiempo en ese "infierno" tal vez sería una buena opción tomar la petición de Mirai y acabar todo ese caos de la forma más rápida.

— ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Karin-san?—pregunto de nuevo Mirai al verla flaquear.

— Esta… Está bien, los ayudaré, solo prométanme que no nos harán nada a Sasuke y mí.

— Es una promesa, ahora…

— ¡Konoha está siendo atacada!—gritó un joven Inuzuka al entrar al cuarto —TenTen-san me mando a que les avisara, Shizune-san, hay algo más… el consejo quiere destituir a Tsunade-sama…— dijo el joven primo de Kiba mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién está atacando Konoha? ¿Y cómo se atreven esos viejos a ir en contra de Tsunade-sama?—preguntó furica.

— Es el tipo de la máscara, el Akatsuki junto con un ejército de extraños seres blancos… Y sobre Tsunade-sama… no lo sé, pero Jiraiya-sama fue en su ayuda.

— ¡Sasuke!—grito Karin temiendo por la seguridad del Uchiha.

— Mirai, vigila a Karin y tu quédate con ellas— le ordenó al joven Inuzuka mientras salía rápidamente hacia donde estaba la Hokage.

….

—Jiraiya… no te entrometas…— le ordenó la anciana Koharu pensando que podía persuadir al legendario Sannin para que permitiera que los Anbu arrestaran a Tsunade.

— Eso jamás, no permitiré que traten a Tsunade como si fuera una criminal. En este momento deberíamos estar conteniendo al enemigo y no estar buscando culpables de que esto haya ocurrido— respondió el Sannin dispuesto a proteger a la Hokage.

Sintiéndose culpable y pensando que podía resolver el problema por sí misma, Tsunade toco el hombro de su compañero para persuadirlo

— Jiraiya…. Vete de aquí, no tienes porque verte afectado en todo esto, yo…—

— Cállate Tsunade, si caes tu, caerá toda Konoha en manos del consejo y Danzo tendrá el poder— contesto el ero-sennin sin contener su enojo.

Sintiéndose indignado por el comentario de Jiraiya, el viejo Himura extendió su huesuda mano hacia él para hacer caer su furia contra él.

— ¡Silencio, Jiraiya! ¿Piensas revelarte contra Konoha? Nuestra decisión ha sido tomada y no daremos un paso atrás…

— ¡Jamás haría algo que perjudicara a Konoha! ¡El único peligro aquí son ustedes!—contestó Jiraiya al mismo tiempo en que aparecían a su lado Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai y sorpresivamente también Shizune.

— Está vez han ido demasiado lejos— dijo Kakashi mientras los anbu retrocedían al ver el gran peligro y el poder tan grande que tenían los recién llegados.

— ¡Ustedes! ¡Los más grandes Jounin de Konoha revelándose contra el consejo! ¡Eso es traición!—

— No, está orden no puede proceder— contestaron al mismo tiempo Hiashi y Shikaku que a simple vista se podía notar que habían tenido que pelear con los zetsus.

— Ustedes…— el anciano Himura estaba completamente pasmado al no creer lo que estaba pasando, y mucho menos que Hiashi hubiera ido en contra de una orden del consejo.

— Ustedes…— susurró Tsunade parpadeando rápidamente tratando de convencerse de que en verdad eran ellos.

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Cómo se atreven?—gritó la anciana Koharu caminando directamente hacia los dos líderes de los principales clanes de Konoha.

— Koharu-dono, Himura-dono, la decisión que tomaron para con Tsunade-sama es demasiado errada e involucra intereses personales por parte de ustedes dos— dijo Shikaku de forma directa y sin moverse de su lugar.

— No podemos permitir que los intereses personales se interpongan en el bienestar de Konoha, es cierto de que lo que está pasando es algo que Tsunade-sama mantuvo en secreto, pero el hecho de que lo haya realizado de este modo implica que era demasiado delicado para que los demás lo supieran— señaló Hiashi tras haber hablado antes con Kakashi del peligro en que estaba Konoha tras haber capturado a Sasuke, Itachi y "Tobi", excluyendo la presencia de los viajeros del futuro —Esta no es la primera vez que un Hokage toma decisiones así, todo líder de Konoha ha tenido que mantener información clasificada bajo absoluto secreto y eso, ustedes lo deberían de saber.

— Es por eso que su decisión es algo demasiado precitada y pareciera que solo lo hacen para obtener el control de Konoha para cumplir sus propios planes —finalizó Shikaku poniéndose en medio de los dos consejeros.

— Retírense, esto se acabó— ordenó Jiraiya al equipo de Anbus que permanecían inquietos y en espera de saber que procedería en contra de Tsunade.

— ¡Ustedes no se muevan!—Himura derrotado y sin saber que más hacer trato de mantener el control pero estando completamente rodeado, los Anbus no tuvieron más opción que hacer caso de la orden de Jiraiya.

— Kakashi, Asuma, aseguren a los dos consejeros— ordenó Tsunade con la voz aun temblorosa al pensar la gran pesadilla que se le venía encima.

— Tsunade, tienes muchas cosas que explicar— dijo Hiashi con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con la rudeza que lo caracterizaba.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Todos los zetsus han desaparecido!—informó Kiba al arribar al lugar.

— Regresemos a la torre Hokage, tal vez "ellos" hayan derrotado a Tobi— dijo Tsunade haciendo que los demás la siguieran — Kiba, ve a los refugios y diles que los pobladores deben de permanecer dentro hasta que dé el aviso de que regresen a sus casas, aun no sabemos si habrá un nuevo ataque.

— ¡Entendido Tsunade-sama!

….

— No…— apenas y se escuchó el gemido de Hinata al ser tapado por ambas manos, mientras sus lágrimas aun seguían saliendo sin control alguno.

Ni uno de los presentes en la sala se podía creer lo que había pasado momentos antes, era casi irreal o al menos eso era lo que pensaban.

En medio de la oficina de Tsunade, un adulto Sasuke sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Sakura mientras gritaba sin control alguno.

Del otro lado de la oficina permanecía inamovible el joven Sasuke que estaba tan ensimismado en los últimos segundos antes del ataque de Obito que ni siquiera el fuerte llanto de Sarada podía sacarlo del auto-inducido estado de aturdimiento y desconcierto al querer hayar una razón por la cual Sakura haya arriesgado su vida para salvarlo.

— _¿Por qué ella…?—_ se preguntaba una y otra vez sin poder querer aceptar que ella lo había hecho por el amor que le tenía.

— ¡Sakura!—gritó de nuevo casi desgarrándose la voz al mismo tiempo en que los lamentos de Sarada no dejaban de invadir el lugar.

— Es... es broma ¿Verdad?—preguntó el joven Naruto con voz entrecortada y con el rostro tan blanco que parecía que en cualquier segundo se desmayaría — Oi Sakura-chan… dime que la otra Sakura-chan no está… no está muerta— le preguntó casi rogando mientras la tomaba del hombro.

La joven Haruno estaba inmóvil, su cerebro estaba completamente paralizado y su mente solo podía contemplar como el Sasuke el futuro sostenía a su yo del futuro.

— Tsunade-sama… ¡Iré por Tsunade-sama!—gritó Ino logrando salir del shock emocional en el que había caído.

— Sarada…— la llamó Boruto con temblor en su voz.

El pequeño rubio sentía tanta impotencia y rabia al mismo tiempo que no se atrevía a decir nada, aunque quisiera correr y darle apoyo a su amiga.

— Mamá… tu no…— apenas se escucho lo que dijo al momento en que caía al suelo víctima del trauma psicológico que había sufrido.

— ¡Sarada!—gritó Boruto apenas pudiendo atraparla en el aire.

Itachi apretó sus puños impaciente por querer hayar la forma para ayudar a la madre de su futura sobrina, pero incluso para él, ese tipo de cuestiones estaban por encima de sus habilidades.

Asustado por que su hija corriera la misma suerte que su esposa, Sasuke volteo hacía ella pero al ver que su joven alumno suspiraba aliviado mientras media su pulso cardiaco, sintió como la cordura regresaba a él.

— ¿Donde…? ¿Dónde está Tsunade…?—preguntó poniéndose de pie sosteniendo a Sakura en sus brazos.

— Sakura-chan ¡Reacciona!—sacudió el joven Naruto a su compañera para pedirle que hiciera algo para ayudar a la adulta.

— No… no puedo hacer nada…— contesto débilmente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de miedo.

— No es cierto… tu… tu eres muy fuerte, Sakura-chan ¡Has algo!—le rogo el joven rubio.

— No, ella recibió mucho daño— respondió la ojiverde de forma monótona tras haber pensado en cientos de formas de poder haber atendido a su yo del futuro.

— Trae aquí a Sarada-chan— le pidió Hinata a su hijo para poder poner en algún lugar cómodo a la joven Uchiha — Inojin-kun, por favor dile a los demás que permanezcan en el otro cuarto— le pidió de forma amable aunque con la voz llena de dolor.

 **A las afueras de la torre Hokage:**

Ino corría sin haberse prestarle atención a nada, ni siquiera al estado de sus ropas, pero para ella lo único que importaba en ese momento era encontrar lo más rápido posible a Tsunade para que intentara "salvar" a la Sakura del futuro.

Sin poder controlar el ritmo de sus piernas que corrían a la velocidad más rápida que pudo, no se dio cuenta de un pequeño agujero en el suelo que casi la hace caer.

— Por poco…— dijo el Sai adulto tomándola del brazo — Tu ropa… Ino ¿De quién es esa sangre?—preguntó el pálido shinobi sintiendo su sangre helarse.

— Sai…— dijo antes de romper en llanto — Sakura… la Sakura del futuro…— dijo en medio de gemidos de dolor.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?—le preguntó sujetándola de los hombros para que pudiera calmarse.

— Ella… ese tipo de la máscara…

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó Tsunade acompañada de todo el sequito de Jounins incluido a Jiraiya — ¿Ino? Esa sangre…

— ¡Tsunade-sama tiene que venir conmigo!—le grito logrando dejar de llorar.

Shikaku y Hiashi se miraron uno al otro sin poder explicarse si es que habían escuchado bien.

— ¿Qué…?— Tsunade se quedó a media pregunta al momento en que vio a Sasuke parado en medio de la habitación con Sakura en brazos.

— ¡Tsunade haz algo!—le pidió el Uchiha.

Aturdida por la primera impresión, Tsunade camino a paso lento hacia ellos, pero al darse cuenta de la gran herida que tenia Sakura en el abdomen, volteo hacia donde estaba la ojiverde menor entro de lleno en su papel de medico.

— ¡Levántate Sakura! ¡Ino límpiate esas lagrimas!—les ordeno a las dos jóvenes para que reaccionaran de forma profesional.

Obligando a que Sasuke pusiera a Sakura en el escritorio, mientras su contraparte permanecía de rodillas a pocos pasos de ahí.

Tsunade no dijo nada, pero el hecho de que tanto Itachi como el joven Sasuke estuviera en esa habitación la ponía demasiado nerviosa, y aun más teniendo en cuenta que en cualquier momento los que la habían acompañado hasta la torre entraran sin previo aviso.

— _Espero que Sai los contenga por más tiempo…—_ se dijo para sí misma comenzando el procedimiento.

Sin quitarse de su lado, Sasuke espero que un milagro ocurriera.

— Esto…— susurró la líder de Konoha tras haber analizado el cuerpo de la ojiverde —Sakura… no…— soltó en voz baja sintiendo como su pecho se contraía poco a poco —Jamás había visto esto… lo siento— dijo sosteniendo el brazo derecho de Sakura con sus manos temblorosas— No puedo hacer nada…— Concluyo tras ver que su chakra no producía ningún cambio en la herida de la mujer.

Sasuke alzó su mirada y como si el mundo se volviera a despedazar bajo sus pies, apenas pudo abrir sus labios.

— ¿Qué…?

— No sé qué clase de método utilizó ese hombre, pero quemo las células de Sakura a tal grado que no se podía dar la regeneración celular— dijo Tsunade tratando de permanecer inmutable.

— Sakura… ella— Sasuke con su cuerpo a punto de colapsar, no pudo más que mirar a su esposa para tratar de limpiar la sangre que aun tenía en el rostro.

— Lo siento Sasuke, Sakura murió…— contestó Tsunade sintiéndose una completa inútil.

Su mundo se tiño de negro, su alma se quebró y la única mujer que más había amado ahora yacía muerta frente a él…

— ¡Ahhhhhg!—gritó tan fuerte que toda Konoha escucho el dolor que desgarraba su alma sin compasión.

— ¡Sasuke-san!—trato Hinata de calmarlo pero el chakra que estaba expidiendo era tan fuerte que parecía que el Amaterasu saldría de su cuerpo.

— ¡Cálmate, Sasuke!—le ordenó Tsunade logrando soportar la carga de chakra del Uchiha.

— ¡Sasuke!—le gritó Itachi apenas pudiendo ponerse de pie.

—Sostenlo, Itachi — fue lo que dijo la Hokage antes de poner su mano sobre la frente de Sasuke hasta que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento — ¡Ino, rápido, despeja una cama en la enfermería, la vida de Sasuke corre peligro— le dijo sintiendo el fuerte fiebre que tenía el Uchiha así como los rastros de un desconocido veneno que circulaba por su cuerpo.

— Tsunade-sama, yo vi lo que le ocurrió a Sasuke-san— interrumpió Hinata para poder ayudar al Uchiha.

— Ven conmigo— le pidió Tsunade para intervenir rápidamente a Sasuke antes de que peligrara más su salud.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí?—preguntó Hiashi al entrar aun cuando Kakashi y Sai hicieron hasta lo imposible por detenerlo.

Al escuchar la voz del hombre, Hinata volteo temiendo que hubieran sido descubiertos por más gente

— Papá…—

— ¿Hinata?—la llamó absorto al ver a su hija con unos años más encima— ¡Tsunade! ¿Qué es lo que has estado ocultando en todo este tiempo.

— ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo! ¡Jiraiya, explícale todo y espera a que "el" regrese… aun no sabemos si derroto a Tobi.

— Ya fueron Gai y Asuma a su encuentro tan pronto regrese te avisaremos… Naruto ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería— le pidió al joven Naruto para evitar que Sasuke despertara — Ino, ve por Shizune, hay que preservar el cuerpo de Sakura.

Hiashi miraba con detenimiento a todos los que estaban en la oficina de Tsunade, estaba tan asombrado que el joven Sasuke e Itachi también estuvieran ahí que creyó que estaba metido en un genjutsu.

— Shikaku, pase, les explicaré a usted y a Hiashi lo que ha estado ocurriendo en los últimos tres días— les pidió Jiraiya después de verificar que ni Itachi ni Sasuke harían nada.

….

— ¿Naruto?—lo llamó Asuma al ver como el adulto rubio traía sobre el hombro a un muy herido Obito.

— Regresemos a la torre, ya le di su merecido a este tipo…— respondió con voz seria y un tanto monótona.

— Naruto ¿Tu pudiste solo con él?—le preguntó Gai al ver que no tenía ni una herida visible.

El rubio asintió levemente sin detenerse ni un segundo, al querer llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino, y cerciorarse del estado en que cual se encontraban los demás.

— _Este Naruto ha tenido que pasar por mucho, si es que ahora puede poner ese tipo de mirada—_ se dijo Asuma al ver los intensos y profundos ojos que reflejaba el rubio.

Los tres hombres caminaron a través de Konoha, pero al adentrarse más en las calles de la aldea, contemplaban con horror como los zetsus habían destruido gran parte de la estructura del lugar.

— Es increíble que no haya habido bajas— dijo Asuma en voz baja.

— La gente del pueblo aun esta en los refugios, así que podemos ir sin preocuparnos porque nos vean.

— ¡Asuma-sensei! ¡Gai-sensei!—los llamarón Kiba y Lee que estaban acompañados de la joven Hinata y Neji.

— ¿Escucharon ese grito?—preguntó Neji con la piel aun erizada.

Gai pensó que los cuatro jóvenes les habían afectado un poco las explosiones, y ahora estaban escuchando voces falsas.

— ¿Grito? ¿Cuál grito?

— Fue como si alguien sufriera mucho, tratamos de ubicar el sonido y parece que venía de la dirección de la torre Hokage, íbamos hacia ese lugar cuando lo vimos— contestó Kiba señalando el lugar desde donde los habían visto.

Teniendo un mal presentimiento, Naruto corrió hacia el edificio dejando atrás a todos.

— ¡Espera Naruto!—le gritó Asuma pensando en el peligro que podían correr.

…..

— ¿Estás tratando de engañarme?—le reclamó Hiashi a Jiraiya tras haber terminado de contarle el origen del problema en que estaban metidos.

— No, tú mismo lo ha visto con sus propios ojos— le dijo Jiraiya al contemplar el cuerpo de Sakura.

Shikaku tuvo que masajearse el tabique de la nariz para poder nivelar su nerviosismo.

— Ahora entiendo porque Shikamaru estaba tan distraído y molesto— susurró el Nara mirando hacia la puerta.

— Si lo que dices es cierto, el Naruto del futuro debió de haber derrotado a ese hombre— dijo Hiashi mirando al joven Sasuke que aun permanecía en shock— deberían de haber encerrado de nuevo a esos dos— sugirió señalando a los dos Uchihas.

— No tengo ni la más mínima intensión de huir, yo me encargaré de Sasuke… aunque en ese estado dudo que haga algo.

— ¿Tanto le afecto la muerte de… la adulta Sakura?—preguntó Hiashi apenas recordando el nombre de la ojiverde.

Itachi asintió con los ojos cerrados, aunque sabía que había algo más.

— Si, pero no solo eso, si no la reacción de su yo del futuro.

— ¡Espera, Naruto!

Desde afuera, el grito de Kakashi alertó a todos, pero antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, el rubio adulto entró sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

La voz de Naruto se escuchaba distante, como si el rubio apenas pudiera hacer funcionar sus cuerdas vocales al ver postrada a su amiga en la mesa de Tsunade.

Con gran esfuerzo puso su mano en la mesa y sintiendo la presencia del hermano de Sasuke al lado suyo lo miro con desconcierto.

— Itachi… ella…

El Uchiha cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza al suelo sin poder contestarle.

— No… ella no…— susurró con la voz entrecortada — ¿Dónde está Sasuke?.. ¡Obito!—gritó caminando rápidamente hacia la sala de la planta baja donde había dejado al Uchiha.

Si antes se había contenido al retenerlo, esta vez, ni el mismo Kurama podría hacer algo para contener la rabia del rubio.

— ¡Detente, Naruto! No vayas a…

— ¡Suélteme, Kakashi-sensei!—le grito empujándolo contra la pared.

Hiashi y Shikaku miraron al enardecido rubio aunque no queriendo interferir, permanecieron como meros espectadores.

— ¡Naruto-kun!—lo llamó Hinata tomándolo del brazo tras haber salido al pasillo.

— ¿Hinata-chan?

— Basta… ya no más…— le pidió mirando al suelo para que el rubio no viera lo destrozada que estaba.

— No… ¡El debe pagar! ¡Obito debe pagar!—gritó actuando tan erráticamente que apenas y Hinata lograba reconocerlo.

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Ya basta!—le rogó alzando el rostro y demostrando la culpa que sentía en ese momento por no haber podido ayudar a Sakura y por haber ocultado su secreto.

— Hinata…

— Piensa en Sasuke-san y en Sarada-chan… ellos te… ellos nos necesitan.

— ¿Necesitar? Esa mujer se lo buscó…— el joven Sasuke rompió el silencio que tanto había guardado hasta ahora, al no haber podido encontrar una respuesta que hubiera satisfecho todas sus preguntas del porque Sakura lo había salvado —Yo pude haber…

— ¡Por tu culpa, Sakura-chan murió!- le gritó Naruto siendo detenido por Hinata e Itachi antes de que pudiera hacerle algo al joven Uchiha

— Yo no le pedí su ayuda…— respondió sonriendo con el rostro oscurecido.

Un sonido hueco sonó por el lugar ante el contacto de piel con piel.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir una cosa tan cruel después de que Sakura-chan te salvo?!—Le reclamó Hinata después de haberlo abofeteado —No puedo creer que seas tan cruel…— dijo Hinata sintiendo la mano de Naruto sobre su hombro.

El joven Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, estaba tan harto de todos por pensar que era un inútil que debía de ser protegido.

— ¡Cállate mujer Hyuga!—le gritó extendiendo rápidamente su mano contra Hinata.

— No pondrás ni un solo dedo sobre ella— le advirtió Naruto apretando el brazo de Sasuke con tanta fuerza que casi le rompe el hueso.

Antes de que si quiera el joven Sasuke pudiera replicar, la tierra comenzó a temblar por todo Konoha al mismo tiempo en que varios rayos caían del cielo.

— Ha comenzado…— susurró una suave voz a lo lejos en el bosque de Konoha.

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

El miércoles subo el capitulo siguiente de Perversión en Konoha, así que estén atentos.


	18. corrupción

¡De regreso!

Y como siempre, gracias por sus reviews tanto en fanfiction como en facebook.

A los que comentaron con cuenta les respondí via MP, a los que son anónimos les respondo por aquí xD ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

 **Guest 1.-** Perdón por ser tan cruel pero la muerte de Sakura tiene un propósito.

 **Guest 2.-** Lo siento, perdón por matar a Sakura

 **MaryHyuga:** xD Todos odiamos al Sasuke del pasado, es tan desesperante -

 **Videl Snssj:** De nuevo, perdón por hacerte llorar

 **Maria Paula:** El Sasuke del pasado sigue siendo un dolor en el trasero, no cambia por nada.

 **Marcela porras:** Gracias por el ánimo, aquí el siguiente capitulo.

 **Zelen:** Prometo que ya no haré que Sasuke sufra más.

 **Rous:** Gracias por tu bello comentario, me alagas demasiado.

 **Da chan:** ¡Perdón! No pensé que llorarían demasiado.

 **Talia:** De nada, espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

 **Vanesa:** Lamento que los haga sufrir pero el drama aun no termina Q-Q

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL: DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 18.- CORRUPCIÓN**

— ¡Cállate mujer Hyuga!—le gritó extendiendo rápidamente su mano contra Hinata.

— No pondrás ni un solo dedo sobre ella— le advirtió Naruto apretando el brazo de Sasuke con tanta fuerza que casi le rompe el hueso.

Antes de que si quiera el joven Sasuke pudiera replicar, la tierra comenzó a temblar por todo Konoha al mismo tiempo en que varios rayos caían del cielo.

— Ha comenzado…— susurró una suave voz a lo lejos en el bosque de Konoha.

— Mi señora…— le hablo un hombre desde las sombras de los arboles, que a decir por su tono de su voz era un joven hombre de no más de veinte años.

— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no pierdas tiempo— ordenó la mujer desapareciendo a lo lejos, dejando solo ver la dorada cola de su falda.

 **De regreso a Konoha:**

— ¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!—gritó Naruto sujetando con una mano a Hinata y con la otras sobre la pared.

El temblor había sido fuerte, pero por fortuna solo había durado apenas unos tres segundos.

— ¿Y que fueron esos rayos?—preguntó Jiraiya recuperando el equilibrio tras haber caído de rodillas al suelo por la fuerte sacudida.

Todo el mundo recuperó el equilibrio fijándose que la estructura del lugar aun permaneciera con daños menores. Tras verificar que los niños estuvieran a salvo, Naruto camino rápidamente para poder ver de nuevo a Sakura, y al ver la herida en su pecho estrecho sus manos sobre la mesa.

— Puedo usar el poder del Rikudou Sennin— susurró pesando que de esa forma podía una salvar a Sakura.

— No… no puedes— le dijo Hinata sintiendo su alma partirse en pedazos.

El rubio giro rápidamente para decirle a su esposa que tenía el poder suficiente como para salvar a Sakura, pero al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Hinata, un nudo se hizo en la garganta.

— ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?—le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

— Sakura-chan estaba embarazada— contesto apenas siendo entendible.

— ¿Qué…?—susurró el rubio girando de nuevo hacia el cuerpo de Sakura.

Como reflejo, Hinata agarró la capa de Naruto demostrando así lo arrepentida que estaba por no habérselo dicho antes.

— Sakura-chan…— la llamó sin poder creer que no podía ayudarla.

Después de varios años de investigación sobre sus habilidades al usar sus diferentes técnicas al estar en modo Sennin así como las capacidades que le había dado el Rikudou, Naruto había descubierto diferentes cosas, entre ellas que tras morir una persona gozaba de hasta un máximo de una hora para poder curar sus heridas y traer de vuelta a una persona, pero eso requería de grandes cantidades de chakra y de un esfuerzo abismal, pero aun así habían diferentes restricciones, entre ellas que no podía revivir a una mujer embarazada.

El motivo de eso, era porque en el momento de la concepción, el producto adquiría su propio chakra y si se trataba de revivir a la madre, había dos posibilidades:

1.- La cantidad de chakra que se debía de usar era tan grande que se ponía en riesgo la vida del usuario, debido a que se debía de traer de vuelta a dos personas, aunque el producto solo tuviera unas cuantas semanas. Además de que el peligro que conllevaba a revivir el psique de dos personas podía llevar la posibilidad de que se mezclaran provocando una alteración en su personalidad.

2.- La fluctuación del chakra harían que se mezclaran dando como resultado que solo uno de los dos reviviera, esto solo en el caso en que el feto estuviera totalmente desarrollado, pero aun así correría grandes riesgos a la hora del "parto" debido a la falta de oxigeno. Y en el otro caso, si la madre era la única que revivía, el aborto y el deshacerse del chakra que había quedado en su cuerpo del feto, la llevarían a sufrir efectos secundarios gravísimos como el solo sobrevivir por menos de un año.

— ¡Demonios!—gritó Naruto sabiéndose inútil de salvar a su amiga.

— ¡Mama!—llamo Himawari aterrada a Hinata mientras corría hacia ella seguida de Inojin.

— Cariño, te dije que esperarás en el otro cuarto— le regaño Hinata temiendo por su seguridad, pero más por querer evitar que viera el cuerpo de Sakura.

Hiashi abrió ambos ojos por reflejo cuando vio a la pequeña Uzumaki correr a los brazos de su madre. El líder del clan Hyuga estaba anonadado, apenas y podía creer que lo que le había contado Jiraiya hubiera sido real.

— _Se parece tanto a los dos—_ se dijo notando los rasgos que la pequeña pelinegra había heredado de sus padres.

Pretendiendo retomar de nuevo el control de la situación Naruto se puso en medio de la habitación y miró primeramente al primogénito de los Yamanaka

— Inojin, lleva a Himawari con los demás, nosotros aun tenemos cosas que hacer.

— Pero papi, yo…

— Hima, por favor haz caso, mamás y yo tenemos que preparar todo para regresar al futuro.

La pelinegra agachó la cara mordiéndose los labios para no llorar, y con un suave movimiento asintió. La pequeña Uzumaki sabía que cuando su padre hablaba seriamente con ella, era porque algo grave estaba pasando.

— Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Ero-sennin hay que ver investigar qué es lo que pasó, Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei por favor quédense aquí— pidió mirando al joven Sasuke que por la forma en que miraba a todos, era casi un hecho que intentaría atacarlos o incluso escapar.

— Itachi…— lo llamó Naruto mirándolo de lado.

— No te preocupes, no tengo ni la más mínima intensión de escapar.

— Hey espera ¿Qué hay de mi?—preguntó el joven Naruto que llegaba de la enfermería.

El rubio adulto se masajeó el tabique de la nariz queriendo pensar en un modo de poder controlar a su yo del pasado.

— Apenas te puedes mover, quédate aquí…

— ¡Espera! ¡Desde que ustedes llegaron no han parado de subestimarnos! Nos han delegado a tareas sin importancia y parece que solo nos ven como un estorbo ¡¿Crees que por qué eres adulto puedes mandarnos cómo quieres?!—le reclamó enojado por la forma en que había sido tomado como un simple niño.

Estampando su puño contra la pared, el rubio adulto hizo que todo el mundo le prestara atención.

— ¡Es porque quiero protegerlos! ¡¿Entiendes lo que está pasando aquí?! ¡Ya perdimos a Sakura-chan! Ya no quiero que nadie más muero ¿Lo entiendes?—le grito mirando con los ojos oscurecidos — Debes de comprender que no me es fácil tomar estas decisiones, pero lo hago para protegerlos a todos— dijo volviendo a controlar su tono de voz— Eso es lo que conlleva ser el Hokage.

El joven apretó sus manos con fuerza entendiendo lo difícil que la estaba pasando su versión futura.

— Te entiendo, pero sería mejor si todos ayudamos— dijo mirándolo directamente a la cara.

— Espera a que Tsunade-sama regrese, ella les dará más instrucciones— dijo para después abandonar la habitación.

— ¿Y piensan que me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada?—preguntó el joven Sasuke de forma despectiva mirando a todos los que habían quedado en la oficina.

— Solo intenta algo…— lo retó Asuma señalando con la mirada a todos los Shinobis de alto nivel que estaban a su lado.

El joven Uchiha chasqueó la lengua con enojo, no era tonto, sabía que tenía las de perder y más aun con Itachi ahí.

— Hinata ¿Cómo está el otro Sasuke?—le preguntó Kurenai preocupada por el estado tanto físico como mental del Uchiha del futuro.

— Está estable… pero, no sabemos qué consecuencias puede traerle el veneno— contestó recordando lo que había pasado en la enfermería.

 **Quince minutos antes:**

— ¡Ponlo aquí!—le ordenó Tsunade al joven Naruto quien sujetaba del brazo a un inconsciente Sasuke —Hinata ¿Qué es lo que pasó?—le preguntó mientras alistaba diversos medicamentos para controlar la fiebre del Uchiha.

— Obi… Tobi lo envenenó— contestó sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón el frasco que había encontrado antes en las calles de Konoha —Tome, esto fue con lo que lo envenenó— le dijo dándole el pequeño recipiente de vidrio a la Hokage —Aun tiene rastros del polvo rojo que hizo reaccionar el veneno— finalizó señalando las pequeñas partículas rojas de polvo que estaban sobre el pecho del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué clase de veneno es este?—pregunto Tsunade comenzando a analizar el veneno —Se parece a un veneno que vi durante la segunda guerra shinobi, aunque tiene sus diferencias.

Naruto noto de inmediato la preocupación y una especia de temor en Hinata, pero al no saber cómo o que decirle prefirió quedarse callado, solo observado con detenimiento e impotencia el sufrimiento del Uchiha.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo apretó su puño derecho contra su pecho mientras se preguntaba como ese veneno había llegado a manos de Obito.

— Comenzaré a analizarlo de inmediato para encontrar un antídoto…

— No, solo mantenga su fiebre controlada y adminístrele relajantes musculares, yo le traeré el suero— le dijo a la rubia dirigiéndose de nuevo a la oficina de Tsunade.

— Espera, Hinata. ¿Cómo es que conoces este veneno?—le preguntó de forma dura de forma en que tratara de amedrentarla.

— Tsunade-sama, lo siento, pero no puedo decírselo— contesto volteando a la salida al sentir la presencia de su hijo.

— ¡Mamá, Sarada no para de temblar!—le gritó Boruto a su madre nervioso y temeroso mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a la joven Uchiha.

— Ponla en la otra camilla, el shock emocional fue demasiado para ella— le dijo Tsunade poniéndole paños fríos en la cabeza— Mantente a su lado, si su temperatura comienza a subir, tendré que administrarle calmantes y un antipirético— le dijo consiente que no podía hacer nada más para controlar el estado psicológico en el que estaba sumergida Sarada.

 **Fin del flashback.**

—Padre, tenemos que hablar— le pidió Hinata a un Hiashi que aun trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Sobre qué?—le preguntó cruzándose de brazos para intentar parecer tranquilo.

— Aquí no, sígueme.

Hiashi cerró los ojos para después seguirla sin poner objeción alguna. Aunque pusiera su habitual careta de calma, el Hyuga estaba bastante impactado, e incluso la forma madura y directa en que Hinata se había dirigido a él lo ponía tanto nervioso como orgulloso.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, los dos se recargaron en ambos extremos de la pared.

— Padre, como dije antes, Sasuke-san fue envenenado, pero el veneno que usaron es uno que solo nosotros los Hyuga saben de su existencia así como de su aplicación y antídoto— le dijo de forma exaltada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál veneno fue?—le preguntó Hiashi dejando de lado su apariencia calmada.

— Fue la "Murasakiiro no mangetsu" (luna llena dorada)—contestó Hinata sintiendo su boca seca y amarga.

El rostro de Hiashi palideció, había pasado tanto desde que había escuchado ese nombre que hasta había olvidado que existía.

— No, debe de ser un error— contestó con voz temblorosa mientras se tapaba el rostro con una mano.

— No padre, yo misma vi como Tobi administraba el veneno a Sasuke-san— susurró sintiéndose inútil por no haber llegado a tiempo para evitar que el Uchiha fuera dañado.

— ¿Cómo pudo ese hombre saber de ese veneno…? No ¿Cómo es que lo obtuvo? ¡Ni siquiera los miembros de la rama secundaria saben de la existencia de ese veneno! Solo los de la rama principal— gritó agitando su puño en el aire.

—No lo sé padre, pero lo único que importa ahora es que me des el antídoto, la vida de Sasuke-san corre peligro

— Esto es inaudito, debemos de interrogar a ese hombre y hacer que nos diga como obtuvo ese veneno, si alguien más sabe sobre su existencia, todo el mundo correrá un gran peligro— dijo caminando a paso rápido sin esperar a que Hinata lo alcanzara.

 **En la sala del primer piso de la torre Hokage:**

Un silencio incomodo invadía dicho lugar, el viento y el movimiento de las hojas de las plantas era lo único que se escuchaba mientras Sai, la joven Hinata y Neji mantenían un profundo silencio.

Recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados mientras vigilaba a Obito y Danzo, Sai se culpaba por no haber podido evitar que Sakura muriera, siendo que su misión primodial había sido el protegerla y velar porque nada le sucediera.

—… _se lo prometí a Ino_ _—_ se recriminó apretando sus puños contras sus brazos. Su pecho ardia y la culpa lo invadía, pero sabía que ese no era el momento de caer en el sentimentalismo si es que pretendían regresar al futuro.

— Agh— se quejó por un momento Danzo, alertando momentáneamente a los tres vigilantes.

— Naruto los dejo demasiado lastimados— dijo Sai al ver a Obito y a Danzo inconscientes en una prisión de tierra y acero que el mismo Asuma había creado de una forma que rallaba en la perfección.

La joven Hinata y Neji se miraron en uno al otro sin poder creerse aun el poder tan grande que tenía el Naruto del futuro como para haber dejado así a dos hombres tan poderosos.

—Sai, ¿Cómo piensas que reaccione el Sasuke del futuro después de que recupere la conciencia?—le preguntó Neji para empezar a diseñar un plan por si el Uchiha caía de nuevo en la oscuridad y en el camino de la venganza.

Solo hace un par de minutos, Ino, con lágrimas en los ojos les había informado sobre el deceso de la Sakura del futuro, y como es que Sasuke había sido llevado a la enfermería por los daños recibidos en su pelea con Obito.

— No lo sé, pero…—antes de proseguir, el pálido trató de pensar como lo haría Ino— Tal vez, la única persona que lo pueda detener de matar a "Tobi" sea Sarada, ahora Sasuke debe pensar en el bienestar de su hija— contestó pensando que él haría lo mismo si estuviera en su posición.

Neji toco su barbilla para posteriormente asentir.

— Pero hay otra cosa, si él se entera que Sakura murió protegiendo a su yo menor ¿Qué crees que pase?

Sai guardó silencio y por dos minutos no dijo nada, pensando en que Neji había tocado un punto muy importante.

— Sasuke aun piensa que debe de seguir pagando sus pecados, pero si se entera de eso… no lo sé, tal vez se sienta miserable consigo mismo— contestó pensando que el Uchiha en su interior que trataría de atentar contra su versión más joven — Pero Naruto no permitirá que eso pase, el se ha convertido en un excelente líder.

La joven Hinata no pudo sentirse más que alegre pero a la vez un poco egoísta por sentirse de ese modo cuando la situación iba de mal en peor.

— Neji, quédate en este lugar, Hinata ven con nosotros— le ordenó Hiashi viniendo con la Hinata del futuro.

La joven Hyuga se sintió completamente rara al ver de nuevo a su versión del futuro pero mucho más cuando estaba al lado de su padre.

— Hiashi-sama, ¿A dónde se dirigen?—le preguntó Neji pensando en la seguridad de los tres.

— Iremos a buscar algo a la residencia, regresaremos pronto— contesto el líder sin dar mayor explicaciones, lo que quería en ese momento era poder llegar a su casa y hacerle un interrogatorio completo a su hija.

Prediciendo las acciones de su tío, Neji, miro a través del rabillo del ojo a su joven prima para darle a entender que no se mostrará nerviosa por lo que llegara a saber de su futuro.

 **En la habitación al lado de la oficina de Tsunade:**

— ¡Espera Chou-Chou!—le gritó Shikadai jalándola de la mano.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame ir!

— ¡Te dije que esperaras! ¿Qué piensas hacer?—le recriminó siendo consciente de cómo se debería de sentir la Akimichi.

— ¡Quiero ayudar a Sarada! Ella debe de estar inconsolable ¡Soy su mejor amiga, debo de estar a su lado para consolarla!—gritó con lagrimas en los ojos tras deshacerse del agarre del Nara.

Metal Lee y Himawari lloraban en silencio, ambos habían sido bastante cercanos en los últimos años a Sakura, mientras que Inojin y Mitsuki permanecían con los rostros ensombrecidos.

— Solo espera un poco, Chou-Chou, esperemos a que Boruto o alguien más venga a darnos noticias— le pidió el joven Nara de forma amable.

— No lo harán— dijo Mitsuki acercándose al estante que estaba en el cuarto — ¿No es momento de dejar de permanecer en modo pasivo?—preguntó el de cabello blanco tomando los pergaminos que estaban en medio de los estantes.

— ¿?—Shikadai frunció el ceño en un principio, pero después de entender lo que quería decir su compañero se puso al lado de él.

— Supongo que nadie pensara en este momento el seguir investigando sobre los pergaminos— dijo el Nara desplegando los demás pergaminos que habían encontrado.

— Pero, según lo que escuchamos, solo Sasuke-san o Sarada pueden descifrar lo que dicen los pergaminos— señaló Inojin para que pensaran una forma alternativa de cómo interpretar los pergaminos.

Aunque pareciera que los jóvenes habían permanecido en paz y tranquilos todo ese tiempo, había sido un error, las dos veces en que Naruto y Sasuke habían bajado a la prisión, Shikadai le había pedido a Inojin que mandara a uno de sus insectos para espiara lo que hablaban para mantenerse informados.

— ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Itachi-san?—propuso Mitsuki con una rara sonrisa.

El Nara y el Yamanaka lo miraron como si se tratase de una muy buena idea, pero al mismo tiempo como si fuera algo totalmente descabellado.

— ¿Pero cómo lo haremos? No es como si fuera fácil pedírselo sin que los adultos pongan objeciones— señaló Shikadai seguro que nadie permitiría que Itachi, un Akatsuki, tuviera el control así como la respuesta para regresar al futuro.

— No hay otra opción, no sabemos si el señor Uchiha o Sarada se recuperarán. Mi padre me dijo que los Uchiha dependen de sus emociones para controlar su sharingan, y, en el estado en que se encuentran… todos sabes a lo que me refiero— dijo Mitsuki sumiéndose de hombros.

— Mitsuki ¿Y si Tsunade-sama se entera que eres hijo de Orochimaru?—le preguntó Inojin teniendo un poco más de conocimiento de quien había sido el Sannin.

— Umm…— el de cabello blanco se llevo la mano a la barbilla para pensar en la reacción de la Hokage— Tal vez se muera del susto— contesto sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Sus compañeros sintieron un fuerte escalofrió al no saber si lo decía en broma o si en verdad lo pensaba así.

— ¿Y como se lo pediremos? Asuma-san, Shikaku-san y Kurenai-san están en la oficina de Tsunade-sama— dijo Inojin habiendo mandado uno de sus insectos de tinta— Y… también está el Sasuke-san de este tiempo.

— _El abuelo…_ _—_ se dijo Shikadai sintiendo un vacio en el estomago.

— Solo lo pediremos, todos aquí sabemos que Itachi-san no fue mala persona— dijo Chou-Chou tras haber escuchado las historias del Uchiha por parte de Sarada.

Shikadai cruzo los brazos para dejar en claro algo que ponía en riesgo su plan.

— Pero ellos aun lo tienen como su enemigo, los adultos no dejaran que se mueva con libertad.

Inojin desplego los últimos pergaminos sobre la mesa y sacando uno de sus pinceles señaló a sus compañeros

— Si, pero hay que ser más inteligentes que ellos…

— Yo no quiero que nadie más muera, eso hay que decirle a los adultos— propuse Metal Lee abandonando el silencio en el que había estado desde hace rato.

Los cuatro jóvenes, a excepción de Himawari abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, calendo en cuenta en que esa era la forma más fácil y sencilla de convencer a los adultos.

— Vamos, Himawari, ven con nosotros— le pidió shikadami un poco nervioso por conocer a su abuelo.

 **En el hospital de Konoha:**

Mirai caminaba de un lado a otro esperando tener noticias del exterior. Desde hace ya casi media hora el sonido de shinobis entrando y saliendo del hospital solo le provocaba sentirse mucho más nerviosa y preocupada.

— Siento haber tardado tanto— se disculpó Shizune entrando a la pequeña habitación —Regrese ya hace rato, pero traía a un joven Inuzuka que resulto herido en la pelea con los Zetsus— contesto con cansancio tras haber tratado el fractura el pie derecho del joven.

— ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Qué hay de la ciudad?—preguntó Mirai pensando que tal vez Obito había ocasionado un caos tan grande como lo fue la "futura" invasión y posterior destrucción de Konoha.

— Muchos lugares fueron destruidos pero afortunadamente no hubo bajas— contestó a un ignorante de la muerte de Sakura— Aun que no sé como estén los demás, me separé de Tsunade-sama para traer ese joven al hospital, su lesión era demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo en la calle— contestó sentándose al lado de Karin que permanecía inmóvil— Ahora, después del temblor, debemos tratar de permanecer alertas, aun no sabemos que lo provoco, este lugar no es una zona sísmica— dijo pensando que tal vez había sido una obra de Obito.

— En todo caso, ¿No deberíamos ir en busca de Hima-chan para comenzar con el tratamiento?—preguntó Mirai mirando desde el rabillo del ojo a Karin que parecía que no le importaba nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

— No, debemos esperar a que alguien más venga a darnos instrucciones, estoy segura que Tsunade-sama debe de tener un plan de contingencia, así que hay que esperar instrucciones.

— ¡Shizune-san!—gritó Ino desde corredor.

Las tres mujeres que estaban en la habitación voltearon al mismo tiempo a la entrada encontrándose sorpresivamente con una muy agitada Ino.

— ¿Cuál…? ¡¿Qué te pasó Ino?!—preguntó la mano derecha de Tsunade al ver el estado de la rubia.

— Tsu… Tsunade-sama mando a llamarte— dijo la Yamanaka luchando consigo misma para no comenzar a llorar.

— Ino-san… ¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó Mirai observando con horror la sangre en su pecho.

La rubia mordió su labio inferior pero las escrutadoras miradas de las tres mujeres (incluida Karin) hicieron que Ino no pudiera contenerse más.

— Ese hombre… el de la máscara… él asesino a la Sakura del futuro— contesto con voz entrecortada por sus lágrimas.

Un balde de agua fría cayendo violentamente sobre su cuerpo, así se sintió Mirai al escuchar la noticia. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para tratar de asimilar lo que le habían dicho pero parecía inútil, la joven Sarutobi había quedado absolutamente aturdida.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Shizune mirándola mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

— Tsunade-sama me pidió que viniera por usted, Shizune-san, hay que preservar el cuerpo de Sakura— contesto tras haberse limpiado las lágrimas.

— Ino-san… no es cierto ¿Verdad?—le preguntó Mirai mirando al suelo al no ser capaz de poder ver por más tiempo la mancha de sangre que tenía la rubia.

— No…-contestó con un vacio en su voz.

De forma fría y sin emoción alguna, Mirai camino directo a la puerta para después girar en dirección a donde estaban las demás.

— Tenemos que ir todas, este no es momento de estar perdiendo el tiempo— dijo de tal forma en que sus ojos rojos parecían de tan oscuros como el color de la sangre.

Shizune hizo su rostro hacia un lado y con una ligera señal le indicó a Karin que se pusiera frente a ella. La segunda al mando del hospital sentía en su ser el dolor de Mirai y lo mucho que debía de estar sufriendo en ese momento.

— Espera, debemos arreglar primero este lugar, aquí preservaremos el cuerpo de Sakura— le pidió Shizune comenzando a despejar la camilla que estaba a un lado.

Debían de apurarse, el tiempo en el que podían preservar el cuerpo de una persona no podía ser más de una hora de su fallecimiento, y si Tsunade lo había pedido era para que, cuando regresaran al futuro, no tuvieran dificultades de llevarse el cuerpo y/o evitar el shock emocional de los viajeros al ver de nuevo a Sakura.

….

— Padre…— llamó la joven Hinata a Hiashi tras haber entrado en el almacén privado del líder del clan.

El hombre ni siquiera volteo a verla, hasta que después de haber sacado una pequeña caja del fondo del oscuro cuarto, volteo para dárselo a la Hinata del futuro.

— Aquí tienes, debes de esperar diez minutos antes de salir, o de lo contrario el sello se activara— le dijo con voz monótona.

La adulta asintió pero sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, estaba tan nerviosa de que le preguntara algo de su futuro con Naruto que apenas podía evitar temblar.

— ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él?—le preguntó Hiashi haciendo que ambas Hinatas se tensaran al instante.

— Padre, yo…

— Siempre pensé que algún día superarías tu "amor" por él, pero creo que me equivoqué— le dijo sonando tan frio como era.

—…— La del futuro se sumió de hombros y trato de pensar en contestar de tal forma en que no sonara "impertinente" a la vista de su padre.

— Estuve a punto de alejarme de su lado, pero… Naruto-kun no lo permitió. Padre siempre había seguido tus órdenes, pero en ese momento, incluso tu supiste que lo mejor era estar al lado de él— contesto con tal sinceridad que el propio Hiashi no pudo imputar sus palabras.

La joven Hinata se puso tan roja que pensó que se desmayaría, pero era eso o seguir escuchando la conversación.

Cruzándose de brazos, Hiashi la miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Es un buen esposo?—la cuestionó sin quitarle la mirada de encima para poder analizar cualquier expresión que pudiera hacer la del futuro y que delatara cualquier rastro de mentira en su respuesta.

— Lo es, Naruto-kun podrá estar siempre cansado por el trabajo pero siempre se preocupa por mí y por los niños, aunque hubo un tiempo en que casi colapsa por la fatiga. Naruto-kun siempre se está esforzando por protegernos a todos, a los habitantes de Konoha tanto como su propia familia— contesto con una tenue sonrisa— Y es por eso que no puede perdonarse el no haber podido salvar a Sakura-chan…— dijo en voz baja— Si yo hubiera podido llegar a tiempo y advertirle a Sasuke-san…

— No te culpes, ese hombre tenía todo planeado, un shinobi debe de saber seguir adelante y preocuparse por sus demás compañeros— le dijo Hiashi sin pretender ser tan rudo con ella— Debes de tener en cuenta que si no hubieras descubierto el frasco de veneno, jamás hubieran sabido que el Uchiha está envenenado, es por ti que él estará bien, piensa en las cosas que puedes enmendar y no aquellas que solo te quitaran tu visión del verdadero objetivo.

Ambas Hinatas no se creían que Hiashi estuviera dándole ánimos a la adulta, era algo impresionante en ese momento ya que siempre la había sermoneado de forma cruel y no como ahora.

— Padre…— lo llamó la adulta con un nudo en la garganta. Su padre, el del futuro se había suavizado un poco, solo después del incidente con Toneri, pero el verlo actuar de una forma paternal en ese tiempo, era inaudito.

— Ella… la pequeña se parece demasiado a ti y a… Naruto— dijo relajando un poco su serio rostro.

El corazón de la Hinata del futuro se conmovió tanto que quiso abrazar a su padre.

— Preguntaras porque te traje con nosotros— le dijo a la joven Hinata que jugaba con sus dedos por la emoción de ver a su padre tan diferente a lo usual —Es respecto a cómo ese hombre obtuvo el veneno, en este momento, solo los de la rama principal saben de su existencia— dijo volviendo a poner su rostro de seriedad— Eso solo quiere que alguien le debió de haber dado la fórmula del veneno o en otro caso lo debió de haberse infiltrado de alguna forma en el clan… pero del mismo modo, alguien debió de haberle dicho de que se trataba— dijo dejando ver que no confiaba en los demás miembros de la rama principal o en los consejeros del clan.

— Padre, esa es una acusación muy seria, pero concuerdo contigo— dijo la Hinata del futuro tratando de pensar en quien hubiera sido el informante —Pero en el futuro ese hombre jamás usó ese veneno.

— Umm, debemos mantener este asunto entre nosotros, ni siquiera debemos de hacérselo saber a Tsunade, porque si se entera de este asunto hará demasiadas preguntas, ahora bien, Hinata, debes de darte una oportunidad para interrogar a ese hombre y sacarle la información de dónde sacó el veneno. No debemos permitir que nadie más sepa que el clan desarrollo ese veneno, el bienestar de nuestra familia está en juego— pidió Hiashi temiendo que Tsunade ordenara una investigación a fondo sobre el pasado turbio de clan.

Tanto la joven Hinata como la adulta asintieron nerviosas. La del futuro sabía a que se enfrentaban, los Hyuga habían aprendido a mantener un bajo perfil en cuanto a sus asuntos internos, entre ellos dejar en el olvido de métodos como venenos que usaban como último recurso para proteger el secreto del Byakugan.

— Le pediré a Neji que te ayude con tu misión, así que has lo posible por hablar con ese hombre— le ordenó Hiashi a la más joven.

— Yo le ayudaré, esto es un asunto que nos involucra a todos— intervino la mayor pensando también en sus hijos y en las futuros problemas si Obito aun guardaba muestras de ese veneno.

….

— _Sakura-san...—_ susurró Mirai al ver el cuerpo de la señora Uchiha tendido sobre la mesa de Tsunade.

— Den espacio, sacaremos a Sakura de aquí— ordenó Shizune con voz profesional mirando primero al joven Sasuke que estaba sentado en una esquina vigilado por Itachi — Ino, ayúdame. Mirai ya sabes que hacer— le ordenó a la Sarutobi para que comenzaran con el tratamiento sobre Himawari.

Poniendo una manta blanca sobre el cuerpo de la ojiverde, Ino y Shizune salieron rápidamente para comenzar su trabajo en el menor tiempo posible.

Itachi, Asuma, Kurenai y Shikaku bajaron la mirada en señal de respeto mientras las dos mujeres sacaban a Sakura. Era algo demasiado duro para todos, a pesar de ser Shinobis que estaban acostumbrados a la sangre y trabajar entre cadáveres, pero esto era diferente. El charco de sangre que permanecía sobre la mesa solo les exponía la crueldad de la situación.

Con un poco de calma, Kurenai se acerco a la mesa y con una manta que había dejado Ino, limpio la mesa hasta retirar la última gota de sangre.

Desde el pasillo, antes de entrar a la oficina de Tsunade, los jóvenes viajeros del tiempo se dieron el valor necesario para poder poner en marcha su plan que en todo caso podría ayudar a todos a regresar a su tiempo.

— ¿Listos?—preguntó Shikadai estando al frente de los demás.

Sus compañeros asintieron y tras suspirar entraron uno a uno viendo a los que estaban en el interior.

— ¿?—los miraron todos pensando que querían saber alguna noticia sobre lo que había provocado el terremoto.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?— les preguntó Mirai al notarlos nerviosos.

— Mirai-nee…— la llamó Shikadai sin poder dejar de ver a su abuelo, que al igual que él no podía dejar de hacerlo — Queremos proponerles algo— dijo sintiéndose abrumado por la presencia de los adultos.

— Continua— le pidió Asuma para que tratara de calmarse.

— Hasta ahora, habíamos podido avanzar mucho con la investigación de los pergaminos, pero desde que llegaron los "otros" han pasado demasiadas cosas, y ahora creo que somos los únicos que podemos avanzar con la investigación para encontrar una mejor manera de regresar al futuro, ya no podemos permitirnos regresar en dos viajes, Sasuke-san no está en condiciones de ayudarnos…— dijo el Nara habiendo deducido que el daño tanto emocional como físico que había sufrido hacia casi imposible que pudieran utilizar el mismo método con el cual habían venido al pasado.

Asuma e Itachi asintieron estando de acuerdo con la deducción del joven Nara.

— ¿Y qué es lo que proponen?—lo cuestionó Kurenai sabiendo de la inteligencia que poseían y la habilidad de deducción de los Nara.

— Nosotros, hemos estado espiando las conversaciones de todos, por eso sabemos que uno de los pergaminos que Sasuke-san trajo del futuro solo lo sabe leer Itachi-san— dijo Shikadai de forma firme para que los adultos no tomaran por mal su intromisión.

— Así que lo saben, nada mal jóvenes— los felicitó el Akatsuki habiendo pensado con anterioridad sobre ayudar a los del futuro a regresar a su tiempo — ¿Cómo supieron que ese pergamino es tan importante?

Mitsuki siendo más perspicaz que Shikadai, se puso frente a ellos.

— Itachi-san, nosotros sabemos que ustedes sabe más de lo que aparenta, si para hacer el jutsu de tiempo y espacio se requiere de dos personas, un Uchiha y un Hyuga, usted debe de tener un mayor conocimiento sobre los jutsus de tiempo y espacio al tener el Kamui ¿O me equivoco?—le preguntó afilando sus amarillos ojos fríos.

Por un segundo, Itachi creyó ver a Orochimaru en vez del joven albino que tenía en frente.

— Muy inteligente, pero si los ayudo, primero deben de pedir la autorización de Tsunade…

— Háganlo, en este momento cualquier ayuda es útil— dio Tsunade su visto bueno, al tener en cuenta el poco tiempo con el que gozaban —Asuma, vigila que no haga nada estúpido— le pidió al hombre aun sin poder confiar en Itachi.

— Ts…— chasqueó la lengua el joven Sasuke más que harto de tener que ser vigilado de todos.

Había pensado en todos las maneras en poder salir de ese lugar sin ser detenido por los shinobis que estaban vigilándolos.

— Es suficiente con ver tu maldita actitud, mocoso Uchiha ¿Comprendes lo que ha pasado? ¡Por tu maldita culpa la Sakura del pasado está muerta!—le gritó Tsunade invadida por la rabia — Deja de actuar como un estúpido mocoso, esto está mas allá de nuestras manos, todo el futuro está en peligro.

— No me interesa lo que pasé en el futuro…

Un nuevo terremoto sacudió el lugar, aunque esta vez era más fuerte que el anterior. La forma en que se movía la torre Hokage era tan fuerte que por un segundo creyeron que se vendría abajo.

— ¡¿Están todos bien?!—preguntó Tsunade al ver a todos tirados de nuevo sobre el piso.

— No pude usarlo…— susurró Asuma viéndose las manos.

— ¿Qué cosa?— le preguntó Tsunade al ver como la voz del Sarutobi temblaba,

— Quise usar un jutsu para proteger a los niños, pero no pude usar chakra— dijo con un poco de miedo.

— Ni yo— interrumpieron Kurenai y Mirai al mismo tiempo.

— La línea temporal se está corrompiendo— susurró Itachi tocándose la barbilla.

— ¿Están bien todos?—preguntó un cansado Naruto del futuro arribando preocupado por la seguridad de los demás.

— ¡¿Por qué tembló de nuevo?!—preguntó Tsunade con un intenso dolor de cabeza.

— No lo sé, Jiraiya-sensei y los demás aun están investigando… hay que salir de aquí, este lugar ya no es seguro— pidió tomando a Himawari entre sus brazos— Abuela Tsunade. Tenemos que trasladar a Sasuke al hospital, también debemos llevarnos todos los pergaminos, todo lo que nos sea de ayuda— pidió visiblemente consternado por no saber qué pasaba.

— Papá, tenemos que esperar a que regresé mamá— le pidió Himawari preocupada por dejar atrás a Hinata.

— ¿Dónde está…?—

Un segundo tembló sacudió el lugar y antes de que pasara cualquier cosa, todos salieron del lugar, a excepción de Tsunade y Asuma que bajaron hasta la enfermería para sacar a Sasuke así como Boruto que estaba cuidando de Sarada.

….

— Al menos pudimos terminar antes del segundo temblor— susurró Shizune tras haber finalizado de preparara a Sakura y haberla metido en una de caja mortuoria especial.

— ¿Ahora que debemos de hacer? — preguntó Ino exhausta y con su chakra al mínimo.

Shizune cerró con respeto la tapa de la caja para después quitarse los guantes con cuidado.

— Tenemos que esperar… si los temblores siguen así, es muy probable que haya heridos. Ino ve a bañarte, lo necesitas.

La rubia asintió ligeramente. Necesitaba eso y más, porque aunque se hubiera cambiado de ropa, aun sentía en ella el olor de la sangre de Sakura.

— Iré a ver a las enfermeras— le dijo antes de que la Yamanaka entrara al baño.

Al abandonar la habitación, una sombra apareció en la habitación.

— Es ella…— susurró destapando la caja donde estaba el cuerpo de Sakura.

Con sumo cuidado tomo a Sakura y la cargo para después contemplarla con tristeza.

— Solo ellos… tal vez— dijo antes de volver a desaparecer con ella.

…..

Estando ya todos reunidos a las afueras de la torre Hokage, y con Tsunade en camino al Hospital, Naruto pidió que todo el mundo se callara. Incluido al joven Sasuke que ya había sido amenazado y encadenado por Naruto.

— ¡Maldito Idiota! ¡Suéltame!—le gritaba mientras Asuma lo metía en una misma prisión en la que había encerrado a Obito y a Danzo.

El rubio lo ignoró haciendo que el joven Uchiha lo maldijera de todas las formas posibles.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Cuando te descuides te mataré, imbécil!

— ¿Por qué no lo ponen a dormir?—preguntó Jiraiya que tenía solo momentos de haber llegado.

Un cuarto temblor comenzó a azotar la aldea, y tal como el primero, los rayos comenzaron a caer, pero antes de que cayeran sobre ellos, Naruto entro en modo Sennin para proteger a todos con su chakra.

Pasado el movimiento telúrico, Jiraiya vio como en el cielo se formaba un vórtice.

— ¿Quién…?—susurró al ver a una mujer de tez pálida, rubia, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules claros, ataviada en un vestido color blanco con una gran cola dorada, aparecía en medio del circulo de luz.

— Solo tienen 48 horas… de lo contrario todo estará perdido— dijo la mujer con voz calmada — Solo el Uchiha y la Hyuga tienen la respuesta— dio la pista desapareciendo de la misma forma en que había aparecido.

— Amira…— susurró Naruto temblando de pies a cabeza.

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Y una gran disculpa, la próxima semana no podre actualizar, estaré fuera por trabajo UvU


	19. Desconfianza

**¡DE REGRESO DESPUES DE CASI CUATRO MESES!**

 **Primero que nada, una gra disculpa a todos, estos ultimos meses la he pasado muy dificil.**

 **En el ultimo capitulo que publique dije que tardaria dos semanas en actualizar porque me iba a ir por viajes de negocios, pero resulta que al regresar mi laptop se descompuso asi que tuve que comenzar a usar la pc de mi hermano, pero la maquina esta demasiado lenta y no tiene el office sino el wordpad y escribir en ese programa es un asco, ademas de que cuando quiere editar algo se corren los renglones y es un martirio.**

 **Pero bueno, como tuve unos dias libres pude escribir por lo menos este capitulo. En estos momentos estoy ahorrando para comprarme una nueva pc o laptop, por lo que me tendran que esperar para actualizar porque me es muy incomodo trabajar con esta pc.**

 **Por otro lado, actualizo ahora por que es mi CUMPLEAÑOS :v xD**

 **Les quise dar a todos ustedes este gran regalo de mi parte xD**

 **En fin, no les prometo que actualizare pronto, pero tratare de no tomarme mucho tiempo.**

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL: DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 19.- DESCONFIANZA**

-Amira...- susuro Naruto, temblando de pies a cabeza.

La piel del septimo Hokage habia tomado un color tan palido que las venas de su rostro se veian a simple vista.

La pequeña Himawari atemorisada por la aparicion de la extraña mujer, se aferro a la capa de su padre, temiendo que a su madre y al "Señor Uchiha" les pasara algo.

\- Esa mujer... no... imposible- balbuseo Naruto, sosteniendo con mas fuerza a su hija.

Todo el mundo estaba en shock, nadie entendia nada y mucho menos quien o que era esa mujer que habia aparecido como si se tratase de una vision divina.

\- Naruto... esa mujer... ¿Esa mujer era Amira?- pregunto Jiraiya tomandolo del hombro.

\- Sensei... no lo se... pero...- tragando con fuerza mientras en su mente se repetia lo ultimo que la mujer habia dicho respecto a Sasuke y Hinata, su corazon casi se deteniene por un segundo- creo que si... tenemos que ir por Hinata-chan- dijo esto ultimo abrazando a Himawari como si la quisiera proteger de algo.

\- ¡Naruto-kun!- grito Hinata con sus pulmones al limite llegando llena de miedo y desesperacion.

\- Hinata...

\- ¿Esa fue Amira-san?- pregunto la Hyuga mientras Hiashi miraba seriamente al Uzumaki.

\- Eso creo, esa mujer dijo que la clave de todo la tienen tu y Sasuke.

Hinata se llevo la mano derecha al pecho al mismo tiempo en que un miedo indescriptible la invadia por completo, pero al recordar que su relacion con el Uchiha habia progresado un poco mientras practivaban para viajar al pasado, un poco de alivio sintio en su corazon.

\- Naruto-kun... tengo que ir a ver a Sasuke-san- le dijo mirando de reojo a Hiashi.

El lider de los Hyuga apreto los puños rogando dentro de si que nadie se diera cuenta de la relacion del veneno que tenia con su clan.

Naruto fruncio el ceño, pero confiando plenamente en su esposa solo asintio, su instinto le decia que algo sucedia, pero por el momento habia prioridades que atender.

\- Tenemos que llevar a estos tres a un lugar seguro- dijo Jiraiya en modo de orden en tanto miraba de reojo a Itachi que se mantenia inamobible del lado de Naruto.

El peliblanco estaba tan nervioso como jamas lo habia estado en su vida, pero como uno de los tres sannin, no debia de mostrar debilidad.

\- Jiraiya tiene razon, lleven a esos tres a un lugar seguro, la noche ya esta callendo y debemos de poner a toda la poblacion bajo proteccion- dijo Asuma tratando de calmar toda la ira que la estaba invadiendo en ese momento.

Rapidamente y sin que nadie mas contradijera las palabras del Sarutobi, el junto con Jiraiya se llevaron a los tres "convictos" antes de que algo mas ocurriera.

El ver a Obito y a Danzo inconcientes mientras que al joven Sasuke amordazado y peleando por liberarse, hacia que nadie se sintiera tranquilo. Naruto estaba seguro que ahora todos los shinobis preguntarian que es lo que pasaba al haber visto a Danzo actuar en contra de la Hokage, pero peor aun, las principales familias de la aldea exigirian una respuesta inmediata y concreta.

\- Naruto y los demàs, deben de tomar un descanso al menos hasta que Hinata vuelva- sugirio Sai con la voz apagada- Esta noche sera demasiado larga y requiero que todos esten en optimas condiciones- susurro notando lo cansados que estaban Naruto y los pequeños shinobis.

Todos asintieron levemente sin poder quitarse de encima el hueco que sentian en el corazon debido a la muerte de Sakura.

Nadie se atrevia a decir algo, ni siquiera Naruto que sentia que era su obligacion dar animo a los demàs por ser el lider.

\- Chicos...

\- Septimo, somos niños màs no inocentes o tontos, sabemos que todo esto son las consecuencias de nuestros actos...- dijo Shikadai con la voz entrecortada, el sentimiento de culpa que imperaba entre todos los mas jovenes era tal que no se atrevian a ver al Hokage a la cara.

\- Olvidense de eso, nadie puede controlar o preveer los resultados de nuestros actos, estoy seguro que Sakura-chan no querria que ninguno de ustedes se culpara...- contesto Naruto sintiendo como en su hombro caian las lagrimas de la pequeña Himawari.

Pensando que Naruto solo estaba diciendo eso para tranquilizarlos, Inojin dio un paso al frente y con enojo grito con todas sus fuerzas

\- ¡Es nuestra culpa...!

\- Inojin...- Lo tomo Sai del hombro y con una mirada apagada hizo que retrocediera -Basta...- le susurro para que se calmara un poco.

\- Tendremos que esperar a que llegue Hinata-chan, ya despues veremos que debemos hacer- dijo Naruto recordando ese mal presentimiento que habia sentido antes de que la Hyuga fuera al hospital a ver a Sasuke.

 **Hospital de Konoha** :

\- ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Espere!- la llamo Neji momentos antes de ingresar al Hospital del cual salian varias enfermeras con equipo medico para curar a los heridos de la batalla de hace poco - Hiashi-sama me informo de todo... nunca me imagine que "eso" pudiera haber existido en el clan o peor aun que hubiera sido sacado del clan.

Hinata apreto contra su pecho el pequeño frasco que contenia el antidoto y con miedo siguio su paso esperando a que Neji la siguiera.

\- No se quien fue, pero debemos tener cuidado, nadie debe de enterarse de esto, ni siquiera Tsunade-sama, si alguien se llega a enterar que nuestro clan desarrollo un veneno tan poderoso como este...- la gargante de Hinata se seco en automatico al pensar que eso se tomaria automaticamente como un acto de traicion- nuestro clan estara en peligro...- dijo esto ultimo mientras una oleada de terror invadia todo su ser.

\- Lo se Hinata-sama, no podemos dejar que nadie se entere- dijo en voz baja al llegar a donde se encontraba Tsunade atendiendo al Sasuke del futuro.

\- Tsunade-sama, traigo el antidoto del veneno- le informo a la Hokage rogando que no preguntara de donde lo habia sacado.

La rubia la miro con ojos escrutadores, mil preguntas se formularon inmediatamente en su cabeza, pero no queriendo saber o comenzar un interrogatorio sobre la optencion del suero, no dijo nada, solo se limito a tomar el frasco y de inmediato administrarselo a Sasuke, sin siquiera tomarse las molestias de verificar que contenia o que era el suero.

\- Confio en ti Hinata- le dijo a la oji perla con tono seco y severo.

Los dos Hyugas se tensaron al instante, Tsunade no era tonta, sabia que habia un gran secreto tras todo eso, pero las cosas se verian a su debido tiempo.

Poco a poco al transcurrir unos cuantos segundos, el color natural de Sasuke regreso a su rostro y el sudor comenzo a disminuir, aunque el dolor aun fuera visible en todo su ser.

\- Parece que funciona- dijo Tsunade tomando la temperatura del Uchiha- Pero...- deteniendose para ver que los temblores y los gestos de miedo no dejaban a Sasuke, la Hokage cerro los ojos sintiendo empatia por el -... no podemos hacer nada por el dolor de su corazon- dijo antes de ponerle una compresa fria en la frente.

Un par de lagrimas se escaparon de los perlados ojos de la Hyuga. En su mente se reclaba el no haber podido proteger a Sakura, ella habia tenido la oportunidad para hacer que la señora Uchiha no hubiera ido al pasado, pero la insistencia de Sakura habia sido tal que no pudo haberse reusado.

\- Hinata, se fuerte, los niños necesitan a una figura que les de tranquilidad, y esa debes de ser tu- dijo Tsunade saliendo de la habitacion- Cuida de Sasuke por un momento, y tu Neji... mantente alerta.

Tsunade se detuvo por un segundo en la puerta mientras peleaba internamente por no preguntarle a Hinata sobre el veneno, pero como se habia dicho antes, seria mejor dejarlo para despues, aunque muy en su interior su instinto le dijera que algo grande estaban ocultando, era demasiado raro que hubiera llegado acompañada de Neji y màs aun que se mostrara nerviosa y muy callada.

\- _Deben de ser imaginaciones mias... eso quisiera creer_ \- se dijo internamente caminando rumbo a la zona de enfermeria.

Esperando a que la Hokage caminara lo suficientemente lejos para poder hablar, Hinata se sento al lado del Uchiha.

\- Lo siento Sasuke-san... si tan solo hubiera dicho que no...- le susurro Hinata con un nudo en la garganta.

Como si el Uchiha la hubiera escuchado, se movio tan fuertemente que casi cae de la camilla.

\- ¡Sasuke-san!- grito Hinata aterrada al tratar de sostenerlo en la camilla.

Su grito habia sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar a Sasuke de su desvanecimiento, pero en vez de despertar exhaltado, el Uchiha abrio los ojos con lentitud.

\- ¿Hinata? ¿Què paso? ¿Paso algo en el entrenamiento?- pregunto el usuario del Sharingan como si hubiera perdido todos los recuerdos desde cuando habian llegado al pasado.

\- Sasuke-san... ¿No recuerdas nada?- le pregunto Hinata poniendose totalmente palida.

\- ¿Que debo recordar...?- se quedo a media pregunta cuando vio a Neji parado frente a la puerta.

Un fuerte punzon en el pecho seguido de una falta de fuerza para pode respirar fue suficiente para desencadenar una ola de recuerdos que iban desde el momento en que habian llegado al pasado hasta el momento en que Sakura habia dicho sus ultimas palabras.

\- No... no...- susurro Sasuke tocandose la cabeza mientras se repetian una y otra vez la muerte de su esposa, el dolor era tal que el aire comenzo a sentirse pesado y siniestro.

Tomandolo de los hombros, Hinata tomo el poco valor que le quedaba.

\- ¡Sasuke-san! ¡Reacciona! ¡Por favor enfrenta la realidad!- le pidio tratando de no ponerse a llorar en ese instante.

\- ¡Alejate de mi!- le grito Sasuke sintiendo que su autocontrol estaba comenzando a fallarle.

\- Hinata-sama, retroceda- le pidio Neji entrando en pocision defensiva.

Con su respiracion entrecortada y su corazon hecho pedazos, Sasuke gruñia como un animal salvaje herido de muerte.

Hinata no sabia que hacer, por un momento penso ir a llamar a Tsunade para que le diera un calmante.

\- ¿Donde esta Sarada?- pregunto Sasuke poniendose de pie y con su chakra desbordandose sin control.

\- ¡No te levantes, Sasuke-san!

La advertencia de Hinata fue inutil ya que al momento de decirlo, Sasuke callo de rodillas al suelo debido a su debilidad y a los efectos que aun tenia del veneno al igual que su desenfrenado chakra.

\- ¡Donde esta Sarada!- grito con desesperacion y con miedo de haber perdido tambien a su hija.

\- Creo que esta en este hospital... Boruto debe de estar con ella- contesto Hinata corriendo a su lado para ayudarlo a regresar a la camilla.

Una vez que estuvo a su lado, Hinata tuvo que contener un grito de horror al notar la expresion de odio y locura que tenia el Uchiha en sus ojos, esa misma expresion que solo la habia visto en èl cuando era joven.

\- Llevame con ella- le exigio apretandola de la mano mientras la miraba con el sharingan dando vueltas a sus aspas.

Pidiendole a Neji que se apartara de la puerta, Hinata ayudo a Sasuke a ponerse de pie, para poder llevarlo con Sarada sin que nadie se interpusiera.

\- Es... esta bien- aceptando su peticion, Hinata miro a Neji para que viera el corredor.

Un miedo indescriptible crecia en en el pecho de Hinata, el Sasuke en el que comenzaba a confiar, parecia haber desaparecido.

Con cuidado de que ninguna enfermera o doctor estuviera cerca, Neji abrio con cuidado la puerta.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia en sus piernas, Sasuke trataba de caminar sin depender demasiado de Hinata. Su mundo se habia venido a abajo mientras una terrible ansiedad se apoderaba segundo a segundo de su corazon.

Le exigia a sus piernas el caminar mas rapido, mas veloz para cerciorarse por si mismo que su hija, la unica persona que le quedaba y que amaba en su vida, estuviera a salvo.

\- Sasuke-san, no te exijas demasiado- le pidio Hinata al ver que Neji le indicaba que en el siguiente cuarto se encontraba Sarada.

Al llegar a la puerta, Sasuke pudo ver a travez de la ventana a su hija inmovil en la cama sosteniendo la mano de Boruto que no se habia separado ni un segundo de su lado.

\- ¿Mamà? ¿¡Sensei!?- casi grito Boruto al ver a un muy mal trecho Sasuke.

Pensando que su hija estaba mal herida, Sasuke sacando fuerza de algun lado, corrio a tropezones al lado de ella.

\- Sarada... ella...-

\- Esta bien, solo esta inconciente, la abuela Tsunade dijo que el golpe psicologico fue demasiado fuerte para ella...- contesto en voz baja mientras apartaba unos cuantos cabellos de la frente de la Uchiha.

Un poco mas controlado, Sasuke tomo asiento y miro a la Hyuga con ojos amenazantes.

\- Hinata... ¿Quien fue?- le pregunto con tal crudeza que hizo que a Hinata se le helara la piel.

La Hyuga lo penso dos veces antes de contestar, habia pensado que Sasuke no lo recordaba o que no se habia dado cuenta de que habia sido Obito el que mato a Sakura.

\- ¿¡Quien fue?! ¡Contesta, con un demonio!- le grito Sasuke mostrando su Sharingan y su Rinnegan.

\- Sensei...- Boruto sintio miedo y miro a su madre rogandole con los ojos que no le dijera nada o podria desencadenar una tragedia.

\- Lo siento... no puedo decirlo...- contesto Hinata sintiendose intimidada.

\- ¡Hinata... dimelo!- le exigio caminando directo a ella, pero antes de hacerlo, un rapido golpe de Neji lo dejo inconciente.

\- Lo siento...- se disculpo Neji sosteniendo el cuerpo de Sasuke -Pasara un tiempo antes de que los efectos del veneno salgan completamente de su cuerpo- dijo el Hyuga dando un suspiro de alivio al haber acertado en aplicar la suficiente fuerza para derribar al monstruo que era Sasuke en cuestion de fuerza.

\- Mamà... ¿Què pasara ahora?- le pregunto Boruto regresando al lado de Sarada.

\- Ire con tu padre, necesitamos hacer muchas cosas, no te separes de Sarada... ella te necesita ahora màs que nunca.

\- ¿Y Sasuke-sensei?

\- Descuida, le pedire a Tsunade-sama que le ponga mas tranquilizantes, por ahora debemos mantenerlo sedado.

El joven rubio quiso decir algo mas, pero viendo la gravedad de la situacion decidio confiar plenamente en su madre.

\- Cuidare bien de Sarada...- dijo como si se lo hubiera prometido a si mismo.

Desde hace màs de un año, Boruto se habia dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia hacia Sarada, pero debido a su orgullo marca Hyuga, se habia negado a decirle o si quiera a demostrarle a Sarada que la queria, pero ante los ultimos acontesimientos habia sido inutil seguir ocultando sus sentimientos.

Tal vez no era tan efectivo como sus padres, es mas, pensaba que era riducula la forma en que sus padres se mostraban amor publicamente, pero ahora Sarada necesitaba a alguien a su lado, a alguien que la fortaleciera o le diera su apoyo incondicional. El habia sufrido mucho cuando secuestraron a su padre, llegando a pensar que jamas lo volveria a ver, claro que eso no se asemejaba a ver morir a tu madre frente a ti, pero por lo menos sabia lo que era el dolor.

\- Sarada no me ire de tu lado- le susurro, notando los gestos que de vez en cuando hacia la Uchiha.

 **En la sala oeste del hospital de Konoha:**

Tenten, Lee, Kiba y su escuadron de ayuda esperaban pacientemente a Tsunade para que les explicara la situacion, Kiba ya no soportaba mas el seguir ocultandole la verdad a sus compañeros, la insistencia de Lee y la perspicacia de Tenten sobre lo sucedido lo tenian contra la pared, pero lo que mas lo tenia nervioso era que los miembros del escuadron de su familia lo habian bomabardeado con un interrogatorio de mas de una hora, pero debido a la advertencia de Tsunade de no decir nada lo tenia mas aterrado que si se tratara de una amenaza de su propia madre.

\- ¿Que es lo que nos han estado ocultando hasta ahora?- preguntò Tenten evidentemente enojada y desesperada.

Tensandose al momento, Kiba se cruzo de brazos y llevo su mirada al suelo.

\- En un momento vendra Tsunade-sama y les dira todo... o eso pienso- dijo esto ultimo en voz baja.

\- ¿Que hacen todos ustedes aqui?- casi grito Tsunade al ver la gran aglomeracion de gente en la sala de estar.

\- Tsunade-sama, creo que nos debe una explicacion- exigio un viejo miembro de los Inuzuka poniendose al frente de Tsunade.

La Hokage tomo una gran bocanada de aire y apretando sus puños hasta poner sus nudillos en blanco.

\- Demonios, no puedo seguir con esto...- susurro pensando en una forma correcta y concreta para explicar la gran locura en la que estaban envueltos.

 **En la casa de Sakura:**

\- ¡Dime que es una broma!- grito Naruto estampando a Sai contra la pared.

\- Naruto... no, lo que te dije es la verdad- contesto Sai bajando la mirada.

\- ¡Demonios!- grito de nuevo el septimo soltando a Sai y dejandolo caer al suelo.

\- Lo siento... pero era una promesa.

\- Ahora lo entiendo todo, ahora entiendo por que la insistencia de que vinieras ¡Debi suponerlo!- el enojo de Naruto aumentaba y su rabia estaba descontrolandolo, tanto que Kurama lo riñio por molestarlo.

Diez minutos antes, Kurenai los habia llevado a la casa de Sakura para que los dos junto con Itachi pudieran descansar un poco, pero llevandose a los niños con ella, para que, segun ella pudiera revisar sus heridas con cuidado, aunque lo que la de ojos rojos pretendia era valorar su condicion psicologica, porque, aunque fueran unos shinobis de excelente cualidades no dejaban de ser aun unos niños que habian sufrido la traumatica perdida del padre de uno de ellos.

Despues de que Kurenai se hubiera marchado, un silencio incomodo se formo entre los tres mientras esperaban a que llegara Hinata o alguien mas que les diera mas informacion o en su caso que pudieran comenzar a formular un plan para descifrar las palabras de Amira.

Ante el silencio, Sai decidio que no podia seguir callando el secreto que habia guardado junto con Hinata y Sakura, asi que penso que lo mejor seria revelar eso que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Pero ahora que se le habia revelado a Naruto el secreto, se dio cuenta que habia cometido un gran error.

Mas furioso que antes, Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sai.

- _Calmate, mocoso-_ le gruño Kurama incomodo por la actitud de Naruto.

Itachi se limitaba a escuchar en silencio, segun su pensar, no debia meterse en asuntos que a èl no le correspondian.

\- Mi deber era protegerla... y falle- dijo Sai en voz baja permaneciendo en el suelo -¿Que le dire a Ino? Ella, Sakura y Hinata confiaron en mi.

Naruto volteo rapidamente hacia Sai, y tras parpadear un par de veces se llevo su mano izquierda al rostro.

\- ¿Hinata? ¿Ella lo sabia?- pregunto con incredulidad.

Dandose cuenta de su error, Sai asintio.

\- ¿Hinata sabia que Sakura-chan estaba embarazada?- le pregunto Naruto dandole la espalda.

Notando que Naruto le habia quitando el -chan a Hinata, Sai se levanto para tratar de remediar su error.

\- Ella solo accedio por que Sakura le insistio...

\- ¡Ese no es el punto!

\- ¿Por què estan discutiendo?- preguntò Hinata arribando a la casa tras haber sido informada por Kurenai de que en dicha casa se encontraba Naruto, Sai e Itachi.

Escuchando la voz de su esposa, Naruto giro hacia la puerta mientras trataba de hacerse a la idea de lo que le habia contado Sai.

\- Hinata ¿Tu sabias que Sakura-chan estaba embarazada?... Espera ¡Tu ya lo sabias, me lo dijiste cuando estabamos en la torre hokage cuando intente curarla!- grito Naruto caminando hacia ella.

Totalmente en shock, Hinata se quedo inmobil, esa era la primera vez que Naruto le gritaba de ese modo.

\- ¡Contesta Hinata! ¿Por que no me dijiste antes que Sakura-chan estaba embarazada?

\- Yo...- las piernas de Hinata comenzaron a temblar sin control, habia temido que ese momento llegara desde hace tanto que ahora no sabia como reaccionar.

\- ¡Hinata! ¿A caso no sabias el riesgo o los peligros que podria enfrentar Sakura-chan en su estado? ¡Hinata, debiste de habermelo dicho! ¡Sakura-chan no debio de haber venido!

\- Yo... Naruto-kun... lo siento.

\- ¡Sentirlo no la traera de vuelta!- le grito Naruto dandole la espalda para no cometer una locura.

\- Naruto, ella no tiene la culpa- le dijo Sai viendo el estado en el que estaba Hinata.

\- Sai, guarda silencio- le ordeno entre dientes- Su cabello... eso explica por que su cabello crecio tanto ¿¡Y si otra cosa le hubiera pasado en vez de su cabello!? ¡Nadie penso en las consecuencias! ¡Una mujer embarazada no puede controlar su propio chakra! ¡Hinata tu bien sabes eso y permitiste que Sakura-chan se arriesgara!

\- Lo siento, yo...- el llanto descontrolado de Hinata le impedia decir algo coherente, las palabras de Naruto lejos de lastimarla solo asentuaban el miedo y la culpa que habia sentido desde el momento en que habia dejado que Sakura viajara al pasado.

\- ¡Sakura-chan fue una inconciente, no solo ustedes dos! ¿Y ahora que? ¡Ella esta muerta! ¿Como le explicare a Sasuke que ustedes dos lo sabian y que permitieron que ella viniera? ¿Como le dire a Sarada-chan que por la inconciencia de ustedes dos y de la misma Sakura-chan se quedo sin madre? ¿¡Diganme que les tengo que decir!?- le pregunto enardecido Naruto ya sin control en sus palabras, estaba tan decepcionado, herido y furioso que no media el nivel de sus palabras.

En el suelo de rodillas, Hinata seguia llorando sin control, todo lo que habia dicho Naruto era cierto y lo aceptaba, y por tal no reprochaba nada de lo dicho por su esposo.

\- Nunca pense que me ocultarias algo asi, Hinata ¿Por que me ocultaste todo eso? ¿Por que no confiaste en mi? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?- le pregunto Naruto con tono dolido.

Hinata no contesto, no sabia que decir, o mas bien no se atrevia a contestar.

La voz de Naruto no solo habia sonado dolida, tambien transmitia decepcion y tristeza.

\- Hinata ¿Como puedo volver a confiar en ti?- le pregunto el rubio caminando rumbo a la puerta trasera.

 **En algun lugar apartado de Konoha:**

En una mesa larga y de madera de caoba se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Sakura, la luz era tan tenue que apenas se podia ver el fondo de la habitacion que tenia largas y pesadas cortinas que evitaban que cualquier rayo de luz entrara por las ventanas.

\- Bien hecho, Drake, puedes retirarte...- dijo Amira caminando al rededor de la mesa mientras contemplaba a Sakura.

\- Estare pendiente de sus ordenes, mi señora- susurro el hombre cerrando una gran puerta de vidrio tras el.

\- Pequeña... ¿Ahora que hare contigo?- pregunto Amira tocando la fria piel de la señora Uchiha.

...

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Como dije antes, no se cuando volvere a actualizar debido a problemas con mi pc y mis horarios de trabajo.**

 **Dejen sus REVIEWS o no actualizo de nuevo en 3 meses :v ok no.**

 **NO quiero poner una fecha como tal, pero en tres semanas al parecer tengo vacaciones y asi que lo màs probables es que suba actualización hasta esa fecha :3**


	20. Entre la oscuridad y la serenidad

**¡De regreso!**

 **Primero que nada una disculpa, pero el trabajo me trae vuelta loca, he tenido tan poco tiempo para escribir que apenas hoy pude terminar el capitulo.**

 **Se que a muchos les gustara y a aquellos que me mandaron sus amenazas y cartas de odio, pues bueno, gracias tambien xD**

 **Con este capitulo cierro una etapa y abro la siguiente, ya lo sabran cuando lo lean.**

 **Para aquellos que preguntan cuando falta para el final, pues segùn mis calculos faltan 10 capitulos, más o menos, no es exacto.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews a TODOS, los amos, tambien a quienes apenas comenzaron a leerlo y le dieron follow y fav.**

 **Un beso enorme**

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL: DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO**

 **CAPITULO 20: ENTRE LA OSCURIDAD Y LA SERENIDAD**

\- Hinata ¿Como puedo volver a confiar en ti?- le pregunto el rubio caminando rumbo a la puerta trasera.

Adentro, en la sala, tras haberse ido el rubio, Sai no tuvo mas opcion que darle la mano a Hinata para que se levantara del suelo, aunque no lo demostrara, al palido Shinobi le había afectado demasiado la actitud que el septimo habia tenido con su esposa.

\- Hinata... lo siento, no pude callar la verdad- se disculpo sintiendose verdaderamente culpable por como Naruto la habia tratado.

\- No... no tienes porque disculparte- dijo Hinata limpiandose las lagrimas mientras trataba de no seguir llorando- Era justo que Naruto-kun lo supiera... cometimos una error... uno que nos salio muy caro- susurró ordenandose a si misma que sus piernas dejaran de temblar.

Sai miro a un lado y viendo que Naruto no habia regresado, apreto sus puños dejandose caer sobre el mueble que estaba cerca de él, se sentia tan o más culpable que antes, tanto que penso por un segundo no poder volver a mirar al Hokage a la cara.

\- Pero el no debio de haberte tratado asi...- susurró el usuario de jutsus de papel al mismo tiempo en que se cubria el rostro con la mano derecha. Desde hace mucho tiempo no se sentia tan estupido e impotente como ahora.

\- No, no es eso Sai-kun, Naruto-kun solo dejo salir toda su frustracion... él tenia que dejar salir todo su enojo y su furia... y fue lo mejor que lo hiciera con nosotros dos- dijo apretando su pecho con fuerza -No me hubiera perdonado si lo hubiera hecho con los niños o... con Obito.

Sai se quito la mano del rostro y con una incredula mirada observó impactado a Hinata.

\- Eres increible... a pesar de todo aun piensas en los demás...- le dijo a la Hyuga al no saber si esta actuaba con madurez o simplemente se hacia la fuerte.

Tras haberse calmado un poco, Hinata saco todo el aire de sus pulmones para despues mirar a traves de la ventana.

\- Es lo unico que puedo hacer... yo... si solo hubiera dicho que no, Sakura-chan no hubiera muerto...

\- No quieras cargar la culpa tu sola, si buscamos culpables... eso me incluiria a mi y a... y a Ino- dijo Sai pensando miles de formas en decirle a su esposa que por no haber perrmanecido al lado de Sakura, ella habia muerto.

Naruto habia escuchado toda la conversación, por lo que al terminar de escuchar lo que su esposa habia dicho, golpeo con fuerza la pared mientras se dejaba caer con suavidad sobre el respaldo de la puerta, estando en ese instante su corazon y su cabeza envueltos en medio de un debate de niveles epicos.

Su corazon le gritaba que regresara y le pidiera perdon a Hinata tras haberle gritado de ese modo, se desconocia a si mismo en ese mismo momento y penso que algo dentro de sí lo había controlado, algo ajeno al Kyuubi, él jamas creyo, ni en sus momentos mas grises, el ser capaz de tratar de ese modo a su amada esposa. Por otro lado, su mente le susurraba que debia mantenerse firme, al fin y al cabo que lo que habia dicho era algo cierto... algo dolorosamente cierto.

- _¿Como quieres que vuelva a confiar en ti?-_ se repetia esa oracion en su cabeza como si se tratase de un perverso mantra.

\- _Que idiota soy...-_ se dijo recordando todas aquellas veces donde el mismo habia roto las promesas que le habia hecho a Hinata.

Todas esas veces en que habia jurado que llegaria temprano a cenar, cuando prometio que llevaria a todos a salir un fin de semana, cuando dijo que la llevaria a un buen restaurante para celebrar su aniversario y muchas mas promesas rotas que habia dejado sin cumplir por hacer su trabajo de Hokage.

\- _Ella jamas me reprocho nada... ella siempre me comprendio... soy un completo idiota..._

Pero, a pesar de eso, Naruto al recordar ese momento en el que habia visto a Sakura sobre el suelo cubierta de sangre, era suficiente para que su voluntad se quebrara de nuevo.

\- _Demonios ¿Qué hago?-_ Se pregunto internamente mientras se recargaba en la barandilla del pasillo trasero de la casa de Sakura _-Soy un imbecil...-_ gruño entre dientes tratando de dar media vuelta para ir con Hinata, y rogarle o hacer cualquier cosa para que lo perdonase.

- _Oi Mocoso, esta vez te pasaste de la raya-_ lo riñio Kurama con voz extrañamente seria.

Frunciendo el seño y notandose evidentemente molesto, Naruto cerro los ojos para hablar en su interior con el Kyubi.

\- Tu que vas a...-

\- Mocoso, ¿Piensas que gritando y culpando a los demas vas a encontrar una solucion? ¿Donde quedo el paciente Hokage? Me haces reir mocoso- dijo la bestia naranaja riendo de medio lado.

\- Kurama...-

Hechandose sobre sus cuatro patas, el Kyubi se acomodo para dormir un poco, su trabajo estaba hecho.

\- Suficiente tiene con su propia culpa, tu solo la hundiste mas en su miseria, ve con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde... mocoso- le dijo mirando al hokage con los ojos entreabiertos.

Al paso del tiempo, Kurama le habia tomado un sentimiento, si es que así se le podia llamar, especial a Hinata. El kyubi no era tonto, esa palabra la desconocia totalmente, y era por eso mismo que el nueve colas sabia que gran parte del cambio y tranquilidad de Naruto era por causa de ella, así bien, a Kurama le había fastidiado en demasia que Naruto hubiera tratado de esa forma a "la princesa byakugan" como él solia llamarla en la mayoria de las veces.

Naruto alzo una ceja asombrado por la forma en que le habia hablado Kurama, era raro que el Kyubi le hablara de esa forma tan madura y serena, eran tan pocas las veces en que le habia dado esos duros consejos que cada vez que eso pasaba, Naruto no tenia otra opcion que obedecerlo.

\- Das miedo cuando hablas asi- susurro el Hokage tras dar un largo y profundo suspiro.

Pero a pesar de esa pequeña platica, Naruto no tenia el valor de ponerse de pie, sus piernas le temblaban y su voz no le salia.

\- Ese rostro... ¿Qué cosa te atormenta, mocoso?

Sabiendo perfectamente a aquien pertenecia esa voz, Naruto alzo su rostro hasta toparse con los ojos de ese hombre.

\- Sensei...- alcanzo a decir antes de que su voz se quebrara por completo.

El Sannin conociendo demasiado bien a su alumno, se sento a su lado para poder hablar tranquilamente con él, había visto esa misma expresión en otro rubio, un rubio al que había considerado como su propio hijo.

\- No deberias...- notando su voz evidentemente aguda, Naruto se aclaró la voz-... no deberias de estar con la abuela.

Jiraiya no dejaria que Naruto sacara otro tema, así que dispuesto a sacarle la verdad lo miro con absoluta seriedad, su rostro practicamente le imploraba a gritos que lo ayudara.

\- Ella tiene cosas que hacer... pero ese no es el punto, ¿Qué es lo que te pasó?- preguntò sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

El rubio intimidado por la intensa mirada de su maestro, se sumio de hombros para buscar la forma de no hablar del asunto con él, solo dos veces habìa visto esa expresión en él, y cuando lo miraba de ese modo no podia sino aceptar derrotado la petición de su maestro.

\- _¿A caso Kurama y Erosennin se pusieron de acuerdo?_ \- se dijo asi mismo tratando de dejar de temblar - Mañana será un largo día y...

\- Mocoso, dime lo que te pasa, desahogate conmigo- le dijo de tal forma que parecio más una orden que una petición.

El Uzumaki junto sus manos, pero al ver su anillo de bodas su rostro se oscurecio y un entimiento de culpa y un miedo indescriptible crecieron a tal nivel que casi explota ahí mismo.

\- ¿Peleaste con ella?- le preguntó Jiraiya que no habia pasado por alto tal acción de su alumno.

\- Yo... fui tan idiota- confeso mirando hacia las estrellas y con los ojos comenzandose a llenar de lagrimas.

\- ¿?- El sannin alzo una ceja a modo de interrogante para que Naruto le dijera toda la verdad, pero a su vez era como si el mismo Sannin estuviera teniendo un dejavu.

\- Sai y ella sabian del embarazo de Sakura-chan...- le dijo a su maestro sin poder aun decir el nombre de su esposa - Yo... yo le dije que como podia seguir confiando en ella si me oculto lo de Sakura-chan.

Jiraiya no dijo nada, solo se limito a mirarlo.

\- Fui un idiota... hasta Kurama me lo dijo...- confeso con una pequeña sonrisa seca y vacia así como su voz practicamente quebrada.

El sannin respiro profundamente para después golpear suavemente la espalda del rubio.

\- Hasta en los mejores matrimonios hay peleas... y la tuya fue la peor que pudiste haber tenido- dijo el peliblanco rompiendo el silencio que hasta ahora habia guardado.

\- Le dije que como volveria a confiar en ella...- susurro el rubio con gran pesar en sus palabras -Ella siempre ha estado ahí para mi, jamás me ha hechado en cara nada... y yo... yo solo me la paso rompiendo mis promesas, soy un desastre... soy un jodido desastre- dijo conteniendo sus lagrimas y en lo mas posible de llorar al mismo tiempo en que colocaba su rostro entre sus piernas.

\- Todo hombre tiene un limite para lo que puede soportar, y en tu caso, el haber pasado la desapariciòn de tus hijos, el venir al pasado y el ver morir a tu mejor amiga... fue suficiente para un solo hombre, ahora imaginate por lo que Sasuke debe de estar pasando...- le dijo Jiraiya con en voz baja pero firme.

\- ¡Lo sé, sensei! ¡Lo sé! Pero no debi de actuar así ¡Le grite a Hinata-chan! ¡Le grité a ella! Esa fue la primera vez que lo hice... ahora me siento la peor basura del mundo- Naruto intento no gritar, pero la culpa y el remordimiento estaban haciendo mella en él.

\- ¿Y ahora que haras? ¿Iras a pedirle perdon o...?

\- No lo sé... ni siquiera tengo el valor de ir con ella y verla a la cara... hice un juramento, dije que siempre la protegeria y que jamás, pasara lo que pasara jamás la haria llorar- susurró dejando caer sus primeras lagrimas, ahora ya nada le impedia quebrarse por completo - Pero, el que no me haya dicho que Sakura-chan estaba embarazada... ¡Hinata-chan sabia los peligros que Sakura-chan a que estaba expuesta! Y todo termino de la peor forma posible... ¿Por qué no confió en mi? ¿Fue porque Sakura-chan se lo pidio o en verdad no quiso decirmelo? Estoy demasiado confundido ¡No se que hacer, sensei!- saco todo lo que tenia en su corazón, toda esa confusión, enojo y parte de decepción.

\- Entiendo tu pesar, y comprendo en parte porque actuaste así, pero cuando nuestras emociones nos invaden, es dificil podernos controlarlos. Naruto, tu eres un hombre que se rige por sus emociones, y actuaste como tal sin medir las consecuencias de tus actos- dijo el Sannin con tal seriedad que Naruto no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima -El que sientas culpa solo demuestra cuanto amas a Hinata-chan.

\- Pero, sensei... ¿Como pude decirle que no confio en ella? ¡Yo soy el que hace promesas, no solo a ella, tambien a mis hijos, y pocas son las que cumplo! El solo recordar las miradas de tristeza de mis hijos y de Hinata-chan cuando no llego a cenar, cuando no puedo ir a las reuniones de la escuela, o cuando digo que voy a hacer algo y no lo cumplo por estar cumpliendo con mis deberes como Hokage... me hace sentir peor, no tengo el derecho de haberle gritado de ese modo- confesó limpiandose las lagrimas del rostro.

Jiraiya apreto sus puños para posteriormente tocar el hombro de su alumno con afecto paternal.

\- Naruto, te pareces tanto a tu padre, creo que en este momento ya sabras quienes fueron tus padres.

El rubio asintio ligeramente sin emitir palabra o sonido alguno.

\- No creo... no creo que papá le haya gritado a mamá de esa forma.

El Sannin rio con nostalgia, pensando que en verdad Naruto era un tanto inocente.

\- Mocoso, un matrimonio o una pareja que jamás haya tenido una pelea o tenga sus diferencias esta condenada al fracaso, y tus padres no fueron la excepción, si ellos se llegaron a amar tanto así como estar tanto tiempo juntos fue porque tuvieron que superar peleas, discusiones y otras tantas cosas, tu madre tenia su caracter y creo que lo sabes, y por eso mismo, llego un momento en que tu padre en un arrebato de enojo que casi deshace el compromiso con tu madre, fue una noticia muy sabida en Konoha, pero tras haber platicado pero sobre todo por que Kushina se trago su orgullo que le pidio perdon a Minato...

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, estaba completamente atonito, siempre habia pensado que sus padres habían sido la pareja perfecta.

\- Cada pareja tiene sus diferencias, mocoso, no dejes que una pelea, en tu caso una tan grande como la que tuviste, te arrastre a un punto de no retorno...

\- Pero sensei... ¿Como puedo pedirle perdon? Cada vez que trato de levantarme e ir con ella... recuerdo a Sakura-chan tendida en el suelo- pidió consejo el rubio apretando sus puños con fuerza y sintiendo que de nuevo su voz lo estaba traicionando.

\- ¿Vas a seguir buscando culpables por la muerte de Sakura, cuando el que le quito la vida no fue otro que Tobi? Naruto, se que el riesgo de haber permitido que Sakura haya viajado a este tiempo fue tanto de ella como de Sai y Hinata, pero... ella mismo lo pidio, esa jovencita siempre ha sido impulsiva ¿O piensas que pudo haberse quedado en su tiempo de brazos cruzados mientras veia como ustedes viajaban a este tiempo?- le preguntó Jiraiya de forma tajante y cruda para hacer entrar en razón a su alumno.

Naruto nego ligeramente con la cabeza, dandole así la razón a su maestro.

El conocia demasiado bien a su amiga, y debia admitir que a veces ella misma solia ser tanto o igual de terca que él.

-Pero si lo hubieramos sabido antes, ella...

\- Mocoso, el hubiera no existe, dejate de torturar tratando de cambiar las cosas, tu más que nadie sabe el precio de tratar de cambiar el pasado- le dijo como si supiera lo que habia sucedido durante su primer viaje al pasado.

\- Sensei, usted...

\- Mocoso, solo digo lo que es logico- respondió Jiraiya sacando una pequeña botella de sake.

\- Jure que jamás haria nada que hiciera que Hinata-chan llorara... se lo prometi a Hiashi-sama, a Hanabi-chan y...- de nuevo un nudo se formo en la gargante del rubio al recordar como Neji moria en sus brazos -Se lo prometí a él...- dijo en voz baja mordiendose los labios, ahora se sentia mucho más culpable que antes (si es que eso podia ser posible)

De nueva cuenta sus lagrimas se apoderaron de su rostro, siempre que recordaba a Neji, un sentimiento de rabia, impotencia y tristeza se apoderaba de su existencia, el había regalado un futuro y ahora que ponia las cosas en orden, se recriminaba en estaba traicionando al Hyuga, si tan solo lo viera en ese momento y en el estado en que se encontraba, estaba seguro que lo tomaria del cuello y le daría la paliza de su vida.

Jiraiya noto como el rubio se volvia a sumergir en su miseria, tenia que hacer algo de inmediato antes de que Naruto se consumiera en su dolor y desesperación, anteriormente lo habia visto llorar, pero en este instante el estado mental de su alumno era tal que no pensaba en otra cosa más que en ayudarlo.

\- Mocoso, ¿La amas?- le pregunto frunciendo el seño poniendo la mirada más amenazante que pudo, sentia que esa era la unica forma de enfrentarse a él.

El rubio lo miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos, en su interior se preguntaba porque su maestro le habia esa clase de preguntas cuando la respuesta era más que obvia.

\- Sensei, yo...

\- ¿La amas, si o no? ¡Responde!

\- ¡Si la amo! ¡La amo demasiado! ¡Por kami es mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos!- respondio con una furia tal que quemo su garganta.

Jiraiya sonrio, necesitaba que su alumno lo dijera en voz alta y con total sinceridad para que se convenciera a si mismo.

\- ¿Lo vez? No necesitas nada más, ve con ella y pidele una disculpa...

\- Pero sensei... ¿Como hacerlo? No me atrevo, me siento un verdadero idiota, siento que cruze una linea de la cual no hay marcha atrás, yo hice una promesa y la rompi, le prometi a alguien muy importante para los dos que haria cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz, para que ella jamás se sintiera triste o...- el dolor de sus palabras le calaban como sal en una herida mientras recordaba una y otra vez el rostro de Neji antes de morir, y como Hinata pasaba noches llorando frente a la tumba de él - ¿Como podre enfrentarme a él en este tiempo en que aun esta vivo?- susurro intentando que su maestro no lo escuchara.

\- No se de quien hablas, pero ¿Seguiras defraundando la confianza que "él o ella" deposito en ti para proteger a Hinata?- le preguntó Jiraiya tratando de acorralar aun más a su tonto alumno, ya que sabia que esa sería la unica forma en que podría orillar a su alumno a hacer lo correcto.

\- Y no solo es por esta pelea, desde que me converti en Hokage he quedado mal con mi familia y le he dejado casi toda la responsabilidad de criar a nuestros hijos a Hinata-chan, y Hinata-chan no tenia màs opción que hacerce cargo de Boruto y de Hima-chan, no crei que ser el lider de Konoha fuera tan demandante...

Jiraiya le paso el brazo por la espalda con el sentido màs paternal que pudo, sabia que este era el momento en que Naruto más lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Te estas arrepintiendo de ser Hokage?

El rubio Uzumaki lo miro con sorpresa, no creia lo que su maestro le estaba preguntando.

\- No, no es eso... amo a Konoha tanto como a mi familia, pero... es por mis responsabilidades que... que no he podido estar todo el tiempo que quiero con ellos, incluso hubo un tiempo en que Boruto me guardo mucho rencor- dijo recordando todos los desplantes que su hijo habia hecho- No solo soy un desastre de esposo, fui y soy un mal padre- susurró volviendo a mirar al suelo- Si solo le hubiera dicho a Boruto que esperara por mi para ir a casa... ellos no hubieran viajado hasta este tiempo.

El rubio estaba practicamente destrozado, no sabia como actuar ni que hacer, incluso el estarse desahogandose con su maestro solo lo hacia pensar en su futura muerte.

\- Naruto, tu familia te ama, y tu lo sabes muy bien, deja de culparte por lo que no hiciste, hubieras hecho lo que hubieras hecho, eso no habria impedido que tu hijo y los demàs pequeños hubieran viajado al este tiempo, los niños son impulsivos, tu mismo fuiste uno así ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas?- le pregunto con una sonrisa nostalgica.

Naruto no pudo evitar reir, su maestro tenia toda la razón.

\- ¿Pero que puedo hacer? Le he fallado a mi familia- dijo volviendo a un semblante sombrio.

\- ¡Levanta el trasero y ve con Hinata-chan y pon las cosas en orden! Tenemos muchos problemas y las cosas se pondran peores, necesitamos que todos esten concentrados en lo que haremos mañana.

\- Pero Ero-sennin, y si Hinata-chan...

Sin advertirle, Jiraiya se levanto para después jalar al rubio del brazo con tal fuerza que el Uzumaki ni lo sintio.

\- Ve con ella antes de que te golpee- le advirtio Jiraiya abriendo la puerta entrando antes que su alumno.

\- Sai, Itachi, vengan conmigo- ordeno el Sannin apuntando hacia la puerta con su pulgar -Deja que ellos salgan, después ve con ella, y has lo que tengas que hacer- le dijo a Naruto para darle un momento a solas con Hinata.

El rubio sudaba como nunca en su vida al ver a su esposa nerviosa y sin saber que hacer, estaba más que seguro que en cualquier momento ella lloraría.

Al escuchar como la puerta trasera se cerraba, el rubio pego un pequeño salto de susto, maldiciendo dentro de si el haberse dejado convencer por su maestro para hablar con Hinata.

\- Hi...

\- Naruto-kun...- fue lo unico que dijo la Hyuga antes de comenzar a llorar sin control.

\- ¡No llores! ¡Por favor no llores!- le pidió trayendola hacia él para tratar de calmarla.

\- Naruto-kun, yo no queria que Sakura-chan muriera- gimio Hinata aferrandose al pecho de su esposo.

\- Hinata-chan... Sakura-chan protegio al Sasuke de este tiempo y a Sarada-chan, si no me hubiera tardado tanto con Danzo...- el sentimiento de culpa volvio a él por enesima vez en el día, ya ni siquiera sabia lo que sentia.

\- No Naruto-kun, ni tu ni yo pudimos hacer nada, Sakura-chan asumio toda la responsabilidad... yo no queria que ella viniera, pero insistio tanto... ¡Lo siento Naruto-kun! No pense que esto pasaría- se disculpo la Hyuga sin dejar de llorar en el pecho de su esposo.

Naruto trago fuerte, a través de su piel sentia los sentimientos que despedia su esposa, la culpabilidad y lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Con cuidado acarició su cabello, ya no soportaba seguir viendola en ese estado tan deplorable.

\- Lamento haberte gritado, no debi de haberlo hecho, la rabia me consumió... lo siento Hinata-chan... lo siento, jamás volveré a hacerlo- le juro ante ella cerrando el pacto con un beso en su frente.

Lentamente Hinata levanto su rostro y lo miro con los ojos llorosos y rojos que demostraba con claridad el dolor por el que habia atravesado.

Hinata siempre habia sido una mujer sensible que atraves del tiempo habia sabido fortalecer su espiritu llegando a ser una mujer fuerte pero no por eso insensible, al contrario, era por eso mismo que la convertia en una excelente persona, pero tras la muerte de Sakura, todo su control habia desaparecido, incluso ella misma se había reprochado el haber regresado a ser la misma fragil mujer de antes, pero se convencia a si misma que se habia dejado gritar por Naruto solo para proteger a los niños, pero era mentira, la culpabilidad le exigia el ser reprendida por el "gran error" que habia cometido.

Odiaba sentirse de ese modo, tan desprotegida, tan sensible y tan expuesta, pero aunque sonara masoquista, habia sentido que un gran peso de encima se le habia quitado cuando Naruto le reprocho el no heberle dicho que ella sabia del embarazo de Sakura.

Pero no queria seguir de ese modo, queria enmendar su error, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho, pero aun así, Hinata pensaba que la mayor parte de la culpa la tenia ella, cuando no era así.

\- No, Naruto-kun, no debes disculparte...

\- Basta Hinata-chan, ¿Cuantas veces te he fallado? Son tantas que ya no recuerdo, jure ante la tumba de Neji que te haría feliz ¿Y que he hecho? Solo...- el rostro del rubio se oscurecio y sus piernas casi flaquean al instante - No he sido un buen esposo o padre...- declaro en voz baja.

\- No Naruto-kun, no digas eso, ¡Por favor no lo digas! Tu siempre has sido un buen padre y un magnifico esposo, entiendo que por ser Hokage no puedas siempre estar con nosotros, pero por favor no te...

\- ¡Basta Hinata-chan! Por favor no me justifiques, no lo hagas, siempre quise una familia y creí que cuando la tuviera daria lo que fuera para protegerla ¿Y que he hecho? Deje que mis hijos viajaran a este tiempo y casi Hima-chan muriera en el transcurso ¿Y por qué? Solo porque antepuse mis deberes de Hokage como padre, yo...

\- Naruto-kun, no...- tomo el rostro de su esposo entre ambas manos y colocó su frente contra la de él.

\- Ya no más, por favor, ya no hay que culparnos- le rogó con las manos temblorosas -Por favor, ya no lo soporto más... no quiero verte así- pidió con voz llorosa.

Naruto no soportó más, abrazó a Hinata y comenzo a llorar en silencio, era demasiado para él, y la carga por fin habia cedido a su lado más sensible, sus miedos y penas estaban siendo descargadas en ese mismo instante, no soportaba la idea de perder tambien a su familia ahora que su mejor amiga habia muerto, ahora debia de ser el lider que siempre fue y poner un punto final a ese desastre.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que se escucharon pasos venir desde la puerta de enfrente.

Con cuidado, Naruto soltó a Hinata y tomandose unicamente dos segundos se recompuso, habia sido bueno para su alma y su cuerpo el haberse deshagodo en los brazos de su esposa, aunque el sentimiento aun permanciera en el fondo de su ser.

\- Llama al Jiraiya-sensei y a los demás- le pidio el rubio a Hinata, la cual solo asintio.

...

Sintiendose desorienrada y un poco mariada, Sarada se levanto poco a poco, sintiendo como la fuerza que tenia era practicamente nula, por poco cae aun lado de la cama que estaba sino hubiera sido por un par de brazos que le impidiera bajar estrepitosamente al suelo.

\- ¿Boruto?- llamó al aludido por su nombre al ver una mata de cabello rubio frente a ella.

\- Sarada...- el rubio la miro a la cara y al notar lo desorientada que estaba, no pudo enunciar nada más.

\- Boruto ¿Donde está mi madre?- preguntó tratandose de convencer que todo habia sido solo un mal sueño.

El rubio nego con la cabeza apretando delicadamente la mano de la pelinegra con delicadesa, espero que su amiga comenzara a llorar o en el peor de los casos que gritara de dolor, pero un par de segundos después no escuchó sonido alguno.

\- ¿Sarada?- la llamó al ver que la Uchiha miraba al suelo.

\- ¿No fue un sueño?- pregunto levantando el rostro mostrando sus ojos acuosos.

Boruto apretó tan fuerte sus labios que sintio el fuerte sabor de hierro corriendo por su boca.

\- ¿Donde está mi padre?- preguntó temiendo lo peor.

\- Está en la otra habitación, Shizune-san le dio un fuerte tranquilizante, no despertará hasta mañana por la mañana...

\- ¿Donde tienen a mamá? Quiero verla...- pidió en voz baja mientras su corazón se comprimia en su pecho.

\- La tienen del otro lado del hospital, pero Sarada, no vayas, no querras verla en ese estado.

\- Boruto, yo... Sakura-san te protegió hasta el final...

\- ¡Por eso quiero verla! ¡Ella murió porque soy debil! Mi hermano o hermana murieron por culpa de mi debilidad- gritò con furia dejando escapar un poco de chakra y mostrando momentaneamente el mangekyu sharingan.

\- ¡No Sarada, no te hagas más daño!- le exigió Boruto tomandola de ambos hombros.

\- ¡Tu eres fuerte, eres tan fuerte como yo! Pero ese hombre, Obito es demasiado poderoso, solo el viejo pudo detenerlo, Obito lo tenia todo preparado, y si Sakura-san no se hubiera interpuesto entre Obito y tu, probablemente el Sasuke-san de este tiempo tambien hubiera muerto- dijo con miedo en su voz el Uzumaki.

Sarada apreto las sabanas de la cama, Boruto tenia razón, tal vez su madre había evitado un mal irreparable, porque si el Sasuke de este tiempo moria, el futuro que ellos conocian jamás existiría, incluidos a ellos dos.

\- Boruto ¿Qué haremos ahora?- le pregunto secando sus ojos.

\- Tendremos que esperar a mañana, Konoha resulto demasiado afectada y...

\- ¿Y qué?- le exigió Sarada una respuesta al ver nervioso a su compañero de equipo.

El rubio se debatió mentalmente si sería correcto decirle sobre la misteriosa aparición de quien suponian que era Amira, pero sabiendo que más temprano que tarde se enteraría, decidió decirlo él mismo.

\- Parece ser que Amira, la mujer del reloj, aparecio después de que se produjo el ultimo terremoto...

\- ¿Hubo un terremoto?- preguntó Sarada quien no recodaba bien lo que había pasado exactamente.

-Si, después de la muerte de... de Sakura-san, comenzaron una serie de terremotos, y cuando acabó el ultimo una mujer aparecio en el cielo diciendo que los que tenian la clave para volver al futuro o algo así seria la Hyuga y el Uchiha, creo que se referian a mi madre y a tu padre- dijo el rubio temiendo por la integridad fisica y mental de su madre y su maestro, pero más del ultimo por la muerte de su esposa, aunque el pensar en lo que podría pasarle a su amada madre lo ponia por demás nervioso y lleno de ansiedad.

\- Mi familia... solo me queda papá ¿Qué hare si le pasa algo?- le preguntó Sarada encogiendose de hombros sollozando en voz baja.

\- El viejo no dejará solo a Sasuke-sensei, y yo... yo voy a protegerte Sarada- prometió el rubio mirandola fijamente y con total seguridad, pero más que nada con seriedad.

El Uzumaki, no dejaria que de nueva cuenta Sarada perdiera a otro familiar, suficiente habia tenido con la muerte de su madre y su futuro hermano o hermana.

Boruto siempre habia considerado a Sarada como su igual, aunque muy en el fondo no lo quisiera admitir, pero en este momento no estaba para infantilismos, debian de apoyarse mutuamente y comenzar a tomar las riendas del asunto, el daño ya era enorme y lo menos que podian hacer era mitigar el daño en lo más posible.

\- Es hora de entrar en acción, los adultos, aunque no lo quieran ver así, necesitaran de nuestra ayuda- señaló Boruto sabiendo de antemano que su padre se opondría a seguirlos involucrando en el problema.

\- Boruto tiene razón- dijo Shikadai que aparecia sin previo aviso por la puerta.

\- Basta de lamentaciones, no ganaremos nada al seguir sintiendo lastima por nosotros mismos- solto sin ningun tipo de delicadeza el rubio palido que entraba junto con el resto de los menores.

Todo el mundo, a excepción de Sarada lo miraron con ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cara.

\- Inojin tiene razón- dijo Sarada tratando de levantarse - Mamá siempre decia que por tan mal estuviera la situación, siempre había un modo de salir de ella.

Chouchou se sumio de hombros y asintio levemente, queria ir con Sarada y abrazarla para consolarla, pero al verla tan decidida pensó que si en ese momento lo hacia solo provocaria que su mejor amiga se sumiera en depresion. La Akimichi conocia perfectamente a Sarada y sabia que detrás de ese porte de orgullo se encontraba una chica humilde, cariñosa y llena de alegria, y era por eso que prefirió darle su propio espacio, ya habría tiempo para estar junto a ella y ayudarla a superar su gran perdida.

\- Onii-chan, Shizune-san dijo que deberiamos regresar con ella a la casa donde están papá y mamá ¿Vendras con nosotros?- preguntó timidamente la joven Uzumaki mientras agarraba con un poco de miedo la sudadera de su hermano.

\- No, le prometí a mamá que me quedaría con Sarada...

\- Boruto, me siento mejor, no deberias de quedarte conmi...

\- Sarada, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, no seas insistente, además Shizune-san y Tsunade-sama están demasiado ocupadas- sentenció el rubio sin la más minima intensión de dar su brazo a torcer.

Por alguna razón que ni ella misma se explicaba, Sarada se sintió ligeramente feliz, aunque al mismo tiempo se sintió culpable por hacer que el rubio pasara la noche cuidandola.

\- Vamos chicos, ya es demasiado tarde- ordenó Shizune entrando a la habitación de Sarada - Boruto ¿Te quedarás con Sarada o...?

\- Me quedaré con ella, alguien tiene que cuidarla- respondió como si no le importara en lo más minimo el quedarse en vela.

La ayudante y mano derecha de Tsunade sonrio de lado mientras giraba los ojos, en ese momento estaba más que segura que el Uzumaki había heredado algo del caracter de los Hyuga.

\- Cuidate Hima y dile al viejo y a mamá que estaré con Sarada.

La pequeña Uzumaki asintio levemente, le agradaba ver lo responsable que podía llegar a ser su hermano cuando se lo proponia.

...

\- Esto es inconsebible- se quejó el anciano Homura por enesima vez trás haber sido encerrado en una de las celdas de la torre Hokage.

\- Silencio Homura, no ganaremos nada quejandonos- lo riñió Koharu que permanecía sentada en la pequeña banca de la celda- Las cosas no están a nuestro favor, pero no por eso actuaremos tan indignamente como lo quiere Tsunade- señaló la mujer que trataba de mantenerse serena y tranquila a comparación de Homura que parecía toro desbocado.

\- Esa maldita mocosa ¡Se atrevió a encerrarnos aquí como si fueramos criminales de alto rango! ¡Eso es una locura y un acto de traición hacia Konoha!- gritó el hombre lleno de colera.

\- Homura, manten la calma, aunque hayan capturado también a Danzo, aun tenemos a gente fuera, y no tardarán en sacarnos de esta prisión, recuerda el numero de simpatizantes que están en nuestro bando- dijo la Mujer con un toque de veneno en su voz.

Aunque se le considerará a Koharu como una mujer serena y de mente fria y severa, la verdad que detras de eso, la mujer podía llegar a ser bastante cruel, según ella en pro de Konoha, por eso mismo era simpatizante de los metodos de Danzo pero sobre todo quien solia dar un rumbo exacto de como se debia de "proteger" a la aldea, siendo en varias ocaciones responsable de los actos de espionaje encomendados a los anbu, aunque la mayoria pensaban que el unico con la influencia necesaria solo era de Danzo.

\- ¿Como quieres que mantenga la calma si nos tienen encerrados aquí como criminales?- le preguntó estanpando su pie derecho en el suelo.

\- Siempre tan impaciente, Homura, pero ten en cuenta que en este momento Tsunade no tiene el tiempo para hacerse cargo de nosotros, su prioridad es ayudar a los mocosos a regresar a su tiempo, ella ha de pensar que con tener encerrado a Danzo y al Akatsuki tiene la situación bajo control...

Homura la miró con los ojos entrecerrados para después cruzarse de brazos y bufar sonoramente.

\- ¿Qué plan has maquilado, Koharu? le preguntó conociendo lo impredecible que solia ser su compañera.

La anciana rio de lado y cerrando los ojos sacudio sus ropas.

\- ¿Pensabas que seguiría el plan de Danzo sin tener un as bajo la manga?

Homura chistó la lengua y miro con despectivamente a la mujer que por años había sido su compañera.

\- No se te pasa nada ¿Verdad?- le preguntó el hombre sentandose junto a ella.

\- Jamás, por eso he llegado tan lejos- contestó la mujer mirando por la ventana para cerciosarse a través de las estrellas la hora que posiblemente era -No tardarán, no mucho- susurró la mujer observando como poco a poco se consumian las velas que iluminaban la celda.

...

\- Sakura...- la llamó Ino por tercera vez.

\- ¿Eh?

La pelirrosa estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no había notado que su amiga había llegado hace más de cinco minutos. La pelirrosa después de haber ayudado a todos los heridos victimas del ataque de Obito, se dispuso a comer ya que no lo había hecho en todo el día.

\- Te pregunté que si ya te sentias mejor.

\- No, no me siento nada bien- contesto la pelirrosa con un suspiro pesado y cansado.

Ino se sento a su lado y sin previo aviso recargo la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga.

\- Ha sido un día agotador... para todos.

\- Ino, ¿Por qué? Siento que todo lo que ha pasado no ha sido más que el producto de un genjutsu.

La rubia alzo su cabeza para posteriormente recargarse sobre la pared.

\- No lo sé, ni siquiera se a donde va todo esto, tanta información sobre el futuro, tantas cosas que han pasado... creo que siento como si fuera una gran mentira, ni siquiera creo que tendre una familia, una familia con Sai...- dijo sintiendo que los colores se le subían a la cabeza.

\- Aun no puedo creer que yo... que mi yo del futuro haya muerto hace solo un par de horas, Ino ¿Como pudo haber sido tan imprudente de habe venido en su estado a este tiempo?- le cuestionó a su amiga aunque conociera la verdad.

\- Amor de madre- contestó Ino recordando el rostro de Inojin -Poner en riesgo para salvar al otro, si se quedaba ponia a salvo al bebé que traía dentro, pero dejaria expuesta a Sarada-chan, y del otro modo también.

Sakura bajo su mirada al suelo y suspiro con pesar.

\- No debió de haber sido facil ¿Verdad?- le preguntó la Haruno a su amiga.

Ino se sumió de hombros y asintió levemente.

-Tendrás que hablar con Sarada-chan, sera dificil, pero ahora ella necesita apoyo, y más del tuyo, ya que Sasuke-kun esta inestable.

Sakura sintió que un valde de agua fria cayó sobre ella, por ningun motivo se atrevería ver al Sasuke del futuro, el siquiera estar ante su presencia la ponia nerviosa y por mucho intimidada.

\- Pero Ino, no quiero ver a Sasuke-kun ¿Y si hace algo al recordar a mi yo del futuro?

La rubia se quedo pensativa durante un momento, y sin saber que contestar solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- En algún momento se tendran que ver, así que ve preparandote para cuando lo veas.

La Haruno trago duro mientras sentía todo su cuerpo hacerse pequeño.

...

\- ¡Esto es una locura, Tsunade!- gritó enfurecida la madre de Kiba.

La mujer era conocida por su caracter explosivo y arrollador, algo que le había ocasionado varios problemas en el pasado con los demás lideres de los clanes- ¿Piensas que somos tontos y nos creeremos todo esto?- le recriminó a Tsunade que permanecia extrañamente calmada.

\- Señores, todo lo que les he dicho es verdad, y Kakashi, Kiba y Hiashi pueden confirmarlo, todo lo que les he dicho es verdad- dijo la Hokage mirando a los aludidos.

En la habitación del hospital estaban Hiashi, la mayoria de los miembros del escuadron del rescate de los Kiba, Inochi, Shikaku, Kakashi, Kiba, Lee y Tenten, donde los que aun no sabían sobre lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando en Konoha esperaban una inmediata explicación por parte de la lider de la aldea.

Shikaku se había mantenido en silencia, el hombre como el genio que era, había notado el extraño comportamiento de su hijo así como los misteriosos movimientos que había habido en Konoha durante los ultimos días. El lider de los Nara había pensado que algunos miembros ajenos a Konoha habían pedido ayuda de la aldea y que Tsunade se las había brindado, pero no creyo que el problema fuera de ese nivel.

\- Stunade-sama, debio de habernoslo hecho saber desde el principio- interrumpió Inoichi, creyendo que la Hokage habìa errado en sus decisiones -Si hubiera sido así desde el principio, las cosas como las de esta tarde se pudieron haber evitado.

\- El nivel de información que tenemos es demasiada y cualquier fuga podría ser irreparable, estamos hablando del futuro- dijo Tsunade levantando la voz.

\- Pero ahora será peor, la gente querrá respuestas después de haber visto como Danzo se alzaba junto con el consejo, y no solo eso, mucha gente vio al Akatsuki atacar, Tsunade-sama, esto estás fuera de control- sentenció Shikaku al ponerse de pie.

\- Lo sé, pero por hoy ya no podremos hacer nada, esperaremos mañana temprano, los que actuamos el dìa de hoy estamos demasiado exhaustos...

\- Me quedaré de guardia junto a mis hombres- se ofrecio voluntariamente Shikaku mirando a Inoichi que estaba junto a él.

\- Me quedaré con él- dijo el Yamanaka caminando haica afuera del hospital para llamar a sus hombres.

\- En la prisión tengo a varios Shinobis de alto nivel, si el Akatsuki, danzo o los dos miembros del consejo intentan escapar ellos mandarán la señal- anunció Tsunade para la tranqullidad de los presentes.

\- Eso no me basta, mandaré a un par de mis chicos que se quedaron descansando- dijo la madre de Kiba retirandose del lugar.

- _Esto fue mejor de lo que pense-_ Susurró Tsunade sintiendose menos tensa que antes.

...

\- ¿He? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Pense que estaba...?

\- Y aun lo estás pequeña- escuchando esa voz desconocida, Sakura volteo a todas partes sin reconocer en que lugar estaba, hasta que al dar media vuelta vio a la persona a quien le pertenecia la voz que le había contestado.

\- ¿Quien eres tu?- preguntó la pelirrosa del futuro sintiendose nerviosa y temerosa.

\- Pequeña, me llamo Amira...- contestó la rubia sentandose sobre el gran sillon de terciopelo que estaba detras de ella.

\- ¿Amira? No... no puede ser, tu eres un...

\- Si, soy un espiritu, la guardiana del tiempo- contestó la mujer mirandola con ternura.

\- Pero si tu esás aquí eso quiere decir, que yo.

\- Si, te lo repito, tu, Sakura Haruno, no Sakura Uchiha estás muerta.

La pelirrosa se llevo una mano a la boca tratando de no dar un grito de dolor.

\- Si no me crees mira hacia alla- le indico la mujer señalando hacia la izquierda donde una tenue luz se encendio iluminando el cuerpo inerte de la Uchiha.

\- No puede ser... ¿Como?

\- Ahora mismo estás en modo espiritual, o como dicen algunos humanos, solo eres un fantasma.

La cara de horror de Sakura no se hizo esperar, no podia creer que lo que le decia la mujer, pero al volver a mirar su cuerpo sobre la mesa no pudo más que caer de rodillas al suelo.

\- Hagas lo que ganas no te lastimaras, eres solo energia residual, un alma, un espiritu.

En ese momento Sakura recordó lo que habia leido en el pergamino de espacio y tiempo.

\- ¡Pero tu me puedes revivir! ¿O no es así?- preguntó Sakura sintiendo una ligera esperanza.

\- No, solo puedo revivir a las personas del tiempo al que viajaron, más no a los viajeros- contestó Amira con la mirada llena de tristeza.

...

Un nuevo día estaba comenzando mientras las nubes se teñian de un color amarillo palido aununciando que dentro de poco los primeros rayos de sol caerian sobre Konoha, pero, dentro de ese hermoso amanecer, en cierto cuarto de hospital despertaba cierto paciente.

Sasuke se levanto brucamente y notando que estab en el hospital apretó tan fuerte la orilla de la cama que casi la hace pedazos.

\- Obito...- dijo en medio de un gruñido dejando ver la poderosa y peligrosa aura negra que lo envolvia tomandole solo un segundo mostar sus ojos con un nuevo y evolucionado mangekyu sharingan en su ojo derecho y un palpitante rinnegan sobre el izquierdo.

...

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, y como dije antes, trataré de subir el capitulo tan pronto lo tenga, en dos semanas tengo vacaciones así que esten al tanto.**

 **Saluditos a todos y espero sus comentarios, amenazas y cartas de odio :v**


	21. Familia parte 2

**¡De regreso!**

 **Perdon por la espera, he tenido mucho trabajo a pesar de estar de vacaciones, y ha sido demasiado agotador, no he podido descansar y mi pc estaba del asco por lo que tuve que mandarla a reparar.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí les traigo la actualización, espero que les guste.**

 **Y sobre los reviews, ya comenzare de nuevo a contestarlos, se que es ingrato de mi parte no haberlo hecho desde hace varios capitulos atras, una enorme disculpa. Un abrazo a todos.**

 **Pasen y lean.**

 **DESASTRE TEMPORAL: DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO.**

 **CAPITULO 21.- FAMILIA**

 **Konoha, 9:30 pm.**

Después de la reconciliación de Naruto y Hinata, Jiraiya, Sai e Itachi entraron a la casa de la joven Sakura.

El ambiente había regresado a la tranquilidad y el aura tensa que había imperado en la ultima hora había desaparecido por completo, ahora la casa parecia ser un lugar aceptable para poder elaborar el plan que pondrian en marcha al día siguiente.

Aliviado porque su alumno hubiera arreglado su pelea con su esposa, Jiraiya sonrió mientras se sentaba en el espacioso mueble de la sala. pero no era el unico que se sentía un poco más tranquilo, Sai e incluso Itachi se mostraban un poco más calmados.

\- Bien ¿Qué sigue ahora?- pregunto el Ero-sennin para poder ir directo al grano.

Itachi, quien era el que estaba al lado del peliblanco, fue el primero en contestar.

\- Necesitamos saber si Sasuke podrá actuar con normalidad, aunque...- al pensar el dolor que experimentaria su hermano al despertar y confirmar que Sakura había muerto, hacia que sintiera un hueco en el corazón- lo más probable es que actue violentamente- dijo con la mirada fria y vacia.

Al ver que Naruto miraba al suelo con rabia, Hinata tomo su mano y la apretó con suavidad para que supiera que no estaba solo y que ella, a partir de ese momento y como siempre había sido desde que se casaron, jamás lo dejaría cargar con todo el peso de los problemas, tanto suyos como ajenos.

\- Debemos de hablar primero con Sarada-chan, ella es la unica que puede frenar a Sasuke-san. Pero debemos de hacerlo hasta mañana temprano porque debe de descansar un poco- sugirió Hinata sin quitar su mano de la de su esposo.

\- ¿Boruto está con ella?- pregunto el rubio Hokage.

\- Si, desde que se desmayó, Boruto no quiso apartarse de su lado, y... creo que es bueno que este al pendiente de Sarada-chan.

-Vaya, ese mocoso no pierde el tiempo- dijo Jiraiya con orgullo.

\- ¡Ero-sennin! Ni lo menciones que el teme solo se la pasa vigilandolos- se quejó Naruto recordando todas las veces en que había descubierto a Sasuke espiando a los dos jovenes shinobis cuando estaban entrenando.

\- Bueno, eso haría realidad los sueños de Kushina y de Mikoto.

Al escuchar el nombre de su madre, en primera instancia, Itachi miró sorprendido al Sannin, pero al recordar las extensas platicas que las dos mujeres solian tener cuando estaban embarazadas, no pudo evitar sonreir con nostalgia.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Ero-sennin?- preguntó el rubio pasando su mirada de Jiraiya a Itachi.

El Uchiha de inmediato se cruzo de brazos para de inmediato sumirse de hombros mientras sonreia con diversión.

\- ¿?- Hinata y Sai alzaron una ceja demostrando su duda.

\- Bueno, cuando Kushina y Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke e Itachi, estaban embarazadas hicieron una promesa, bueno...- una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro del autor de Ich Icha paradise que solo hizo que Naruto sintiera un poderoso escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo- ella dos eran muy, más bien eran las mejores amigas, así que estando emocionadas por tener ya a sus hijos con ellas, dijeron que si eran un niño y una niña, estos se casarian de grandes- terminó su relato al ver como el rubio abria los ojos con sorpresa.

Itachi inutilmente reprimia su risa al ver el rostro del Hokage que alternaba del rojo a uno muy palido.

\- Y bueno, al menos su deceo se cumpliran con sus nietos- sentenció el Sannin tratando de no estallar en risas.

\- E... ¡Estás loco! Primero el teme mata antes de que eso pase- gritó el rubio pensando que de ser cierto lo que vaticinaba su maestro, el Uchiha descargaría su furia con él -No sabes como es celoso el teme con Sarada-chan.

\- Ese chico sera un excelente shinobi- intervino Itachi dejando a los presentes sin saber que decir -El solo hecho de que ponga su bienestar a un lado para cuidar y proteger a Sarada es algo que habla muy bien de él- dijo adoptando una pose tranquila y serena.

Aflorando su orgullo de madre, Hinata le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Itachi quien asintió levemente.

\- Oi, oi, oi Itachi ¿Estás diciendo que apruebas esa relación? ¡Estás loco! ¡Aun son unos niños!

Con una fuerte carcajada, Jiraiya demostró su diversión ante la preocupación de su alumno.

\- Pues a su edad Kushina ya tenia bien aleccionado a Minato- dijo Jiraiya mientras respiraba un poco para calmar su diversión.

\- ¿Mamá?

-Si mocoso, Kushina era una mujer decidida que sabía lo que quería, y cuando supo que amaba a Minato no lo dejo ir por nada del mundo, y bueno, tu padre era feliz- confeso con nostalgia.

Hinata notó de inmediato la felicidad de su esposo aunque al mismo tiempo un toque de tristeza aparecia en su rostro, así que sin siquiera pensarlo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

\- Mocoso, sabes que siendo Shinobis debemos de aprovechar y disfrutar de cada segundo de felicidad, para después no arrepentirnos en el futuro.

Alzando su rostro para ver a su maestro, Naruto inconcientemente recordo cuando Tsunade le había dado la noticia sobre la muerte de su maestro.

\- Tienes razón, sensei- dijo postrando su mirada al suelo.

Con el ambiente tornandose de nuevo un poco incomodo, Itachi alzó la voz.

\- Tenemos que...

\- Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo a los niños- interrumpió Shizune abriendo la puerta para que pudieran entrar los jovenes shinobis.

\- ¿Como fue todo?- preguntó Naruto adoptando su postura como Hokage.

\- Todo bien, Sarada-chan despertó... Boruto le tuvo que decir lo de Sakura-san, para mi sorpresa reaccionó mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque le tomará tiempo para poder superarlo- informó la ayudante de Tsunade con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Naruto e Itachi.

\- Despertó y... tuvimos que sedarlo, su reacción fue demasiado violenta, lo siento- se disculpo Shizune sintiendose totalmente inutil.

El rubio suspiro cansado y apesumbrado. Era logica y esperada esa actitud en su amigo, pero aun así no dejaba de ser menos dolorosa para todos.

\- Dejemos eso por ahora, debemos enfocarnos en lo que dijo "esa mujer"- intervino Itachi antes de que los presenten se sumieran en la depresión.

\- Quiero hablar- interrumpió Shikadai apoyado por Mitsuki e Inojin.

Naruto dudo por un segundo, pero cuando Hinata asintió con la mirada, el rubio hizo una seña con la cabeza para que el joven Nara pudiera hablar con libertad.

\- Todos nos han estado subestimado y nos han hecho aun lado, ya basta de eso, nosotros tambien tenemos derecho a ayudar con esto que nosotros mismos hemos provocado- exigió el ojiverde con absoluta determinación.

Durante el poco tiempo en que habían estado en el hospital, los jovenes shinobis a excepción de Boruto y Sarada, habían conversado seriamente sobre hablar com los adultos para que los dejaran intervenir en las investigaciones así como en la defensa de la aldea por si había cualquier otra batalla o sucediera alguna catastrofe como habia sucedido ese mismo día.

Todos se sentian inquietos y a la vez molestos por la actitud sobreprotectora de los adultos, la cual se había incrementado con la muerte de Sakura. Era logico que se sintieran mucho más presionados pero por esa misma razón necesitaban sentirse utiles y activos antes que seguirse culpandose de lo ocurrido. Aunque para Mitsuki, lo unico en lo que pensaban era en seguir investigando y descubriendo cosas del pasado.

El joven hijo de Orochimaru era demasiado perspicaz, curioso pero sobretodo un chico con hambre de conocimientos que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para poder aprender más, aun cuando nu fuera el momento idoneo para eso.

\- En este momento, nosotros sabemos más del pergamino que ustedes- dijo Mitsuki con tono calmado pero con cierto aire extraño que hizo que los adultos voltearan a mirarlo.

\- ¿A que te refieres?- lo cuestionó Naruto para evitar que los del pasado hicieran algún tipo de pregunta que revelara la procedencia del joven palido.

\- En todo este tiempo no nos la hemos estado pasando cruzados de brazos, Hokage-sama si quiere que todo esto termine rapido, es mejor que nos autorice para ayudarles en la investigación- pidió entrecerrando los ojos al más puro estilo de Orochimaru.

Jiraiya trago con fuerza al sentirse intimidado por el joven palido, algo dentro de él le decia que era peligroso.

\- Hokage-sama, usted sabe de lo capaces que somos y se lo hemos demostrado en varias ocaciones- apuntó con firmeza Shikadai hablando como todo un verdadero y autentico Nara -Usted siempre ha dicho que los shinobis deben de mantenerse unidos para cabar con cualquier problema, y eso mismo es lo que nosotros buscamos en este momento.

Ante las maduras palabras de los jovenes, Naruto respiro con fuerza mientras admitia que su determinación y coraje era suficiente como para aceptar su petición.

\- Tienen razón, todos deben de ayudar, así que mañana ustedes también estaran en la reunión que tendremos con Tsunade-sama para comenzar a formar el plan para regresar a nuestro tiempo.

\- Hokage-sama, sobre lo que dijo Amira ¿Se referió a a Sasuke-san y a Hinata-san como "el uchiha y la Hyuga"? porque de ser así no creo que Sasuke-san sea capaz de hacer el jutsu de tiempo y espacio en la condición que se encuentra ¿Podria ser que en todo caso Sarada-san lo sustituya?- preguntó Mitsuki tratando de satisfacer su curiosidad.

Todos se miraron entre si, la teoria del joven albino no estaba en absoluto errada, es más parecia tener una brutal objetividad que rayaba en lo real.

\- Sarada ha evolucionado en este tiempo como Uchiha, el viaje le permitió que desarrollara el manguekyu Sharingan y...- tomando un poco de aliento para confesar el gran secreto de su sobrina, Itachi se sintió un poco nervioso y temeroso de lo que le pudiera pasar- Estoy completa y absolutamente seguro que Sarada un poco tiempo podra usar a conciencia el mangekyu sharingan eterno.

Los jovenes comenzarón a hablar entre si sobre la proeza de la joven Uchiha, mientras que a Naruto casi le da un infarto al escuchar la noticia, era demasiado para él sabiendo que a Sasuke le llevo un gran dolor, tiempo pero sobretodo un cruel sufrimiento para desarrollar el Mangekyu sharingan eterno, por lo que si Sarada, a su corta edad había dado indicios de no solo haberlo desarrollado eso significaba que la Uchiha cargaria un gran peso con ella.

\- ¿No es demasiado riesgoso para su edad?- pregunto temeroso.

Itachi nego de inmediato, tal vez había sido un poco rudo al haber hablado de ese modo.

\- Lo siento, omití una parte.

Todos, sin excepción alguno pusieron su total atención sobre él.

\- En el poco tiempo en que Sarada estuvo conmigo, le...- cerro los ojos para encontrar la forma correcta para hablarles sobre el sindrome del joven genio- le ayude para que pudiera desarrollar y utilizar el mangekyu sharingan a voluntad. Quiero decir que le di un tratamiento especial paraque sus ojos no sufrieran los efectos que conlleva el portar el Sharingan y sus etapas sin que su cuerpo tenga que pasar por el dolor y los daños que conlleva el utilizarlos.

\- ¿Es alguna clase de tecnica Uchiha?- preguntó Jiraiya antes de que Shizune lo hiciera.

\- Si, es algo que apredí durante mis viajes.

Naruto analizó la situación por un momento, no queria poner en riesgo a Sarada sabiendo de antemano que Sasuke primero moriría antes de poner a su hija en ese predicamento. Era dificil pero Naruto sabía que el Uchiha no estaría en condiciones para poder hacer el jutsu junto a Hinata y ese era otra preocupación más para él. El mismo no permitiría que su esposa corriera más riesgos de los que implicaba hacer el jutsu de tiempo y espacio. Demasiado tiempo les había llevado a ella y a Sasuke le poder canalizar el chakra necesario para crear el portal, y, ahora con la carga emocional que ambos tenian, era casi imposible que pudieran realizarlo aunque si lo hacian, los riesgos se multiplicarian.

\- Demonios- susurró sin saber que decisión tomar.

\- Encontraremos la solución- le dijo Hinata en voz baja al ver su desesperación.

\- Deberian descansar, suficiente han tenido por hoy- sugirió Shizune antes de retirarse.

\- Tienen razón, es mejor que me retire- dijo Jiraiya siguiendo a la pelinegra.

...

La joven Sakura caminaba a paso lento hacia su casa, estaba tan cansada y deprimida que ni siquiera ponia atención al camino. Tal era la concentración en sus pensamientos que el tiempo se había detenido para ella, no sabia si habian pasado unos minutos u horas desde que había salido del hospital, a decir verdad, ni siquiera le importaba eso.

En su cabeza aun retumbaba lo que Ino le había dicho.

- _"En algún momento tendras que ver al Sasuke-kun del futuro, y dime ¿Qué haras en ese momento?" -_

No es que la rubia fuese cruel, no, al contrario, Ino se preocupaba por ella y lo unico que queria era que Sakura estuviera preparada para lo peor, si es que ese era el caso.

Sakura tenia demasiado miedo, temia que en su dolor, el Sasuke del futuro la confundiera con su yo adulta y que hiciera una locura con ella. No es que le temiera a él, no en absoluto, incluso la misma joven Sakura le tenia demasiadaa confianza al haberlo visto tan cambiado además de portar un chakra tranquilo y en paz. Pero, con sus años de experiencia como ninja medico, sabia que hasta la persona más noble podía convertirse en un ser oscuro cuando perdia a alguien importante para si.

Lo había visto en varias ocaciones, y cada vez que lo presenciaba era algo que simplemente no toleraba.

Su piel estaba tan palida por el frio así como evidencia de la preocupación que la invadia, sus ojos rojos delataban que había llorado y sus labios partidos reflejaban que había guardado su dolor muy dentro de ella.

Su estomago gruño, tenia hambre, aunque hace poco hubiera comido, tal vez era el estres o la ansiedad, no lo sabía, lo unico que quería era dormir por horas, días o semanas, hasta que todo terminara.

\- ¿Sakura?- la llamó Neji al verla totalmente absorvida por sus pensamientos.

\- oh, Neji- susurró al verlo con una bolsa en la mano.

El Uchiha la repasó de arriba a bajo para después negar con la cabeza al verla en tan malas condiciones.

\- Sakura, deberias de ir a descansar, es demasiado tarde- le dijo a modo de regaño.

La pelirrosa asintió levemente, pero tenia tan pocas ganas de llegar a su casa al saber que ahí estaban todos los del futuro.

\- Neji... no, olvidalo- dijo retomando su camino, pero antes de dar un paso, el Hyuga la detuvo tomandola del brazo.

\- Espera, tenemos que hablar, se que es tarde pero es mejor hacerlo ahora que mañana.

-...- La pelirrosa no dijo nada, solo dejo que el ojiperla hablara, ya diria algo cuando el terminara.

\- Sakura, seré sincero, no me gusta andar con rodeos, debes de quitar esa cara, todos se preocupan por ti y si te ven con ese animo se sentiran con la responsabilidad de cuidarte y no estamos para eso, necesitamos que todos esten concentrado en sus labores. Ya hable con Shikamaru y los demás, y entre todos llegamos al mismo punto, debemos prepararnos para cualquier cosa, y más teniendo encerrados a los consejeros, a Sasuke de este tiempo y al Akatsuki. Estamos corriendo demasiados riesgos y para eso necesitaremos tus habilidades por si ocurre otra desgracias ¿Entiendes?

Las palabras de Neji en vez de sentirlas como un regaño, fueron un impulso para Sakura. Necesitaba que alguien le hablara fuerte y dejara de sentirle simpatia. Era algo que necesitaba en ese momento y que afortunadamente él había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decircelo, benditos la falta de tacto de los Hyuga, se dijo para si misma.

\- Gracias Neji, debo de actuar como la kunoichi que soy.

El Hyuga asintió complacido por la respuesta de la ojiverde, aunque por dentro sintiera alivio, por no decir que se sentia a salvo, ya que había sido testigo de lo que les pasaba a aquellos que se atrevian a cuestionarla.

\- Neji, no es por entrometerme, pero ¿Qué piensas de... de Naruto y Hinata del futuro?- pregunto sintiendose demasiado inquieta.

El Hyuga se quedó de piedra, había tratado lo más posible en no pensar en ese tema, pero quisiera o no, ahora tenia que enfrentarlo, aunque lo unico que lo alegraba era tener a una bella sobrina como Himawari que lo quisiera tanto.

\- No lo sé- contesto a secas.

\- Neji, esa vez que conociste a Himawari... fue la primera vez que te vi tan ¿Humano?

El Huyga aclaró su voz intentando no sentirse vulnerable por lo que le había dicho Sakura. Lo que mas le gustaba era mantener un aspecto recto y digno como lo era ser un Hyuga, inamovible, impecable e imperturvable, pero la emoción con que lo había señalado Himawari y su forma tan linda de ser lo habían derrumbado por completo.

Habia sido derrotado por una niña de seis años, pero en vez de sentirse mal consigo mismo, una felicidad indescriptible se había formado dentro de si.

\- Con que Hinata-sama sea feliz, lo que piense yo no importa- dijo como si no le importara en lo absoluto.

Sakura rió divertida por la actitud tan infantil del Hyuga ¿A caso tanto le habia afectado la futura familia de su prima?

\- Estamos hablando de Naruto, el "tipo" de quien siempre la han estado cuidando- le dijo repasando mentalmente todas las veces en que la sobreprotección de Neji había hecho que de alguna u otra forma alejara a Hinata del rubio hiperactivo.

\- Hinata-sama se ve feliz y sus hijos son unos niños sanos...- dijo pensando en la pequeña Himawari- buena educación no les ha faltado- dijo lo unico con un poco de duda recordando la actitud un poco tosca de Boruto- Aunque ese pequeño se parece demasiado a Naruto.

\- Después de todo es su hijo- susurró Sakura con un toque de burla.

\- Hmp, eso es evidente- contesto el Hyuga con un poco de molestia- A todo esto, hay algo que no me agrada para nada.

Sakura se puso en alerta, ¿A caso Neji pensaba hacer algo en contra del Naruto del futuro o ponerlo a prueba?, fue lo primero que pensó al sentir que algo tramaba el castaño.

\- Ese niño llamado Mtisuki... le tengo desconfianza, no me agrada en lo absoluto- dijo cruzandose de brazos.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces recordando la forma en que hablaba y se expresaba el joven albino, y aunque hubiera pensando muy poco, por no decir que nada de él, en realidad si le generaba un poco de malestar.

\- Tienes razón, es demasiado extraño, no se, cuando lo veo me da escalofrios, siento como si estuviera tramando algo o si sus pensamientos fueran demasiado perturbadores, además, ahora que recuerdo, Boruto fue el que dijo que él y ese niño fueron los que comenzaron con lo del jutsu de tiempo y espacio.

\- ¿Es verdad?- pregunto Neji con suma preocupación.

\- Si, ¿No creeras que él planeo todo esto? ¿O si?

Neji medito unos segundos tras lo cual llego a una rapida conclusión.

\- No, aunque no hay que descartar esa posibilidad. El no tener más información de él solo esta haciendo que lleguemos a precipitadas teorias.

Sakura asintió convencida, pero su duda aun permanecia en ella.

\- Ve a descansar, Sakura, mañana sera un día agitado.

...

 **En la mañana, en el hospital de Konoha:**

Una somnolienta Shizune recorria los pasillos del hospital checando cuarto por cuarto para ver el estado en que habian amanecido sus pacientes.

La ayudante de Tsunade no había dormido absolutamente nada. Sus ojos mostraban una ligeras ojeras y su cuerpo encorvado solo reafirmaban su cansancio. Al levantarse lo primero que pensó fue en prepararse una enorme taza de cafe para aguantar todo él día, pero recordando que la cafeina le hacia daño, solo dio un gran suspiro.

Terminando de haber checado a su ultimo paciente "oficial", la pelinegra se detuvo un momento antes de salir del lugar para dirigirse hacia donde estaba cierto paciente problematico. No quería ir a ver a Sasuke, el solo pensar en que podría despertar y ser ella la primera en tratarlo, hacia que sus nervios se desquisiaran.

El calmante que le había suministrado la noche anterior era tan fuerte que lo despertaría hasta cerca del mediodia, pero con el Uchiha no se sabía y mucho menos con el nivel de fuerza que tenia.

Camino con pesar hasta que de la nada sintió un incrible chakra que venia del lugar donde había dejado al Uchiha. Sin pensar en su bienestar, la ayudante de Tsunade corrió preocupada por los demás y al ver que una enfermera se acercaba desde atras solo atinó a decir.

\- Mayumi, no dejes que nadie pase a esta parte del hospital, llama a Tsunade-sama, dile que es un asunto urgente- le grito antes de correr con todas sus fuerzas a la habitación del Uchiha.

A cada paso que daba sentia más y más la poderosa aura inestable del chakra de Sasuke. Habia despertado en el peor momento y de la peor forma posible. Shizune sabía que no podia hacer nada por si misma, pero por lo menos intentaria retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible.

\- ¡Sa...!- su llamado se quedo inerte al ver con horror el rostro lleno de ira y venganza de Sasuke.

Todo su cuerpo quedo tan petrificado como si el Uchiha la hubiera envuelto en un genjutsu, y, sin poder controlar su cuerpo, cayó de rodillas al suelo. El chakra de Sasuke era demasiado como para haberse quedado en pie.

Intentohablar varias veces, pero la intimidante mirada de Sasuke le impidió hacerlo. Su respiración comenzaba a ser dificil mientras sudaba sin control alguno y su miedo era cada vez más intenso, aunque interiormente se impulsara en ponerse de pie y hacer entrar en razón al Uchiha del futuro.

\- Sa... Sasuke... calmate- por fin pudo articular palabra, pero al momento de hacerlo, el Uchiha detuvo su paso para inmediatamente mirarla fijamente.

\- ¿Donde esta Sakura?- le preguntó con un tono de voz bastante siniestro.

\- Tran... tranquilizate, Sasuke...- le rogo sin poder ponerse de pie.

Como si se hubiera tratado de un simple insecto, Sasuke la ignoró y siguió su camino, su cordura era inexistente y su dolor era evidente, Sasuke esta totalmente y completamente herido.

Desde el otro lado del hospital, Tsunade corria a su maxima velocidad mientras agradecia el haberse dirigido al nosocomio antes de ir a ver a Hiashi y a los demás lideres de los clanes. Pensó que sería bueno ir a ver como habían amanecido Sarada y Sasuke, pero jamás se imaginó que el UChiha se tornara tan violento.

Al llegar al pasillo que daba al cuarto de Sasuke, de detuvo de sopetón al experimentar en carne propia el doloroso Chakra del UChiha.

- _Demonios-_ se dijo así misma tratando de actuar lo mejor posible -Shizune ¿Donde está?- le preguntó a la pelinegra al verla de rodillas sobre el suelo.

\- Se fue... salió por la ventana hacia la otra ala del hospital- dijo habiendo recuperado el aliento.

Tsunade se puso tan palida como su piel le permitió, sin saber cuando lo había hecho, corrió detras de él, pero antes de llegar a su lado, Boruto y Sarada la alcanzaron.

\- Ustedes...-

\- ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi papá/maestro?!- preguntarón al mismo tiempo Sarada y Boruto.

\- Despertó, solo eso sé- dijo la rubia sin saber que otra cosa contestar -Regresen a la habitación de Sarada, ustedes no pueden intervenir- les ordenó pensando en la seguridad de los dos menores.

\- No, ustede no podrá detenerlo- susurró Sarada con la voz temblorosa.

Boruto apretó sus puños con fuerza al darle la razón a su compañera. Por más fuerte que fuera la rubia le sería inutil el siquiera hacer entrar en razón al Uchiha.

Más enojada que nunca, Tsunade se colocó frente a ellos para obligarlos a acatar su orden.

\- No, ustedes...- pero fue inutil, más tardo ella en mover un pie que los dos en darle vuelta hasta alcanzar a Sasuke.

\- ¡Sensei!

\- ¡Papá!

Los dos jovenes lo llamarón para evitar que el Uchiha siguiera avanzando, pero sus esfuerzos parecian haber quedado solo en eso.

Sasuke, envuelto en su odio, no escuchó las voces de su hija y de su alumno, él solo quería ir junto a su esposa.

\- ¡Papá!- gritó Sarada de nueva cuenta, pero de nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta.

\- Espera Sarada- le pidió Boruto antes de que se acercará más a Sasuke.

Zafandose con fuerza del agarre del rubio, Sarada corrió hasta tomar del brazo a su padre.

\- ¡No!- gritó Tsunade al pensar en como actuaría el Uchiha ante un acto tan presipitado.

-...- Sasuke no dijo nada ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar a su hija.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Por favor detente!- le rogó mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-...- nada, ni siquiera una palabra o sonido salio del Uchiha.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá no va a regresar!- le gritó abrazandolo desde atrás.

En ese momento, al escuchar la suplica de su hija un atisbo de cordura se hizo presente en Sasuke. De forma abrupta detuvo su paso y por mero instinto coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Sarada.

\- Sa...- sin poder terminar su oración, Sasuke comenzó a sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza que lo hizo caer de nuevo en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Alejate de él!- gritó Tsunade apartando a Sarada de Sasuke - ¡Apartanse, rapido!- ordenó la rubia mientras liberaba su byakugon. Era momento de utilizar toda su fuerza, si queria detener al Uchiha.

Sasuke retomó su camino hacia la morgue, ya que al despertar había sentido ahí, un pequeño rastro de Chakra de Sakura.

Temiendo que al momento en que el Uchiha viera de nuevo el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa, Tsunade corrió hacia él con el puño envuelto en chakra. Tal vez si lo hacía con toda sus reservas de energia podría por lo menos dejarlo noqueado.

\- ¡No Tsunade-sama!- gritó Sarada sin poder moverse al estar sujeta por Boruto.

Al percibir la intensión de Tsunade, Sasuke dió media vuelta y sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, abrió un portal al frente donde sin poder desviarse, Tsunade entro directo en él terminando en medio de la aldea.

\- ¡Demonios!- gritó con furia golpeando el suelo de donde había caido.

De regreso al hospital, Boruto y Sarada estaban atonitos, ninguno de los dos reaccionaban y no era porque Sasuke hubiera transportado a Tsunade a través de un portal, no, eso no, sino porque el Uchiha tenía un nuevo manguekyu sharingan eterno. Era de un color rojo escarlata que parecia vibrar en la oscuridad mientras que las aspas giraban de forma inconciente e incontante, es como si estuviera fuera de control; mientras que su rinnegan parecia de un color violaceo con ligeros toques en morado, algo que lo hacia hacer ver demasiado tetrico e intimidante.

\- ¿Papá?- lo llamó Sarada sin estar segura que ese hombre frente a ella fuera en verdad su padre.

El nombrado dio media vuelta y prosiguio hacia la morgue a paso lento pero seguro.

Boruto estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer, si quedarse ahí o llevarse a Sarada para ponerla en un lugar seguro o en el caso más extremo ir a detenerlo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un terrible suceso estaba a punto de ocurrir.

\- ¡Boruto!- gritó Sarada al ver como el joven Sasuke cruzaba el pasillo del fondo.

Dos segundos bastaron para que todo el lugar se volviera un caos total, dos segundos donde ni Boruto ni Sarada pudieron hacer nada.

Tan pronto como el joven Sasuke vió a su contraparte del futuro, desenvainó su Katana y sin siquiera medir o sentirse intimidado por el aura oscura del mayor, lo atacó de frente y sin contenerse un poco.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó por casi toda Konoha, los pacientes gritaban pensando que se trataba de un nuevo ataque, mientras que los doctores y enfermeras se enfocaban en mantener la calma al mismo tiempo que un numeroso grupo de shinobis entraban al lugar acompañados de Tsunade.

\- ¡Tu maldito!- gritó el joven Sasuke con rabia al no soportar ver al adulto.

El del futuro esquivaba con maestria todos y cada uno de los ataques del menor, pero cada vez que lo hacia su irritabilidad comenzaba a salir por cada poro de su cuerpo, el solo escuchar la voz de su yo del pasado lo hacia volver a la cruel realidad.

Su dolor de cabeza comenzo a intensificarse lo que lo orillo a detenerse.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!- le gritó el joven Sasuke antes de dejar caer su katana sobre él.

Un solo acto de reflejo hizo que el del futuro pudiera detener la Katana con la mano izquierda, aun cuando estuviera impregnada con el chidori. Tal vez era el dolor de cabeza o el que fuera absurdamente resistente, pero el Sasuke del futuro no había sentido el dolor del corte y mucho menos la descarga electrica del chidori.

-¿?- una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa apareció en el rostro del joven Sasuke.

Estaba más que seguro que ese ataque por lo menos dejaría inconsiente a su yo adulto por varios días así como con varias heridas de gravedad.

\- ¡No! ¡Retirate o él te...!- trató Sarada de proteger al Sasuke del pasado antes de que su "padre" le hiciera algo.

\- ¡Tu no te metas, maldita mocosa! ¡Eres igual de patetica que tu madre!- le grito encolerizado.

Esas dos frases fueron suficientes para que el Sasuke del futuro reaccionara. En un segundo que pareció eterno el Uchiha del futuro recordó a la perfección todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

\- Tu...- llamó al menor con una voz brusca y seca .

Sin mostrarse temeroso, el joven Sasuke retiró su katana de la mano de su contraparte.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres, imbecil?- le dijo intentando ganar algo de tiempo para poder elaborar un plan de ataque.

\- Fue tu culpa...- gruñó el del futuro dejandose rodear de nuevo por su charka oscurecido.

\- ¡Calmate papá!- le rogó de nuevo la joven Uchiha, tratando de evitar que los dos Sasukes de enfrentaran de nuevo.

Pero en vez de que el adulto se apaciguara, se descontroló aun más.

\- ¡Por tu culpa Sakura está muerta!- le gritó a su versión menor tomandolo del cuello y estampandolo contra la pared.

El joven no pudo hacer nada, la diferiencia de poderes era enorme.

\- ¡Agh!- gimió de dolor el menor al sentir su cuello ser aplastado con fuerza.

Los ojos del mayor estaban revolucionando de forma arbitraria mientrar su chakra crecia segundo a segundo, su cordura había desaparecido de nueva cuenta y solo dejaba que su ira y dolor hablaran y actuaran por él.

\- Mal.. maldito- apenas pudo decir el menor ante el inmenso dolor que le producia el agarre de su yo del futuro.

\- ¡Por tu maldita culpa ella... ella murio! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!- gritó formando un chidori con su mano derecha.

\- ¡No sensei!- intentó detenerlo Boruto aunque de antemano supiera que seria inutil.

\- ¡Teme! ¡Basta!- le pidió el Naruto del futuro llegando con Tsunade y otro grupo de shinobis.

Ignorandolo por completo, el adulto de un brutal golpe rompió la pared del hopital llevandose al joven con él.

\- ¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto con enojo, miedo y nerviosismo.

El rubio sabía que su amigo era impredecible cuando estaba de ese modo, incluso podía llegar a casi matar a su versión menor si eso hacia que algo de su dolor desaparecia.

 **A unos kilometros de ahí:**

Pensando de antemano que Naruto lo podría alcanzar facilmente, Sasuke abrió un pequeño portal que lo transportó a él y a su yo menor a un lugar en medio del bosque de Konoha.

Ya ahí y con todo el tiempo del mundo, arrojó al joven con tal fuerza que lo hizo revotar varias veces contra la tierra.

\- ¡Gahg!- tosió sangre el menor al caer por ultima vez sobre la tierra.

Estaba seguro que tenia al menos tres costillas rotas y el brazo derecho fisurado, pero aun así no le daría el gusto a su yo del futuro de verlo completamente derrotado y menos cuando la razón de esa "pelea" era Sakura.

\- Esa perra murió por que quisó... fue una estupida- dijo con la lengua llena de veneno.

Mala conbinación de palabras. Si antes el mayor había reaccionado ante Sarada, esta vez nada ni nadie lo detendría de hacer cualquier locura.

Levantandose con dificultad, el joven Sasuke tomo su brazo lastimado para sonreir burlonamente al pensar que había logrado detener a su contraparte.

\- Te has convertido en lo que más odio... en alguien manipulable y debil de corazón, patetico y...-

Una fuerte corriente elctrica como jamás había sentido antes cruzo por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaran y se dejara caer al suelo, aunque antes de hacerlo un golpe directo en el estomago lo hizo volar hacia arriba.

El mayor no utilizaria su mangekyu sharingan eterno o de su Rinnegan, no, el Sasuke del futuro haria que su yo menor sufriera fisicamente hasta el extremo de la muerte, eso era lo que merecia.

\- ¡Mataste a mi esposa!- le gritó tomandolo del cuello sin importarle que el joven sangrara por todos lados y estuviera a punto de quedar inconciente.

\- Jamás, ahora que lo se... haré de esa debil... no dejaré que siquiera... se acerque a mí- dijo sintiendo como sus costillas rotas hacian que se le dificultara el respirar.

Pensando momentaneamente en su hija, el Sasuke del futuro apretó sus dientes con fuerza, suficiente era en pensar en la muerte de Sakura como para suponer que Sarada jamás naciera.

\- Deja de decir estupideces, no sabes de lo que hablas...-

\- Esa mocosa... agh... es un maldito error... me encargaré de que jamás exista en este mundo...- sentenció mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ese fue el tiro de gracia para el joven Sasuke. Sin contenerse ni un poco, el adulto lo estampo contra el suelo haciendo que el menor emitiera un seco grito de dolor.

A pesar de haber dicho que no usaria ninguna tecnica del sharingan, el adulto en un solo segundo hizo que el menor se envolviera en un brutal genjutsu que lo hizo casi cae en la absoluta locura.

El del futuro deseaba que su contraparte sintiera en carne propia el mismo dolor que él estaba sintiendo, pero no le era suficiente, nada lo sería para él.

Un sordo golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos al ver caer de frente a su parte menor. El pobre Uchiha del pasado había caido inconciente en el suelo.

\- ¡Despierta de una maldita vez! ¡Aun no acabo!- le grito dandole un golpe en el hombro que lo despertó de inmediato.

\- Tu... ¿Como puedes... hacerte esto a ti mismo?- le preguntó con voz temblorosa ante las heridad que tenia.

\- ¡Es lo minimo que ambos merecemos! ¡Tu por haber hecho que Sakura muriera y yo por no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarla!- gritó con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Ella y Sarada son lo mejor que un idiota como yo pudo haber tenido en mi estupida y maldita vida! ¡Y tu... no, yo mismo lo arruiné!- se culpó ocultando sus ojos con una mano.

\- Si, es tu culpa por haber elejido a esa mujer...-

La furia del Uchiha del Futuro enardecio por completo y sin pensarlo creo un enorme chidori, dispuesto a acabar con todo.

\- ¡No!- rogó Sarada extendiendo sus manos para proteger al joven Sasuke.

-¿...?- la cara de sorpresa del Uchiha del pasado expresaba en su totalidad la incredulidad que lo invadió en ese mismo instante.

\- ¿Sarada?...- la llamó su padre creer que estaba alucinando.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¿No te das cuenta que estás empeorando todo? ¡Papá ya detente!- le pidió llorando sin control.

\- Nada podrá traer a mamá de vuelta ¡Tu eres lo unico que me queda! ¡No quiero quedarme sola!

\- Sarada...

\- ¡Si lo matas, todo el futuro desaparecerá! ¡No no existiré!- gritó llena de miedo.

El Uchiha del futuro palidecio mientras caía de rodillas al suelo al haber caido en cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué era lo que...? ¿Qué iba a haber?- se preguntó apretandose la frente.

\- ¡Sasuke!- lo llamó Naruto desde lejos.

El rubio, al momento en que el Uchiha desapareció junto con el menor, ordenó que el y Tsunade irian a detenerlo pero antes de darse cuenta, Sarada había desaparecido del lugar dejando a todos en estado de alerta y a Boruto a punto de colapsar.

Le tomó dos minutos al Uzumaki del futuro localizar al Uchiha usando el modo Sannin y tan pronto como obtuvo su paradero corrio con Tsunade, Hinata y Boruto.

\- ¿Pero qué hiciste?- le reclamó una explicación al ver al joven Uchiha en tan mal estado.

-...- El del futuro no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo en silencio observando a su hija.

Omitiendo los gritos, Tsunade no perdió ni un segundo y se enfocó exclusivamente en atender (muy a su pesar) al joven Uchiha.

\- ¡Sasu...!- antes de seguir gritandole a Sasuke, Hinata lo tomo del hombro para hacer que la viera por un momento.

Inquieto por que su esposa lo hubiera interrumpido, Naruto giró a verla, y al momento en que ella negaba con la cabeza dandole a entender que guardará silencio y dejara que ella se hiciera cargo.

El rubio solo cerró los ojos y dejo que Hinata interviniera.

\- Sasuke-san...- su voz pareció temblar por lo que tomo un poco de aire para que toda duda se despejara de su mente- tenemos un deber que cumplir, hay que hacerlo por nuestros hijos- le pidió dandole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

El Uchiha alzó su mirada y al ver el rostro de Hinata no pudo negarse, ella estaba dando lo mejor de si para mantenerse en control.

Por su parte, Sarada agarró la blusa de Hinata intentando suprimir sus lagrimas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sasuke que la tomó del brazo y dejo que ella se desahogara por completo.

\- ¿Estás feliz con lo que hiciste?- le preguntó Tsunade al joven Sasuke mientras lo sanaba.

El joven Uchiha chasqueó la lengua mientras un sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a formarse en su interior.

...

\- Lo que faltaba, Uchiha Sasuke del futuro dejandose dominar por la ira- gruño la madre de Kiba al observar los daños en el hospital.

\- Espero que Naruto y Tsunade-sama puedan hacer algo- pidió Hiashi tras aber dado ordenes para mantener alejados al personal del hospital y pacientes de esa area.

\- Señor, traigo información, los demás prisioneros permanecen en sus celdas, aun no sabemos como escapó Uchiha Sasuke de la prisión.

Hiashi y la madre de Kiba se miraron mientras intentaban hayar una explicación convincente.

\- Informe urgente- enunció un joven shinobi del clan Inuzuka al llegar al hospital.

\- Adelante Shiro- le pidió la lider de los Inuzuka.

\- Los miembros del consejo... ¡Escaparon de prisión!- gritó el joven sintiendo un terror indescriptible -Los dos ancianos hicieron un jutsu de disfraz para que los dos vigilantes adoptaran su apariencia- dijo el joven castaño temeroso de la reacción de los dos lideres.

Hiashi solo cerró los ojos mientras que la mujer dio un fuerte golpe a la pared.

\- Hay que reunir a todos- pidió Hiashi conteniendo su rabia.

...

\- No creí que esto pudiera ocurrir- confesó la anciana consejera recargandose sobre su asiento.

\- En momento dificiles, medidas desesperadas- contestó su anciano compañero mirando analiticamente al palido hombre que tenia frente a él.

\- Fue buena idea liberar a mi pequeño alumno, así nos dará el tiempo suficiente para poner en marcha "nuestro plan"- dijo burlonamente el hombre sintiendo un ligero malestar en sus brazos.

\- Es mejor que cumplas tu parte del plan o nosotros mismos te eliminaremos- lo amenazó el anciano consejero al hombre frente a él.

\- Solo quiero los pergaminos y los datos de investigación que me hacen falta, solo eso me basta- mintió el pelinegro entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- Maldito Orochimaru, ni te atrevas a traicionarnos- lo apunto la anciana con un dedo haciendo reir al Sannin.

\- _Haré lo que me plazca-_ pensó el hombre burlandose de lo inocentes que fueron los dos consejeros al aceptar su ayuda.

...

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**

 **Como dije antes, una disculpa a todos por la espera pero he tenido mucho trabajo a pesar de estar supuestamente de vacaciones, además de que mi pc no me ayuda y la tuve que mandar a reparara u-u**

 **No puedo prometerles un plazo para la siguiente actualización, así que tenganme paciencia.**

 **Saluditos a todos.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias.**


End file.
